Problem in the Past 400 Years Ago
by Aulia25
Summary: Tsuna is a magnet trouble, it is a fact. Six years later, after he become the Vongola Decimo, another problem occured. Not only he is the one who can solve it, he also get thrown to a parallel world! Okay, scratch that, a parallel world, and 400 years back in Primo era, what should he do? 10Gen!Vongola 1Gen!Vongola Adult!Arcobaleno 6YL
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, minna! This is my first fanfic. Well, for now I would write about Decimo and Primo! Yay! Just hope that this fanfic not too much OOC, he he he. Please review and comment or give me some advice so I know what my mistakes are.**

 **Ja, mattane! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira does. And I also don't own the cover story...**

 **Warning: wrong grammars, OOC, some mistakes, slow update.  
**

"Spoken."

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Chapter 1

 **NORMAL POV**

Sawada Tsunayoshi had left his peaceful live long time ago. It was when a certain hitman tutor came to his live and started to tutoring (read: torturing) him to become a wonderful mafia boss of Vongola, Vongola Decimo (and Neo Vongola Primo).

Right now, after he passed many circumstances and problems (don't forget the destructions, yeah, and paperwork, those dammed paperwork), he eventually took over Vongola from his grandfather, Timoteo. Not that he didn't try to reject the position (he still in denial when the Inheritance Ceremony was held). No one listens to him unsurprisingly. And that's how his beautiful life as a don started.

He never regretted it though. Yes, he might want nothing with the mafia, how he used to think like that. But then he realized, not too long after the inheritance ceremony, if not because the mafia, he would never meet his friends, his family and especially Reborn. Yes, his guardian angel and his partner, Reborn (not that he will say it in front of the person, _never_ , even if someone torture him for that, he will bring that thought to his grave).

That day was another peaceful day on Vongola Mansion. It's been a year after he graduated from highschool, a year after he officially become Decimo and a year after he and his guardians moved to Vongola Mansion. His life changed drastically, of course. He started his day with paperwork, then meeting, lunch, paperwork again, meeting, another paperwork, _paperwork_ , **paperwork** , and _**paperwork**_ before he fell asleep on his room.

And that was the beginning of his phobia against paperwork.

"Juudaime, are you alright?" Gokudera Hayato, the now official right hand man also storm guardian, asked his beloved boss with concern evident on his voice.

"Do you think I'm all right?" hissed Tsuna. Tsuna sighed. He shook his head and looked up to his storm.

"I'm sorry, Hayato. It just that, this paperwork are mocking me, you know?" He sighed. Hayato sweat dropped at that.

"Why are you here, Hayato? I thought you were with Basil to Alaska?" asked Tsuna with tired voice. Hayato smiled sheepishly.

"I decided to stay, Juudaime. Basil agreed with me that you need some companions to do the paperwork. He said he will be fine alone." Hayato explained. Tsuna sighed (again) as he leaned back to his chair. He relaxed his body and stretched it.

"I see." Tsuna said. He stood up from his chair, put his pen down and walked to the window. He put his hand on his back and stared at the beautiful blue sky.

"I think some rest will not hurt, Juudaime. You look so tired." Hayato suggested. Tsuna smiled tiredly.

"I think you're right. I will sleep for few hours now, before continue this cursed-paperwork." Tsuna finally said. He walked to the couch and started to lay down. He yawned and moved his body to more comfortable position.

"I will take care of everything Juudaime. Please just rest for now." Hayato said again. Tsuna smiled as thank-you and within any minutes, he already fall asleep.

Hayato smiled softly at his boss and sighed as he walked to his boss desk. He put down some new paperwork on it and mentally pitied Tsuna when he saw the desk.

' _So many paperwork._ '

* * *

Tsuna jumped from his nice sleep when he heard a loud explosion from the other side of the mansion. With vicious growl he looked around him just to found nothing, except for paperwork on his desk, which increased, or multiplied. He wanted really badly to bang his head to the nearest wall (except, he didn't want to take another vicious training with Reborn about his behavior which a boss should not do).

 **BOOM!**

 **CRASH!**

 **DOOR!**

"What's with that sound? Are they destroying things again?" he grumbled a little annoyed that he couldn't sleep any longer. He sat up from the couch and searching around him for a silver haired bomber he knew.

"Where's Hayato anyway?" he muttered. Tsuna walked to the door. He poked out his head. He found no one. He sighed as he stepped out and walked to the disturbing noises.

Few minutes later, he found the source from one of the many room in the west wing of the mansion. He poked his head inside and instantly widened his eyes with disbelief.

He couldn't-actually wouldn't-believe what his eyes just saw. There were _two_ big holes in the wall. _Two_ big holes! Oh, damn it! Why are there holes in the wall? Why!? Not just that, he also saw a lot of furniture, destroyed, scattered and broken spread on the floor. Oh, yeah, the _very_ _expensive_ furniture that cost many dollar for him. In short, it was chaos.

An animated vein popped out on his head. Dark aura began to leaked out from him as he tried to suppress his anger.

' _Calm down Tsuna. Just calm down, you can do it. It just... a little destruction. Nothing bad._ '

"HEY! TURF-TOP! STOP DOING IT! YOU ALMOST DESTROY EVERYTHING!" a loud voice shouted between the holes. A silver haired young man stepped out from one of the hole with lots of dynamites in his hand.

"EXTREMEEEEEEEE!" another voice shouted. From behind the silverette, another young man with white hair, muscle and band aid on his nose stepped out.

"Maa, Maa, let's just let them be 'Dera." another reassuring voice heard from inside. This time a raven haired man emerged from one of the holes with smile still present on his face. Tsuna could feel his eyes twitched.

"SHUT UP! BASEBALL FREAK! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! WHAT IF JUUDAIME SEE THIS-!?"

 **BOOM!**

"Oya~ oya~ I don't know you are so weak skylark-kun."

"Shut up, Pineapple head. I'll bite you death."

Metal clash echoed through the room. Another hole was created as two other figure suddenly jumped from it, fighting with each other with very bloodthirsty aura surrounding them. Sawada Tsunayoshi couldn't hold it anymore, and he snapped.

" _ **Everyone,**_ " He said. The noises stopped abruptly. The dust cleared and there, were five poor souls who will experience the saint wrath. " _ **Care to explain what happened?**_ " asked Tsuna with oh-very-sweet-sickly smile on his face. Hayato instantly paled when he caught his boss figure, silently gulped at the dark aura that leaked from the man. Takeshi smiled nervously while scratched his cheek. His eyes darted forth and back to the other occupants in the same room. Ryohei just stared at his otouto and sweatdropped at the extremely killing intent that swirled around Tsuna. Mukuro and Kyoya stopped their fight and stared at their sky.

For your knowledge. There are three boundaries that should not be crossed or you will experience the wrath of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. First, do not at any cost harm his family, friends, and famiglia. He would put you six feet under and that just the start. Two, don't you dare take his coffee whether he was in bad mood, good mood, sad mood, any mood. He need it to stay awake and finish his paperwork. Three, the most worst of all, is his paperwork. Of course he will tolerate his guardians daily basis, but he definitely not happy if you decided to destroy half of the mansion.

Like what his guardians did.

"Now, now, Can someone please explain this... mess to me?" Tsuna said again with sweet voice as his smile grew wider and creepy, somehow sent shiver down to their spine.

"Juu-Juudaime! Y-you wake up!" Hayato said stuttered. Tsuna turned his attention to his beloved right hand man.

"Ara, ara Hayato-kun. I thought you said you will _take care_ of everything? Is this what you mean by taking care everything?" Tsuna said again, still smiling. Hayato gulped.

"Ma, ma, Tsuna, this is not Hayato fault. Mukuro made Kyoya-"

"Do I talk to you Takeshi-kun?" Tsuna cut Takeshi. He turned his head and glanced at him with expression that definitely said 'I-don't-ask-your-damn-opinion-so-shut-the-hell-up'. Takeshi's smile gone instantly. He gulped and then chose to stepped back few meters away. Far far away from the angry saint.

"Care to explain?" Tsuna said again as he turned his attention back to Hayato.

"W-well, the thing is… Pin-Mukuro started to tease Sk-Kyoya. I-it was something about his soft spot on little animals, Kyoya didn't like it and called Mukuro Pineapple herbivore and it made Mukuro snapped *twitched*. They started to fight and made a hole to this room where tu-I mean Ryohei was doing his job. *a vein popped up* A-and then Ryohei thinks it was spar time and started to practice his boxing towards everything in this room. *more dark aura out* He made another hole in the wall. *bloodlust out* T-then, Kyoya and Mukuro were the one who destroy the furniture." Hayato explained in one breath. When he finished, he could feel the weight that suddenly dropped on them. He looked at his boss who just smile at him, but dark aura surrounding him. Hayato never knew that a smile could be more threatening than a glare.

"So, Mukuro- _kun_ and Kyoya _-kun_ were the one who made the hole and destroyed the door. I see, I see." Tsuna said while make his conclusions, emphasize the word -kun, and nodded understanding (read:threatening). Okay, this is bad. They never heard their sky said something like -kun to his mist and cloud. The one who usually do that were the girls.

"And the one who make the other hole is Ryohei- _senpai_ , right?" said Tsuna as he stared at his Onii-san sweetly. Everyone gulped (yes, even Mukuro and Kyoya). To call Ryohei, senpai, was the worst.

Tsuna is an understanding and patient person. Everyone knew that. So, as an understanding and patient person, Tsuna has a lot of tolerance towards other people, include Ryohei the most. He understand that his onii-san is someone who will shout with all his might, an extremely extreme man, and he understand that. Although sometime he got upset, he never really annoyed or angry, because he is a patient one. He loves his family and all about them, including their personalities, whether they are annoying or destructive or sometimes scary and sadistic, he will still love them, thus that is the reason he loves Ryohei as his own brother. That's why, to call his beloved onii-san with senpai-which he never do that except he was very serious and need the man attention-was terrifying. Everyone have the same thought.

"So, is there anyone that want to defend themselves?" Tsuna asked again, now with venom slipping on his voice but smile still on his face. Yes, a face which saying you-dare-to-speak-and-I-will-make-sure-you-suffer-a-living-hell.

Silent then hit them. Hayato glanced at his surrounding hope to find an escape. Ryohei thought that maybe he would punch the wall beside him for a runaway. Although Tsuna is his dearly little brother, but he knew that Tsuna is an EXTREMELY frightening one when he was angry. Takeshi took some steps backwards again while Mukuro and Kyoya decided that it's time for them to go.

" _ **Try to run and you will face the Tenth Generation Vongola's Punishment Style.**_ " And everyone froze at their spot. Tsuna smile grew wider at this.

"Well then, I think everyone here are ready to receive their punishment, ne?" Tsuna said with his lovely cheerful tone.

* * *

 **TSUNAYOSHI POV**

I sighed tiredly. I don't understand why my fellow guardians dare to destroy everything. It requires paperwork, don't they know it? I hate paperwork more than anything. Paperwork is at the top of the-thing-I-hate list.

I walked to my office while rubbing my forehead. I could feel the headache that started to coming.

' _And I have paperwork waiting for me._ ' I moaned in despair. I put my head on my hand as I opened the door to my office. I looked up when I felt another presence in my office, and face to face with none other that Giannini.

Oh, not trouble again, please.

"Giannini." I nodded at him and smiled with a little strain on it. Giannini bow a little and smiled back.

"Hello, Tenth." He greeted.

"I see, you are taking care of your guardian." He said teasingly. I sighed again. I walked to my chair and sat on it.

"As you can see. Is something wrong? It is unusual for you to come to my office. Not that I'm disturbed by your presence, but you are usually too busy with Spanner and Shouichi in your lab." I asked. Giannini chuckled lightly.

"Nothing wrong, Boss. I just want to tell you that Reborn ordered me to upgrade every weapons, include your personal weapon, box and Vongola gear." He said again. I chocked.

"Weapons?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. Something was wrong and smell fishy. As far as I know, Giannini talent with weapons was not the best.

"Yes, I'm here to take your weapon for upgrade and of course some check." He said. I looked at him in horror. I still remember what happened when that time Giannini upgraded a weapon... let's not think about it, alright.

"Am I the first one?" I asked. Giannini shook his head.

"No, Boss. I bumped into Lambo this morning and decided to upgrade his weapon and the ten year bazooka." He said.

"And…? Have you upgrade it?" I asked, too afraid to know the answer. Giannini nodded.

"Yes and not. I decided to upgrade the ten years bazooka first and decided to upgrade his Vongola gear after I upgrade yours." He said again. Okay, my HI started to sent me ringing bells.

"I didn't see Lambo this morning. Do you know where is he?" I asked.

"Last time I saw him was when I gave him the ten year bazooka in his room few minutes ago. I left but forgot to took his Vongola gear and come back. But I didn't found him anywhere except the ten year bazooka lying on the floor." He explained. I stood up and looked uncertainly at him. Somehow, concern began to emerge from myself as my intuition went wild. I knew something had happened, and somehow I feel it related to the ten year bazooka.

"Hey! What-!" Giannini's voice snapped me out. The last thing I saw was a bazooka flying to me and pink smoke spread around me.

* * *

 **Finish! Thank you for reading and please Review!**

 **THANKS FOR GOOGLE TRANSLATE! I LOVE YOU! :P**

 **14/10/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jang jang jang jang! I finally update!**

 **Well, for beginning, I want to say my gratitude for CalmCat, jessy .garcia65 and Natsu Yuuki for their reviews! I also want to say thank you for favorite and followers of my story! Ah, yes, almost forgot, for what CalmCat said, I agree that I really need to work on my grammars, and maybe I will look for beta reader if it necessary, thank you for your advice! I will try hard for the next chapter.**

 **Ah, I really want to say that this idea maybe not originally mine. Well, there are many story with same plot, maybe I got the idea because of them. Huh, my lack of self confident! =.=**

 **Ok, now, lets the story begins!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira does. I also don't own the cover story... -_-**

 **Warning: wrong grammas, OOC, some mistakes, slow updated, etc**

' _Thought_ '

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Normal POV**

Reborn, as the strongest hitman in the world, always has a lot of fun things to do in his spare time. Not that he don't have any job to do, otherwise, it's always completed quickly, thus, that's why he has plenty of spare time. Which also lead him to become bored. A bored Reborn was never a good thing.

Then Reborn found his hobbies. From playing with his victims, but then it was not very amusing anymore, he started to playing with his close companion (namely Skull). Then there are torturing other people, which also lead him to do it to his other companion (namely Skull). And last to bullying the lackey (Skull, again). But then, he got himself a student, which instantly make him a teacher. And instantly, teaching become his new hobby (poor Dino and Tsuna).

Reborn smirked as he walked to his student's office. He had returned from his mission some hours ago, but something come up and he postponed his visit to his beloved student, who now also his boss (which he always do when he finished his job).

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, RIGHT!?"

Reborn raised his brow. Nah, shouts, gunfire, and explosion was everyday occurrence in Vongola mansion. The panic and angry that he heard inside the voice was not. A foreboding feeling settled in his chest. He glanced at his destination as the shot become more clear.

"I-i'm so-sorry Gokudera-san! the bazooka moved by itself!" a stuttered voice answered.

"MOVE BY ITSELF!? MOVE BY ITSELF YOU SAID!? IF ITS NO-"

"Maa, maa, Hayato, stop it."

"STOP!? YOU SAID I MUST F**** STOP!? OUR BOSS IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND AND WHAT YOU SAY IS F***** STOP!?"

Reborn turned at the end of the hallway and some figures entered his visions. The one who shouted, no doubt was Gokudera Hayato, his student's storm guardian and right hand man. The other one, which was being shouted was Vongola engineer and inventor, Giannini. And the last, the one who tried calm down the ranging storm was Yamamoto Takeshi, his student's rain guardian and left hand man. His brows furrowed when he saw them, bickering right in front of his student's office.

"What happened?" Reborn asked. Three heads turned to his direction simultaneously.

"Re-Reborn-san!" Giannini stuttered at the presence of the hitman. Reborn turned his attention to the Vongola engineer.

"What happened?" said Reborn again. This time he added some threat in his voice.

"Juudaime disappears." Hayato was the one who answered. Reborn narrowed his eyes. Dark aura started to leak out from him as the other three shivered. Reborn stared at Hayato who stiffened.

"Disappear? How?" Reborn asked again with low-dangerous voice. Hayato didn't answer as he looked at Giannini who was trembling hard. Reborn pulled his fedora down and turned his attention back to Giannini. He let out his killing intent as his patience on edge.

"Explain, or you'll die."

* * *

Tsuna coughed. He stood up while swung his hand to eliminate the pink smoke from his nose. He shook his head to lose the dizziness, before finally looked around at his surrounding.

' _Forest?_ '

He thought as one more time looked at his surrounding. No mistake, a forest.

' _Why am I in a forest?_ '

He furrowed his brows as he thought about what had just happened to him. He remembered he had returned to his office after scolded his guardians. Then, he met Giannini in his office, waiting for him. Giannini wanted to upgrade his weapon and then, a ten year bazooka flew to him.

' _Ah, yes, right now I'm in the future, and this is definitely Giannini fault._ '

Was his response. Tsuna rubbed his forehead tiredly. The headache started to coming. Again. Why was this day so troublesome? First, his never ending paperwork still unfinished in his office (he shivered when he thought about Reborn finding out, but Reborn _always_ find out). Second, his guardians had added more paperwork to do. Third, he couldn't finish his paperwork because of this!

He sighed. After he returned, he would make sure Giannini got his punishment and will not touch _any_ weapon until his skill can be put into 'good' qualification. He didn't need another problem and mostly paperwork. Yeah, he did not need more paperwork.

He was too busy thinking and was not aware of his surrounding. Thus, he didn't realize as someone walked to him from behind. Pair of hands grabbed him, lifted him and turned him around. Tsuna jerked in shock as he looked up to see who strong enough to lifted him off the ground.

Oh, he didn't like with what he saw.

The first thing he saw was black trench suit with dark grey shirt and black tie around the person collar. The next thing was emotionless face and blue cold eyes which stared directly at him. And the last thing was his messy blonde hair.

Right, he knew this person.

He _really_ knew this person.

Tsuna eyes widened. His mouth gaped openly and shocked ran through his face.

Why was he so shocked?

Well, one reason.

What is The First Generation of Vongola Cloud Guardian doing in the future!?

* * *

 **ALAUDE POV**

I was doing my usual routing that evening, patrol around the Vongola Mansion, which was full of forest and obviously my traps. When a loud thud suddenly was heard among the woods. I turned around sharply as I walked to the source.

These days, some people was foolish enough to try to attacked them. Definitely, it were from enemies. Considering this is a critical time for Vongola, I'm not surprise. With the alliance between Vongola, Cavallone and Shimon the entire mafia society started to recognized Vongola's power. Which lead to some stupid famiglia tried to attack Primo to silent him.

Stupid herbivores tried to pass through my security and tried to kill my boss. Like hell they can.

I glanced at my surrounding and turned to one of the trees, which lead me to a small clearing. There, I found the intruder.

I blinked and stared openly at the only person who was standing there. I almost drop my jaw ('almost' Alaude didn't drop his jaw) when I saw a child, about ten years old, was standing there deep in his thought. Alone and harmless.

How the hell did a child went through my security without turn on any of my alarms?

Usually I would think like that, but that was not the reason why I was so shocked.

It was his _face_.

The boy has brown spiky hair which looks like a certain person I knew. He has big doe brown eyes with an innocence light on it, however strong determination inside. Strangely, he wore an oversized shirt which hung down to his feet. I raised my brows at that.

Yes, certainly like Giotto, that omnivorous blonde.

The boy didn't reacted when I walked to him, too engrossed in his thought maybe. I grabbed him and lifted him to saw his face clearly. At least I need to make sure what I saw was true. I narrowed my eyes and carefully inspected his face.

The boy looked up to stared at me. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped, showed his surprise of seeing me. We stared at each other for a moment before finally I broke the silence.

" **What are you doing here?** " I demanded. The boy didn't budge. He still stared at me with disbelief expression on his face. I wiggled his body. The boy blinked several times before finally shut his mouth close as his eyes looked into my eyes.

"...eh?"

A tick mark appeared on my head. Is he just ignored me?

" **I said. Who. Are. You.** " I said again with low dangerously threatening voice. The boy looked at me in confusion. He titled his head to show his confusion as if saying that my question didn't make any sense to him.

Another tick mark appeared.

I put down the boy and glanced at him intensively. I let out some killing intent and I saw the boy flinched, but wonderfully enough, he didn't ran away from me. Slowly I pulled out my handcuffs.

" **I'll arrest you for not answering my question.** "

 **BOOM!**

* * *

 **TSUNAYOSHI POV**

" **What are you doing?** " Alaude asked me. I stared at him still shocked at the new development. Something off ... but what is it?

' _Wait, wait, that's not the problem now. What is he doing in the future!? He's not a ghost, I'm pretty sure of it. Robot? or zombie? No, no, impossible. The one who can become zombie were the Vindice, and he talked! Yes, robot can talk, but what he said was not a program... I think? I don't know what am I supposed to do! Oh my GOD! With all luck that I have, why did I meet with the worst! With Alaude! Kyoya look alike of all people!_ '

Someone shook my body and I woke up from my thoughts. I looked at Alaude and he asked me again, with more threat inside it.

" **I said. Who. Are. You.** " he spelled the world with dangerously low voice. I looked at him in confusion. Didn't he already know about me? Why was he ask again?

"...eh?"

I saw a tick mark appeared on his head. I sweatdropped as I felt some killing intent started to leaked out from him. Okay, that is not a good sign.

Alaude put me down. He glared at me intensively. I shivered as he pulled out his most strong weapon, his handcuffs, and pointed it at me.

" **I'll arrest you for not answering my question.** "

And a big explosion was heard not too far from where we stood.

* * *

 **Finally finish! I hope you like this chapter two! Please review and give some advice so I can be better! :D**

 **Credits to Google translation for some corrections!**

 **Ja Mattane!**

 **14/10/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **I'm so sorry for the late update!**

 **I want to say thank you for Ryner510 and Illya for the reviews! And Yes! The rest of 10th generation will be in the past but not in this chapter. For Ryner510, I also think the same. Ha ha ha.**

 **Thank for the followers, thank you for the favorites, and thank you for the views. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does. I also don't own the cover story.**

 **Warning: Wrong grammars, OOC, some mistakes, slow updated, etc.**

' _Thought._ '

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 3

-Few hours before-

 **LAMBO POV**

"Upgrade the weapon?" I asked uncertainly. Giannini nodded.

"Yes, Reborn-san ordered me to upgrade the weapons. Its is include your personal weapons and Vongola Gear too." he told me.

"Are you sure Reborn was the one who ordered it?" I asked again. Giannini nodded. I sighed and closed one of my eyes with strange feeling in my gut.

"Yare, yare, so inconvenience." I said as I gave him the ten year bazooka.

"I will take your Vongola Gear later, Lambo, after I take Decimo's gear." And then he leave. I sighed again. I stared at the empty hallway, stood the for minutes before decided to go to the kitchen to ask some snack for me.

I yawned and nodded to the maids and butlers that passed me. Today was one of those boring day, with nothing to do and nowhere to go. I didn't get any mission because of some minor injuries that I got from my last mission. I told Tsuna-nii that it was alright and I'm okay but he still did not let me take any mission until I completely healed.

"Oh, Lambo. You're here?" Someone greeted me. I turned around and found Takeshi-nii walked to me.

"Hei, Takeshi-nii. How are you?" I stopped walking and waited for him. He smiled like he usually do.

"As usual, I'm alright. I just come back from my mission. You are not taking any mission, I assume?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Tsuna-nii would not let me go. I still have some minor injuries from my last mission." I whined.

"Ha ha, as expected. I will go see Tsuna now. Do you want to come?" he asked. I nodded. Well, the snack could wait, visit Tsuna-nii sounds like a good thing.

We walked to Tsuna-nii office with some little chat accompanying us. Takeshi-nii said his mission did not go very well. He also said that he found some suspicious thing that he must reported to Tsuna-nii quickly. I listened carefully, absorbed some detail, but ignored the hard words, until we arrived to Tsuna-nii's office.

"Ah, it's Dera!" Takeshi-nii said. I turned around to see Bakadera coming out from Tsuna-nii's office. He looked up and stopped.

"Baseball freak, you're back?" he greeted. Takeshi-nii laughed and put his hands behind his head.

"Ha ha, Yes, I am. I come to see Tsuna and give him my report."

"Juudaime is resting. Report your mission later." He said.

"Oh, is that so? I will come later then."

"Yare, yare, I will just go then." I said, little disappointed that I didn't get to see Tsuna-nii.

"Hei, Ahoushi! Don't eat to much sweet!" he shouted as if reading my mind. I ignored him while turning around in the corner to go to the kitchen.

 **~TIME SKIP~**

"Lambo!" Giannini shouted. I turned my head and halted when I noticed who it was.

"Oh, Giannini. What is it?" I asked.

"I finished the ten year bazooka. I already upgrade it." he said. I raised my brows.

"That fast?" I asked with disbelief. He nodded.

"Yes, Spanner and Irie help me though." He said. I narrowed my eyes as I eyed him.

"You are not planning something, right...?" I asked. Giannini stiffened and shook his head.

"No, no." he said while move his gaze to the floor, then the wall, and then turned back to me.

' _Very suspicious._ '

"You are lying? What is it, Giannini?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Lambo. You sounded like Decimo, do you know that?" Giannini said as he stared at me. I smirked.

"Well, for this many years that I followed him, it's not strange." I said proudly. Tsuna-nii is my hero, and I want to be like him someday. The thought about what Giannini planed vanished from my mind. Giannini chuckled at my words. I started to walk again, this time to my room. Giannini followed behind me.

"So, do you find any problem?" I asked. Giannini shook his head.

"No, we just do some check and then add some new function which Irie made." He said.

"Em... new function? Like what?" I asked again. I swore I saw Giannini smirked that time.

"You will know it soon, Lambo." he said. I narrowed my eyes. What was that mean? Few steps away and we arrived at my room. We stopped right in front of my room's door.

"Ah, this is your bazooka, Lambo." Giannini gave the bazooka to me. I stared at it but couldn't find anything different from it.

"I have another thing to do. Later Lambo." Giannini said. I nodded and said 'thank you' before going in. Tsuna-nii's lesson was to say thank you to people who help you. I put the bazooka on the table and throw myself on the bed. Ah, my comfortable bed. A little nap wouldn't hurt, right?

 _Duk duk_

I sat abruptly. I looked at my surrounding and found no one there. Where was the sound coming from?

 _Duk duk_

The sound echoed again. This time was from my wardrobe. I walked to it carefully. I stopped right if front of it, brave myself for any surprise attack before opened the door widely.

I widened my eyes as I stared at something, no, someone inside it.

"Giannini?!" I shouted loudly. Yes, it was Giannini, definitely Giannini. He was bound with rope, and his mouth was shut by tape.

So, he was the one who made the sound.

Wait, that's not the real problem.

' _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!_ '

Yes, that's the real problem.

OH MY GOD! I just met him. He was the one who gave me the bazooka, my bazooka! Then, how the hell did he suddenly here, being bound and shut by rope and tape!?

' _Something wrong! Definitely wrong!_ '

Oh, yeah! Find Tsuna-nii first and tell him about this! Great idea!

 _Duk duk_

The sound snapped me back to reality. I turned my attention back to Giannini who stared at me with frantic eyes. His breath was ragged and he keep staring at something... behind my back?

"What are yo-"

I never finished my sentence as pink smoke engulfed me.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

"Now, now, that was easy" the voice echoed in the room. The figure, 'Giannini', looked at his hand to found the ten year bazooka smoke faintly. Wicked grin plastered on his face. Then, he turned his attention to a person who was bounded and shut inside the wardrobe. Someone with the same face as him.

"You've done it pretty quickly." Another voice chirped in. Without turning his attention, the figure nodded cherfully.

"Of course I am. Are you questioning my method, Master?" 'Giannini' said. He heard a chuckle.

"I don't care, actually. It's just how it was work. It is interesting though." The voice answered. 'Giannini' smirked.

"I know." Mist began to appeared out of nowhere. The mist surrounding 'Giannini' until he covered within it. When the mist gone, 'Giannini' was nowhere to be found. However another figure replaced him. The figure has sleek dark hair, and rather odd-looking eyes with no irises. He wears a suit with checkered gloves and checkered tie. Inside his suit, he wears white dress shirt. His hair covered by a hat.

"I don't think you will ask me to disguise as Giannini rather than meet them directly, Checkerface-sama." he turned around to stare at the other occupant which sat on the couch across the room. The other occupant who was a man, wearing an iron hat with checkered design partially drawn on it and a metal-eye mask, as well as a smirk on his face, just stared. His mask was decorated with a checkered design on it right and a scar on it left. He carried a can and wears dark trench coat.

"It's more amusing you know. After The Representative Battle ended everything have gone quite peace and I start to get bored." Checkerface said. The figure smiled.

"As you wish, Master." The figure said. He bowed.

"Close the wardrobe, Wonomichi. We can't let the Vongola know about this plan after all. Not yet." Checkerface ordered. Wonomichi smiled as he walked to the wardrobe and stared at the person inside it.

"Hee hee hee, sorry Giannini-san, but we must borrow your form until all of this done~" He said as he closed the wardrobe door. He turned back to face his master.

"Okay, done." He said. Checkerface stood from where he was sat.

"I'm here to see how you're doing your job. I see nothing serious happened. Don't forget who your next target, Wonomichi." He said. Wonomichi smiled and nodded. Mist started to gathered around him once more time.

"Righty-Rooty-Right! Vongola Decimo here I come~!"

* * *

-400 Years ago-

Giotto walked to the dining room with exasperated sigh. He combed his hair with his hand. Another sigh escape from his mouth, this time with desperate look on his face

" **You alright, Gio?** " asked G beside him.

" **Do you think I'm alright?** " Giotto asked to his best friend rudely. G stared at his best friend wryly.

" **I'm sorry G. It's just... frustrating.** " Giotto finally said. G caressed Giotto shoulder in sympathy.

" **I know. Alaude will be alright. You know how strong he is.** " G gave his reassuring smile. Giotto smiled bitterly.

" **I know he's strong. But it's not like him for not answer our call. Hell! We can not contact him yet!** " Giotto said. G just smiled to his best friend. Deep _deep_ inside his heart, he actually really really care and worried about Alaude too.

" **Now, let's think about it later. You need to eat Giotto. I know you didn't eat dinner yesterday.** " G said sternly as he opened the dining room door widely. Giotto just nodded his head in defeat, knew that he couldn't resist his best friend.

Before they actually walked into the dining room, a shout, a loudly shout was heard, echoed through the mansion.

" **GIOTTTOOOOOOOOO!** "

Giotto and G stopped abruptly. Both of them looked at each other before ran toward the's source. They arrived at the front door of the mansion no more than five minutes later. They found Knuckle with body full of blood. His face serious, and he has this urgent aura surrounds him.

" **Knuckle! What the hell happened to you?!** "

" **Knuckle! What is wrong with all of the blood?!** "

Both Giotto and G shouted at the same time. Knuckle shook his head quickly.

" **This is not the time for that! Giotto come with me!** " Knuckle said with extremely serious expression before turned around and started to run. Giotto without second thought followed him with G beside him.

They were running to the forest and arrived at a fairly large clearing and saw Asari Ugetsu stood in the middle of it with corpses surrounding him.

Many corpses.

Giotto felt sick with the view in front of him. The time he stepped on the clearing his Hyper Intuition started to nag at his back and sent headache to his head. The blood scent like rusty iron did not help either.

' _What happened!?_ '

" **Ugetsu!** " Giotto shouted.

" **What the F*** happened here!?** " G shouted beside him. Ugetsu shook his head. His face look distressed with his discovery. His eyes sharpened and his smile gone from his lips. His body tense and he gripped his swords tightly.

" **I don't know. This is what we found when we patrolled through this area.** " Ugetsu answered.

" **I tried to save some of them when we arrived, but their wound just too extremely deep. I'm sorry Giotto.** " Knuckle said with uncharacteristic stern voice. He didn't even shout which mean how serious the situation was. Giotto just nodded in understanding.

" **Do you find anything? Who attacked them? Are they enemy or not?** " Giotto asked.

" **Unknown.** " Ugetsu said shortly. Giotto looked at him in confusion.

" **What he means is, some of them are our men. However, it seems that some of them are from the group that attacked all of this.** " Knuckle explained.

" **Yes, and the one who slaughtered them all is unknown.** " Ugetsu added. Giotto growled. G just continued cursing.

" **What with this F**** thing! This mean there are another Alaude who can do something like this out there!?** " G shouted out loud.

" **How? There are no clues?** " Giotto asked again with exasperation in his voice.

" **We don't know, Giotto. Some of them are slaughtered by something like sword or sharp weapon and some of them are shoot right in vital part. There are some wound from the battle between both of them. So with those entire wound, it will extremely hard to identify.** " Knuckle explained. Giotto clicked his tongue, didn't like what his sun guardian said. And what worse is his Hyper Intuition still ringing inside his head, tried to tell him something.

" **Something bad happened.** " Giotto whispered, loud enough for his guardians to hear.

" **Something wrong Giotto?** " G asked. His voice shows some concerns. Giotto lost in his thought when suddenly he looked right into G eyes.

" **Alaude.** "

And that was when they heard an explosion echoed through the forest.

* * *

 **Finish! Finally finish! I tried my best to write this story! He he he**

 **Please the reviews and thank you for reading! I hope you like it all!**

 **A credit for Google translation for corrections!**

 **Ja mattane! :D**

 **14/10/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, finally chapter 4! T.T**

 **Firstly, of course I want to say thanks for Ryner510 for the review again! And also for tasha .c .lien for the review! Thanks to the favorite and the follow!**

 **Well, I don't have many much to say, so Let's begin the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. I don't own the cover too. :P**

 **Warnings: wrong grammars, OOC, slow update, some mistakes, etc**

 **'** _Thought_ **'**

"Japanese"

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 4

 **NORMAL POV**

Alaude stopped behind the bush and stared at the clearing before him where some unknown people loitered so freely. He put down the boy beside him slowly as he surveyed his surrounding. He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of smoke in the middle of the clearing. He then glanced at the boy beside him who looked like he still in shock about something and nod to himself when he deemed the boy will be secure here. After the explosion blown off, instinctively he brought the boy along with him. Well, he did want to interrogated the boy about how he managed to pass his security system and he didn't want to lose sight of him of course.

Alaude took his breath. Slowly, he took out his handcuffs, took some steps forward and left the boy behind him.

Meanwhile, Tsunayoshi who frozen at his place didn't realized Alaude's departure. He was too preoccupied with another thought. One thing about Alaude's action that make him really really confused. How could Alaude lift him like a chils? And why he felt that something was off?

 _Duck now!_

Following his intuition, he ducked and rolled over quickly. He straightened himself and turned around. It was a man. He wears a black suit and brought a knife and gun in his pocket. A mafioso.

" **Ho ho, What a child doing in this place?** " the man asked with a smirk on his face. Tsuna furrowed his brows.

" **What do you mean?** " he asked threateningly. The man chuckled.

" **What I mean is what are you doing in here? This is mafia war. A child like you shouldn't be here, you know?** " the man answered. Tsuna narrowed his eyes, then furrowed his eyebrows. There was something strange with that question. He thought for some time before then his expression turned blank.

Slowly, he looked at himself.

Blink.

He stared at his hand.

' _Okay, my hand...is small._ '

Then he stared at his foot.

' _Strange, my foot is too short..._ '

Next, he stared at his body and his oversized shirt.

' _Yes, confirmed. My shirt is oversized... which mean..._ '

He took a breath, looked at his body again before let out his girly scream.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BODY!?"

* * *

Lambo ran and ran with all his might. He didn't know why he was being chased by some men in black suit (mafiosi obliviously). The hell, he didn't even know where he was, why he was there and how he could get there. When he suddenly engulfed in pink smoke, he knew he had been shot by the ten year bazooka. When the smoke finally gone, he was surrounded by some men in black suit and each person at least brought a gun or knife. He didn't want to get caught of course, that's why he immediately fled from there.

' _What the hell is going on here!?_ '

He turned around in the corner of the hallway and decided to hide inside one of the room on the left side of the hallway. He went to the room quickly and closed the door behind him. He put his ear on the door and started to eavesdropped to whatever happening outside.

" **Where the hell is the kid!?** "

" **We don't know!** "

" **Search him now! If boss knows about this, we'll die!** "

Lambo let out a relieved sigh when the footsteps started to ran away. He peeked from the key hole and didn't see anyone. He then once again put his ear on the door and didn't hear any voice. When all of it done, he deemed it was save to say that he managed to get away. He let out relieved sigh and started to looked around at his surrounding. It seems, that it was a study room or some kind of it.

There are some shelves full of book in that room, glued to the wall in the right and left, and also wall opposite of him. In the middle of the room, there is a desk with black leather chair behind it. There are also some documents on it, a lamp desk, and some pen. On the other side of the room, there are a couch and a big mirror which hanging on the wall.

Lambo slowly walked to the mirror. He widened his eyes, open his mouth and gaped at the sight. He really did not expected this.

He had returned to his 6-year-old self. A _child_.

He breathed out and breathed in. Breath out and in again, tried to relax his body from the shock, well it's pretty easy when you and your past self have ten year bazooka and constantly being sent back and forth to the future (and don't let him start with the craziness that is Vongola famiglia). After few minutes passed he calmed down, he voiced loudly his only response with exasperation and slight panic on it.

"Shit."

* * *

-400 years in the future-

"Checkerface sama, the Vindice is starting to suspect us. The news about Decimo's disappearance finally come to their ears." Wonomichi slowly walked to his master. Checkerface just smirked. Without answered his subordinate question, he asked another question.

"Wonomichi, you have done your job right?"

"Yes, Decimo has been sent, the cloud will be on the way." Wonomichi answered. Checkerface chuckled.

"Well, let's begin the play won't you?" He looked at his hand, at a ring on his finger. Slowly, a mist flame engulfed his ring and he smirked in amusement.

* * *

Tsuna straightened himself right away. His problems immediately gone from his thought as his intuition spiked inside his head. Something would happen, something important and dangerous. There's no time to get worried over his body.

He gritted his teeth as he avoided another attack and launched another punch to his enemy.

* * *

 **When The Clam make the calls**

 **The Rainbow and The sea will answer**

 **Time and dimension will not hinder their meeting**

* * *

Giotto snapped his head to the sky. He halted from his running and just stood there. He stared at the sky with intuition ringing on his head. He heard something. Like a poem, or is it a message?

' _What was that?_ '

G who stood beside him also stopped and looked at the sky in bewilderment. Knuckle and Ugetsu in front of them were doing the same. Unbeknown to them, their Vongola ring faintly emitting their respective flame.

* * *

-At an Unknown place-

In the darkness of the room. There were seven figures stood in the shadows waiting for something. On their neck, hanging down seven pacifiers with seven different colors. Then, so suddenly, their pacifiers flickered with white light. That was the sign.

"It's started." One of them said.

"The war finally begin." another one said.

"Let's call them, let's send the message."

A figure who was holding the orange pacifier went forward. The figure slowly touched her pacifier. The pacifier started to glowing, which followed by the other pacifiers.

"Now, let's do our job. Let's continue the message, _the poem of the sky_."

* * *

 **The lighting will come as a sign for its allies and warning for its enemies**

* * *

Lambo looked above him where the sky should be. He heard it, he really heard it, but what was it? The lightning was a sign for its allies and warning for its enemies? He is the lightning. Was the message for him?

So deep it thought, he didn't realize his Vongola gear engulfed in green flame.

* * *

 **Another sky will come to assist**

* * *

Tsuna looked at the sky. He heard it. The poem. He stopped and took a glance at Alaude. Alaude stopped his fight and stared at the sky. Tsuna grimaced. He's not the only one who heard it. Alaude too. It's a message. For them. For Vongola. He knew it.

* * *

 **The aloof cloud will come to support**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya stopped at his track and stared at the sky. He heard it, the voice who was calling for him. He knew it was a message. A message for him.

He looked down at his Vongola gear which started to emitting his cloud flame. He smirked in excitement.

' _Something will happen, something interesting._ '

* * *

 **The protective mist will come to cover**

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro and Dokuro Chrome stared at each other before stared at the sky through the window of their office.

"Mukuro-sama. What's that?" Chrome asked as she kept staring at the sky.

"Oya, oya, I don't know, my dear Nagi." Mukuro said as he materialized his trident. His creepy smirk still on his face. "However, we will know it soon enough."

Mukuro smirked full with amusement and excitement as he stared at his Vongola gear which engulfed in mist flame.

* * *

 **Then, the tragedy will occur**

* * *

Yuni stared at her old pacifier which started to emitting an orange glow of light. Her eyes widened in shock. The pacifier should be a stone when the curse was broken. She still keep it, as a reminder for her. But now, it suddenly emitting the sky flame, something must happened. She stood up abruptly and hurriedly run to search for her trusted subordinate.

"Gamma! Where are you!?" She shouted.

"Hime! Is something wrong? What happened?" Gamma emerged from a room and hurriedly come to her side.

"Prepare the car! We are going to Vongola, now!"

* * *

"Kikyo, prepare the car please~ We are visiting the Vongola." Byakuran ordered his right hand man as he walked through the hallway of his mansion. His usual smirk on his face.

"Something's wrong, Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo beside him asked. Byakuran kept silent for a while. He caressed his Mare Ring before finally answered.

"Yes, we will meet our old friend~"

* * *

 **However**

* * *

Lampo stared at the sky with bewilderment on his face. On the opposite room, stood there the illusionist, Daemon Spade. He too, stared at the sky through the window with a smirk on his face.

"Yare, yare, what's with that voice?" Lampo asked on his lazy voice.

"Nufufufu, a message has been send to us." Daemon chuckled darkly. Lampo felt shiver down on his spine. He took some steps backwards and sat on the only couch there. On the other side, Daemon walked towards the window and opened it. He felt the wind hit him. His smirk gone from his face replaced by his serious expression.

"This time, will be a dangerous one."

* * *

 **The rain will wash away the pain**

 **The sun will shine brightly once again**

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi looked at the sky through his office window. He stopped talking to the other occupants and just stared. His face turned serious. His eyes sharpened. His go-lucky-smile gone from his face.

In front of him, Sasagawa Ryohei did the same. He stared at his bangle which started to emitting his sun flame before turned his attention back to Takeshi. The rain was now staring at his own Vongola gear who started emitting blue flames.

"Takeshi, let's find Hayato." Ryohei said. Takeshi looked at him and nodded agreeing the idea.

"Yes, let's find him senpai."

* * *

 **And the calm before the storm attack relentlessly**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato stopped abruptly with whatever he was doing. Instinctively, he stared at his Vongola Gear and surprised to found it started emitting the storm flame which crackling furiously. Then he stared at the sky. He heard it, the message, which added to his worries of a certain brunette.

' _Juudaime, please be safe._ '

* * *

 **When all the elements have completed**

 **Peace will return**

* * *

 **That's the chapter 4. Please reviews minna-san!**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Credits for Google Translator for correction!**

 **Ja mattane!**

 **14/10/2016**

 **(HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR TSUNAAAA!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konichiwa Minna!**

 **Hehehe finally! It's holiday! I don't know about your school, but my school is implementing the second semester holidays! So, with that, I think about upload more chapters!**

 **I also want to thank you for the reviews. For Annaita816, tofldh, nanny-chan04, for Ryner510 and tasha .c .lien for the reviews. I'm really appreciated it. For the followers and favoriters too, I want to say thank you.**

 **Let's continue the story, ne~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Never! Don't own the cover too!**

 **Warnings: Wrong grammars, OOC, Slow updates, some mistakes, etc**

' _Thought_ '

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 5

 **NORMAL POV**

Hayato strode through the hallway quickly. His face showed his furious and distressed expression. When the message ended, it didn't take long for him to understand the meaning behind it, and from what he interpreted, the situation was not very good. Bad if you could say.

"Gokudera-sama!" A maid called him out. Hayato stopped immediately and looked at the maid with scowl on his face.

"What?" He asked. The maid fidgeted nervously.

"T-there are some guests for Decimo." The maid said. Hayato furrowed his brows. He pretty sure he had cancelled all meeting and rearrange Tsuna's schedule for the next week. But then, he heard the message and has a hunch of who were visiting them now.

"Send them to the meeting room. I will meet them later." Hayato ordered. The maid nodded and turned back to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Hayato shouted. The maid stopped and looked at the storm.

"Do you know where the other guardians and Reborn-san?" He asked.

"I saw Dokuro-sama and Mukuro-sama on the second floor hallway few minutes ago. Yamamoto-sama and Sasagawa-sama on Yamamoto-sama office this morning. I don't know where Hibari-sama, Lambo-sama and Reborn-sama, Gokudera-sama." The maid said. Hayato nodded.

"Call all the guardians that you can find to the meeting room immediately." he ordered and the maid leave. Hayato continued his walked to his office. He took some documents with him and went to the meeting room in just five minutes.

He opened the door and stared at the guests, who already make themselves comfortable. And just like he predicted who the guests would be.

"Gokudera-san!" Yuni shouted when she saw Hayato was standing on the doorway. Hayato nodded in acknowledgement to her and Gamma who stood beside her.

"Ara~ Storm-san! Ohayo~" Another voice greeted him. Hayato turned his attention and scowl once again appeared on his face.

"Byakuran." He said, sighed.

"Gokudera-san, we're sorry for coming without notification, but this is emergency." Yuni said.

"Let me guess. There's something wrong with the tri-ni-sette?" Hayato said as he stroke his hair. Yuni looked a little surprised before nodded slowly.

"Yes, that's why we want to see Decimo now." Yuni said. Hayato shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but Juudaime is unable to meet all of you." He said. Yuni and Byakuran stared at each other.

"Is he in mission?" Gamma asked as he raised one of his brows. Hayato shook his head as his expression morphed serious.

"No, worse." He said. He put down some documents on the table while Yuni and Byakuran stared at him waiting for an answer. "Juudaime is missing."

* * *

-400 years in the past-

 **TSUNAYOSHI POV**

I glanced at Alaude from where I fought. I then lowered my gaze to the ground beneath him and mentally shivered at the many body that scattered around him. Beaten and unconscious.

' _He really is resembling Kyoya._ ' I thought before focused my attention back to the mafiosi before me. I jumped over as the man in front of me started to attack me again. I didn't have time to think about the message. For now, finish this fight.

I ducked, then jumped and kicked his face. I landed with breathless breath. This is not good. Normally, with my normal body, I could out powered him, but with my body like this, and the fact that this is not my real body, my stamina and power was not the same. The fact that I need some time to adapt with this body didn't help either. Thus, I couldn't fight too long.

' _Tch, I must finish this quickly._ '

I slowly reached inside my shirt where I usually put my weapons. I sighed in relief when I found my Vongola Gear still in there, along with my mitten and my dying will pills. I took a glance at Alaude.

' _I can use the Vongola Gear now, and it will be an advantage for me, but somehow, I get the feeling that it's not a good idea to show it in front of Alaude. Something still off and I have to find out what it is first._ '

" **Ara, you seem good enough, Kid.** " The man's words pulled me back to my sense. I took my defense stance as I stared at him. The man stared back at me. He smirked.

" **Well, why don't you just follow me, Kid? You will become a great mafioso.** " He asked. I smirked.

" **Like hell I will follow you.** " I hissed. The man chortled.

" **HAHAHA you are an interesting one, Kid!** " He laughed. I looked at him, calculating, then started my counter attack to him. I kicked him which he easily avoided. He grabbed my foot and sent me flying towards one of the trees behind me.

It really hurts. But I far from finish, so I tried to stood and readied myself in my offensive and defensive stance.

" **Stop it, Kid. You can't win against me.** " The man said as he pulled out a knife. He ran towards me. " **If you don't want to join, then I just can kill you.** "

I widened my eyes as the knife began to come near me. Suddenly, a blur passed me and when I realized it, I was on Alaude grip, few steps away from where the knife struck at the tree. He put me down while I looked up to saw the stoic face of Alaude stared at the man.

' _Did he just... save me?_ '

" **For hurting a little kid, I'll arrest you.** " Alaude said his trademark words. I looked back behind him and a sea of bodies, blood, and weapon greet me. I gulped.

" **Oh, you have finished them all?** " The man said. I turned my attention to him again. The man chuckled darkly. My intuition suddenly ring in my head. Something wrong. The man planned something.

" **Well, I don't have much time left. So this will be my greeting to Vongola. See you later Cloud Guardian of Vongola, Alaude.** " the man said as he smirked evilly. I looked at him uncertainly. Alaude took out his handcuffs, tried to catch the man when some gunshots was heard. I looked at Alaude in horror when I saw two bullet holes on his body. One on his left arm whiles the other on his abdomen.

' _This is what My Intuition tried to tell me._ '

Alaude fell to his knees. I went to him and tried to help him stand, but it didn't work. My power was not enough and the fact of my height didn't help either. I looked to where the man was standing, but found nothing. The man already left. Damn it!

" **Shit.** " Alaude whispered. He grabbed my arm. I looked at him bewilderment. Alaude stared at my eyes and whispered another word.

" **Run.** "

* * *

-Unknown Place, somewhere in Italy, 400 years in the past-

 **NORMAL POV**

Lambo leaned on the door as he eavesdropping at the conversation outside the room where he was hiding. After the message ended, he tried to find out what was the message mean. Though, typical of him, he didn't get anything and started to get bored. That was how he ended eating all of his candies supplies at once to pass his time. It stopped though, when he heard some footsteps approached outside.

" **So, Is the preparation done?** " A heavy voice asked.

" **Yes, boss! Ian gives them some greeting now.** " another cheerful voice answered.

" **Ha, that man never can back down.** " another harsh voice said.

" **Just let him be. He will come back in no time.** " a monotone voice said. Another footstep echoed through the hallway, alerted them about the new person. The voices fell silent. But when the footstep getting closer, they started to talk again.

" **See, I just told you.** " The monotone one said.

" **I'm come back!** " A happy voice shouted. The footstep stopped.

" **Welcome back, Ian.** " the cheerful voice greeted.

" **You look happy, something good happen?** " The heavy one asked. He heard some laugh.

" **Yes, I met the cloud guardian, Alaude!** " The voice happily answered. Lambo furrowed his brows.

' _Alaude? Like the First Generation of Vongola Cloud Guardian Alaude? Kyoya-nii look alike?_ '

" **What? Did you kill him?** " an enthusiastically one asked.

" **Nope, but I hurt him. That's not the reason which make me happy though.** "

" **Then what?** " The harsh one asked.

" **I met an interesting boy!** "

Silent.

' _Boy?_ '

Lambo looked at the door. Bewilderment and adrenaline pumped inside him.

' _Why I feel that I know the boy that he talked about?_ '

" **Woa, It's rare to see you so enthusiastic.** " The harsh voice said.

" **This mean the boy has something interesting on him. Why didn't you bring him along if you like him?** " The monotone one asked. Lambo heard another chuckled.

" **He refused me.** "

Silent.

" **Talking about a boy, I heard there is an intruder. A kid, a boy, that's what I heard.** " The monotone one said again.

" **An intruder? A boy? Wow, we need to improve our security ne~?** " a cheerful one suggested. Lambo tensed as he heard he was being mentioned. Mentally, he hoped that they didn't find him hide in the room and eavesdropping them.

" **It seems, today we meet more interesting people, right?** " a sing-song happily voice said.

" **Argh, they just nuisance.** " the harsh one growled.

" **Ara, are you jealous, La Luminosa?** " a voice of girl interrupted.

" **Don't tease him like that, Rossa.** "

" **Stop this,** " The heavy one ordered. They instantly stopped. " **We have another thing we need to do.** " Then footstep was heard again, this time move away.

" **So, next is my turn? I will give those idiota Vongola some things to do, huh?** " The harsh one said. Lambo looked at the door in front of him in surprised.

' _Vongola? Are they plan to attack Vongola?_ '

" **Yes, the time finally come. With mare ring in my hand, they can't do anything about it. Vongola are a bunch of weak people. They will not have any power to against me, even if they have the Vongola rings.** " The heavy voice said again. The footsteps walked further away before finally disappearing. Lambo looked at the door surprised before his mind started to think.

' _I must tell Tsuna-nii about this._ '

He stood up, straightened himself, and open the door in front of him with determination.

' _But firstly, I must get out from this place, and give them the taste of Vongola._ '

His expression morphed to a mischievous one.

' _Everyone who insult and mock Vongola must be punished, right~?_ '

* * *

" **The explosion extremely came from that place!** " Knuckle shouted. Giotto, G, and Ugetsu accelerated their speed as they headed to appointed place. As they get nearer, they come into a clearing with many bodies scattered around. They stopped. A feeling of familiarity and gut feeling told them that it was Alaude's. Giotto examined one of the bodies, before stared at G and nodded at each other. They intended to examined the place when they heard some shout and some weapon being clashed at each other from far away.

" **Someone is fighting!** " G growled as he reached to his gun. Ugetsu gripped his katana, ready for any incoming attacks. Knuckle tightened his grip. Giotto took his gloves and ready for any possibility. They ready to launch their attack as they ran to the source, but stopped abruptly when they heard a shout.

" **MOVE!** " it was high pitched and sound childish, which only belonged to a kid, followed by some metal clashed. They looked at each other and hurriedly went to see who's shouting.

" **I SAID MOVE AWAY!** " They heard another shout, again with the same voice. More demanded and commanded. They stopped when they saw a short figure being surrounded by some men from behind one of the trees.

It was a kid, not older that ten years old.

" **What the he-** " G widened his eyes as he realized that the kid was covered in bruises, scratches and blood. The kid face was pale and tired. Sweet pouring all over his body and his oversized shirt torn here and there. He was in bad condition, G could tell that.

" **GO! MOVE!** " The kid shouted. He attacked one of figure, a man in black suit with gun on hand. A mafioso. The man avoided the attack and kicked the kid back. The kid stumbled backward but hurriedly compose himself again.

" **What the hell!? They attacked a kid!?** " Giotto could fell anger inside him as he shouted.

" **We need to help him!** " Knuckle shouted in anger as he started to prepared himself. On the other hand, Ugetsu narrowed his eyes as his eyes catched another figure that look very familiar for him.

" **Wait, Knuckle, Giotto, G. Look behind the kid.** " Ugetsu said, pointed at one point. All of them simultaneously turned their attention at what Asari pointed. Their eyes widened in shock as they recognize the blonde figure who was leaning on a tree behind the kid. His body was full of blood and he was unconscious.

" **Alaude!** "

* * *

 **And that's it! I hope you like it!**

 **I'm waiting for your reviews minna!**

 **Credits also for google Translator for corrections!**

 **Ja mattane!**

 **:D**

 **EDIT : 15/10/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Nice to meet you again!**

 **I'm really really want to say my gratitude to followers who follow my story and for the favorites and for the reviews! I'm really appreciated it! Oh, yeah, I want to say that there are some changes in the previous chapter due to grammar check.**

 **I'm really appreciated what guest 1 said. I will try my hard for the grammars and thank you for review. For guest 2, I really want to read what your review is, but (T.T) unfortunately I don't understand the language that you use. If anyone in coincidence know about what language it is, please tell me.**

 **I want to say thanks to aminaluvr4live, joey bermuda ketail, shadow22739, guest 1 and guest 2 and guest 3, not forget for natsu Yuuki. Yes, you had apologise natsu yuuki and thank you for the review..**

 **Ja ja ja jang! Let's continue the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Amano Akira does! The cover not mine!**

 **Warnings: Wrong grammars, some mistakes, OOC, slow update, etc.**

' _Thought._ '

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 6

 **TSUNAYOSHI POV**

" **MOVE!** " I cried loudly. The man in front of me just smirked. I tried to kick him but he avoided it. He grabbed my left foot and kicked me instead. I stood up again and tried to punch him. Those men started to attack me back. I ducked and rolled, my poor attempt to avoided their attack, and took some steps backward.

" **GO! MOVE!** " I shouted again. I glanced at my back where Alaude was leaning on a tree. I have covered his wound with my clothes which I torn apart. The bleeding just stopped a few minutes ago. Still, the bullet inside him containing some poison in it. The poison is powerful enough to froze someone movement and make someone numb. Even the mighty Alaude. Fortunately, the poison is not one that could threatening one life.

I turned back my attention to my enemies. Nevertheless, I wasn't in good condition to fight again. My vision started to blur and my movement began to miss. Not just that, but some of the wounds that I got still bleeding.

I gritted my teeth as I launched another attack. My attack was success as it landed on one of them. The man cried in pain before finally stood up again with difficulty. He looked at me furiously and launched another attack which I avoided easily.

" **Just give him to us, Brat.** " one of them said. I shook my head and smirked.

" **Now way in hell I'll give him to the likes of you.** " I said. The man in front of me clicked his tongue before giving a signal to the men behind him. I took some steps backward as one of them jumped at me. I couldn't prepare myself when the man from my left punched me and one from my right kicked me. I was thrown backwards.

' _Move! My body please move!_ '

I shout in my mind. Trembled, I stand up again. Black spots started to invaded my views.

' _I must protect Alaude! Move!_ '

I shook my head to get rid the dizziness when I felt another pain in my abdomen. I was thrown backward again and hit the tree behind me. I groaned as I tried so hard to keep my consciousness.

" **Now, die, Kid.** " I felt the cold metal in my forehead, pressed again me. I grimaced as I looked up to see a man holding a gun, appointed it at me.

' _Is this my end?_ '

" **NO!** " someone shouted. I saw a blur passed me and knocked the man in front of me unconscious. I looked up to see black cape fluttering because of the movement.

' _Who?_ '

A pair of hand suddenly grabbed me. I turned around to see a raven haired man was staring at me. I couldn't see clearly as my consciousness began to fade and my vision blurred.

' _Who? Enemy?_ '

" **Stay still Kiddo. Your body can't hold it anymore.** " a gentle voice calm me down. I tried to free myself and success, however another pair of hand grabbed me instead.

" **It's alright.** " I heard another voice. I turned around to see a man with blonde hair.

' _Who?_ ' I thought. ' _Where have I seen that hair before?_ '

I tried to keep my consciousness but the fight caught me up and my body condition made my eyes started to close.

" **Everything will be alright.** "

The last thing I saw was a pair of blue ocean eyes which looking at me gently before the blackness engulfed me.

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

" **NO!** " Giotto shouted as he launched himself at the man who tried to attack the kid. He knocked out the man and glared at the other mafiosi there. Knuckle on the other hands ran towards the boy and started to treat him. He grabbed the boy and placed his hand on the bruises and scratches the boy had.

" **Stay still Kiddo. Your body can't hold it anymore.** " The boy struggle tried to free himself, which success.

Giotto who saw it grabbed the boy and stared at the boy's brown eyes as it tried to stay conscious. He smiled gently and said with reassuring voice.

" **It's alright.** " The boy looked at him. " **Everything will be alright.** "

The boy fainted in Giotto arms. He stood up and turned back to his enemies.

" **Knuckle. Take care of the boy would you?** " Giotto said as he went to his HDWM.

" **Left it to me, Giotto. Be careful.** "

Giotto jumped forward to kick the man in front of him. He turned to the other man with inhuman speed and started to beat him up. Not far from him, G was not too far behind as he shot some men with his pistol. Ugetsu on the other hand, was protecting Alaude as himself cut some enemies down. It's not really hard as the enemies were not really a strong one.

Giotto looked at his surrounding as the last man collapse in front of him. He sighed before turned back to see his friend already finished their job.

" **Giotto are you alright?** " Ugetsu asked worriedly. Giotto stared at his friend as he nodded. **  
**

" **I'm alright. How about you?** " asked Giotto. Ugetsu just smile as always.

" **Nothing serious.** "

" **Tch, those B*****! How dare they do that to a child?!** " G cursed. Giotto just listen to his friend's curse, not added any comment nor stopping it either, too tired to even commented, although actually he agreed with him.

" **Hey! Giotto! Could you come here for a second!?** " shouted Knuckle. Giotto hurriedly went to the priest side as the priest treated the boy he had saved and Alaude.

" **How are they?** " asked Giotto.

" **I have healed Alaude, the poison inside his body is not something that could kill him. It will disappear slowly. And I also have pull out the bullet. So, he'll be alright.** " Knuckle said as he looked up to his friend face. Giotto let out a relieved sigh at that, but then he stopped when he saw his friend frowned. " **However, The boy is not in good condition.** "

As Knuckle said this, Giotto narrowed his eyes.

" **What do you mean?** "

" **Firstly, I thought the boy just has some scratch and bruises, but unfortunately, he already lost to many blood and he has some broken ribs. It is not helping either when he is unconscious. We need to treat him quickly and transfuse some blood to him.** " said Knuckle in his serious mode. Giotto really didn't like what he just heard. He stroked his hair in exasperation. Behind him G started to curse again.

" **Let's get back to the mansion then. G, help me bring Alaude.** " He said as he walked to where Alaude was.

* * *

-Meanwhile, 400 years in the future, Original World-

"Missing? How come?" Gamma asked Hayato incredulously. Hayato sighed. He looked at the guest before finally stared at Gamma.

"Blame the ten year bazooka." Hayato muttered. Gamma who heard it clearly, sighed at that.

"Actually Gokudera-san, I want to ask you if maybe something happened to Vongola ring?" asked Yuni with concern evident in her eyes. Hayato raised his eyebrows at this statement.

"No, nothing happened. Why do you ask Yuni?" asked Gokudera. Yuni showed her old pacifier which still emitting the sky flame. At this, Reborn who just come and listened to half the conversation, moved from his place and came closer to Hayato. Hayato narrowed his eyes as Byakuran opened his eyes widely with sly smile still on his face.

"Yuni, what happened to your pacifier?" Reborn asked seriously. Yuni shook her head.

"I don't know uncle. As far as I know, after Tsuna-san broken the curse six years ago, my pacifier along with the other pacifier should be frozen stone. But it started to glow like this today, that's why I come here. Maybe Tsuna-san knows what happened. I'm worried that it has something to do with the tri-ni-sette." explained Yuni. Hayato furrowed his brows.

"Wait, the reason you come here is because your pacifier?" Hayato asked. Yuni nodded. Hayato stared at Yuni before turned around to Byakuran.

"Do you have the same reason Byakuran?" Byakuran shook his head at this.

"No, Strom-kun~ My reason is different." He said with sly smile. Hayato stared at him.

"Then what?"

"Well, it's because I felt the Mare ring's power that should be sealed is active again. I think that Tsunayoshi-kun should know about this, but who knows that he's missing~" said Byakuran with his sing song tone. Hayato gaped at this, and so Yuni.

"What!?" he growled.

"Wait, The vindice are the one who guarded it. It couldn't be that someone stole it right?" asked Gamma.

"This meeting will be postponed" Reborn suddenly said. He looked at every individual in the room.

"The information we have right now are very less. Too many things happened at once. We need to gather more information before discuss it at the next meeting." said Reborn. Yuni nodded in agreement. Byakuran just stared at Reborn while Kikyo on his side nodded.

"Well, then. I will take my leave. See you at the next meeting, Strom-san~ Yuni~" Said Byakuran as he walked out and waved at Yuni. Yuni stood up as she too said her good bye and walked out.

"Gokudera, send a message to Cavallone and Shimon about what happened right now. We definitely need their help. I will talk to Yuni and gather the ex-arcobaleno in case that maybe they know something. Don't forget to send a message to Vindice according the mare ring. We need to know if the Mare ring is really been activated." Reborn ordered as he too walked out from the meeting room.

Hayato just stood there. His brows furrowed and his face showed his serious expression. The information he got from Byakuran and Yuni finally sink.

' _So, the reason they come is not because the message I heard?_ '

"Hayato!"

"Octopus head!"

Hayato turned around to see Takeshi and Ryohei walked inside. He picked up the document in front of him and walked to them.

"Hayato, we need to talk." Takeshi said as his carefree smile gone from his face. His face becomes more serious. Ryohei beside him was not different. Hayato nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Turf-top, Takeshi, go gather the guardians. We will hold another meeting within the guardians only. You heard that message right?" asked Hayato, whispered the last part. Takeshi and Ryohei nodded.

"I will wait in Juudaime office. We gathered there at noon. I have something that I must check first." he said. Takeshi and Ryohei nodded before they went out in different direction.

* * *

"Hibari-san!" Giannini shouted as he recognized the person that sleep on one of the trees in the Vongola private garden. Hibari opened his eyes as he looked down to see who dared to disturb his sleep. He furrowed his brows when he saw Giannini and jumped down.

"What do you need, herbivore? You better have a good reason for disturbing my sleep or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened. Giannini nodded quickly.

"Yes, I want to tell you that Decimo is missing." Giannini said. Hibari narrowed his eyes. He looked at Giannini thoroughly. After some observation, he pulled out his tonfa and pointed it out to Giannini who yelped in surprise.

"Who are you? Where's that inventor herbivore?" He said as he started to walked forward.

"Tell me, or I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

Giannini took some steps backward before he stared at Hibari and smirked. Without any second thought, Hibari jumped forward to attack the man in front of him who easily avoided his attack. Mist flame started to gathered around them. Hibari narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You sure are dangerous, Hibari Kyoya." Another voice said again. Hibari turned around to see another figure walked closer. He immediately alerted when he knew who the figure was.

"Checkerface." He hissed. Checkerface just smirked with his usual smirk.

"Gomen, Chekerface-sama~ I can't fool him." Another voice was hear. Once again Hibari turned around to where Giannini was and found Wonomichi stood there instead. Mist flame swirled around him.

"What do you want?" Hibari demanded as he looked back at Checkerface.

"Nothing serious. We just want you to help your boss." he said. Hibari showed his emotionless face before jumped forward to attack the man in front of him.

"Ck, ck, ck, you never listen to anyone, heh?" Checkerface said as he avoided the attack. Hibari just ignored him as he carried out another attack.

"Sorry, cloud-man!" Wonomichi shouted. Hibari turned around in time to saw a bazooka flying to him and pink smoke engulfed him. Wonomichi took a relief sigh before a smirk came to his face.

"Now, to the next person."

* * *

-Parallel world-

" **How are they?** " Giotto asked as Knuckle came out from the infirmary. G stood beside him while he too listening to what Knuckle said.

" **They'll be alright Giotto. Alaude will wake up few hours again and there's no problem with his recover.** " Knuckle answered.

" **How about the boy?** " Ugetsu who was waiting with Giotto asked.

" **The boy is alright, but he needs some rest.** "

Giotto sighed in relief. He relaxed his body as he come back to his office with G, Ugetsu and Knuckle behind him. When they arrived, he went to his chair while Knuckle sat down on the coach with Ugetsu. G chose to stand beside Giotto.

" **Do we have any information about them?** " Giotto asked.

" **We afraid we don't have, Giotto.** " Ugetsu answered. Giotto sighed again. He leaned to his chair as he closed his eyes.

" **I think we need to wait for the other to comeback. From what I remember, Lampo will come back from his home this noon, while Daemon will come back from his spying mission this evening.** " Giotto said. The other nodded in agreement.

" **Well that, if that the case, please excuse me Giotto. I must take care some matter.** " Ugetsu said as he stood up and walked towards the door. Giotto nodded.

" **I will go too Giotto! I must EXTREMELY rest!** " Knuckle shouted as he too ran out. Giotto sweadropped at his friends antic. He sighed.

" **What do you think, G?** " Giotto asked his right hand man.

" **Something happened. I think this have something to do with the Vesta Famiglia. Do you need me to investigate it, Gio?** " G asked. Giotto shook his head.

" **No, I need you to stay. We will discuss it later with everyone.** "

" **They're dangerous, Gio. We need to hold a meeting with Shimon and Cavallone. We can't fight them alone. And, we still have a problem with the 'Unknown'. You know that they have destroyed some powerful famiglia headquarter in one night.** " G said.

" **And we still don't know what are their aim.** " Giotto sighed again in exasperation. He looked at his best friend.

" **Please contact Cozart and Rino. Although we don't know about their purpose doing all of it, we still need to protect who dear to us. I will not forgive whoever dares to hurt my family.** " Giotto said as his eyes flashed in orange glint. G smiled at his best friend before walked to the door.

" **I will contact them then. For today, please rest Giotto. You just finished your paperwork before the accident with Alaude and the brat happened.** " G said. Giotto just nodded.

" **Yes, I think some rest will help. Paperwork can wait.** "

* * *

 **That's it! I'm sorry for the late update! I don't get any ideas for what I must write for although I know how the plot will flow!**

 **Please review and Thank you for reading!**

 **Credits for Google translator!**

 **Ja Mattane! :D**

 **15/10/2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is the seven chapters. I want to say thank you for tasha. c. lien and Natsu yuuki for review from last chapter. The guest who also review and the follower and favorite my story.**

 **I don't have anything to say, so let's start the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does. I also don't own the cover**

 **Warnings: Wrong grammar, slow update, OOC, some mistakes, etc**

'Thought.'

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 7

-Somewhere in Italy, 400 years ago-

 **NORMAL POV**

 **BOOM!**

 **CRASH!**

 **BRUGH!**

 **BOOM!**

" **Search that kid! Capture him!** "

" **Sir, the west wing exploded!** "

" **Sir, our men find him on the third floor!** "

" **He's there! In the garden!** "

" **Didn't you say he's on the third floor!?** "

" **What the hell is happening here!?** "

Lambo laughed at the men behind him. He couldn't help it, the men expression were so hilarious. He took out some grenades from his pocket and thrown it at the hallway as he passed. Few minutes later, some explosion could be heard.

"That is your punishment for messing up with Vongola!" Lambo hissed under his breath. He kept running to avoided getting caught. He spotted some men coming from one of left corridor. He put on his horn and redaied his fighting stance.

"Thunder set!" green electricity started to gathered around his horn, showed some green spark around it. Smirking, Lambo ran to them.

"Electrico Cornata!"

Lambo looked at his surrounding and smirked. It's been one year after he finally get rid of his cowardice. Although some time he still a crybaby, but when the situation needed, he will steps out into the battlefield bravely and help his family. Despite the fact that he is an eleven years old child, he learn how to control his emotion and manner by training with his brothers and sisters (followed with many pout, whimper, shout and some other quarrels which makes Tsuna has to intervened and leave his unfinished paperwork).

Back then, when he was seven years old, he started his fighting lesson with I-pin and their brother as the teacher. In those times, he started to develop some feeling like, anyone who dare to mock or insult Vongola must be punished which he obtained from Hayato. And somehow Tsuna sadistic side (which he obtained from Reborn) also rubbed on Lambo. Yes, it was indeed a great process.

" **That's him!** "

Lambo turned around to his back and see a bunch of men chased him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and started to run again, this time looking for the exit.

" **Stop, you brat!** "

Lambo hurriedly avoided the hands that wanted to catch him. He turned around and ran towards the front door of the building. When he came outside, he halted as he took sight at his surrounding. There were many men in black suit, with gun and knife in their hand and furious expression planted on their face.

" **You can't run, Brat!** " another voice startled him. He turned around in time to see that he was surrounded. His bravely suddenly gone and his body started to tremble.

' _Oh, I will die now! Tsuna-nii help!_ '

" **Nufufufu, what's this? Tag game?** "

Lambo face paled instantly. He knew that voice. He knew that typical laugh. And he dreaded the time when he met the owner of that voice. He turned slowly to see the melon hairstyle, the French-like blue military uniform, red shirt, white long pants, the brown boots he knew very well. Yes, definitely Daemon Spade.

Oh, how he wishes to just faint at once.

* * *

Daemon Spade really didn't expect this. Well, you could see it from his wide eyes, his open mouth and the shocked expression on his face. That day, he was on the way for his mission, looking for any information about 'Unknown', a group that had destroyed some famiglia headquarters, whether it a branch or main headquarter, allied to Vongola or just some neutral famiglia. Another word, a spy mission.

This group just started their activities few months ago. They destroyed Pazzo Famiglia main headquarter on the north of Italy. The strange things was, they did not killed nor kidnapped any people, just left an amount of injured victims, barely alive, and destroyed buildings. They even left the Boss of Pazzo famiglia alive. And the most intrigued thing was that they just do it in one day, one night without no one suspected a thing. Don't forget the fact that Pazzo Famiglia was one of the most powerful mafia Famiglia in Italia.

The next attack was one month after the first one. They destroyed one of Cavallone branch headquarters in Milan, Lombardy and another Neve Famiglia branch headquarter in the same region but different city. As the same like the first case, they just destroy it, no kidnapping and no killed victims.

The third case however didn't wait until one month passed. It happened two weeks after the second attack happenned. They destroyed, yet another Cavallone branch headquarter, Vongola branch headquarter and Quercia Famiglia main headquarter, one of (also) powerful famiglia in Italy, on the biggest harbor city, Napoli, Campania.

It was when Giotto finally took decision to investigate this group. He held a meeting with Shimon Primo, Cozart and Cavallone Primo, Rino for solving the problem. Three of the bosses agreed to send a spy to a place where they thought the group headquarter may be located. Giotto decided to send Daemon himself for this spy mission.

That is what should happen. He sneaked inside, gathering information, come back to Giotto and report everything. Yes, that how it should be, but nevertheless, he found the place was half destroyed, many men were unconscious, and it was under attack. Don't forget the fact that a _kid_ was the culprit.

Daemon chuckled darkly. He looked at the view in front of him in amusement. He managed to sneak inside the place when a kid was being chased by some men and throw some grenades to them. What more amusing was this child just looked like the lightning brat who he knew very well. That brat, Lampo.

This was indeed amusing by his own amusement size.

' _This brat is more brace than that lightning brat._ ' Daemon thought as he continued to watch the kid behind his illusion.

He saw the kid run to the front door and stopped abruptly when he saw a bunch of men were ready to capture him. His body trembled in fear. Daemon decided to interfere. He didn't want to leave all the fun for a kid, right?

" **Nufufufu, What's this? Tag game?** " And that was how he makes his grand entrance.

Daemon watched as the kid looked at him in surprised. His mouth gaped open and his eyes widened in shocked. He chuckled again with his trademark laugh.

" **Nufufufu, how disgraceful. All of you need this many men just to capture a mere kid?** " Daemon said hilariously. The kid in front of him just stared, still didn't say any comment. Daemon pretty sure the kid has yet mover from his shocked stance.

" **Shut up! Who are you!?** " one of the man shouted angrily. Daemon chuckled again.

" **Me? I'm no one.** " He said.

" **Catch him!** " The man shouted again. Bunch of men run toward them with gun ready in their hand. Daemon just smirked as he dissipated with the mist. The next time, he appeared behind the men and started to cast his illusion. The men started to scream in horror, some of them scratches their face, some another banging their head to the ground and tree, some of them started to run in circle.

" **Nufufufu.** " Daemon chuckled darkly. His smirked widening as he saw his victims. He really likes to torture his victims. Then, like realized something, he turned his attention to where the kid should be, but found no one.

" **Nufufufu, where are the kid?** " Daemon asked in amused tone. The kid _ran_ away. He dare to ran away from the _great_ Daemon Spade. Indeed interesting. His body started to disappear inside the mist. " **Let's look for him, shall we?** " and he gone.

Not far away from the place, a certain black haired kid felt shiver down on his spine and decided to run faster.

* * *

-400 years in the future-

"What? You can't find Kyoya?" asked a certain silverette. Takeshi nodded.

"Yes, I couldn't find him anywhere. I went to his usual place, where he usually nap at the noon, to the training room, his office, even I contacted Kusakabe but it seems Kyoya was not with him." Takeshi smiled sheepishly.

"I EXTREMELY couldn't find Lambo too!" Ryohei shouted beside him. Hayato took a glanced at Ryohei before burst out.

"SHUT UP TURF-TOP!" He shouted angrily.

"WHAT WAS THAT EXTREMELY FOR, OCTOPUS HEAD!?"

"Maa, both of you need to stop this."

"SHUT UP BASEBALL-FREAK."

"Eto, Strom-san, could we start the meeting." a shy timid voice asked at Hayato. Hayato stopped abruptly. He glanced at Chrome who was standing beside Mukuro. He sighed, took a last glance at Ryohei, before finally turned to his fellow guardians, erm, the little left of them.

"Okay, put aside Lambo and Kyoya absence. Firstly, I want to make sure, do all of you heard _that_ voice? That message which was sent to us?" Hayato asked. At this, Takeshi expression become serious, Ryohei face hardened and he clicked his mouth shut, Mukuro stared at Hayato with his stoic expression and Chrome just nodded in knowledge.

"I heard it," Takeshi said. Ryohei beside him nodded.

"Kufufu, I heard it to. What was that actually?"

"And why our gears EXTREMELY glow that time?" Ryohei added. Hayato stared at his companions.

"For all I know, it was a message for us." Hayato started. "I just confirmed it today at the sudden meeting with Byakuran and Yuni."

"Wait, Hayato, I thought that you have canceled all meeting for the next few days." Takeshi asked in confusion.

"Yes, I have. However they came for another matter, an urgent one. It was about the tri-ni-sette." Hayato said.

"Tri-ni-sette?"

"Yes, Yuni said that something happened with his old pacifier. We all knew perfectly that all arcobaleno pacifiers had frozen due to removal of the flame. Yet, his pacifier started to glow with sky flame." Hayato explained. Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome listened seriously.

"On the other hand, Byakuran said that his reason to come was different."

"Different?" Ryohei asked.

"He said, he felt the mare ring power was activated." At this Takeshi and Ryohei shot a confusion look and Chrome looked at Mukuro in questioning glance while Mukuro just narrowed his eyes.

"As far as I could remember, Vindice were the one who is guarding the mare ring after they were sealed? The one who have the authority to access them was us, Vongola, the arcobaleno and Byakuran with our permission, of course." Mukuro asked. Hayato nodded.

"Yes, Reborn ordered me to send message to them for the confirmation, we can't be sure yet. Put that aside, we need to send a message to Shimon and Cavallone too. With the absence of Juudaime, which we still don't know about his whereabouts, we don't have any choice." Hayato said as he pulled out three letter.

"Takeshi, I want you to deliver this letter to Vindice, and Ryohei you'll be the one who deliver this letter to Shimon and Cavallone." He said as he gave the letter to the said person. Takeshi and Ryohei nodded their head and immediately went out. He then turned his attention to Mukuro and Chrome.

"Kufufu, I know what you want me to do, Gokudera Hayato." Mukuro said as mist flame started swirled around his body.

"Well, you know what to do." Hayato scowled.

"Let's hunting down the skylark." With that, Mukuro disappeared.

"Strom-san, we will find Hibari-san and Lambo, and tell them about this meeting." And Chrome disappeared too. Hayato sighed, silently rubbed his palm. This was not something he expected to happen, and he started to get headache from it.

He went out from his boss office and went to where the inventors were. He still need to know where was his Juudaime.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was pissed. Really _really_ pissed. First, someone dare to underestimated him. No one can underestimate him. Second, he woke up in an unknown place. It was not Vongola Mansion in Italy, nor his beloved Namimori. Third, his body shrunk. Shrunk to a boy. A _kid_.

He never felt this upset before. He felt so humiliated, and his pride was being trampled. He punched a tree beside him, and the said tree fell down instantly.

Dark aura leaking behind him. His eyes show some bloodlust.

He needs to bite someone to death.

And so, he started his journey hunting down his prey.

Let's reader, pray for the safety of the people who-will-soon-become-victims .

* * *

Byakuran walked through the hallway of Vongola Mansion. A sly smile on his face, but inside, he was thinking furiously. He knew when the first time he felt the mare ring was activated something interesting will happen. He went to tell Tsunayoshi-kun and surprised him with this news. It was fun to see Tsunayoshi-kun in his panic mode (thought it getting harder with all the training from Reborn to make a suitable boss).

He mourn when he found out that Tsunayoshi-kun was missing.

"Byakuran-sama." Kikyo said as he stepped in front of Byakuran and stopped Byakuran by his left hand. Byakuran looked at his right hand man when he found that Kikyo was focused on other thing. Byakuran turned his attention and narrowed his eyes as he recognized the person in front of him.

"Well," He said as the sly fox smile still on his face, narrowed eyes and his tense figure was a give away that he didn't expected the person.

"I don't expected this, of course~" he said as he stared at the figure in front of him.

"What do you want?" Kikyo said sternly. The said figure bow slightly.

"Hello, Byakuran-san. Checkerface-sama wants to meet you." Wonomichi grinned lightly as he raised his hat in greeting.

Byakuran smile gone from his face.

* * *

 **That's it! I hope you like it!**

 **Credit for google translation for grammar checks!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, Thank you for the like, for the follow and for the reviews. For tofldh, Natsu Yuuki, guest and popo for the reviews. Natsu Yuuki, hehe thank your for you support Natsu Yuuki! Selamat membaca cerita ini :P XD  
**

 **I have problem with my mood and my idea so it's took some time to finish this story.**

 **I will not talk much and let's just continue the story.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, wrong grammar, some mistake, slow update, etc**

' _Thought._ '

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 8

 **NORMAL POV**

Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro was walking at the garden when suddenly, Mukuro stopped.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome asked as she too stopped.

"Actually, I've been wondering." Mukuro started. He looked at his surrounding and turned around to face Chrome. "Do you feel that someone have been fooling around with us, My Dear Nagi?"

Chrome stared at Mukuro before nodded timidly.

"Yes Mukuro-sama, I have a feeling that there is an unidentified mist flame user who've been wandered in this mansion. At least this was the second time today I detected it."

Mukuro chuckled.

"Kufufu, someone spying on us." Mukuro said as his trident started to materialized on his hand. He stab in on the ground and pillar of fire erupted from it with Lotus encircled it. Mukuro eyes watched cautiously. That was when a strange voice was heard.

"Hoo hoo hoo, so you know I was watching you, Rokudo Mukuro." A sing song voice said. Mukuro walked in front of Chrome protectively while Chrome clutched her trident. Both of their eyes widen in shock when they saw who was speaking.

"Mukuro-sama, he-!?"

"Oya, oya, I never expected this."

Mukuro and Chrome stared at the person who suddenly appeared in front of them. A person they had never saw again since the representative battle of the rainbow few years ago.

"Hello, Mr. Mist, Miss Mist, nice to meet both of you!" He said in his usual sing song voice.

"Kufufu, what do you want, Wonomichi?" Mukuro hissed as he narrowed his eyes dangerously. Wonomichi laughed.

"Nothing important~! I'm here because it's time for you to follow the cloud, the sky and the lightning~" he said again.

"Oya, oya, What did you do to them?" Mukuro asked as he tightened his grip on his trident. Wonomichi smirk. He pulled out a familiar bazooka and pointed it to Mukuro and Chrome.

' _It's not good._ ' Mukuro turned quickly and push Chrome to stay away from him.

"Nagi, go back and report this to Hayato."

"Wooo, not that fast, Mist-san!"

Before Mukuro or Chrome could react though, pink smoke already engulfed them.

* * *

" **Nufufu, what's your name, Kid?** "

" **Let me go!** "

Daemon looked at the boy in his grip with amusement. The said boy just shout, struggle and do anything to free himself. He even didn't bother to answer Daemon question.

" **Oya, you will not answer me, Kid?** " Daemon asked again. The black raven haired kid glared at him.

" **No.** " he answered straight away. Daemon smirked. This child is interesting. No one ever dare to said no without stuttered or fear him like this child. He definitely has more bravery than that Lightning Brat.

" **Well, Primo will be happy if I bring you back. I didn't get any information from that place which you destroyed. So, I'll bring you instead.** " Daemon said in amusement. The child flinched at his tone then he became silent. He looked up at Daemon and his face became pale.

" **Pr-primo?** " the child asked. Daemon nodded and smirked when he saw the child's expression.

" **Yes, Vongola Primo.** " Daemon said. The child stared at Daemon incredulously. Daemon just smirked. He tightens his grip on the child and pulled out his mist flame.

" **Let's go, should we?** "

* * *

 **TSUNAYOSHI POV**

' _Where am I?_ ' I thought as I looked around me. It's dark and I couldn't see anything. I tried to stood up and walked forwards, but then I fell because of my oversized shirt. I looked at myself and that was when the memory flash back to me again.

' _Right, I shrink._ '

I looked at my body all over again before finally release an exasperated sigh.

' _My paperwork not finish yet, shoot by the ten year bazooka, woke up at unknown place, my body shrink, met Alaude, great, just great, CAN MY DAY BE MORE WORSE!?_ '

I shout mentally. This is ridiculous. I couldn't just stay here, but nonetheless, I don't know where am I. Last time I remember, I was protecting Alaude from a bunch of filthy mafioso and heard a reassuring voice, then I fainted.

That's all.

I sighed again. I stroke my hair and took a deep breath.

' _Well, whatever, at least there's no Reborn here. I can feel a little relaxed because no one will kick my head because of slight mistake nor torture me because my clumsiness. No one will do it for half-training half-self amusement._ '

Not entirely true.

"Brat, you better get up before I kick your ass." low growl voice with dangerous aura, threatening me. I stood up abruptly and looked at my back when I saw seven figure stood there.

"W-what!?"

"Brat, do you want to die!? Stop stutter!" same voice shout at me. I flinched then turned towards to a man from the left, the one who shout at me. He wears a long coat with white undershirt and red tie. He wears a pair of dark brown boot and black pants. His hair is red untidy and his eyes is black. On his neck, hang down a red pacifier.

' _A storm Arobaleno?_ ' My mind instantly supplied.

"So this is the Vongola from other world? Huh, pathetic." another voice scoffed. I looked and the right and found another guy. He wears a green shirt with black pants and a pair of plain shoes. His hair is curly brown and his eyes green. He also wears a green pacifier on his neck.

"Stop it, Benigno, Anzio. Don't be impolite." a lovely voice spoke out. I looked at the figure in the middle which was a woman. The said men just shrugged off and silence.

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I watched as the woman in the middle stepped forward. "My name is Sephira." the figure introduce herself. She wears a hat which look like Yuni's and she wears a white dress with some orange strip on its bottom. Her hair is violet with length until the waist. She has a pair of black eyes and below of her left eyes there is a tattoo of Giglio Nero family. On her neck, hang down the orange pacifier. I narrowed my eyes as I felt familiar with her name and the sky pacifier on her neck.

' _Sephira? Where I have heard it before?_ ' I thought for a moment before finally widened my eyes in realization.

"Sephira!? The first boss of Giglio Nero? Yuni ancestor!?" I shouted shockingly. The said person just giggled at my antics. I felt my face reddened from embarrassment.

"Yes, I am Sephira from Giglio Nero Famiglia. Welcome to this place Sawada Tsunayoshi." Sephira said. I nodded.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." I introduced myself as I bow at her. She chuckled again.

"We already knew that, Tsuna-kun." She said. Once again, I could feel my face reddened in embarrassment.

"Idiot." the man on the left scoffed.

"Benigno." Sephira said sternly. "I'm sorry about it Tsuna-kun."

"N-no, it's alright." I said. Sephira smiled at me.

"Let's introuduce ourselves first, ne?" She said. I nodded in agreement.

"That man with green pacifier is Benigno, and the one with the red is Anzio." Sephira introduced. The said person just give a slight nod. She then gestured to another girl in the group which stood on her left side.

"This is Alcee." Alcee took a slight bow to me which I response back with a smile. The girl wore a yellow dress with white coat and black legging. She also wears a pair of light brown boots. Her hair is short with color light brown and eyes with the same color. On her neck also hanging down a yellow pacifier.

"This is Lucca." He gestured to another man which standing on his right side. Lucca just smile politely to me. He wears a blue shirt with long brown coat and black pants with boots. His hair is black short and his eyes is blue. On his neck also hanging down a blue pacifier.

"That man, with long blonde hair is Illario." She said. Illario just smirked at me. He has long blonde hair until his back. His eyes light blue. He wears an indigo scarf and long coat with white T-shirt and brown long pants and plain shoes. On his neck, hanging down the indigo pacifier.

"And the last, Cleto." Sephira introduce the last man which stood far away from the crowd. He has a shoulder length brown hair. His eyes purple and he wears a trench coat with white pants. He also wears a pair of grey boots. On his neck also hanging down the purple pacifier.

' _They... the arcobaleno?_ ' I thought as I stared at them curiously.

"Emm.. Do you know what happened here? Where am I and why am I here?" I asked finally. Sephira nodded before smile sadly to me. Is that guilt I saw in her eyes?

"Yes we know, but before that, do you heard the message sent to you?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes before nodded slowly.

"Yes, that poem..." I trailed of as I tried to remember. Sephira nodded.

"Yes, that poem. We are the one who sent it." Sephira started explaining. "Right now, Tsuna-kun. You has been sent to another parallel world with the time set on 400 years in the past, at primo era to be exact."

I blinked, then stared.

"Another parallel world... at 400 years in the past... primo era..." I trailed of as I heard the explanation.

"Yes."

"HIEEEEEE!" I shriek loudly and then someone smacked my head. I rubbed it in pain and see the pissed of Anzio.

"I-itai."

"Shut up, brat." Anzio hissed. I smiled sheepishly before turned my attention back to Sephira.

"Wh-why you sent me here?" I asked. Sephira took a depth breath and closed her eyes.

" _ **When the clam made any calls**_

 _ **The rainbow and the sea will answer**_

 _ **Time and dimension will not hinder their meeting**_

 _ **Lightning will come as a sign for its allies and warning for its enemies**_

 _ **Another sky will come to assist**_

 _ **The aloof cloud will come to support**_

 _ **The protective mist will come to cover**_

 _ **Then, the tragedy will occur**_

 _ **However,**_

 _ **The Rain will wash away the pain**_

 _ **The Sun will shine brightly once again**_

 _ **And the calm before the Storm attack relentlessly**_

 _ **When all the elements have completed**_

 _ **Peace will return.**_ "

"The message?" I asked again in bewilderment. Sephira nodded.

"Few months ago, there are a group of people namely 'Unknown' appear in Mafia world. This group have destroyed some headquarters from neutral famiglia to Vongola allied famiglia. The only thing we know, that this group did not killed anyone, nor kidnapping, they just destroy and leave." Sephira explained. I thought hardly and then come in conclusion.

"It's like they are looking for something." I whispered but loud enough for other to hear. Sephira smiled.

"Exactly." She said. I focused on her again.

"We know their aim when they attacked Gesso famiglia few days ago and steal something from Byakuran." She said again. I perked up at that.

"What? Byakuran already born?" I asked incredulously. Sephira nodded.

"Yes, they steal one of the tri-ni-sette, the mare ring and they hurt Byakuran badly. My famiglia, which acquaintance with Gesso famiglia was now the one who treat him, although he still in coma." she said again. I widened my eyes at that.

"Stealing the mare ring!? But-!? That's-!?" Sephira looked at me and I calm down a bit.

"With that accident, I hurriedly gather all the arcobaleno and looking for any solution. That was when Vongola ring send their call through our pacifiers." Sephira continued. I stay silently. "That call make its way to your world. Unfortunately or fortunately, Checkerface was the one who answered it."

I felt my blood drained. After the representative battle ended, I have already make some talk with Checkerface or Kawahira-san I call. We have become some good acquaintance. But still, sometimes his plan, his way of talk, his attitudes still give me some creeps. Especially when it involved the tri-ni-sette. I know he would do anything for it.

"We make a deal with him. He will send all of you to our world with the power of mare ring in your world, our arcobaleno power and Vongola will's through the ten year bazooka from Bovino famiglia. That's how you ended up here. We hope that you will help us resolve this matter." She said.

I stay silent as I tried to took everything to my mind.

"What Brat? Do you want to say that you don't want to do it?" Anzio scoffed. I turned up an shook my head.

"No, I will do it." I said determinate.

' _Reborn will kill me if I messed up at this! Also, I can't make another people make the same mistake like Byakuran._ '

Sephira looked at me in relief.

"But wait, Sephira-san. Can you explain why am I shrinking?" I asked again hesitantly. Sephira blinked at my question then she smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, we didn't know the reason of that matter. Sorry, Tsuna-kun" I looked at her in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know how to turn me back to my normal body?" I asked desperately. She nodded. I throw my hand in the air.

' _Great just great! Now I am an eight year old child! How could my day be so so messed up!_ ' I shout mentally.

"One thing again Tsuna-kun. The attack to Gesso famiglia was not known by Vongola yet. So, maybe they still don't know what the 'Unknown' aim is. We try hard for it not to leak out. It will be dangerous." Sephira explained again. I nodded in agreement.

"Your other friends were already sent to this world." Lucca said. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't do this alone, Tsuna-kun. So that's why we also call your other guardians here with the help of Checkerface. The first one who arrived is Lightning, then you, Cloud and Mist." Sephira said. I furrowed my brows.

"B-but where are they?"

"There's a possibility that the lightning brat was in enemy territory. We don't know about cloud and mist whereabouts though." Benigno answered. I looked at him in horror.

' _I must look for Lambo quickly!_ '

"It's time for you to wake up, Vongola." Alcee said. I looked at her.

"Yes, it is time for you to wake up." Sephira nodded in agreement.

"We will support you." Lucca said again. Before I could say any other word, the darkness engulfed me.

* * *

 **That's it.**

 **I hope you like it T.T**

 **Thank's for google translation for corrections my grammar.**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, hello again everyone.**

 **I wanted to say thank you for the review and favorite and followers! For LilinAnade, g02sleep, Hibarix TsunaxLover, Brightcloud0915I, Natsu Yuuki, Hime-chan Natsumi for the review.**

 **For g02sleep: Yes Tsuna is 20 in this story, yes he has become a boss, yes he become mature in his mind and body. I just thought about you statement actually and somehow I feel that there are some reason of it. Btw thanks for review.**

 **Natsu Yuuki: Thank you for the information. I look for it and found the author is interesting. So, Terima kasih banyak lhoooo! Aku dari Jawatimur... Semoga kau senang membaca ceritaku :P**

 **Let's continue the story ne... Please the support**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warning: OOC, wrong grammar, slow updated, some mistakes, etc**

' _Thought._ '

"Japanese."

" _ **Italia.**_ "

'Whisper'

* * *

Chapter 9

 **NORMAL POV**

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly. The lights hit him and he must blink several times to get used. He could feel the pain all over his body. He tried to remember what happening with him when the memory hit him.

He looked at his surrounding. Right now, he was lying on a bad with white sheets and white pillow, in a room with white wallpaper. The word infirmary appear inside his mind. His clothes was change and right now, he wears a hospital gown. He looked at his body and found the bandages all over it.

' _I see, someone treated my wounds._ '

Tsuna groaned in pain as he tried to sit. That was when he realized he's not alone. There is other figure who lay down on another bed beside his bed. He immediately recognize the blond hair and the pale skin.

' _Is that... Alaude?_ '

He shook his head. He went down from the bed and walked to the only door in the room wobbly. Before that, he snatched his old (oversized) clothes and change to that. He opened the door slowly and with soft ' _click_ ' the door open. He peeked the hallway and found no one there. After slowly glanced back at Alaude he walked out and close the door behind him. He sighed as he started to run to his right as his intuition said. If what one of the Arcobaleno said from his dream was true, that means Lambo is in danger, and he needed to find him.

' _Alright, let's find Lambo._ '

* * *

Knuckle walked slowly to the infirmary that morning. He still has two patient which not awaken yet. The boy, and Alaude of course. Both of them just need some rest before their energy come back fully.

' _Actually, something has been bothering me._ ' Knuckle thought as he passed the library. He remembered the kid they save yesterday. After he cleaned the kid's body from blood and dirt, he found out that the boy is extremely have this same face like Giotto.

The face, the gesture and his hair is extremely same. Except maybe the color. The kid has brown hair while Giotto has blond hair. If you didn't know Giotto better, you may think that the kid is his son.

' _Maybe Giotto has a son?_ ' Knuckle thought again. He wanted to ask about the kid yesterday, but the thought gone when they talked yesterday on Giotto office.

' _If Giotto has a child, he surely tell us about it._ ' Knuckle thought again as he turned on the corner.

" **Knuckle.** " A cold voice snapped him. Knuckle looked up just to find Alaude leaning on the door of the infirmary.

" **Alaude! You EXTREMELY awake!** " Knuckle shouted as he rushed to him. Alaude let the priest check his injuries and watched as he nodded in relief.

" **Your wound is EXTREMELY healed. You know, you are EXTREMELY an expert! You almost make Giotto get a heart attack!** " He shouted again.

" **Knuckle.** " Alaude said again. Knuckle stopped his antic and stared at the blonde.

" **Where's the kid?** " Alaude demanded. Knuckle looked at him bewilderment.

" **The kid?** " Knuckle furrowed his brows in confusion. A bloody kid come to his mind.

" **Ah, you mean the kid who save you?** " Knuckle asked. This time Alaude the one who narrowed his eyes.

" **Save me?** " Knuckle once again looked at the skylark in confusion.

' _Didn't I save him and told him to run away?_ ' The skylark thought.

" **You didn't know? We found you wounded in the forest with a kid EXTREMELY protecting you. The kid got a very serious wound because of that. He is EXTREMELY a warrior!** " Knuckle shouted again as he pumped his fist on the air. Alaude stared at Knuckle for a few second.

" **Where is the kid?** "

" **He is EXTREMELY rest on the infirmary!** " Knuckle shouted.

" **There's no one inside.** " Alaude stated. Knuckle stopped abruptly.

" **There's no one in the infirmary.** " Alaude said again. Knuckle stared at Alaude for few seconds before hurriedly rushed inside the infirmary. It's true. There are no one inside and the kid is anywhere to be found. Knuckle heeds the infirmary as his face turned serious again.

" **We must tell Giotto.** " he said as he walked-half run-to the hallway. Both of them rushed as Knuckle in front and Alaude following behind.

" **Ah, Boxing freak! Wh-!** " G stopped abruptly when Knuckle walked pass him.

" **HOI! BOXING FREAK! I TALK TO YOU!** " G shouted in annoyance. When he saw the serious face of Knuckle and Alaude pissed face he understand that something happened. He hurriedly followed them.

" **What's happened?** " He asked. Knuckle turned to G.

" **The kid is gone.** " Knuckle said. G scowled as he followed Knuckle to Giotto office.

" **We must tell Giotto about this.** "

* * *

Giotto, as usual in his office working with his never ending paperwork. Yesterday really was a tiring one. Lampo just contacted him yesterday noon when he's not back yet and said that he will late because of some family matters. He also said that Daemon will come back late because he just left for his spy mission. So, later that day, they decided to just rest and think about what they just encounter.

" **Primo you inside?** " There's a knock on the door with a lazy voice. Giotto pit down his pen, loosen his body before answered the voice.

" **Yes, come in!** " The door opened and revealed a green haired man with lightning tattoo under his right eyes with his right eyes closed. Giotto smile warmly when he saw him.

" **Welcome back, Lampo.** " He said. Lampo yawned as he put down a bundle of folder on Giotto desk.

" **This is the information that I could find in my family archives. There are some information about their weapon and some person which match with their description. But that's all.** "

" **Thank you, Lampo. Sorry for make you doing this.** "

" **Yare, yare, Giotto. It's better you give me some sweets later.** " Lampo said. Giotto laughed.

" **I know, I will give you half of my vanilla cake.** " Lampo stared at Giotto before nodded in satisfied gesture.

Giotto looked at his youngest guardian in amusement as he started to open the folder Lampo gave and started to reading it. On other side, Lampo just yawned again as he walks to the couch behind him. Not even a second he sits, the door slam open and revealed the priest with very worried face, G with scowled on his face and Alaude with dark aura surrounding him.

" **GIOTTO!** " Knuckle shouted. Both Giotto and Lampo flinched from the volume.

" **You didn't need to shout Knuckle!** " Lampo shout back at Knuckle in another loud voice. Giotto stands up from his seat as he saw his cloud guardian has awake.

" **Alaude! Thanks god you alright! How are you feeling? You must stay on the bed until your wound heal!** " He asked Alaude with his worried question. Alaude glared at Giotto with face stop-worrying-about-me or maybe... stop-talking-its-annoying. Giotto just laughed.

" **AH! Lampo! You extremely have come back!** " Knuckle shouted as he saw Lampo sits on the couch.

" **I said stop shouting!** " Lampo shouted back.

" **Shut up Lampo! It's not the time!** " G scowled. Giotto looked at his right hand man.

" **What's happened, everyone? Something happen again?** " Giotto asked. G turned his head at Giotto instantly with worried scowl and Alaude choose to leaned on the door frame with pissed expression all over his face. Knuckle took a depth breath before looked at Giotto eyes directly, ignored Lampo presence on the couch.

" **Giotto, the kid disappeared.** "

* * *

"Shut up, Pineapple herbivore." Hibari hissed darkly as he held his tonfas up.

"Oya, oya, Skylark-kun is pissed." Mukuro said as he materialized his trident. Not far away from them, Chrome just watching with interest, dilemma, and fear. Interest because her Mukuro-sama would do some amazing illusion, dilemma if she must stop the fight or not, and fear if their boss know that both of them have destroyed almost half of the village. How could this happen?

This is how it started.

 _Flashback_

 _Mukuro looked at his surrounding with smirk on his face. Inside, he actually very very pissed. Chrome on his side just move closer to the said person. Both of them didn't know where they were. When they woke up, it just forest they found._

 _Mukuro looked at the girl behind him. His eyes widen in shock before going back to it's original shape. He then looked to himself and find that he..._ shrunk _. His body shrunk to a_ child _, not older than 10 years old._

 _"Kufufufu... I will kill that B***** when I come back later." He hissed as his voice promised some pain in it. Chrome who heard the threat looked at his Mukuro-sama and stared. She then stared at her own body and stared back at Mukuro._

 _"Mukuro-sama." She called hesitantly. Mukuro turned his attention._

 _"Yes, My dear Nagi?" He asked._

 _"Are we... shrunk?" She asked. Mukuro face darken by the shrunk word leave Chrome lips. He materialized his trident and stab in on the near tree. Poor tree._

 _Chrome just stared as she waited Mukuro stopped by himself after destroy some trees. The said trees never survived the hell he make._

 _"Mukuro-sama. Where are we?" She said finally after Mukuro calmed down.  
_

 _"If I'm not wrong, in the same place with skylark, the cow and Tsunayoshi-kun, Nagi." Mukuro said. Chrome looked at him._

 _"Bossu is here?" Chrome asked in hopeful. Mukuro nodded. Before he even could say anything, an explosion heard through the air. His smirk grew wider as he know who the one that could make such explosion._

 _"Come on, Nagi. Let's find the skylark." Mukuro said. He materialized his trident as he walked towards the explosion. Chrome nodded timidly as she followed her master. As both of the keep walking, they heard another explosion. Few minutes later, they found a town there. Half of the town was almost destroyed and some people scream in horror. Smoke steaming from some places._

 _They keep walking as they reached the center of the town. Bodies lay everywhere, but Mukuro know, that they were not death yet, just unconscious. Mukuro looked at his surrounding, looking for a fighter he knows very well._

 _" **Wh-What!? Stop! Please! I'm begging you!** " A scream was heard. Mukuro turned his head to find a figure not older that ten years old stood there with his glory and pride. His cold grey steel eyes was focusing on the person lying barrly co nscious in front of him. _

_"Kufufu, look what we found here, it's skylark-kun." Mukuro said creepily, happy that his rival also experience the same torture like him. Kyoya turned his attention to the person who said that. Dark aura start leaking from his figure when he recognized the pineapple hairstyle. His grip on his tonfas tightened as he walked towards the said person in pissed, annoyed mood._

 _"Pineapple herbivore," The skylark growled. Mukuro smirk grew wider.  
_

 _"Oya, oya, skylark-kun is shrunk." Mukuro chortled. The temperature drop abruptly. Hibari eyes narrowed in dangerous way._

 _"Shut up. I'll bite you to death."_

And that's how everything happened.

Chrome slowly walked towards the direction of the two.

"Em... Cloud-man, Mukuro-sama, we must find Bossu. " Chrome said timidly. Mukuro and Kyoya stopped their fight abruptly as both of them looked at Chrome. With the sudden attention, she blushed slightly.

"As much as I want to say, Nagi is right." Mukuro said finally. His trident gone from his grip.

"Hn." Kyoya just nodded in agreement as his tonfas back to where he keep it.

"So, are you, by any change, sent by Checkerface?" Mukuro stated. Kyoya looked at him before nodded in pissed.

"Yes, I'll bite that herbivore to death when I'm come back." He said dangerously.

"Kufufufu, let me broke his brain first." Mukuro said as he chuckle darkly. Both of them glared at each other and nodded in agreement. They promised to make the said person suffer from their torturing hell style.

From the future a certain masked person sneezed.

Chrome just looked at two person in front of her and sweatdropped.

' _We need to find Bossu quickly._ '

However, her attention diverted when in corner of her eyes she captured some men in black walked towards them. She walked to her Mukuro-sama. Mukuro and Kyoya ready on their fighting stance as they saw the men come closer.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome said timidly.

"Stay back, Nagi." Mukuro ordered. Chrome nodded as she took some steps backwards also ready in fighting stance. The men stopped right in front of Kyoya and Mukuro.

" **Brat, come with us.** " one of the men commanded. Mukuro let out his typical laugh as mist flame swirled around him.

" **Make us.** "

The man make a signal to his friend as the other man started to surrounding them.

" **Then, we will make you.** " He said. Mukuro smirked as he materialized his trident. Hibari eyes narrowed dangerously and his tonfas ready in his hand. Chrome also materialized her trident.

" **I'll bite you to death.** "

And the fight began.

* * *

 **Let's me explain something. You must know the different name which I use to refer the guardians. Sometimes it was their first name, sometimes their family names. I use the first name when the guardians with their fellow guardians or family member and their family name when the guardians with other people or stranger or another famiglia. Please keep with it.**

 **I also want to say :**

 **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKANNYA !**

 **HAPPY HARI RAYA!**

 **credits of course for Google translator for some corrections.**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Ja mattane!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ohayo!**

 **Thanks for the review and favorites and follows! I;m very much appreciated that! Thanks for TheDevilOn, Nindy. luce73, ctdiaz, Sawada Ten-chan, Mirai Haruka, Natsu Yuuki.**

 **Nindy. luce73: Is alright, thank you for reading my story. Yes, I am Indonesian. I tried to make it long, but sorry if it's not long enought for, I just hope you like it :3**

 **Natsu Yuuki: Mohon maaf lahir dan batin juga... terima kasih sudah mau meng-reviews!**

 **For everyone, Happy Reading then!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katektyo Hitman Reborn, amano Akira does.**

 **Warnings: Wrong grammar, slow update, OOC, some mistakes etc.**

' _Thought._ '

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 10

-400 years in the future-

 **NORMAL POV**

"You said that this trouble is your doing?" Byakuran asked as he stared-glared at the person who stood in front of him. His eyes open seriously and his sly smile more threatening and sharp as he watched the said person warily. The said person just nodded. He has this sly smirk on his face. On Byakuran side was Kikyo with overprotective to his boss. Checkerface chuckled as he eyed his guest,

"It is not my plan, really." He said as he stood up from his seat. He walked around Byakuran as both of them stared at each other.

"What do you mean?" Byakuran asked again. Checkerface stopped right before Byakuran as he leaned his body.

"It is the tri-ni-sette wish." He said lowly. Byakuran widened his eyes as he heard the word. Kikyo on his side just narrowed his eyes as he stared cautiously on the retreating figure of Checkerface.

"How?"

"It is not from this world though." He said as he seated back on his leather chair. Byakuran then narrowed his eyes.

"Parallel world? Then why I don't know anything?" He asked. His smile gone from his face.

"Well, actually your other self is hardly injured and in coma, so he couldn't contact you for ask any help. Also, the mare ring was not in your-parallel-self possession again because another family has took it from you. The tri-ni-sette make it own magic as they call for help to the other dimension. Fortunately or unfortunately it was me the one who answered it." Checkerface answered. Byakuran looked at him as he furrowed his brows. He crossed his hand on his chest and think hardly. As a minute passed, he stared back at Checker face.

"So, that's why you need the mare ring power huh~?" Byakuran said again, his sly smile reappeared on his face.

"You understand." Checkerface chuckled.

"Well, that's mean Yuni-chan pacifier was your doing, right?" He asked again. His smile turned to a grin. Checkerface left a giggle.

"You're interested don't you?" Checkerface asked. Byakuran left a soft chuckled.

"This is of course interesting~ I'm never expected you would do something like that, Kawahira-kun~ Send Tsunayoshi-kun to parallel world isn't something you would do~!" He said with his sing song voice back.

"I know, that's why I call you here. After the last battle, nothing interesting happened," He said as mist flame started to engulfed his body to show a man with yukata and glasses. "So, wanna join?"

Another leather chair appear in front of him and small table with two coffee and a snack on in.

"You will not let him get killed don't you~?" Byakuran asked his final question. Although he never show it, he actually really care about Tsuna. The boy has make many interesting thing happened around him and it's enough to entertain his boredom. Tsuna has forgive him when they come back to the past and he _actually_ ask his help at the representative battle of the rainbow. After that, the relationship between The new formed Millefiore Famiglia and Vongola famiglia still continued. So, he would not let the only entertain thing for him to die, right?

"No, of course. He is strong enough to overcome it." Byakuran grinned widely as he stride to the other empty chair.

"Then. I'll join."

* * *

Tsuna really really mean it when he say that fate hate him. The proof?

First, he became the student of The Greatest Hitman in the world, one of the arcobaleno, the holder of yellow pacifier, one of the chosen seven, Spartan tutor from hell a.k.a Reborn. It also ended with him experinece any way of being turtored and faced the devil himself.

Second, how many time he had told everyone, how he wouldn't become Decimo of Vongola, no one, I mean _no one_ , even his father, listen to his plea and bestowed him with the title- _his_ title (not like he accepted it)-The Vongola Decimo, the Neo Vongola Primo, the second coming etc.

Third, he must faced the living thing of hell-namely paperwork-and the one who caused it, unfortunately his fellow guardians, his _destructive_ guardians, consisted from the sadistic pineapple illusionist ("Kufufufu, what is this? Getting weak, birdy?"), the fighting maniac with his love for Namimori ("I'll bite you to death, Pineapple head."), an EXTREMELY EXTREME man ("LET ME JOIN THE EXTREMELY EXTREME SPARRING!"), happy-go-lucky hitman and left hand man ("Ha ha ha, It's looks fun! Let me join!"), a hot tempered right hand man with his many bombs and his underling royalty to his boss ("You idiot Baseball Freak! It is not a game!"), a spoiled child with his tantrum ("Yare, yare, stop this and give the great Lambo-sama candy!" "SHUT UP AHOUSHI!"), and sometimes added with Varia (also destructive) antics.

And fourth, he could added this situation for the proof.

Tsuna stared and stared, then sighed and back stared again at the guards in front of him. He had no idea how he could get into this unbelievable situation. He cried mentally as he cursed his bad luck.

" **Now, kid, tell us, who are you?** " one of the guards asked. Tsuna looked at the man. He just ran out from the mansion with successfully not attracted any attention. He continued his way as he went through the forest which surrounding the mansion. He arrived at the gate lead to a town and saw no one.

' _Yes! No guard!_ '

That's what he thought that time, but alas, his thought just jinxed him as some guards suddenly appeared behind him and captured him.

' _Reborn will kill me! How could I be so careless!?_ '

" **Kid, answered the question.** " The same guard asked again.

" **Shall we call Sir Alaude to asked him?** " another guard asked. Tsuna flinched when he heard the named. The first time they meet didn't turn out good, thank you.

" **You don't know? Sir Alaude is injured. We should not bother him.** " The first man answered.

" **Woah! It was not just a rumor?** " another one then interrupted.

Tsuna listed to their bickering but his attention shifted as he felt his Hyper Intuition ringing inside his head. Something happened? But what? He looked abruptly at the town from the window. His brows furrowed as his body fidgeted nervously.

 **BOOOMM!**

An explosion suddenly heard through the town. Tsuna jumped in surprised as so the guards.

" **What was that?** " someone said.

" **Something happen in the town!** " another one shouted.

" **I will call someone from the mansion!** " someone said as the said person ran outside to the mansion. Tsuna didn't let go this opportunity as he hurriedly sneaked out from the guards and ran fast at the town.

 **BOOOM!**

Another explosion was heard. He hurriedly come to the source and... gaped. Widened his eyes and show his shocked expression.

' _WHAT. THE. HELL!?_ '

Hole, hole and hole, some traces of burn, blood, destroyed house, some hole again in the ground and walls, some weapons scattered around, some bodies-not corpses because he could see some faint breathing-on the ground, unconscious, trees, broken branches scattered around him. No, it is not a town, it just like warfare.

"Kufufufu..." and that familiar laugh didn't help the situation any better. Tsuna could feel his rage come into surface. He ducked his head as his bangs cover his eyes.

' _Destroyed. All of it destroyed. And it mean, paperwork! DAMN PAPERWORK!_ '

Tsuna mentally cried. He hated paperwork for Primo sake! With pout on his cute face, he stomped over the body, don't really care if he stepped on them and walked towards that source of laugh, the only one who have it.

There he was. A boy with pineapple hairstyle, trident in hand, with his familiar laugh surrounded by Men in Black a.k.a mafioso with gun and rope and another weapon, he wears a fit clothes. Yes, definitely Mukuro.

" ** _Mu~ku~ro~kun~_** " Tsuna called with his sing song voice and super sweet sickly smile-promised for never ending pain. Mukuro, which in the way of traumatized his enemy froze in place. His enemy stopped moving as they glanced in confusion. Their attention darted to Tsuna which started to move closer.

" _ **Hello, Mukuro-kun~**_ " Tsuna stopped his move and called Mukuro again, still with his murderous smile. Dark aura started to gathered at his surrounding, send shiver down to their spine, whether it was enemy nor Mukuro.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said as he turned around and face Tsuna.

"So, who do this?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro sweatdropped at it. He didn't want to die yet.

"What do you mean, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked again innocently.

"This thing." Tsuna pointed at the big hole in ground, walls and houses. "That thing." Tsuna pointed the burn mark evident in some place. "And this mess." Tsuna pointed at destroyed house, destroyed trees and destroyed fountain in center city, plus some scattered blood from the victims. Mukuro keep silent as he shift his attention, anywhere but Tsuna eyes.

"It was Mukuro-sama, Bossu." Another voice interrupted as a figure appeared between the mist beside Tsuna. "And Hibari-san too."

Tsuna looked at his side with smile still on his face.

"Hello, Chrome." Tsuna greeted nicely. Chrome nodded at his boss. She has her trident on hand. Same like other child, she also shrunk. However, she wears some fit clothes with her. She still using her eypatch though.

' _Must be illusion._ '

"Hello, Bossu. Glad you are alright." she bow slightly.

"So, Kyoya here too?" Tsuna asked again. Chrome nodded.

" _ **Mukuro-kun~ Where do you think you are going?**_ " Tsuna asked without turning around. The said person flinched as he come back to where he was standing.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, you didn't need to get so worked up." Mukuro purred. Tsuna glared at him. "From what I get from this mafioso, you may not the one who will responsible of this mess."

Tsuna stared at Mukuro before rage slowly gone from his face. His eyes became big in realization. He walked slowly to Mukuro with his hand on his chest and eyes sparkling in hope. Mukuro swore he saw bunny and flower floating on the background. What the hell with this cuteness!?

' _Of course! I was in parallel world! 400 years in the past! I'm_ not _the Vongola Decimo!_ '

The next second, Tsuna jumped in delight.

' _Yes! YES! NO PAPERWORK! NO PAPERWORK! NO PAPERWORK!_ '

Tsuna chanted mentally as he jumped around and give his dazzling smile to every person on the sight. Mukuro looked at his supposedly boss dumbfounded. Chrome on the other hand just look blankly.

" **You, Brat!** " One of the forgotten mafioso suddenly leaned forward Mukuro with knife on hand. Mukuro, ready for the attacks, avoided it easily.

" **Oya, oya, attacking people when they talk was rude.** " Mukuro smirked (seriously Mukuro, you of all people saying that =3=). Mist flame surrounding the enemy, the next second they already on the ground unconscious.

"So, where is Kyoya?" Tsuna asked.

 **BOOM!**

 **CRASH!**

"Ah, yeah, right there." Tsuna said deadpanned. He turned around as he watched a boy with raven hair wears an oversized clothes and tonfa in both hand started to bite people to death. Tsuna sighed as he with Mukuro and Chrome behind him walked towards him.

Kyoya stared at the brunette as he walked closer.

"Small animal." Kyoya acknowledged. He stared at Tsuna before he nodded in satisfaction.

"Em... Bossu do you know where are we?"

"I know, but firstly we must find Lambo." Tsuna turned serious all of sudden. Kyoya eyes narrowed.

"The stupid cow was here?" It was Mukuro who asked. Tsuna nodded.

"Yes, I didn't know where is he, whether he is save or not, that's why we must found him first before I will explain you everything." Tsuna said with his calm mode. He looked at his two most strongest guardian and realized the worry on Chrome face.

"It's alright, Lambo will be alright. I know what happened, and why we here." Tsuna reasured. Chrome smiled slightly as he nodded. Tsuna looked at his guardian when he realized something.

"Right, how did you get here in the first place? Is it because ten-year-bazooka?" Tsuna asked. He could feel the temperature dropped drastically. Tsuna sweatdropped at Kyoya and Mukuro killing intent.

"A-ano, Bossu, both Mukuro-sama and me was shoot by ten-year-bazooka." Chrome explained. Tsuna just stared blankly before turned his attention to Kyoya. Em, it's better not ask him.

"Okay, let's look for Lambo know." Tsuna turned back to his calm mode (Takeshi called it boss mode though, and everyone, even Kyoya agreed with him).

Once again, Tsuna just know that fate hate him _very_ much.

Tsuna didn't even took more that a step when that eerily laugh was heard. That same laugh that almost broken his relationship with Enma, that eerily laugh which he, his guardians, and Shimon dislike very much.

" **Nufufufu, what a bunch of brat doing in this place?** "

Tsuna thought how in the world with the name of hell his life become so wonderful (it is a sarcasm).

' _First Alaude, then Daemon. Why!? OH WHY I MUST MEET WITH TWO MOST DANGEROUS PEOPLE FROM PRIMO GENERATION!?_ '

* * *

" **You couldn't find him anywhere?** " Giotto asked one of the maid which helped him and another guardians in order looking for the child in mansion. The maid shook her head.

" **Giotto, he's not in west wing.** " Ugetsu reported, behind him was Kncukle.

" **He's not in east wing too.** " G reported as Lampo walked beside him. Giotto looked at Alaude which just come and saw Alaude shook his head.

" **Let's look for him at garden. Maybe he's there.** " Giotto said. All of them hurriedly come to their mansion garden and started to looking for him. Few minutes of looking, but they couldn't find the kid.

" **Giotto, maybe he is in forest?** " G asked. Giotto furrowed his brows. That was not good. That child maybe in dangers. Their forest of course perfectly protected, but there are still some traps for any spies or assassins who want to kill them.

" **Primo!** " A shout was heard. All of them turned around to see the gate guards running towards them.

" **Something happen?** " Giotto asked as he felt his Hyper Intuition give him warning.

" **Yes, there are explosion from the town!** " The guard hurriedly tell. Giotto looked at G in alarm.

" **And we found a kid roaming on the gate so we captured him.** " The guard gate said again. Alaude glared at the guard. The said guard could fell shiver down his spine.

" **I will go for the kid. You go to town, Giotto.** " Alaude said as he walked further away. Giotto didn't even have the chance to answered him. He sighed as he faced his friends.

" **Okay, we go to town. You, go back to guard station.** " Giotto ordered. The guard nodded as he walked back to his station. Giotto and the others hurriedly went to the town. When they saw the smoke, they knew something had happened.

" **Guys, prepared for ambush.** " Giotto warned. Everyone slowly reached for their weapon. Giotto took his gloves as his eyes narrowed dangerously. G took his gun from his belt. Lampo took his shield. Knuckle prepared his flame for any injuries. Ugetsu took his sword prepared for attack.

When they arrived though, the first thing they do was gaped. Then widened their eyes in surprised.

" **What the hell is this!? Warfare!? How could someone make something so mess!?** " G burst out angrily. Giotto sweatdropped.

' _G, actually you make the same mess._ '

" **The one who did this must good fighters.** " Lampo said in awe.

" **They are.** " Asari confirmed as he crouched down to examined the enemies bodies.

" **Some of them, were terrified, something like traumatized.** " Knuckle said as he examined another body.

" **And, some of them were knock out by something blunt.** " Ugetsu continued.

" **That's mean someone who did this was someone who experience in battle and fight like this.** " G concluded.

" **But who?** " Lampo asked confused.

- **AGH!**

- **RACK!**

"-out!"

- **OOSH!**

- **UCK!**

"-eft!"

" **Em, guys, you heard that?** " Giotto asked as he faintly heard someone fighting. They nodded.

" **There are... someone fighting right?** " Knuckle asked. The looked at each other and hurriedly come to the source. The closer the get, they clearly the voices.

"-atch out! Back! Back!"

 **BUAGH!**

 **CRASH!**

"-yo-nii! up! up!"

 **TWACK!**

They stopped in front of a park, half destroyed and half burned. Giotto gaped again. Not because of the view, it's usual for him. This time because he saw a person he perfectly know well, fight with two children. There are three children supporting and cheering on safe line.

"Go, Mukuro! Kyoya! Up! Up!" A brown haired child shouting enthusiasticaly. His back faced Giotto, so he couldn't see his face better. He wears an oversized clothes and strangely, he somehow know this kid.

"Left Kyoya-nii! Use your tonfa! The spikes!" another child cheering. He has this wavy black hair and also wears an oversized clothes. His age was around 5-7 years old.

"Mukuro-sama! Stab him! Stab him!" The first generation (except Alaude and Daemon) sweatdropped at that cheerfully cheering shout.

" **Em.. Giotto, shouldn't we stop them?** " Asked Knuckled hesitantly.

" **No, wait, it is amusing.** " G prevented. His face showed his grin and sometimes he chuckled in amusement. Giotto sweatdropped at his best friend and right hand man antics. He shook his head in exasperation.

' _Why did I hang out with them again? Not even my best friend is sane. Oh yeah, because they are_ my _friends._ '

Giotto looked at the fight and decided to stop them.

He didn't nedd to do that though, as Daemon finally saw his coming and called him.

" **Oya, oya, Giotto, you finally come?** " Daemon greeted on his fight. Simultaneously, every eyes of the children turn to his direction. A pair of steel grey eyes, a pair of mismatched eyes-one blue and another one red ... is that kanji on his eye?-a pair, no, an eye of violet with another eye cover with eypatch, a pair of green eyes and the last a pair of brown eyes which he somehow found familiar.

They looked at each other for a minute before realization hit Giotto.

' _Wait, wait,,, why their face so damn hell similar to my guardians and me!? That kid with brown eyes is just like my brother! Hell, if I walk with him everyone will think we both father and son!_ '

" **Giotto... you don't have any son nor brother... don't you?** " G, his best friend, asked in chocked sound and somehow shocked and a little threatening. Giotto looked at his friend dumbfoundly and shook his head.

" **Giotto! That kid over there was the one who safe Alaude!** " Knuckle suddenly shouted. Giotto looked at him incredulously before move his eyes to the boy which he pointed at. A boy, with that exact copy face of him.

Both of us, the children and the adult stared each other still in, somehow, shocked expression. Giotto groaned mentally.

' _Great! Why my Hyper Intuition keep telling me that something_ **big** _will happen!?_ '

How fate hate both Tsuna and Giotto.

* * *

 **Okay, somehow I managed to write that much!**

 **Fuh, I hope you like it guys.**

 **Please review okay!**

 **Ja mattane! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again!**

 **Thank your for the review! TheDevilOn and Natsu Yuuki! I love you too!**

 **I also want to thank people who favorite my story and followed it! I will try my best to finish this and to be better!**

 **Then, let's begin the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, never!**

 **Warnings: OOC, wrong grammars, slow update, some mistake etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 11

 **NORMAL POV**

The arcobaleno fell silent as they listened to Yuni plus Reborn explanation. Everyone gone in their thought as time passed by.

"So... you didn't know either about the reason, Reborn?" Fon asked calmly. Reborn frowned before he pulled his fedora down.

"No. But something was fishy." He said clearly.

"We don't have any lead why Yuni pacifier glowing, kora!" Collonelo hissed.

"From my memory and research, there must a reason for it." Verde scowled as he tried to remember any possibility.

"Shit, something happened to the curse?" Lal Mirch shouted.

"I will not get anything from this." Mammon sighed.

"How about Checkerface?" Skull suddenly shout . Everyone shot their attention to him instantly. Skull whimpered under their gaze.

"It's actually... a good idea!" Yuni shout in glee. Reborn frowned deeply.

"If could, I wouldn't want to meet that man again." He hissed. Yuni looked at Reborn in disapproval glanced.

"Tsuna-kun said that he did that for the world, he has change though." Yuni said. Reborn sighed.

"Okay then, but one of the arcobaleno must accompany you." Reborn finally said. Yuni just smiled reassuringly as she looked at Lal Mirch.

"Aunty Lal, can you accompany me?" Yuni asked. Lal Mirch nodded.

"Count on me."

"Then, Gamma." Yuni turned his attention to his best right hand man.

"Yes, Hime?"

"Please prepare the car, and you will accompany me too." Yuni ordered. Gamma nodded as he dashed out to prepare everything. She then looked at other remaining occupants.

"So, I think we will close this meeting for now." She said. Verde stood as he hurriedly went outside. Mammon gone after that, leave the room with his mist. Fon stood calmly and walked outside with Skull trailed behind him. Collonello and Lal Mirch went out after that to prepare everything. It leave Reborn and Yuni alone.

"That means I will go too for looking my dame-student whereabouts." Reborn said as he also stood up and walked outside.

"I'm sure Tsuna-kun will okay, Uncle Reborn. He is strong after all." Yuni said. Reborn smirked.

"Of course, he is my student."

* * *

-400 years later-

The tension just so high, even sword could slice it. Tsuna was sweating bullet with all of first generation Vongola eyes on him. Beside him was Mukuro on his left and Chrome on his right with Lambo beside her. Kyoya stood behind him on the end of the coach.

After their awkward meeting with each other, the first generation Vongola were intending to brought them back to Vongola mansion. At first they were resisted and tried to ran away, but after Tsuna Hyper Intuition didn't warning him they were willingly followed them.

And so here they are, in the living room of Vongola Mansion with very another awkward situation and tension on the air. Tsuna knew the reason why any of First Generation didn't say anything yet. They were silently (openly actually), watch over all of them, for their similarity with some other Vongola guardian (Kyoya, Tsuna, Lambo, Mukuro with Daemon, Lampo, Giotto, Alaude).

"Em..." Tsuna tried to break the awkward silent. He fidgeted nervously as their gaze deeper on him.

" **Knuckle.** " Giotto voice ordered. Knuckle nodded. He walked to Tsuna followed by confusion eyes from Tsuna, Chrome and Lambo while Kyoya and Mukuro eyes narrowing dangerously.

" **Are you extremely alright?** " Knuckle asked as he bent down to Tsuna eyes level. His eyes was looking at Tsuna worriedly. Tsuna nodded bewilderment. Knuckle sighed in relief. He grabbed Tsuna shoulder which make Kyoya and Mukuro alarmed.

" **You mustn't run away like that even if you want to extremely meet your friend. You could ask us to extremely find them and bring them to you. With your extremely last wound you better to bed rest for few days.** " At this, Tsuna could feel his friends eyes locked on him. Tsuna laugh nervously.

" **I'm alright... eto...** "

" **Knuckle. My name is extremely Knuckle.** " Knuckle said loudly. Tsuna nodded.

' _I know that, but it will be suspicious if I know about it._ '

"Small animal, explain." Kyoya said coldly as he pointed his tonfa on Tsuna neck. Tsuna sweat dropped. The first generation however, surprised to see the black haired with steel grey eyes child spoke in Japanese. They knew Japanese of course, because one of the guardian is Japanese itself. They wondered why the boy asked in Japanese to the brown haired kid who spoke Italia?

"I'm alright Kyoya, it just... eto..." They surprised again when the boy answered with fluent Japanese.

"You better explain Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro threatening as he smirked creepily. Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Em... I just run to... an accidental fight?" He didn't brave enough to see his friend expression, but he sure that they looked at him with their worried eyes and extremely burn gaze.

"Bossu, you alright?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"How about your wound? That guy said that you have wound?" Lambo asked. Tsuna just smile reassuringly.

"I'm alright." He said. The tonfa on his neck pressed against it.

"Explain." Kyoya said again with more threat inside it. Tsuna sighed in defeat. He knew Kyoya was not satisfied with that answer.

"Okay, I was in forest when accidentally I run to that guy." He pointed at the blonde, Alaude. "He captured me and suddenly there were explosion. He brought me to the source and we are surrounded by men in black suit. He got shot and got two bullet wounds. And so, I tried to protect him from the men in black who suddenly increase in number. After that I fainted."

Kyoya put back his tonfa to god-know-where and stare at Tsuna with blank eyes, but known to Tsuna was full of concern. He just nodded reassuringly. The first generation looked amused at that.

" **Ehem.** " Giotto cleared his throat and make every attention to him. Giotto smile softly as he walked towards Tsuna and down to his gaze.

" **I want to say thank you for protecting my cloud guardian until we come.** " He said honestly. Tsuna could feel his face become red and red from embarrassement. Well, it was _the_ Primo himself the one who thank him. Tsuna just nodded timidly.

" **Em.. It's alright.** " He said slowly. Giotto smile warmly. He ruffled his hair as he smiled fondly. He like this child. He didn't know how, but he felt connection with this child.

" **Wow, both of you will pass father and child you know.** " Lampo commented loudly. Giotto turned just smile sheepishly while Tsuna got more red on his face.

" **Giotto, you sure you don't have any illegitimate child!?** " G shouted furiously. Giotto stood abruptly as he shouted back.

" **I said NO!** "

" **Both of you just like father and child! Who could you say that he isn't your child!?** " G shouted again. Giotto sighed in exasperation.

" **I said. I. Don't. Have. A. Child!** " Giotto shouted back. Suddenly a cold voice stopped them

" **Stop right know, or I'll arrest you.** " Alaude said darkly as he let out his killing intent. Everyone stop obediently. Alaude then turned to Tsuna.

" **Kid, state your name.** " He ordered. Tsuna gulped before answered.

" **Ts-Tsunayoshi, Sir.** " He answered. Alaude nodded.

" **I don't like owing people, so you will be my apprentice.** " at this everyone jaw dropped, even the mighty Daemon. Well Kyoya just narrowing his eyes in disaproval while Mukuro tighten his grip on his trident with Kufufu-ing. One question went on first generation of Vongola mind, is Alaude, the _greatest_ Alaude just take a child to be his apprentice?

" **No, I will not let you take small animal, he is my spare mate.** " Kyoya said coolly as he pulled out his tonfa and ready on his fighting stance.

" **Kufufufu, I will not let it of course. I will be the one who possessed his body, after all.** " Mukuro said darkly. He twirled his trident on his hand. Tsuna sighed at their antics. The First generation of Vongola stared at Mukuro with horror all over their face.

' _The Daemon look alike have same strange hairstyle. Even their laugh almost same! And what with possessing someone!?_ ' Giotto silently shout.

" **Kyoya, Mukuro,** " Tsuna called softly with his childish voice. Kyoya and Mukuro turned their attention at the call.

Just to face a big doe teary eyes.

" **Can you please not to fight?** " He said. His big doe teary eyes looked hopefully. He puffed his cheeks and a faint of pink tainted on it. He pouted cutely at them.

' _Cu-cute._ '

Same word formed on their head. Kyoya pulled back his tonfas again on it's place while Mukuro walked back to his boss.

" **Hn.** " Kyoya said as he walked back to stood behind Tsuna.

" **Kufufufu, of course, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " And obediently both of them back to their original place. Tsuna sighed in relieve. Giotto smiled as amusement dance on his eyes.

" **So, Tsunayoshi right?** " Giotto said afterward.

" **Call me Tsuna, please.** " Tsuna hurriedly cut.

" **Okay, Tsuna, will you introduce yourself and your friend to us?** " Giotto asked. Tsuna looked at his friend, then nodded.

" **My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but call me Tsuna.** " Tsuna said as he bow.

" **Kufufu, Mukuro Rokudo.** " Mukuro introduced. The first generation Vongola just prayed and hope that this child will not have anything same like Daemon. Although they have already heard his laugh.

" **C-Chrome Dokuro.** " the girl said timidly.

" **My name is Lambo-sama!** " Lambo introduce as he on his mighty stance. Somehow, he turned back to his child self. Tsuna sighed at that. Although he got to overcame his scared of enemy (actually it just last for few minutes, after that he will came back to his child self. With he being alone, it make the time last longer), Tsuna still couln't drilled manner to Lambo. Giotto stood up as he come back to his friend and sat back.

Tsuna looked at Kyoya in reminding glance.

" **Kyoya Hibari.** " Kyoya said shortly.

" **My name is Giotto di Vongola. Nice to meet you!** "

" **Tch, G.** " G said shortly. Tsuna smiled at that. He really are resembles Hayato. Suddenly he feel like missing his right hand man presence.

" **Nice to meet all of you, my name is Ugetsu Asari.** " he bowed slightly then straightened himself again.

" **KNUCKLE TO THE EXTREME!** " Knuckle shouted in enthusiastic.

" **Nufufu, Daemon Spade.** " Tsuna and his companion stiffened at the mention of the figure.

" **Yare, yare, I am Lampo.** " Lampo said as he lazily closed his eyes.

" **Alaude.** " Alaude said shortly.

" **So... how did you came to this mansion Tsuna?** " Giotto asked. Tsuna looked at him.

" **Em... Actually, I don't know, Primo-san** " Tsuna said.

" **Just call me Giotto.** " Giotto said. Tsuna shook his head quickly.

" **N-no!** " Tsuna shouted.

" **Call me Giotto.** " Giotto said again sternly. Tsuna looked at his hand and sighed. He looked back at Giotto.

" **G-Giotto-san, then** " Tsuna cheeks flushed bright red as he embarrassed. Giotto nodded.

" **What do you mean you don't know.** " G frowned at their previous topic. Tsuna looked at him.

" **Em... It just that suddenly I was there, and then Sir Alaude found me.** " Tsuna said. The first generation of Vongola looked at each other. Giotto looked at the boy intensely. He didn't found the boy was lying to him.

" **Nufufu, then, why did you attack me?** " Daemon asked. the first generation looked at the children with interest. Actually they want to know too. Tsuna looked at the man warily. He really dislike Daemon Spade after what he had done to Shimon in the 'future', but then again, this world wasn't their original world. The Daemon in this world didn't yet or maybe will not doing what the Daemon on his original world doing. Tsuna took a depth breath before started to explain. He could feel Mukuro hated aura, Kyoya pissed aura, and Chrome and Lambo scared aura.

" **Well, he suddenly appeared in front of us with Lambo. We surprised and get in conclusion that he is enemy.** " Tsuna explain. All of his friend gaze turned to him. He eyed them with look say I-will-explain-later. Giotto Intuition tell him that those answer wasn't entirely true but not wrong either. He frowned at that and glared at Daemon.

" **Daemon Spade, we will talk later.** " He said threatening. Daemon sweatdropped.

" **Wait, Daemon, why were you with that spoiled brat?** " Lampo asked in confusion.

" **Hey! I'm not a spoiled brat!** " Lambo shouted. No one listen to his shout. The first generation looked at Daemon with question on their head. Daemon just shrugged off.

" **Well, I found him at the place you told me to take a visit Primo. He there while destroying half of the place.** " Daemon explain. It not just the first generation that looked at Lambo incredulously, the ten generation also doing the same. The said person just ignored them.

" **See, he there that means that they were enemies! Spies!** " G shouted. Giotto scowled.

" **G, they just kid!** "

" **But that brat *pointed at Kyoya* and that brat *pointed at Mukuro* have inhuman strength! You see their doing when we were on town! They almost destroy everything.** " G shouted again.

" **Em... we were mean any harm. We... we just... lost.** " Tsuna said timidly. Giotto looked at G with face 'see?'. G felt guilty, but he push his feeling on the bottom of his mind.

" **Giotto, we can't believe him.** " G hissed. Tsuna looked at them warily while his friend... well, ignore it.

" **G, they just kid.** " Asari reprimanded again.

" **And that brown haired kid was the one who save Alaude.** " Knuckle added.

" **And my hyper intuition didn't warning me about them.** " Giotto said. G sighed in defeat.

" **Whatever, then. You will be the one who responsible, Giotto.** " he said sternly. Giotto beamed happily. He turned back to Tsuna with reassuring smile.

" **It's alright Tsuna, we believe you.** " He said. Tsuna breathed in relief. He was very worried if the first generation will mistake them to enemies. He really didn't want to fight with first generation.

 **"So, You can talk Japanese?** " Ugetsu asked. Tsuna nodded.

" **Yes, we originally from Japan, except Lambo and Mukuro.** " Tsuna explain.

" **Then what are you doing here, in Italy Tsuna?** " Giotto asked curiously. Tsuna fidgeted nervously.

" **We...** " he didn't think about the reason though. He didn't even think that they will ask him this!

" **We here to visited our friend.** " Kyoya said suddenly. Tsuna turned at him and smile as a thank-you.

" **Yes, we here to visited our friend.** " Tsuna said again to confirmed it. Giotto looked at him suspiciously.

" **Then, where are your friend? Is he Mukuro?** " G asked suspiciously. Tsuna shook his head again.

" **No, not him. Actually we kind of lost and we separated from our friend.** " He said.

" **Where his home? Maybe we can escort you there.** " Ugetsu suggested. Tsuna glanced at his friend before shook his head. Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo just looked at him with blank face. They decided to just silent off because they still didn't know about the reason why they were here.

" **No, you didn't need to do that. He will know if something happen to us. They will sent people for looking us.** " Tsuna explain.

" **But, sun has gone and it was night. Do you have a place to stay until that? And it is not good for five children to travel alone.** " Giotto asked. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. He actually didn't think about that too.

" **No... we don't have any place to stay.** " Tsuna said slowly. Giotto smiled.

" **Then, you can stay here for the night.** " Giotto beamed. Some of his friend looked at him incredulously and while the other nodded in agreement.

" **What? Stay here? You can't do that Giotto!** " G shouted.

" **So, that mean I can still EXTREMELY monitors you wound!** " Knuckles beamed lighly.

" **Haha, it will me interesting.** " Ugetsu nodded in agreement.

" **But Primo! I don't like children! They just steal my candy supplement!** " Lampo whined. Giotto shook his head.

" **No, it's final. So what do you think Tsuna?** " Giotto asked as he looked back at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at him like he thought about something before smiled brightly.

" **Yes, thank you Giotto-san!** "

* * *

"So, small animal explain why you make us stay here." Kyoya narrowed his eyes. He didn't miss the glint on his boss eyes before when they were on the living room. After Tsuna agreed to stay for the night, they were escorted by the first generation to a big room with one king size bed which could contain all of them. After say their good night, the first generation come back to do their other work.

They didn't talk after they sure that the first generation really were gone. Mukuro hurriedly made mist barrier surrounding their room with the help of Chrome.

"Yes, of course Kyoya." Tsuna said as he entered his boss mode.

"So, do you remember anything before come here?" he asked again.

"Mukuro-sama and me was being shot by ten year bazooka by Wonomichi." Chrome explained. Mukuro laughed eerily while Kyoya killing intents increased by the name left Chrome lips.

Tsuna sighed at their antic.

"Well listed carefully okay." Tsuna said. Everyone turned their attention to him and nodded. Tsuna started to tell them about the story, their mission, and what happened to them. It took Tsuna a whole thirty minutes to explain it.

"So, that mean we will stay here until our mission finish." Chrome made her conclusion.

"The mission was to defeat this enemy who use the tri-ni-sette to rule the world." Lambo added.

"And the other guardians will come as how the message was given to us." Chrome added too. All of them keep silent as they were lost in thought. Suddenly there are knocks on their door. Tsuna glanced warily at the door and then looked at his friends.

"Yes?"

"Dinner already prepared. Giotto-sama had ordered me to inform you." The maid said.

"We will down in five minutes!" Tsuna shouted. He then looked at his friend who already come back to reality and started to prepare their self (Mukuro just check his trident-which Tsuna guess to stab Daemon Spade, Kyoya just lean silently to the wall beside the window. Lambo jump happily at the mention of food. He was actually very hungry, while Chromes tidy up her clothes).

After they feel that they are ready, they walked silently to dining room.

On the way to dining room, Tsuna felt his intuition keep give him warning about something. He knew something was missing. Something was off and he forget about something. However, he just hope that anything dangerous will happen.

 _ **Then, tragedy will occur**_

* * *

 **That's it! Thank you very much for your suppory!**

 **Ja mattane!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OHAYOOO!**

 **Firstly, I want to say sorry for the late, very late update. I don't have any idea so I must postponed the updated, however update my new story in Indonesia language.**

 **Secondly, thank you for reviews! For follows! And Favorites! I'm really happy to read your reviews guys! For KuroiOozora, Ryner510 and Natsu Yuuki! Thank you very much!**

 **Now, happy reading. Hope you will like it! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does.**

 **Warnings: some mistakes, OOC, wrong typos, slow update, etc.**

' _Thought._ '

"Japanese"

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 12

-400 years in the past-

 **NORMAL POV**

All of the first generation of Vongola sat on their seat which surrounding a big round table on their meeting room. Giotto who just arrived stared at his fellow guardian which show different expression. He then sat on his seat as he started their meeting.

" **So, we will start this meeting.** " Giotto said as he turned to his serious mode. Everyone straightened them self as they sense the atmosphere.

" **We can't trust the children.** " G spoke his disagreement first. " **Although you said that they are not dangerous, and we can believe them, they are hiding something. I can tell that.** "

" **G, you mustn't say something like that!** " Knuckle reprimanded as he shouted in disagreement.

" **Yes, they are just children.** " Ugetsu supported.

" **Children could be dangerous. You know that some famiglia had used their _own_ children to do some spy mission and gather information.** " G remind them. They stiffened at the mention of that. They still remember when they were caught some intruder that were some children from enemy famiglia.

" **And should I remind you in case that Lambo brat who really are looked like Lampo was half destroying the-place-which-supposed-to-be the 'Unknown' headquarters?** " G remind them again. Everyone fell silent.

" **The brunette is in my protection.** " Alaude suddenly said, referred to one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Everyone turned their attention to the aloof cloud as the said man just stared at them in you-dare-to-say-no-I-will-promise-pain-for-you.

" **Nufufu, what this? You like the kid?** " Daemon teased. Alaude narrowed his eyes.

" **I don't like owing people.** " He said in final tone. Daemon chuckled.

" **I don't think that I will say this, but I agree with Skylark this time.** " Daemon said playfully. Everyone (except Alaude) dropped their jaw at Daemon statement.

" **W-wait! Is Daemon just agree to Alaude!? THE SADISTIC MELON HEAD DAEMON!?** " Lampo shouted in panic. For him, when Daemon and Alaude agree about something it mean the end of the world, which mean right now. Daemon sent his dead glare at Lampo who whimpered under his gaze.

" **May I know what are your reason?** " Giotto asked as he eyed his two most dangerous guardian.

" **I found that they are interesting. While, with skylark-kun, you know his reason is.** " Daemon said as he pointed to the place were Alaude was standing far away from the rest of them.

" **But they are hiding something!** " G insisted. Usually, Daemon will agree with him for something suspicious. But this time, Daemon has his own thought which make G rather confused.

" **I know they are hiding something, G.** " Giotto suddenly said. Everyone turned their attention to their sky.

" **I know it, nonetheless, I don't find what they are hiding is something dangerous. Not yet.** " He said slowly. He stared at G with his glowed orange eyes.

" **And, I thought that maybe it will be dangerous for them. You see their similarity with us. Tsuna had this exact same face with me except the color and so the others. When we went to town, looking for Tsuna, I saw some mafioso from enemy famiglia also laid there. If they were to see the children they were just thought that they were neither our children or our brother.** " Giotto said sternly. This thought had disturbed him all this time after they met the children. " **It may be dangerous for them.** "

" **But that children have that Alaude look alike and Mukuro look alike. And both of them have this inhuman strength!** " Lampo whined.

" **They still children. How strong they are, when they face some dangerous mafia, they will have no chance.** " Giotto said seriously.

G cursed inside. He didn't think about that possibility. He had friend with Giotto for almost all his life and somehow he forget how Giotto love children and will protect everyone who in the edge of danger.

" **I understand.** " G suddenly said. " **We will keep the children, but we will not trust them completely.** "

Giotto smiled at his best friend.

* * *

-400 years in the future-

 **NORMAL POV**

Gokudera Hayato stared at the people in front of him with weary eyes. He stressed out with his new problem. He just got some confirmation from Vindice, at the same time with Mukuro and Chrome missing announcement and Byakuran unknown presence. Shimon and Cavallone hurriedly come as their Don got the message. Right know, here they are, with the rest of the ex-arcobaleno, Shimon head, Enma Kozato and Cavallone head, Dino Cavallone.

"So, let's begin the meeting." Gokudera said as he put down some stack of documents. All of the attention turned to him.

"I call all of you here because some very problematic situation which Vongola face according to our missing Don and so some of his guardians." Gokudera started as he glanced at every occupants there. On his right, sat down the Shimon boss, Enma Kozato which also Tsuna best friend outside Vongola. Beside him were the ex-arcobaleno Fon, followed by Lal Mirch, Colonello and Verde. On his left side were the Cavallone boss, Dino Cavallone, followed by Yuni, Reborn, Mammon and Skull.

"So it's true that Tsuna-kun had somehow gone missing with ten year bazooka." Enma said solemnly.

"Do you have found something about his where about?" Dino asked as his voice colored with concern.

"About that, we find out that this was not just some missing case." Gokudera said seriously. Beside him stood Yamamoto, while Ryohei on other hand still with Irie to look any hints.

"What do you mean?" Dino looked confused now, as well as Enma.

"That mean that someone had planned this all. And so with Tsuna sudden disappearance." Reborn stated with matter-of-fact tone.

"Today, my supposed-to-be-frozen pacifier suddenly glowed bright light of orange." Yuni started. At this, Dino and Enma gasped in shock. "I hurriedly come here to discuss it with Tsuna-kun, for maybe something happened with tri-ni-sette. Surprisingly, Byakuran also has the same though as he also come to see Tsuna-kun. However his reason was different. He said that he could feel that the Mare Ring power were activated, as we know supposed to be sealed and guarded by Vindice just like the containers." Yuni stared at the two boss.

"After that, we must postponed the meeting because our limited information." Reborn added. He gazed at Gokudera, gave him sign to continue.

"Yes, just like what Reborn-san said, our information were limited. However I have already gathered some information with the news." Gokudera said as he delivered some documents to each person one.

"We just have confirmed from Vindice that nothing wrong happened with the container as so as the Mare ring." Gokudera started. "Until today of course, when the sky container suddenly acted strange and resonated with Mare ring, lead to the activated of mare ring power. Just like as Byakuran said."

Reborn look thoughtful as he looked carefully on the documents in front of him.

"Also it is not just about The arcobaleno and the mare ring, we Vongola also got something strange." Gokudera finally added with low voice but could be heard through the room. This new information make every head snapped at him.

"Before the last meeting was held, everyone of us, the guardians got a message, which we conclude was from the tri-ni-sette." Gokudera said again.

"Why are you not telling me?" Reborn asked with narrowed eyes towards Gokudera.

"Sorry, Reborn-san. That time I don't sure yet, but after that we have confirmed that yes all of us get the same message." Gokudera said as he bowed lightly to Reborn to express his sorry.

"We also have another information about Byakuran unknown presence." Yamamoto added in. Reborn frowned as Yuni looked surprised.

"Byakuran was missing?" She asked. Gokudera nodded grimly the sighed.

"It looks like is not just Juudaime, one by one, Vongola guardian start to gone. Last time, we couldn't find Mukuro and Chrome anywhere near the mansion." Gokudera scowled. Every one fell silent as they were to busy with their own thought.

"So, this is just like we thought." Lal Mirch grumbled. Gokudera raised his brows.

"We think that this has something to do with Checkerface." Verde explained as he adjusted his glasses. Gokudera felt like he want to scream and pulled out his hair when he heard the name. He knew that his beloved boss has make some friendly move to the man, Kawahira-as what his boss call-but still, he couldn't believe the man because he knew that the man has always some disturbing plan concerned his boss. And now, his suspicions was right.

"What we didn't expected that he was nowhere on his shop. We can't detect his flame. It seems that he is watching us from his own world created by illusions." Lal Mirch hissed under his breath. They fell silent again.

"Do you know the message was about, Hayato?" Reborn asked suddenly. Gokudera looked at the hitman then nodded. He took a depth breath before started to speak.

" _ **When the clam made any calls**_

 _ **The rainbow and the sea will answer**_

 _ **Time and dimension will not hinder their meeting**_

 _ **Lightning will come as a sign for its allies and warning for its enemies**_

 _ **Another sky will come to assist**_

 _ **The aloof cloud will come to support**_

 _ **The protective mist will come to cover**_

 _ **Then, the tragedy will occur**_

 _ **However,**_

 _ **The Rain will wash away the pain**_

 _ **The Sun will shine brightly once again**_

 _ **And the clam before the Storm attack relentlessly**_

 _ **When all the elements have completed**_

 _ **Peace will return.**_ "

Everyone listened seriously when Gokudera told them the message. After Gokudera finished though, Reborn suddenly stood up and rubbed his eyes before pulled down his fedora to cover it.

"Reborn?" Fon asked confusedly to his fellow ex-arcobaleno. Reborn ignored him as he turned to Gokudera.

"Have you notify Irie Shouichi and Spanned about this?" Reborn asked seriously with dangerous voice. Gokudera stared at Reborn then nodded. He understood that the hitman also has understood the message inside it.

"Yes, and I also asked them to prepare some device which could help us. We don't know if it will worked though." Gokudera confirmed. Reborn nodded in confirmation.

"Give it to Yamamoto. He can give it to that Dame student of mine." Reborn said as he looked at Gokudera again. Gokudera nodded. Beside him, Yuni stared at the exchange with thoughtful glance before it click on her mind. Her face paled as she hold her head in dizzy.

"Reborn? What happened? Something wrong with the message?" Dino asked to Reborn.

"Yuni, what happened?" Fon asked his sky in concerned tone.

"Do you know where Tsuna-kun is?" Enma asked. Reborn turned his attention to Dino, Fon and Enma before sighed.

"Not exactly, but we have some guess." Reborn said. Yuni looked up from his depressed figure.

"Are you sure about it?" Yuni asked Reborn in plea. Reborn sighed again.

"That's the only explanation." Reborn said. Yuni sighed in depressed.

"What is that Reborn, Kora!" Colonello asked.

"The message said, _**When the clam made any calls**_ , _ **The rainbow and the sea will answer**_ , _ **Time and dimension will not hinder their meeting.**_ " Reborn said.

"Clam, referred to Vongola, Rainbow referred to Arcobaleno, and Sea referred to Mare ring. It says that if Vongola make any calls, another word ask for help, the other tri-ni-sette must answered the call, which mean help them. However, as we all know, there are no circumstance that make Vongola need any help know, except the disappearance of Dame-Tsuna. The next line explain everything."

" ** _Time and dimension will not hinder their meeting_**?" Dino asked uncertainly. Reborn keep silent as he let his former student absorb everything. When the thing finally hit him, Dino let out a silent shock.

"Yes, just like you thought. There's a possibility that the problem was actually not come from this world." Reborn said, sighed again. "As just like the message said, the problem itself come from another parallel world, and maybe from different timeline from us. Which was also the possibility where Tsuna presence now."

* * *

The man sat on his leather chair with all of his grace. He hold a glass of wine on his right hand while the other hand placed on his arm chair. He just stared at the door in front of him as he waited patiently. And the door opened as six people stride in. His smirk grew wider as a girl followed behind.

" **Boss.** " They all chorused. The man nodded.

" **Welcome my dear guardians.** " The man said with his heavy voice. He put six ring on the table in front of him.

" **Luminosa.** " A man come closer as he took his ring from the table. The mare ring of sun. He wore a cape around his body and his hair was light brown with blue eyes full of sorrow and pain. However, his smile was cold and calculating.

" **Ian.** " another man come front as he took his ring. His eyes full of sly plan and a cheeky grin crossed his lips. He wears a black shirt with long fabric pants. He has black hair and brown eyes. He stared at the rain ring given to him before slide it to his left hand middle finger.

" **Castella.** " another person walked forwards. He still a teen and wore a short knee fabric pants and brown shirt with black jacket. His eyes was blue and he has this blank face of him when he accepted his lightning ring. He just slide it to his finger without care and glanced back to his boss.

" **Traice.** " Another teen come forward. This teen however has long black hair and black eyes. He wore a black hoodie with white pants over his knee and grin on his face. He took his ring eyed it for a minute before slide to his middle finger. He keep glaring to his strom mare ring as he listened to his boss next words.

" **Ilyus.** " A man with a suit mover forwards. He wore black clothes as so as his eyes. He has blonde hair. He took his ring with grace as he eyed his cloud mare ring and shrugged off.

" **Montassa.** " a big man come forward. He also wears a black suit. His eyes were violet and his hair was white. He followed the others and took his mist mare ring as he too eyed it before wear it.

" **And the last, Rossa.** " The man said as he eyed the only girl to move forward and stood beside him. The girl, Rossa bow to the man and give him a weapon box. The man smiled mischievously.

" **Let's begin our revenge, don't we?** " The boss said as killing intent started to leak out from his body. There were chorused answer for him.

" **Yes Boss.** "

* * *

 **I hope you like this...**

 **Just... thank you for read!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!**

 **Sorry for the very late update but I've been very busy lately!**

 **Thank you for Natsu Yuuki and Nami 1997 for the reviews! Thank you for Namikazegirly and Crazzy Lucky Rin who corrected my grammar errors and some typos! Thank you very much!**

 **Also thanks for everyone who favorite my story and follow it!**

 **I'm happy! Really!**

 **So, Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR because Amano Akira is the author.**

 **Warning: Typos, OOC, some grammar mistake and other things.**

' _Thought._ '

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 13

-400 years in the past parallel world-

Tsuna looked at his surrounding. Everyone already on their seat as they waiting for the boss a.k.a Giotto to come. Tsuna looked at his friend warily. He was worried that they may crated a havoc in front of the first generation, and he didn't need another explanation season, thank you. He glanced at Kyoya with unreadable worried felling.

Kyoya sat on far away chairs with Alaude in front of him. Stared at each other, glaring at each other and then smirked at each other.

Tsuna decided to ignored the fact they just do some silent conversation.

He turned to Lambo.

Just to see him sleeping... with Lampo beside him, ate his sweet lightly.

' _Okay, no problem._ '

Tsuna sweatdropped and turned to Mukuro and Chrome.

" **Kufufufu.** "

" **Nufufufu.** "

" **Kufufufufufufu!** "

" **Nufufufufufufufu!** "

" **KUFUFUFU!** "

" **NUFUFUFU!** "

They just do some laughing contents while Chrome just looked at them with blank face. Tsuna turned back his attention to his plate and facepalmed.

' _Oh god, please keep my sanity! Please! Please just let them to not make any havoc and do unnecessary things!_ '

" **Ah, everyone already here.** " Tsuna turned his attention as he saw his ancestor walked inside with his cloak waving behind. Giotto stride to his seat as he gave his guardians and the ten generations his bright smile.

" **Giotto-san.** " Tsuna greeted lightly as he too smile brightly.

" **Hello, Tsuna. Do you like your room?** " Tsuna nodded happily.

" **Good. Then, lets start the dinner.** " Giotto said as the butlers and maids walked at their direction to gave them the dinner. Tsuna stared at foods served on the table in front of him with awe. Giotto realized as he stared at Tsuna and chuckled.

" **You better eat them now, Tsuna. Before the foods getting cold.** " Tsuna face reddened as he heard his ancestor words. Timidly, he started to pick up some foods from his plate and started to eat them.

Tsuna blinked several times before he stared at his plate in wonder.

The food, was delicious.

Well, it was not as delicious as his mom handmade food, but still it delicious.

Tsuna beamed as he started to pick up another bite from his plate. Giotto chuckled lightly at that.

The dinner went smoothly. Mukuro didn't do anything suspicious although he still watch Daemon like a hawk. Chrome just ate in silent as she fidgeted nervously while Daemon stared at her intensively. Lambo ate his food like usual. Kyoya sat few chairs away from the rest of them with Alaude as he ate silently. Tsuna stared at his friends as he too smile.

Well, the dinner was not bad at all.

* * *

" **How was the situation, La Luminosa?** " A voice whispered in darkness. His big body was hidden between the woods. He push a device on his ears as he listened the buzzing sound before another voice answered.

" **We almost there, Montassa. Okay, we here. How about you Ian?** " La Luminosa answered right away.

" **Oh~ I'm already here! What do you think, Ilyus? Isn't this interesting? I can meet that interesting boy again! I heard that he has been captured by Vongola.** " Ian said enthusiastically.

" **Oho! I couldn't wait! You must introduce him to me! Promise Ian!** " Ilyus said enthusiastically too. There were some weird sound like some broken bone as the background sound.

" **OH stop both of you! We are on mission! Could you please shut up!?** " another voice shouted angrily from the device.

" **Ah, Castella angry again.** " A monotone voice answered. Snicker could be heard.

" **Traice, I know you like something like this.** " A girl voice answered teasingly.

" **Ah, Rossa. You already here? That's mean we must start our mission guys!** " Montassa said as he released his hand and make some move forwards. His eyes glinted dangerously as smirked appeared on his face.

" **Let's begin the Vongola Hunting Time.** "

* * *

Tsuna suddenly put down his fork as he rubbed his neck in awkward way. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his friends who already focused their attention to Tsuna and realized his sudden change attitude.

His intuition just ringing furiously saying that big problem will come face them. What make him uncomfortable though, was the pain which inflicted on him continuously.

Tsuna looked up at Giotto who also have this twisted face of him as his intuition also ringing inside his head. Tsuna growled slightly as the pain getting on his nerves. He slipped his hand on his pocket as he picked up his gloves inside, prepare for any surprised attack.

The sudden change on Primo figure did not escape from the first generation guardians eyes. They stopped anything they were doing as they stared at their boss and wait for the said boss explain everything to them. Fortunately, the didn't realized any changes that happened with the kids.

Giotto glanced at Tsuna before focused back his attention to his food and started eating again. However, his eyes hardened and his aura changed. On cue, his guardians followed. Tsuna in other hand knew that Giotto holding back in front of him. He looked at his friends whom also looked at him.

" **Giotto-san, I think we are full.** " Tsuna said as he slowly climbed down from his seat. Giotto figure stiffened as he looked at Tsuna and gave him his soft smile.

" **Oh, already?** " Giotto asked. His eyes glanced at Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro and Kyoya who also climbed down from their seat and walked to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded as he gave the first generation one of his brightest smile.

" **Yes, could we go back to our room?** " Tsuna asked innocently as he titled his head. Giotto smiled fondly as he nodded.

" **Good night, Tsuna.** " Giotto said. Tsuna smiled back.

" **Good night too, Giotto-san.** " Tsuna said as he walked to the door and headed to the guest room, followed by other children. Giotto watched silently as Tsuna and the others close the double door. Silent fell on all of them.

Giotto wait patiently for few minutes passed before turned back to his guardians. His boss aura leaked out, his figure straightened as seriousness drowned his face, his eyes flashed orange as he started to spoke.

" **Prepare.** " was Giotto first word. Every guardians stiffened as they reached their respective weapon.

" **We have some unwanted guests.** "

* * *

Tsuna stance change immediately as he closed the door behind him. His guardians stance also change as they stared at their boss with serious face. Tsuna took a deep breath before confront his guardians.

"Mukuro, please listen to what they said. Be careful or Daemon will notice you." Tsuna said. Mukuro smirked slyly as he looked at his boss.

Sometimes, when Tsuna come to his very serious mode a.k.a boss mode (how Takeshi call), he leaked out his boss aura and his killing intent intentionally. It makes his position as their sky more clear. As result, everyone who face Tsuna at a time like that couldn't disobey every command he make, even the most prideful one. Yes, even Mukuro and Kyoya. At a time like that was the most intriguing time they see on their sky.

Mukuro chuckled lightly as he dissipated inside his mist.

"Kyoya, check the defense. Something coming to us." Tsuna ordered. Kyoya smirked at the Omnivore before turned back and do his job. Tsuna turned his attention to Chrome and Lambo.

"Let's go back to our room. Also, Chrome. I want you to make Mukuro and Kyoya illusion. Just in case." Tsuna said. Chrome nodded before followed his boss back to their room.

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards their room. He could feel his HI still alarming him. The warning itself hurt his head very much and make him dizzy. He also has this strange feeling that he forget something.

"Tsuna-nii, are you alright?" Lambo asked worriedly as he nudged Tsuna sleeve. Tsuna smile faintly as he shook his head.

"I'm okay Lambo. It just I feel like I forget something."

"Bossu." Chrome called timidly. Tsuna turned his attention to his half mist guardian.

"Yes, Chrome?"

"The message." Chrome reprimanded. Tsuna furrowed his brows as he heard Chrome words. He widened his eyes when he finally realized what Chrome mean.

"Oh, god."

"Tsuna-nii, something wrong?" Lambo asked.

" **Lightning will come as a sign for its allies and warnings for its enemies** "

Tsuna murmured under his breath. Lambo looked up at Tsuna in wonder.

" **Another sky will come to assist**

 **The aloof cloud will come to support**

 **The protective mist will come to cover** "

Tsuna eyes sharpened as he thought of the next line.

" **Then, the tragedy will occur** "

As the words leave Tsuna mouth, an explosion was heard thorough the mansion.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya really _really_ **really** pissed. You could see it from the black aura leaked out from his figure and formed a hungry wolf. His eyes full of blood lust. His body stiffened and he tighten his grip on his tonfas.

He just went to check the mansion perimeter when he spotted some suspicious men walked in shadow. As his intuition said that they were enemy, he didn't need any second to bite all of them to death. However, before he could move towards another area, a big figure stopped him.

Hibari glared at the big man figure in front of him.

This man, he dare to say that he will safe Hibari.

That the reason why he really really furious right now.

He is a carnivore. A carnivore didn't need to be saved.

" **State your name.** " Hibari said coldly.

" **I don't think a child like you need to be in a place like this. Just go and forget everything you see, child. We will not hurt you.** " the man said in blank voice. Hibari growled harshly. Okay, that's enough.

No one, I mean _no one_ , underestimated him.

" **I'll bite you to death.** " Hibari said his catchphrase as he lunged forward to face his new enemy.

* * *

Mukuro hummed lightly as he heard the conversation going inside the dining room.

" **I want you to go to west wing and south forest, Alaude. Ugetsu will help you.** " Giotto said as he gave his orders. Alaude glared at the blonde.

" **You are hurt. I don't want to face any of my guardians wounded.** " Giotto said sharply. Alaude scoffed before he walked outside to his respective place. Giotto then turned his attention to Asari who have stood up.

" **Don't forget to bring you earphone, Asari, and please remind Alaude too. We need to stay contact at each other.** " Giotto said. Ugetsu nodded as he followed Alaude outside.

" **Daemon, please reinforced your barrier. We don't know if our enemy have mist user.** " Giotto said. Daemon smirked as he dissipated using his mist, left the room with chuckle.

" **Knuckle, please contact the medic team. We need all of the medic just in care.** " Knuckle hurriedly dash toward his place.

" **G, Lampo I want you to face the east wing and north.** " Giotto ordered.

" **No! Gio! You know this brat will not help me with anything! I can take care of it alone!** "

" **Shut up, Pinky head! Who said that I will not help!?** "

" **What did you call me!?** "

" **Enough.** " Giotto said sternly. G and Lampo shut up immediately.

" **Both of you, can't you just work together? This is emergency, and there are kids in this mansion. We can't let the enemy know about them. Storm can't exist without Lightning, and Lightning can't do anything without his brother, Storm. Am I make myself clear?** " Giotto said as he eyed both of his guardians.

" **Yes, Gio.** "

" **Yes, Primo.** "

Giotto smiled.

" **Good, now go to your place. Don't let anything happen to you. Alaude got wounded was enough.** " Giotto said. G and Lampo hurriedly walked outside as they glared at each other. Giotto sighed heavily as he too stood up from his seat to his supposed to be office.

Mukuro wait patiently until everything become silent before he moved his illusions. He stepped towards the door to tell his dearest boss about the new information. Something stopped him though.

" **Nufufu, so you can use illusion too, Boy.** "

Mukuro turned quickly as he materialized his trident. His smirked dropped as his eyes shadowed.

" **Daemon Spade.** " Mukuro hissed in disgust. His eyes flashed dangerously as he eyed the man in front of him. A scythe was on his possesion. Daemon could feel the disgust feeling on Mukuro voice, however he didn't understand why.

" **Who are you Boy? A mere child can't use illusions.** " Daemon smirked. Mukuro tensed as he stared at the man. He didn't like Daemon Spade, and he will not like him. Never.

" **It is not your problem, Pedophile.** " Mukuro barked. Daemon just stared at the pineapple boy in front of him. He didn't feel offended with that words. He _is_ not a pedophile though.

" **I'm not a pedophile.** " Daemon said. He saw the boy scoffed. His hand on his trident tighten and mist flame started to swirled around him.

" **You dare to say that.** " he heard the boy whispered in venom.

" **After what you have done to Chrome, to my precious Nagi.** " Mukuro said again. Daemon furrowed his brows.

' _What does he mean? What have I done to Chrome?_ ' Daemon though confusingly.

" **You hypnotic her, and control her like a tool.** " Mukuro said darkly. Daemon stared at Mukuro bewilderment.

" **And posses my body.** " Mukuro said again. Daemon slightly move back with the flame Mukuro already gathered. He didn't understand anything what Mukuro said, although he indeed surprised with the flame Mukuro have. It was rare to see a kid with this strong flame.

" **What do you mean, boy? I don't do anything.** " Daemon mused. Mukuro stared at Daemon right in the eye. His red right eye have a kanji symbol. Daemon narrowed his eyes as he prepared to face Mukuro.

However, an explosion make both of them turned their attention simultaneously.

* * *

Tsuna hurriedly run with Chrome and Lambo behind him. The explosion took place very close to them. He have feeling that he knew someone who make that explosion.

They stopped right at east side of mansion. Tsuna could recognized Kyoya who fighting with other person. But he didn't recognized the other person. He didn't know who the bulky big man.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna shouted. Kyoya didn't listen as he keep move his tonfas. Tsuna looked worriedly at him. His HI said that something bad will happen if he not stop the fight quickly.

"Kyoya! Stop!" Tsuna shouted again. His head getting dizzy and he whimpered in pain. His hand started to hold his head tightly. Chrome and Lambo saw this as they too started to shout.

"Tsuna-nii you alright!?" Lambo asked worriedly. He then turned to Kyoya. "Kyo-nii! Stop this fight!"

"Bossu, you alright?"

Tsuna shook his head. They must go from this place. Something bad will happen. The enemies had planned all of this.

Tsuna put his gloves on as he went to his Hyper Dying Will Mode and kick the bulky man far away from Kyoya. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at his boss. He didn't like it when someone interrupted his fight.

"Omnivore." Kyoya hissed furiously. Tsuna stared at Kyoya with his orange eyes.

" _ **We must go, now.**_ " Tsuna said. Kyoya widened his eyes before it turned back to normal.

"Hn."

Tsuna nodded as he turned back to Chrome and Lambo.

"Tsuna-nii, you alright?" Lambo asked worriedly. Tsuna just smile.

"I'm alright. However, we must go from this place. Something big will happen. Something dangerous." Tsuna said as he turned back to his old self. Chrome nodded in understanding as so as Lambo.

"Chrome, lead us to Mukuro." Tsuna asked. Chrom nodded. She turned back to headed to the dining room. Tsuna hurriedly followed with Lambo beside him while Kyoya trailed behind.

Unknown to them, a figure suddenly come out from the shadow. He wore a half checkeren pattern hat on his head, a mask and a robe. His smirk grew wider as he watched Tsuna and the others went away.

" **Ara? So he is the Vongola Decimo from Parallel world?** " the man said in amusement. He then chuckled lightly.

" **As far as I see, my plan going smoothly.** " And the figure gone.

Tsuna on other hand, could feel shiver went down on his spine.

* * *

Mukuro clicked his tongue in annoyance. He didn't like it when someone disturbing his torture time. However, with their unfortunate situation and maybe limited time, he must come back with the other. Chrome just contacted him that she with bossu, stupid cow and skylark was on their way.

" **Kufufufu, I see that I can't torment you now. My dear boss need my presence, now.** " Mukuro said annoyingly. Daemon furrowed his brows.

" **Boss? So you are from another mafia famiglia, huh? A spy?** " Daemon asked in amusement. Mukuro chuckled.

" **No, we are Vongola. No other identities.** " Mukuro said mysteriously. Daemon narrowed his eyes. There were something that the kids hide. It was not something small, it big, and he can smell it.

Daemon smirked. Oh how he want to know all of that.

Their meeting disturbed as the dining room door opened harsly. The children, consists of Tsuna, Chrome, Lambo and Kyoya walked inside. Tsuna face brightened at the view of Mukuro.

"Mukuro! I'm glad you alright!" Tsuna shouted in glee. Mukuro face turned back to normal. Daemon who realized this just raise his brows.

"Kufufu, who do you think I am, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"I'm sorry, but we must go now! Something big will happen! The enemies had planned something dangerous!" Tsuna shouted as his face become serious again, which once again make Daemon raised his brows.

"Oya, let's go then." Mukuro said. He glanced at Daemon before walked to Tsuna. Tsuna nodded before his attention turned toward Daemon and his eyes widened.

"Daemon Spade!?" Tsuna shouted in shocked. Chrome and Lambo followed their boss view before also stared in shocked.

"Mukuro! I told you not to do anything to Daemon Spade!" Tsuna then shouted to his mist. Mukuro just shrugged off.

"I didn't do anything. He just poof out from nowhere when I finished my spying time." Mukuro said nonchalantly. Tsuna really want to slammed his head on the wall now.

' _Shit! I forget that Mukuro always like this!_ ' Tsuna blinked.

' _Wait a minute. It's like I was forgetting something. The message said that a tragedy will happen. What tragedy it may be? The only person presence who will make the mafia world uproar when something happen to him/her was..._ '

Tsuna eyes widened as suddenly the thought hit him. Without waiting any longer he dashed towards the door to go outside the mansion, ignored every calls his friends made. He could feel a very violent flame had already gathered it power from a far, targeted a figure Tsuna now very well. He also could feel Giotto pure flame in front of the mansion.

' _Oh please I have to make it!_ ' Tsuna wish desperately. No, he couldn't let the flame hit Giotto.

' _The Vongola will collapse when it's leader gone._ ' Tsuna thought as he saw the front door.

He opened it and saw Giotto fighting with some enemies. He hurriedly went to his HDWM and pushed Giotto away. Just in time when a blast of attack with violent flame hit him instead.

' _As long as the leader still alive, Vongola will stand. As long as Giotto alive... Vongola will be alright._ ' Tsuna could feel his body thrown away and his back hit something hard. He tried to stay awake when he spotted Giotto still standing few meters away from him.

' _Ah shit, Reborn will kill me if he know this._ ' Was Tsuna last thought before the darkness engulfed him, followed by his friend shout and Giotto horror face.

* * *

 **Okay finish!**

 **I hope you like it though!**

 **Good bye until next chapter!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Halloooo!**

 **As always thanks for the favorite and follow, and the reviews! Thanks to HibarixTsunaxlover, Knight Yuuki, GreenDrkness, X4857X, g02sleep, Lacie, and Natsu Yuuki.**

 **g02sleep: yes, you read that right. That is earphone. .**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own katekyo hitman reborn, Amano Akira**

 **Warnings: some typos, OOC, grammars, slow update, etc.**

"Japanese."

" _Thought._ "

" **Italia.** "

* * *

Chapter 14

 **NORMAL POV  
**

Giotto didn't expect it to happen.

It was happened so fast even he couldn't follow it.

When he realized, it was too late.

* * *

Giotto was fighting with the enemies in front of him when his hyper intuition warned him about something. It's been ringing even after the enemies come and his guardians was taking care of it. He thought it just warned him about the increased number of enemies, nevertheless it warning him about something else. Something that he know will be very bad if that thing happened.

Giotto focused his attention back to the enemies in front of him. He can't lose his focus here. Not when he still need to protect those who was behind his protection. The children, his guardians, the people who dear for him.

He gritted his teeth as he ducked and then punched another man. He didn't see their leader everywhere. It's rare for this many mafioso to move without their leader.

' _If their leader not here... that mean this many mafioso just distraction._ ' He thought absentmindedly. He avoided another attack as make another man unconscious.

" **Merde*!** " Giotto cussed when he feel one of his guardians flame wavered, tell him that someone was hurt. He kicked another guy again, this time with more power. His eyes glinted dangerously and his flame flickered in very threatening way. He could feel the enemies cowered in fear as they saw how dangerously he is now.

Giotto will not forgive who ever dared to hurt his friends.

However, once again his attention was drifted on another sky flame which suddenly flickered alive inside the mansion. He furrowed his brows. He had feel it before, but it was too faint back then. This time, it was big and shows its presence, tell him that its exist. The same pure flame like him. The question was, who?

His shoulder suddenly tense as his head started to throbbing. His HI rang furiously, tried to tell him something important. Giotto took some steps back as he eyed his enemies started to move back. That was when he felt a strong flame was directed towards him

He knew it was too late. He covered himself in flames, tried to reduced the damage. He close his eyes prepare for the hit he will get.

However, what happened next just too fast for him to follow.

He heard the mansion door opened with a loud of bang. He opened his eyes instantly as a blur of orange and brown passed through him and pushed him back. Giotto widened his eyes in surprised and recognition.

Spiky brown hair.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

He looked at the boy in horror as he started to stood up and ran to the boy.

"Tsu-!"

Then a blast of strong flame hit the boy.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya watched in horror as his boss, his sky, his omnivore hit the wall. His eyes widened and his figure froze.

He never told anyone, but he really do care about his famiglia, no, his friends, his family. Just his close friends (namely the guardians, include Mukuro) who now about this, however they never talked about it as they know about Kyoya pride. Hence, Tsuna was the only one who could fully understand him.

He didn't like it when someone hurt his friends, or so he call them his companions.

That's why he become furious when he saw his only sky was hurt. In front of him.

Furiously, Kyoya pulled out his tonfas. He stomped forward with bloodlust glint on his eyes. His aura darken as he intentionally release out his killing intent. He pulled out his power as cloud flame surrounds his tonfas.

" _ **Roll.**_ " He hissed as a hedgehog come out from anywhere.

He didn't care if he pry his identities. He just have one thing on his mind right now.

He walked confidently as he said his catchphrase in venom and anger.

" _ **I'll bite who ever do that to death.**_ "

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro was beyond furious.

He couldn't believe his eyes when he eyed his boss body. Slumped against the wall.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, his only light and hope, slumped and unconscious. And _hurt_.

Without second thought, he materialized his trident, leaked out his killing intent as his right eyes turned with six kanji symbol and covered with mist flame. He didn't care anymore as just one thing was on his thought.

" _ **Kufufufu, prepare for living hell, imbeciles.**_ "

* * *

Dokuro Chrome looked at her boss.

Her mouth gaped as she let out silent scream. She always thought that her boss was someone amazing. An amazing man who accept her, care for her, a brother and someone important for her. Beside her Mukuro-sama, he was the light for her.

Now, that someone important was unconscious and hurt.

Chrome leaked out her tears as she running to his boss side.

* * *

Lambo Bovino never thought that one day he would see his Tsuna-nii hurt. His Tsuna-nii always protected him, never one he want Lambo to fight. Because of Tsuna-nii, he loved. He got other brothers and sisters. For many years, he happy. Tsuna-nii was and always be a great brother for him.

However, what will he do know, when his precious brother hurt and wounded?

Lambo didn't need to think twice as lightning start to gathered around him. His eyes glinted furiously. Tears streaming down on his cheeks. He may be the younger among all of the guardians, but when he serious like his Tsuna-nii, he mustn't be underestimate.

Lambo took out his horn as he also let out his lightning flame. An evil smirk planted on his face as dark aura started to gather. Like the other furious guardians, he also just have one thing in mind.

" _ **Yare, yare, time for punishment ~**_ "

* * *

Gokudera Hayato suddenly snapped from his thought as he felt his chest clenched in pain. He grabbed it as worried started to emerge from him.

' _Something happen to Juudaime?_ ' He thought worriedly. He sometimes felt it when something terrible happened to his beloved boss. However, usually, he always there by his boss side.

Not now, where he wasn't on his boss side.

Hayato clenched his fits as he gritted his teeth in pissed. He must found his boss immediately. Before something real bad happen to him.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takehis was on their way to meet Spanner by Hayato order when an uneasy feeling hit their guts. They shifted uncomfortably as their shoulder tensed.

"Senpai, let's hurry." Takeshi said as his eyes hardened. Ryohei nodded.

"Yes. I'm extremely agree." he said.

Both of them hurriedly went to their destination as the uneasy feeling got stronger. They just hope that nothing happened to their beloved friend and little brother.

Nonetheless, they did not realized a pair of eyes that watching their every move.

* * *

Daemon Spade shocked was understatement.

Well, just think about it. You found a kid, a strange kid who destroyed half of place known as the most wanted group in the underworld, but suddenly he become a coward. While it was actually amusing, the ignorant Daemon decided to brought the kid with him.

However, when he come back, he found the town in mess and chaos and he found another children there. He emerge in front of them, just to be attacked by his look alike and Alaude look alike. For what they say, bite him to death and make him crazy.

Their strong power, their similar face with the first generation guardians of Vongola and primo itself. _That_ thing almost make him shocked (keyword: almost). He never knew that someone could become that similar, even their attitudes.

But now, when he saw that Hibari Kyoya let out his killing intent and cloud flame covered his tonfas, the Rokudo Mukuro started to use illusion and his right eye covered in mist flame, the last, the cow brat boy, Lambo Bovino, strike the enemies with lightning flame and his horn.

Indeed very surprising even for himself.

Daemon glanced at his surrounding when his eyes stopped to his boss who still checked on Tsunayoshi. It seems his boss was too focused on the boy for not realized it. He turned back his attention and saw that aura which leaked out from the kids.

At time, he knew that their secret was not just important and interesting, but also dangerous.

And Daemon Spade was very curious.

* * *

Hibari knocked another man in front of him. There were bodies lying around him. Blood covered all of his tonfas and he didn't care. He didn't even glanced at it.

His gazed move towards Mukuro who laughed hysterically as his victims shout crazily. His trident twirled in his hand as mist flame swirled around him.

On other side, Lambo was strike his enemies with his horn as lightning flame sparked around him. Smirk on his face.

That's right, let them feel and taste the living hell. All the guardians have this own rules of them which different one with another. However, there's one rule that every person who knows Vongola shouldn't be violated.

That is to hurt their sky.

* * *

Giotto snapped back from his shock when Chrome was crying and tried desperately to cover Tsuna wounds. He hurriedly walked to the both kids as he kneel down and check for the wounds.

" **Is-is he will alright?** " Chrome asked in very worried tone and hiccup between his cry. Giotto smiled reassuringly although he didn't sure himself.

" **How is he?** " A new voice interrupted. Giotto turned his attention to found mini Alaude, Hibari asked as his grey steel eyes watched silently on Tsuna. Mukuro on his side and both of them didn't look interrupted with stood each other _so close_. Lambo was now right beside Chrome and he cried desperately call his brother name.

Giotto glanced behind the children back just to find the enemy was slaughtered and lying unconscious on the ground.

" **Giotto!** " A shout was heard. Giotto snapped back to see his friends running to him with very worried face. Giotto stood up as he looked for Knuckle and very relieved when he spotted him on the back.

" **Knuckle! Hurry up! Tsuna need some treatment!** " Giotto shouted. Knuckle hurriedly come to treat Tsuna wounds. After few minutes in tense situation, Knuckled finally let out a sigh as he said that Tsunayoshi was okay. He just unconscious because of use to much energy. The children went happy as they surround Tsuna while Knuckle heal him.

However, after check that everything will okay, Giotto stood up as he walked towards his friends.

" **Gio, who's the one who did this?** " G asked as he pointed at the slaughtered enemies. Giotto who didn't really pay attention before furrowed his brows as he too didn't know who did all of it.

' _But... I feel Daemon flame before, maybe it's him?_ '

" **That's not me.** " A voice interrupted Giotto thought. Giotto turned around as G and Ugetsu followed behind. Alaude who stood far away just glanced. Daemon was walked at them with the most bigger smirk Giotto ever see on his face.

" **The kids, that Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro and Lambo Bovino was the one who did all of it.** " Daemon explained. Giotto jaws dropped. Completely surprised with the answer.

" **Them?! You expect me to believe?!** " G hissed furiously. Daemon shrugged off.

" **Yes. They even can use flame. The dying will flame.** " Daemon said again. All of the occupants widened their eyes (yes, Alaude too).

" **See! I told you they are suspicious!** " G whispered. Giotto furrowed his brows.

" **But my intuition didn't say anything. Yes, it say that they are hiding something. But never at once it tell me that they are dangerous or threat for us. You know that it never gone wrong before.** " Giotto said as he rubbed his forehead. G just silent as he heard his boss words. True what he said, his boss hyper intuition (demonic G insist) was never gone wrong.

Giotto snapped as he looked at his surrounding suspiciously. G, Asari and Daemon realized this as they doing the same thing like him.

" **This not over yet. G, Asari, Daemon watch over your surrounding.** " Giotto ordered. Daemon chuckled as he materialized his scythe. Hibari, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo who all this time eavesdrop their conversation also went to their fighting stance.

That was when they heard the strange unknown voice.

" **Oho, so this is where you all hiding?** "

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what he must feel.

When the strong flame hit him, he could feel his body going numb, before the darkness engulfed him. He didn't feel anything after that.

Except for his body going heavy cold. His head feel hurt and dizzy. Okay maybe he felt something.

What he saw when he opened his eyes was darkness before a light of yellow blinded him. Tsune then feel his body engulfed in warm feeling and his body feel light by any second. He could hear the voices around him. Some very familiar voice.

"-Na-nii! I'm so sowry!"

"-fu, you better wake up." Tsuna felt his body shiver when he heard that voice though.

Tsuna tried very hard to open his eyes. He saw a single ray of light as it blinded him. He blinked several times before the view before him was clear. He saw Knuckle there. Chrome and Lambo at one side and crying, both of them. Mukuro on his other side while on the edge of his eyes, he could see Kyoya also watching him silently.

However his blood suddenly got cold when a familiar voice hit his ears.

" **Oho, so this is where are you all hiding?** "

* * *

 **Well, I hope you like it.**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	15. Chapter 15

**HellooooO! Again!**

 **I want to say my thanks to Knight Yuuki, hibarixtsunaxlover, valery-chan, x4857x, shan1827, lacie and of course, Natsu Yuuki. I really apreciated alll of your reviews! It make me really happy! I also want to say my thanks to the followers and people who favorites my story,Thanks!**

 **For shan1827, yes, it was because of oir imagination that exist. XD**

 **I hope you will like this! Happy reading!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does, and always**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammar erros, slow update etc**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 15

 **NORMAL POV**

Tsuna always know when he accepted his role, danger will always followed behind.

However he never know, that it will be that close.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tsuna watched every person who present at the party. He found some face he know very well. Some other alliance bosses from another famiglia. He turned his attention and smiled when he found the new face in front of him.  
_

 _Tsuna took some deep breath before move closer._

 _"Hello." Tsuna greeted. The newly boss turned to Tsuna as he too smiled._

 _"Hello." He greeted._

 _"What do you think?" Tsuna started._

 _"Ah, this party? Not bad, but I have enough. I don't like party too much." He answered. Tsuna nodded in agreement.  
_

 _"I'm never see you here before." Tsuna said. The man stared at Tsuna and smiled._

 _"Yeah, I just replace my father position. I'm from Stanta Famiglia from France." He said. Tsuna looked at the man with surprised face._

 _"Oh, are you here for business?"_

 _"No, The one who held this party was my long distance family. Let just say that they were training me to become a great mafia boss." The man said as he sighed. Tsuna laughed._

 _"I doubt the training was easy?"_

 _"No, undoubtedly not." The man deadpanned. Tsuna laughed again._

 _'_ Well, at least you're not get a spartan tutor from hell. Lucky. _'_

 _"So, who are you?" The man asked. Tsuna stopped his laugh and smile._

 _"I'm the current head of Vongola, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The man looked surprised, still he smiled._

 _"I'm the don in training from Stranta Famiglia from France, my name is Dominico Stranta."_

* * *

" **Dominico Stranta.** "

Tsuna whispered faintly. Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo turned to their boss as the name registered inside their mind. They walked closer to their boss with weapons on their side. Black aura surrounding them.

They did know that name. A man they hate so much. What they didn't expected was that they will meet him in this world, at a time like this too.

Tsuna stared at the new figure entered their vision. His eyes widened in shock and at the same time he speechless. He never thought that he will meet that man again. Not in this parallel world, not in this kind of situation.

" **So, this is where you are hiding Vongola.** " Dominico said as sly smirk appeared on his face. Giotto, with G, Ugetsu and Daemon stood beside him getting ready to attack at any time. Alaude just stood at his place with handcuffs ready. At the same time, Knuckle move forward to cover the children from the man view. However, he was too late.

Than man turned his attention to Tsuna right before Knuckle cover him. Tsuna's brown spiky hair was enough thing for Dominico to recognize Tsuna. Dominico smirked.

" **Ara, so you are here, Tsunayoshi-kun~** " Dominico said. Giotto, G, Asari, Daemon, Alaude and Knuckle attention turned to Tsuna simultaneously.

Tsuna flinched at the tone. He stared at Dominico from Knuckle back with his calculating eyes.

" **I was the one who never think that I will meet you here, Dominico.** " Tsuna said coldly. Unconsciously in his boss mode. This make the adult there widened their eyes in surprised (Daemon smirked as so as Alaude).

" **Well nothing imposible right?** " Dominico smirked. Tsuna tried to stood up. However Knuckle hurriedly come to his side as forced him to sat back.

" **You're not heal yet.** " Knuckle said sternly. Tsuna grimaced. He know that. He could felt his consciousness on edge, and his last wound was opening. Still, that man was dangerous. Very dangerous.

Tsuna nodded as Knuckle stood back and eyed the new occupant with cautious. Tsuna glanced at Kyoya who was closer than any other guardians.

"Kyoya." Tsuna whispered weakly. Kyoya turned his attention as he walking toward his boss.

"We must go." Tsuna said seriously. Kyoya narrowed his eyes before nodded. He craned his hand and Tsuna grabbed it. Tsuna was not feeling well yet. Although he was already aware, he didn't have any energy left. Which make the thing harder for them to leave.

The other guardians move closer as they too eyed Dominico with murderous glint.

" **You don't think that you will run away don't you?** " Dominico asked suddenly. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. The first generation just watched with wary eyes. Tense filled the air.

Some move from the bush make their eyes turned all at once. They waited in tense as a new figure move out. A man with black shirt and long fabric pants. He has black hair and brown eyes.

" **Boss!** " The man shouted. He walked to Diminico.

" **What it is Ian? Why are you here by the way?** " Dominico sighed. The man, Ian smiled cheekily.

" **Ah, I run away from Rossa. She scary when she angry. You know that boss.** " He said. Dominico shook his head desperately.

" **I know you don't like something boring. But at least do your job properly.** " Dominico reprimanded. Ian just smile cheekily as he averted his eyes. That was when he saw Tsuna.

" **HEY! You are the boy!** " Ian shouted. He grinned ear to ear. Dominico just raised his brows as Tsuna grimed at that. Tsuna know that man, he was the one who attack Alaude back then.

Tsuna tried to stood up. Kyoya who beside him help him silently.

" **You are his guardian?** " Tsuna said. Ian smirked.

" **Ah! Yes! I am Dominico's rain guardian! My name Ian. Nice to see you again, interesting boy!** " Ian shouted. Tsuna just silent as he eyed the first generation. Giotto, G, Asari, Daemon, Alaude and Knuckle just stay at the sideline. Nonetheless, they watched carefully and cautiously.

Tsuna gritted his teeth as he clenched his fist. He couldn't endanger the first generation. No if their enemy was him. One thing Tsuna was sure, Dominico Stranta was not an average mafia boss. That proved with the mare ring that placed beautifully on his finger. Tsuna widened his eyes slightly when he realized it before his eyes turned back to normal.

' _Yes, he was the one who steal the mare ring._ ' Tsuna conclude. He took some steps forwards as he eyed the first generation from the corner of his eyes.

" **Are you the 'Unknown'?** " Tsuna asked bluntly. Dominico and Ian stopped their chatter as they turned their attention to Tsuna. Tsuna watched their reaction cautiously.

Giotto looked at the boy before him with surprise reaction. This boy, was first looked like a soft hearted and shy. Giotto even thought that the boy couldn't hurt a fly because of his kindness. However, when he saw the boy right now. He pretty sure that the boy have more than he looked.

" **You really are interesting guy, Tsunayoshi-kun~** " Dominico said. He move forward as sky flame flickered alive from his ring. Giotto, G, Ugetsu, Daemon, Alaude and Knuckle get ready on their stance. Tsuna just stay as he watched Dominico cautiously. Still his guardians move closer to protect their boss if the fight occur.

Dominico stopped suddenly. Behind him, Ian watched as rain flame flickered from his ring and cover his weapon, a trisula. Dominico stared at Tsuna in his eyes and smirked as he chuckled.

" **Just like what you said, Tsunayoshi-kun~** " Dominico said. He pulled out a gun with his family crest printed on it. Tsuna widened his eyes.

" **I'm the 'Unknown'.** " Dominico pointed his gun to his target and smirked.

A gun shot was heard, and sky flame filled the air.

* * *

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the gun which pointed at him. He maybe didn't know what their relationship with the children, however he still need to protect them.

Sky flame flickered alive on his forehead. He ready to doged the bullet or burn it with his flame, when a blur of orange passed him and protect him from the bullet instead.

Giotto did surprised. No, shocken into the core.

He watched silently as Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy who have this similar face like him stood up and straightened himself. On his forehead danced lively a flickered of ice flame. His hands was covered in gloves with X on it, both, also covered in sky flame. His eyes turned orange and narrowed. Just like Giotto.

Just exactly like Giotto.

Giotto glanced at his friends who also surprised with what they found, except for Daemon who just smirked at the sight. So, his mist didn't lie.

"Small animal." All of attention turned to Alaude look alike, Kyoya as the boy move closer.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Tsuna answered with voice full authority. Giotto widened his eyes. Yes he was, at first didn't really care about their past or what they were hiding. They thought that all of it was their personal issue. But now, after he notice it all, he was very corious. What are they hiding? Who are they?

"We'll take care of them. You go." The skylark demanded. Tsuna furrowed his brows as he didn't like what Kyoya means.

"I can't, y-!" Tsuna stopped midway as his mist, Mukuro emerge behind him.

"Just like what you have said, Tsunayoshi-kun, we can't stay here anymore." Mukuro said. Tsuna sighed. He couldn't win from his guardians after all. He nodded obediently before he turned back to his old self. Came out from his hyper dying mode.

Tsuna closed his eyes, sighed, before turned his attention to the first generation family. He stared at Giotto who still in HDWM with apology written from all of his face.

" **I'm so sorry.** " Tsuna whispered faintly as his eyes started to close. Beside him, Mukuro hold his boss tightly to prevent Tsuna from falling.

Giotto widened his eyes as his Hyper Intuition started to ring. He move closer as he feel mist flame started to gathered around Tsuna.

Tsuna took one last glanced at Giotto who run to him. He smiled weakly.

" **Good bye.** "

* * *

 **Alright that's it for now... I hope you like it though. I'm so sorry I can't write much because some problem. But I tried hard to finish thia chapter.  
**

 **Ja mattane!**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLOO!**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I was so busy and finaly have time to update!**

 **SO, thank you for Sawada Ten-chan, Knight Yuuki, HibarixTsunaxLover, Natsu Yuuki, Lacie, and Visually dreamer! Thank you very much! For people who also favorite my story and follow it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Because Amano Akira does.**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, some mistakes, slow update, etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 16

 **SOMEONE POV**

It's dark.

It's cold.

I can't see anything.

Where am I?

Why am I here?

Someone please help me...

" _Hello there, we meet again._ "

Who is it?

" _I know, those famiglia were really make all of us worried._ "

Where did I have heard it?

" _They also use children. I agree with you that we must eliminated them._ "

Why was it so familiar?

" _We need to destroy them to keep up the peace right?_ "

Who is it?

" _Don't worry, I'll help you. We are ally._ "

Who?

" _I promise you, that I, Dominico Stranta will back you up._ "

Dominico... Stranta?

* * *

 **NORMAL POV**

" **Giotto! Calm down damn it!** " G shouted exasperatedly as he eyed his friend who still walking around in circle. He rubbed his forehead and sighed tiredly.

" **We must looking for them, G.** " Giotto mumbled.

" **That 's why I told you to calm down!** " G said again. Giotto seems didn't listen as he still do what he do.

" **Where they could be? What if something happen to them?** " Giotto mumbled again. G twitched. He moved closer silently and smack his friend head, hardly.

" **Ouch! What was that for!?** "

" **I said, CALM DOWN IDIOT!** "

Giotto shut his mouth immediately. G just looked at his friend while brushed his hair desperately. He then sighed.

" **Calm down Giotto. You can't do anything if you panic.** " G said. He stared at Giotto.

" **It is not just you whose shocked. All of us feel the same.** " G said again. When his friends didn't say anything, he continued.

" **Just like all of us thought, they really are hiding something. But as what your demonic intuition said, they are don't have any evil intention to Vongola. It proved with the brat was protecting you not just one, but twice.** "

Both of the fell silent as they were busy with their own thought. It was interrupted though, when a knock was heard from the door.

" **Come in.** " Giotto soft voice responded. The door opened and Ugetsu walked inside accompanied by Knuckle.

" **We have cleaned everything now. The renovations also going smoothly. It just need some days for the renovation to complete.** " Ugetsu reported.

" **We also EXTREMELY capture some EXTREME enemies. Alaude has EXTREMELY already interrogate them. The EXTREMELY injury people also have been EXTREMELY take care of.** " Knuckle said. Giotto smiled gleefully.

" **Thank you very much, Knuckle, Asari.** " Giotto said. Ugetsu just smiled while Knuckle nodded.

" **But what about those kiddos?** " Knuckle asked. Giotto eyes narrowed.

" **We don't know. That is what we will talk about. Can you gathered all guardians, Ugetsu, Knuckle? We'll be waiting in the meeting room.** " Giotto asked. Asari nodded as he moved outside while Knuckle chanted some prayer for the children safety.

Giotto turned his attention to G.

" **Let's move.** "

Both of them stepped from Giotto's office and make their way to the meeting room. While they were walking, Giotto's mind move back to where the accident happen.

 _Flashback_

 _Giotto widened his eyes as Tsuna gone from his sight. He stopped from his track while his mind tried to capture everything._

 _"Hoo~ I see. Tsunayoshi-kun decide to run away huh?" The singsong voice made Giotto snapped back from his thought. He looked back at the still standing enemies, who were called themselves Dominico Stranta and Ian._

 _"Eh!? Why he go!? I still want to chat with him~!" The another guy, who called himself Ian, whined. Dominico shook his head._

 _"While, we don't have anything to do. We need to remake our plan it seems." Dominico said._

 _"What are you planning, Dominico Stranta?" Kyoya said suddenly while pointing his tonfa to Dominico. A gleam passed his eyes. Dominico smiled slyly._

 _"Don't worry Hibari-san." He said again. He took some steps backwards. Mist flame started to gathered around them._

 _"We will meet again the other day. Bye!" and he gone._

 _Kyoya clicked his tongue. He pulled down his tonfas and turned back to face the remaining first generation. He moved his eyes from Knuckle, Asari, G, Alaude, Daemon (with glint entered his eyes) and last Giotto._

 _"Omivore said that he is sorry." Kyoya repeated Tsuna words. "You better not follow us, or I will bite you to death for stalking."_

 _Before Giotto could respond to that, Kyoya was surrounded by mist flame, and gone._

Giotto sighed again. Just too many problem in one event. Both he and G stopped right before the meeting room. Giotto took one deep breath while G waiting for his boss to ready before open the door. G opened the double door for his boss to enter. They sat on their respective place. Giotto stared at his guardians, before took another breath.

" **Okay, let's begin the meeting.** "

* * *

Ryohei and Takeshi listened to Hayato explanation in dazed. That evening, Hayato called the remaining guardians to come to the lab. At there, they were given a really long explanation about some device that they must brought all along. The problem was, both Takeshi and Ryohei really, really didn't understand anything.

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ryohei shouted. Takeshi scratched his head sheepishly.

"Er... I don't understand too..?"

Hayato pulled out his hair in frustration. This have been took place for the whole thirty minutes. He couldn't keep his patience anymore. His boss was in danger damn it!

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND TURF TOP!?" He shouted ( **Em... Hayato, I hate to say this, but as an author, sometimes, your explanation just don't make any sense** ).

"WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING TAKO HEAD!?" Ryohei shouted back.

"Maa, maa, maybe Hayato can explain it us once again?" Takeshi tried to calm down his fellow guardian. Hayato clicked his tongue as he gave some communication device to them. He breathed deeply and sighed in exasperation.

"Soon, you will come to where Juudaime is. Just give this to Juudaime when you meet him." Hayato said finally.

"SAY THAT EARLIER!" Ryohei shouted again.

"I HAVE BEEN SAYING IT TURF TOP!"

"Maa, maa, it's enough."

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!"

"C-could you please do that outside the lab?" Shouichi finally ask while clutching his stomach. It made them turned their attention simultaneously.

"Yeah, you almost destroy our inventions." Spanned said deadpanned. He pointed at the mess around the bickering guardians. Takeshi scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Ha, ha, sorry guys, we come out now." Takeshi said as he pulled Hayato and Ryohei with him.

"LET ME GO!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato, let's move first!"

"JUST LET ME GO BASEBALL FREAK!"

"OHHH! I EXTREMELY FORGOT! MASTER COLONELLO WILL COMING TODAY!"

"SHUT UP TURF TOP!"

Shouichi and Spanner just looked at the retreating figure with blank face. While the shouting still could be heard, the figure turned in the corner and disappear from their sight. Souichi sighed.

"They almost destroy everything. Tsuna-san will not like it when he come back." Shouichi said exasperatedly, still clutching his stomach.

"While Vongola is not available, no one can stop those destroyer." Spanner said as he inserts another lollipop to his mouth. He took one glance to Shouchi before turned back to continued what he have left. Shouichi sighed again as he watched Spanner started to busy himself with their inventions.

"I just hope that the device will work. I don't want anything happen to Tsuna-san."

* * *

"So, that's was how they encounter each other."

Byakuran eyes scanned at the monitor before him before glanced at the other occupant who saw everything with him.

"You never said that they will meet him, Checkerface-kun~" Byakuran said in dangerous voice. His smile gone from his face. He clutched his fits tightly. While the other side, Checkerface just keep silent.

"I don't know that their world's problem is him." He said slowly. Both of them keep silent as they watched the scene from their monitor.

"If that's how it going." Byakuran said as he stood up. He looked at his right hand man, Kikyo who still stood behind them faithfully.

"Go to Yuni and inform him who our enemy is." Byakuran said.

"But, Byakuran-sama-!"

"Go." Byakuran ordered with his authority voice. Kikyo blanched and nodded. Byakuran then turned to Checkerface who still sit silently on his chair.

"You will let him go." Byakuran state with low voice and threat inside. Checkerface was silent at first before a sigh escaped from his mouth.

"If the condition become like this, I don't have any choice" He said. He clapped his finger and a door appeared.

"You can go from there. Make sure that Yuni get the info." Checkerface said. Kikyo looked at Checkerface before glanced at his boss and nodded before move to the door. After Kikyo left, Byakuran sly smile back to its place.

"Wonomichi." Checkerface called. A figure emerged from the shadow.

"Yes, Checkerface-sama?"

"Finish the delivery quickly. After that, go to Vindice and tell them that I want to meet their boss immediately." he ordered. Wonomichi nodded before he gone from the sight.

"I'm never know that you really are care about him, Checkerface-kun~" Byakuran teased. Checkerface just snort at his patner words.

* * *

"Bossu, Bossu, please wake up, Bossu!"

Tsuna flickered his eyes open. The bright light hit him and make him blinked several time before adjusted with the situation. He tried to sit down with the help of two arms who hold him. He looked at his surrounding.

"Chrome?" He muttered slowly. Chrome face brightened at that.

"Tsuna-nii!" Another voice called out. Tsuna suddenly felt a heavy burden was slammed upon him.

"L-Lambo?"

"HUWAAA! TSUNA-NII! I'M SO WORRIED!" Lambo cried louder. Tsuna sighed. He smiled faintly while patted Lambo head.

"I'm sorry."

"Kufufu, don't fool around, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said creepily.

"Omnivore, I'll bite you to death for doing that again." Kyoya threatened. Tsuna inwardly sweatdropped at his guardians antics. He tried to stood up while Lambo still hugging him like dear life.

"What happened?" Tsuna asked.

"You fainted Bossu." Chrome started. "After Mukuro-sama and I transported all of us to a safe place that we could found, you didn't wake up from you slumber. We were really worried that something happened to you." Chrome said worriedly.

' _Fainted? I was fainted_ ' Tsuna furrowed his brows. But then, his mind gone back to some fragment memories which he saw. ' _What was that before? Is that a dream?... A memory?_ '

"How long have I... fainted?" He asked.

"Around thirty minutes." Mukuro answered helpfully. Tsuna nodded.

"I think we must look for another place we can find. It mustn't too far away from Vongola HQ but not to close from it. We still need to watch the first generation." Tsuna said.

"Omnivore. I found an abandoned house near the village. It is a strategic place for us to cover for now." Kyoya said. Tsuna nodded.

"Then, let's go to there." He stopped suddenly before turned to the mists.

"Thank you for transporting us, Mukuro, Chrome." Tsuna smiled. Mukuro just chuckled while Chrome cheeks become pink.

"Let's go." Tsuna said. He move forward, following Kyoya who already ahead, just to felt a sting pain on his abdomen.

"Bossu!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Omnivore!"

Tsuna panted slightly. He hold where he felt the pain and felt a vicious liquid wetting his hand. He took his hand for a better look and saw a crimson red color cover it all. He furrowed his brows as he glanced at his friends worried face.

"Shit."

* * *

Hayato stopped abruptly at anything he was doing. He looked up from his desk to stare at the sky from his office's window.

' _What with this disturbing feeling?_ '

Hayato shook his head before decided to make some coffee for himself. Even as loyal right hand man as him, no one could face the paperwork without some slight break, believe me. Just as his boss say, paperwork really are an army from hell, the new tortured tools, the white devil who masquerade being an harmless being, an annoying satan, etc.

Hayato sighed.

"HAYATOOO!" A really annoyed shout was heard through the hallway. Hayato eyes twitched as some really annoying footsteps was heard. Hayato turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL TURF TOP! DON"T SHOUT!"

"Maa, maa, Hayato, calm down, would you?" Takeshi said lightly from behind the running Ryohei. Hayato clicked his tongue in pissed.

"I don't have any energy left for the idiots like you. So, spill it out." Hayato growled.

"Nah, don't be like that. We come here to pick you up. Giannini said that he has something to say to us." Takeshi furrowed his brows.

"Giannini?" Hayato asked.

"Hee hee hee, not really." a stranger voice answered instead. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei tense instantly. They looked at their surrounding while stared at every directions in sharp eyes.

"Who's there?" Takeshi threatened. A move from their left make their turned their attention. A figure with sleek, gelled black, dark hair and rather odd looking eyes with no irises. He wore a suit with checkered gloves and checkered tie. Which immediately recognized by the guardians.

"Wonomichi?" Hayato narrowed his eyes.

"Haha, what are you doing here?" Takeshi said that, however his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Ho ho ho, I have something for you guys." He said while smile mysteriously. Wonomichi pulled out something from his back and pointed it at the three of them.

"Wait, isn't that Lambo bazooka?" Takeshi said. Hayato widened his eyes at the sight. Wonomichi waved his hand cheerfully.

"Bye bye!" And pink smoke (for many times I have write) filled the air.

"Now, notify the Vindice of Checkerface-sama proposal!"

* * *

"Kufufu, you alright, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked after they leaned down Tsuna to one of the tree. Tsuna smiled weakly.

"I think I'm alright." Tsuna said. He flinched slightly when Chrome touched his wounds.

"This is pistol wound, Bossu. Is not very bad, but we need to take care of it quickly before it get infected." Chromes said slowly.

"How did the first place you get it Omnivore?" Kyoya glared at Tsuna who choose to looke everywhere but Kyoya. He sweatdropped at the killing intent directed to him.

' _HIEEE! Kyoya glared at me! He glared at me with his killing intent! Scary!_ '

"I hope Ryo-nii is here so he can heal Tsuna-nii." Lambo muttered. Tsuna sighed.

"I think they will be here soon. I just hope that they will not getting in very troublesome situation." Tsuna grumbled.

' _I don't want to have another time of mess clean up for them!_ '

Tsuna, you just jinxed it.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"Maa, maa, Hayato, calm down."

"EXTREMEEEEE! WHERE ARE WE!?"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!"

"Don't call me like that, Hayato."

"SHIT! DAMN IT! F***!"

"Maa, Hayato, don't cussed!"

"SHUT UP BASEBALL FREAK!"

Unknown to the three now-children, some figures have been watching them with sweatdropped expression. One of them, had red messy hair and strange compass irises with eyes as red as his hair. We call him Figure A. The other figure, had blond messy, shoulder length hair with blue eyes and tattoo on his neck. He was the Figure B.

" **Em... Should we stop them?** " Figure A asked Figure B.

" **They look... enthusiastic?** " Figure B said hesitantly.

" **... Excited?** " Figure A said helpfully. Both of them turned back their attention to the children who suddenly puff out from a bunch of pink smoke right in front of them when they were walking.

"I'LL KILL THAT B******* WHEN WE COME BACK FROM THIS FREAKING STRANGE PLACE!"

"Maa, maa, but this place beautiful! Looks! There a rainbow there!"

"OHHHH! EXTREMELY EXTREME RAINBOW!"

Both figure inwardly cringed at the volume voice.

" **...** " Figure A sweatdropped.

" **... Okay, didn't they just remind you of someone?** "

" **...I know. It just, I don't know that they have... a child.** "

" **Yeah, me too.** "

Both figures turned their attention back to the children.

"IT''S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT YOU BASEBALL IDIOT! TURF TOP!"

" **That's,** " Figure A said in matter of fact tone. While figure B nodded his head in agreement. " **Definitely G.** "

"UWOOOH! WHAT"S THAT FOR TAKO HEAD."

" **No mistake, Knuckle.** " Figure B deadpanned.

"Maa, maa, both of you calm down! we must analysis what happened here don't we?"

" **Absolutely Ugetsu.** " Both figure said in sync. They sighed and closed their eyes in exasperated stance somehow. When they opened their eyes, three pairs of different eyes locked on them.

Figure A and Figure B gulped instantly and took some steps backwards.

"Hey, don't you extremely think that they have similar extremely appearance with Dino and Enma?" Knuckle look alike said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Maa, they really are do."

"Tch, they just imposter."

Both of them stared at the children.

"Maa, How about look around?"

"OH! EXTREME IDEA TAKESHI!"

"Tch, Let's go. I have feeling that Juudaime is here."

The three children turned around and left, leaving two person who stared at them, dumfounded.

" **... I think, let's just continue our way to Giotto, Rino.** " Figure A said.

" **Ah... let's go, Cozart.** " Figure B nodded in dazed.

That was how Figure A, namely Cozart, and Figure B, namely Rino, make their first encounter with the tenth generation Vongola.

* * *

 **Well, I decided to call the tenth generation family with their first name. Soooo, I hope you like it!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HALLOO!**

 **As usual I want to thank you for the followers and favorite! And Also the reviewers! For Knight Yuuki, g02sleep, Marie Yoshida, Natsu Yuuki, Guest 1 and Guest 2! I'm so happy to acquire you reviews! THANK YOU!**

 **Nah, let's start this chapter don't we!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, slow update, some mistake, typos, etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

 _Memory/Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 17

 **NORMAL POV**

Giotto sighed as he walked out from the meeting room. Behind him, the other guardians followed.

Giotto stay silent as he waited for G to come out. Not a minute passed, G already on his side. Hurriedly, both of them walked away back to Giotto office. They stopped though, when a maid come to their way and told them that they have guests waiting for them.

" **Guest?** " Giotto asked bewilderment. G sighed beside him.

" **Remember, you call Cozart and Rino.** " G reprimanded. Giotto smiled sheepishly.

" **Sorry, too many problem and I forget.** " He said. Both of them turned their direction to living room. Giotto smile got wider as he found both of his friends waiting silently at the couch.

" **Cozart! Rino! Nice to see both of you!** " Giotto chirped. Cozart and Rino turned their attention as smile plastered their face. They stood up and walking to Giotto and G. Giotto and G stopped abruptly though, when they saw their serious face.

" **Guys, something wrong?** " Giotto asked in confusion. Cozart and Rino stopped before them as they turned their attention to G-who gulped nervously-simultaneously. G took a step back instinctively.

" **...erm... guys?** " G said nervously. Cozart sighed before he shook his head slowly.

" **How could you hide it from all of us?** " Cozart said with pained voice while Giotto and G looked at him dumbfounded.

" **Yeah, although I'm not one of your bestfriend, but I'm still reconsidered myself as one of your friends. I thought you still need to tell Cozart you know. You've been friends with him and Giotto for many years now.** " Rino said disappointedly. G looked at both of them.

" **What the hell are you talking about?** " G spat out. Cozart looked at G in the eyes.

" **Why are you not telling me that you have a child, G?** "

Silence.

" **What?** " was G intelligent response.

" **What? G, you have a child?** " Giotto asked. His voice was one disbelieve and pained.

" **What-!? NO!** " G shouted furiously.

" **Don't deny it, we saw it with our own eyes. A boy who have this similar trait like you.** " Rino chirped in.

" **Yes, with silver hair and emerald eyes. He just like you. Same face, same scowl, same 'beautiful language', well of course different hair and eyes color.** " Cozart helped. Giotto looked accusingly to G. G ruffled his hair in frustration.

" **I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN CHILD!** " G yelled in exasperation.

" **Oh, that reminds me. G's kid was with another children.** " Rino suddenly jumped in.

" **Another children?** " Giotto raised his brows.

" **Yes, Ugetsu look-alike, and Knuckle look-alike.** " Cozart answered. This time, not just Giotto, but G widened his eyes in shock.

" **I don't know that all of them have any child!** " Giotto said in dejected tone.

" **Wait! Isn't Knuckle a pastor!? How could he have a child!?** " G shouted in disbelief.

" **I don't know, but G! You still not tell me that you have a child on your own!** " Giotto accused.

" **I SAID I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN CHILD GIOTTO!** "

" **But there's a proof there! Don't lie!** "

" **I'm. Not. LYING! DAMN IT!** "

" **Em... Guys?** " Rino said lamely.

" **SHUT UP!** " Both of Giotto and G shouted. Rino flinched before decided to just stay away from both of them.

" **... let's just stay here until both of them finish.** " Cozart suggested as he sat back on the couch. He took his coffee and drank it while watching the bickering friends. Rino sighed and sat down beside Cozart and took his coffee too while watching the view.

" **This will be a long day.** "

* * *

Tsuna walked slowly while Lambo and Chrome holding him. All of them decided that they must move to another place for safety. While Lambo and Chrome help him to move, Kyoya and Mukuro was walking in front of them to check for any enemies and difficulties.

"We here." Kyoya said. Tsuna looked up to see an abandoned house. It is not that big, but for children like them, it was big enough. There are some woodbind on the wall with paint chipped everywhere. The window was broken with the door gone from its hinge. There were some wall who already broken, although the roof was still intact.

"Good, now bring him in." Mukuro ordered. Lambo and Chrome obediently do what Mukuro said. They enter through the door and found an old table with one chair and a wardrobe there. Both of them put Tsuna down on the middle of the room. He flinched when a pang of hurt washed him.

"Bossu, are you alright?" Chrome asked worriedly. Tsuna smiled reassuringly as he nodded, although right now, he started to feel dizzy. Kyoya move forward as he examined Tsuna wound. He scowled.

"He's wound getting bad." Kyoya said. Tsuna stared at his cloud guardian. He could tell that Kyoya was worried too.

"I think he lose too much blood, Kyo-nii." Lambo said slowly. His voice full of concern and shaking a bit. Behind them Mukuro frowned.

"I will looking for any medicine from the village. Chrome, take care of him." Mukuro said seriously as he dissipated behind the mist. Kyoya stood up as he walked to the door.

"I will check the defense." He said and gone the next second. Chrome and Lambo turned back their attention to Tsuna whose breath started to panting. Chrome hands still on Tsuna bullet wound with fabric full of crimson blood.

"Bossu, please hang on." Chrome said worriedly.

"Tsuna-nii," Lambo said worriedly. His hand was grabbing Tsuna hand like dear life. Tsuna smiled weakly tried to reassured them. However, he could felt his consciousness started to drift away. Slowly, his eyelids closed.

* * *

 _"Looks, it is the heir, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

 _"Ah, yes, he is. I never know that Timoteo will choose him instead of one of his own child, not an incoherently child like Tsunayoshi."_

 _"You don't hear the rumors?"_

 _"What rumors?"_

 _"It said that Timoteo has a long lost brother. The brother was once in love with a woman and they married. However, the woman died after gave birth to a son. The brother then remarried with another woman. From the second married he got a son too, before the couple die because of assassination."_

 _"Eh? So is that true?"_

 _"Yes, it is. The last son from the second marriage was Sawada Tsunayoshi, while the first son was gone for ten years before found as the head of the Vongola, the newly vigilante group."_

 _"Heee... so that rumors was true, but then why Timoteo chose him instead of his own children?"_

 _"Oh, it was said that Timoteo children was killed. That left Xanxus who was an adopted. However, Xanxus already have the Varia, so he refuse to take over."_

 _"Sst! Stop this now. Timoteo and the heir arre coming this way."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun, nice to finally meet you again." Dominico Stranta said politely. Tsuna gave him his polite smile._

 _"Nice to meet you too, Dominico-san." Tsuna said. He could feel Hayato stiffened beside him._

 _"Ah, nice to meet you too, Gokudera-san. Following your friend like usual huh." Dominico said. Gokudera scowled._

 _"Hayato, your attitude please."_

 _"Nah, it's alright, Tsunayoshi-kun. I'm here just to greet you. We'll meet again sometimes. See you later."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"How it is going, Tsuna?"_

 _"I confirmed it. Dominico Stranta is the one behind all of the kidnapping and experiment."_

 _"Kufufu, ignorant, don't they, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

 _"Tch, that B**** Dominico was annoying."_

 _"Maa, maa, Hayato, keep calm okay."_

 _"This is extremely disgusting."_

 _"Hn, just bite them to death."_

 _"We can't do that, Ryo-nii, Kyo-nii. The Stranta Famiglia was one of the biggest mafia famiglia in Italy, have many allies and overpowered us. While we just a small famiglia. We even need another famiglia protection."_

 _"Hn, it is because the old people is weak."_

 _"Are you said that you are giving up now, Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

 _"NO! I mean I have other way."_

 _"What it is Tsuna?"_

 _"Remember when I said that I have a brother with different mother?"_

 _"Yeah, you said that to us once. His name Giotto doesn't he?"_

 _"Yes he is. He created a vigilante group in Sicily. From the rumors I heard about them, his companions is strong."_

 _"Kufufu, you want to ask for a help from them, Tsunayoshi-kun?"_

 _"Yes, Muku-nii... But..."_

 _"Hn, you afraid of meeting him."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tsuna, would you tell me why?"_

 _"...Well, Hayato I never meet them. I'm worried. What if, what if he... hate me?"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tsuna it's alright."_

 _"Tsuna, we here for you!"_

 _"Yes, we extremely will support you!"_

 _"... Thank you, Minna."_

 _"Tsuna-kun, em, so, what is the group name?"_

 _"The Vongola."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"RUN! TSUNA RUN!"_

 _"No! Muku-nii! Kyo-nii! Ryo-nii!"_

 _"Just run Tsuna! Protect Chrome!"_

 _"Run herbivores. Both of you, protect him!"_

 _"Come on Tsuna!"_

 _"No! Takeshi! We can't leave them!"_

 _"Tsuna, we must go! If not Dominico will get us!"_

 _"But! Hayato!"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _"You will not run away from me, Tsunayoshi-kun."_

 _"Dominico you b*****!"_

 _"You will not do anything now. I have your uncle, Timoteo, the head of Corpechio Famiglia."_

 _"No! Let go of him!"_

 _"No, no, no."_

 _"Tsuna!"_

 _"Tsuna-kun!"_

 _"NO!"_

* * *

 **TSUNAYOSHI POV**

I opened my eyes abruptly. I straightened myself right away as the sweat pouring down from my body.

' _What was that?_ ' I thought.

It was not just a mere dream. It was a memory.

' _But whose?_ '

I tried to relax my self as the memory once again played inside my head. While it played all over again, a realization stuck on me.

' _Oh god, that was my counterpart memories._ '

* * *

"Tch, this damn forest is so annoying." Hayato scowled.

"Maa, maa, let's just keep moving, ne Hayato." Takeshi said from beside him.

"OHO! This like an extreme adventure!" Ryohei shouted. A vein popped out on Hayato head. He tried to calm down his angered feeling and sighed.

' _I don't have time for this damn idiots! I need to find Juudaime quickly!_ ' He cussed inwardly. Three of them continued their journey with the chit chat between the duo idiot (how Hayato called them).

 _Creak_

A sound of trampled branch make all of them in warning instantly. Ryohei and Takeshi stopped their bickering while they watched their surrounding in alert. Hayato already have his dynamites in hand. Takeshi hand grabbed his katana and his eyes narrowed slightly. Ryohei ready with his punch.

A figure suddenly jump from the bushes. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei ready to attack the newcomer when they recognized a familiar glint of tonfa.

"Kyoya!" Takeshi shouted happily. Kyoya widened his eyes slightly before it turned back to its normal size. He stared at all of them with his cold steel eyes. Tonfas in each hand.

"Herbivores." He greeted with his usual manner. His attention turned to Ryohei.

"Follow me. Omnivore need your presence." he said coolly. He turned back. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei stiffened as the words finally sunk down.

"Something wrong?" Hayato asked, for once ignored the skylark attitude (which he usually oppose because of his rudeness). Kyoya keep silent for a moment before blurted out the news.

"Omnivore got shoot." He said. Hayato could feel his blood run cold an instant. Beside him Takeshi shifted and Ryohei eyes got worried glint on it.

"Where is he?" Ryohei asked with voice full of concern.

"Our hideout." Kyoya answered. They keep walking in tense when Kyoya finally stopped. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei looked up to see an abandoned house before him. Hayato gasped when he felt his boss flickering flame. Hurriedly, he walked past Kyoya to enter the house. With slight pant, he scanned the room in front of him when his eyes fell on the pale figure who laying on the floor accompanied by Chrome and Lambo beside him. Hayato eyes widened in fear. He dash forward as he called his boss beloved name.

"JUUDAIME!"

* * *

 **OKAY FINISH! FINALLY!**

 **I'm sorry for this slow update! But I have some business that I must take care...**

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Please Review!**

 **JA MATTANA!**

 **Rewritten:26/10/2015**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO!**

 **Finally! Chapter 18!**

 **As usual Thank you for Knight Yuuki, Shan1827, Lacie (guest), A guest, Natsu Yuuki, Evilshallprevail, Marie Yoshina and Lulumo! Thank you for your review! Also thank you for following my story this far! And favorite it!**

 **And yes, I am an Indonesian.**

 **Sorry for the very late update, I do some grammar check with the previous chapter so, well, yeah, it took so long.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! So Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because the awesome Amano Akira own it.**

 **Warnings : Slow update, OOC, typos, grammar errors, etc**

"Japanes."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 18

-400 years in the past-

 **NORMAL POV**

" **Ehem, so, let's begin the conversation.** " Giotto coughed as he face the three person in front of him. He glanced at G who was really in mess *cough* because of him *cough*, Cozart who have his full attention on him, and Rino who still hold his coffee and smile peacefully. Giotto sighed inwardly.

" **Damn Giotto! You will pay for this!** " G cussed. Giotto smirk evilly.

" **It is your fault for never telling me, G.** " Giotto said.

" **For the hundred time I'm freaking tell you! I DON'T HAVE ANY DAMN CHILD!** " G shouted.

" **Both of you, please. Let's just talk about this later and tell us why you are call us.** " Cozart said exasperatedly. Giotto smiled sheepishly.

" **Sorry.** "

" **So, why are you call us?** " Rino asked. Giotto stance change as his face become serious. His eyes flashed orange and his boss aura was surrounding him. His change of course effected the other occupant as their stance too, become serious.

" **Yesterday, no, few hours ago, Vongola was under attack.** " Giotto said. Cozart and Rino looked surprised at this statement.

" **Under attack?** " Rino narrowed his eyes.

" **Yes, by the group named 'Unknown'.** " Giotto said. This of course, get another shock response.

" **Fortunately, no one was hurt, and we also get their identity**." G continued. He give the two don a pile of document he brought with him before.

" **This is what we could found about them.** " Giotto explained. Cozart and Rino opened the document and started to read. After few seconds, Rino commented.

" **Wait, I know this guy.** " Rino chirped. Giotto turned at the Cavallone boss with surprised face, and so with G.

" **Wait, What?** " Giotto and G said simultaneously. Rino nodded as he read the rest.

" **Yeah, I know this guy, Dominico Stranta.** " He pointed at one profile.

" **Well, remember when I found something interesting at one of the party I attended few months ago?** " Rino asked. Giotto furrowed his brows before nodded, remembered their conversation.

" **The party I attended was from a small neutral famiglia in my territory. The Corphecio Famiglia.** " Rino explained.

" **This famiglia was so small and under my famiglia protection. So, it was just few who were invited. Dominico Stranta from Stranta famiglia was also one of the guest invited. I never talk to him though.** " Rino said. Giotto stared at Rino as his thought wandered.

" **If Dominico Stranta is the one who ordered all of them...** " G trailed off.

" **There's a possibility that the Stranta Famiglia is behind all of this.** " Giotto finished G sentence. He turned back to Rino.

" **The party... what was the party for?** " Giotto asked.

" **Oh, it was the heir official appointment and the heir seventeen birthday.** " Rino answered. Giotto nodded slowly as his brows furrowed, indicating that he was thinking.

" **Could you arrange a meeting for both of us? I want discuss something with the head of Corphecio.** " Giotto asked. Rino sighed.

" **That is the problem. Corphecio famiglia is gone.** " Rino said sadly. Giotto widened his eyes.

" **The famiglia is gone!? Is the 'Unknown' the one who did it?** " G asked. Rino shook his head.

" **No, a day before the 'Unknown' second attack, the famiglia suddenly vanish. When my men and I went there to discuss something with them, we found their estate was empty. No human, no signs of life, no body, nothing. We searched through the area but we couldn't find anyone. It's like they were eaten by the air.** "

" **Corphecio famiglia?** " Cozart suddenly said. All the attention turned to him.

" **What it is, Cozart?** " Giotto asked.

" **It just that... I remember Enma mentioned them before. He said that he has a friend from Corphecio.** " He muttered then turned his attention to Giotto.

" **I will ask him about this.** " Cozart finally said. Giotto nodded in grateful. Their conversation was disturbed when a maid come to their direction.

" **Young masters, Giotto-sama, G-sama, there is a guest who want to meet you.** " The maid said politely. At this, Giotto and G raised their brows bewilderment.

" **A guest? G, I didn't invite anyone beside Cozart and Rino, right?** " Giotto asked his right hand man who shook his head.

" **Who is the guest?** " G asked.

" **The donna from Giglio Nero Famiglia, Sephira-san.** " The maid said. The four men whose been listening widened their eyes in surprised.

" **Giglio Nero Famiglia?** " Giotto asked in bewilderment. He furrowed his brows for few second before turned to the maid who still waiting.

" **guide her to one of the living room and tell her that we will see her, with the Shimon Primo and Cavallone Primo.** " Giotto said again. The maid nodded before bowed and went away to tell the guest. Giotto turned his attention to the two don.

" **So, please escort me?** " Giotto smiled sheepishly. Cozart just smiled while Rino chuckled. Both of them stood up and followed Giotto and G who already went away.

" **The Giglio Neo Famiglia visiting us? Well, that's rare.** " G commented. Rino nodded in agreement.

" **What could you say, Giglio Nero Famiglia is one of the most strongest famiglia in Italy, and this was the donna herself who come to visit you, Giotto. I even just meet her a few times in a year.** " Rino added. Giotto just nodded absentmindedly. Cozart stared at his friend in worry.

" **Something wrong, Giotto?** " Cozart asked. Giotto smiled.

" **Nah, It just... Why someone like her want to meet me, the head of newly formed mafia famiglia?** "

* * *

Tsuna, was still thinking at the newly information he gathered.

' _My counterparts memory? What the hell is that? Wait, is that mean that I also have been born? But how could something like that happen?_ ' Tsuna thought furiously. He was very confused. Too many question, while no one could answer it for him. '

' _Just great, so this problem is actually more complicated that I imagine._ '

Tsuna groaned as he slammed his head on his palm. He started to feel the incoming headache. Really, how he wish he never accepted his role as Vongola Decimo.

"Ha ha." A childish voice suddenly interrupted his thought. Tsuna opened his eyes widely and stared at his surrounding. That was the time when he finally realized that he was not awaken yet. The place he was right now, it was like a mindscape.

"Yes, this is a mindscape." The same voice answered him. Tsuna turned his attention to the source, just to found a clone of himself standing there while smile brightly at him. The same face, with amusement dancing on his eyes. The clone, was looking at him.

Tsuna's jaw dropped right away.

"Mou, you didn't need to make a face like that." His clone pouted in cute way. Tsuna hurriedly close his jaw and stood up to face his clone while bewilderment still in his face.

"Em..."

"Haha, you didn't need to be confuse. I am you in this world. Let's just say that I am your counterpart self in this world." His clone said. Tsuna nodded slowly as he accepted the information.

"So, it is true that what I saw was you memories?" Tsuna finally asked. The Tsu-clone nodded.

"Yes, that is my memories." The Tsu-clone said again. His face become serious as his eyes become orange, or what Takeshi said was his boss mode. This make Tsuna stared in awe. Well, yeah, he did the same, but he couldn't see himself when he in the mode. Just like his guardians said, and so with the other boss said, he is amazing when in that mode, terrifying also.

"Do you have a reason why you send your memories to me?" Tsuna asked again also in his boss mode. The Tsu-clone was silent before stared at Tsuna eyes.

"Yes, I do. That memories of me will help you to defeat Dominico Stranta. However, there is another reason." Tsu-clone said. Tsuna nodded as he listened carefully.

"I'm here to tell you that us, your counterparts self will help you to defeat Dominico Stranta and return the peace. And of course, send you back to your originally world." The Tsu-clone said. Tsuna smiled as he heard the words.

"Thank you." Tsuna smiled truthfully.

"Yes, your welcome."

"Then, can you explain me about this world?" Tsuna asked. The Tsu-clone nodded.

"What do you want to know?" Tsu-clone asked.

"Em, about you?" Tsuna said hesitantly. Tsu-clone just chuckled.

"Okay, in this world, I am actually a seventeen years old. Both my parents was died because of assassination. I was born in the Corphecio Famiglia, a small neutral famiglia under the Cavallone protection. I was the heir." Tsu-clone said. Tsuna groaned.

"So, even in the parallel world I was also a heir of mafia famiglia?" Tsuna scowled. Tsu-clone just smiled sheepishly.

"The don of the Corphecio Famiglia is my uncle, Timoteo. He have three children by blood, Enrico, Massimo and Federico, and one adopted child, Xanxus." Tsuna looked at his clone with brows raised slightly.

' _Okay, so someone I know have been born in this world. Many people I know._ '

"I was the heir, because, well, all of Uncle Timoteo sons was killed. That left Xanxus and me. However, Xanxan has already have his Varia so he refused, that left me to claim the position." Tsu-clone sighed. Tsuna who couldn't hold his laughter, burst out laughing.

"W-wait! You call _what_ to Xanxus!?" Tsuna asked between his laugh. Tsu-clone titled his head wonderingly.

"Xanxan. Although after I step on my fourteen birthday he wants me to call him Xanxus, or Aniki, or Fratello, but I usually call him Xanxan." Tsu-clone explained. Tsuna burst out in laughter.

"I... That is very amusing." Tsuna said while wiped away his tears. He couldn't imagine, _the_ Xanxus was called Xanxan by his counterparts self. Oho, that can be so amusing. He can use it when he comeback later. Tsuna smirked mischievously.

"Well, let's continue." Tsu-clone said. Tsuna nodded. "My father is Iemitsu and my mother is Nana. I was born from the second marriage of my parents."

"Wait, second married?"

"Yes, Iemitsu, my father was my Uncle Timoteo younger brother. Before he marry my mother, he already married with another woman named Alvolia, but then Auntie Alvolia died after give birth to a son. Father named him Giotto."

"Wait, Giotto? Like Giotto the Primo of Vongola?" Tsuna asked incredulously. Tsu-clone nodded.

"You've meet him?" Tsu-clone asked again. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, kind of. In my original world, Giotto is my ancestor. The one who built Vongola 400 years ago." Tsuna said. Tsu-clone nodded in understanding.

"That's mean you have not meet the Giotto from my world."

"Actually, I have." Tsuna deadpanned.

"Eh, you have?"

"Yes, by accident actually." Tsuna said again. Tsu-clone stared at Tsuna for few minutes before continued his explanation.

"Okay, I continue. However after one month of Auntie Alvoila death, Giotto was kidnapped. My father tried to search him but there's no lead. For the next few months, while looking for Giotto-niisan, Father met My mom, Nana. He then married my Mom. After I was born though, both of them was killed by assassin." Tsu-clone explained. Tsuna stared at his counterparts in sympathy.

"Nah, I'm alright, don't give me that face. You know we don't like it." Tsu-clone chuckled. Tsuna just smiled fondly.

"Then, how about Giotto?" Tsuna asked.

"We found him after ten years later. Uncle Timoteo never contacted him though. I think the reason was because Giotto-niisan formed a vigilante group named Vongola." Tsu-clone answered.

"I see, but do you ever think to contact him?" Tsuna asked. Tsu-clone nodded solemnly.

"I have, but I don't have the bravery." He whispered. Tsuna just nodded in understanding. After few silent moment, Tsuna finally asked.

"Say, could you explain me about what happened? The memories of yours... what was that mean?" Tsuna said carefully. Tsu-clone looked at his counterpart with sad expression.

"It was all Dominico Stranta doing." Tsu-clone explained.

"I met him at one of the ball I attended. We greeted each other, and by the times goes on he become my acquaintance." Tsu-clone said seriously.

"In those ball I met him, I felt that something was amiss with him. I don't know what or why I feel the foreboding feeling. That's why I asked Kyo-nii to investigated it."

"Kyoya has also been born?" Tsuna asked again. Tsu-clone nodded.

"Then, few months ago, Uncle Timoteo held a small party for my birthday and officially I become the heir of Corphecio Famiglia. I also invited Dominico Stranta from the Stranta Famiglia. A week before the party was held, Kyo-nii give me the result of his inverstigation, and it was really surprising." Tsu-clone said grimly.

"The reports said that Stranta Famiglia is involved in human experiment and human trafficking. The one who arranged all of it is Dominico Stranta, the current head of Stranta Famiglia. When I received the reports, I was very shocked." Tsu-clone sighed.

"After that, I ask all of my guardians. I think you already know them, it was the same like your guardians, and yes, all of them already born." Tsu-clone hurriedly answered when he saw Tsuna opened his mouth.

"So, I ask my guardians to let me confirmed it with the said person. When my birthday party was held, I talked to Dominico, and my suspicions was right. Yes, he is involved with all of the human experiment and trafficking. I discuss this problem with my guardians, and we agreed to ask some help from my step brother, Giotto." Tsu-clone said. He stared at Tsuna right in the eyes.

"However, luck wasn't on our side. A day before we started our plan, the Stranta Famiglia attacked our estate. They killed everyone. Hayato, Takeshi, Chrome, Lambo, Kyo-nii, Muku-nii and I managed to escape. We successfully met with Xanxan and the Varia. Uncle Timoteo was killed in that attack." Tsu-clone said solemnly again. Tsuna keep silent at the mentioned of the attack. His mind wandered around when they were on their adventure to 'future' to beat Byakuran. He knows the feeling.

"Few days after that, I decided that all of us need to come back to our home to check everything out. You could imagine our shock when we found the estate was alright. No bodies, no blood, no signs of war. That was when I found out that The Stranta was the one behind all of this. They were the one who bought all of the bodies." Tsuna stared at Tsu-clone stiffened figure. Tsu-clone let the bang of his hair cover his eyes while his body trembling and his grip tightened.

"They took the body for the experiments." Tsu-clone voice was full of anger. Tsuna could feel his body stiffened at the mentions of it. His mind remember a certain mist guardian who already experience it.

"The experiment... they do it so they can take control of one of the tri-ni-sette. With the blood from the experimental bodies. I was so angry, because of that I didn't realized that it was a trap." Tsu-clone said. I furrowed my brows.

"A trap?"

"Yes, we were ambushed by the Stranta Famiglia and all of us was captured. Even the Varia was useless against all of that power." Tsu-clone said. "They bought us to their base where I found all of my famiglia dead bodies. Of course, they were experimented on them. We were locked in a sell differently. I don't know for how long we were locked, but I start to felt desperate. That was when I heard a voice." Tsu-clone stared at Tsuna with his blazing eyes.

"The voice of the tri-ni-sette." Tsuna snapped and looked at Tsu-clone in bewilderment.

"Tri-ni-sette's voice?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"Yes, I heard your voice, saying that everything will be alright. That all of us will survive. The next second, I felt my body was transported, with all of my guardians bodies. When we wake up, we were on a clearing with forest around us. We were confused. All of us were confused. I decided that we must make a plan to save the Varia. My gut telling me that they were still alive. But then, we felt something strange with our body, that was when Lambo suddenly gone. I think that was the time when you were transported to this world." Tsu-clone said. Tsuna nodded slowly as his face scrunched.

"Yeah, The first one to be transported was Lambo. So, that's mean that we are borrowing our counterpart body with our counterpart self still alive however they were on their own mindscape?" Tsuna concluded. Tsu-clone nodded.

"Yeah."

There were silent. Both of them full of their own thought. Until Tsuna decided to break it.

"Do you know, why they do the experiment? I mean, you said that they do it to control one of the tri-ni-sette, but why the need all of those bodies?" Tsuna finally asked.

"From what I remember and the information Kyo-nii gave me, it has something to do to control the mare ring power, one of the tri-ni sette. When I was locked, I heard that they were already obtain the mare ring by attack the Gesso Famiglia. However, they need the Gesso blood to control it. I think, they do the experiment to look for alternative ways to control it besides using Gesso blood." Tsu-clone explained. Tsuna nodded in understanding. He sighed.

' _Yes, this matter was more complicated that I thought._ '

"Em..." Tsu-clone looked at Tsuna hesitantly. Tsuna raised his brows when he saw that Tsu-clone eyes was come back to normal.

"Yes?"

"Actually, although all of you was the one who control our body right now, and we are inside the mindscape, we are actually could see everything that happened." Tsu-clone explained.

"So?" Tsuna asked in confusion.

"It just... when you met Dominico Stranta, you looked like you know him very well." Tsu-clone said hesitantly as he glanced at Tsuna. Tsuna body stiffened at the mention of it. He subjugated his head and let his bang covered half of his face.

"...Yeah," Tsuna whispered faintly. He looked at Tsu-clone with sad eyes.

"We do know each other." Tsuna shook his head. "No, not merely know."

Tsu-clone looked at Tsuna with confusion clearly visible on his eyes. Tsuna gritted his teeth and tightened his knuckle grip. He stared at Tsu-clone eyes with emotion swirled inside.

"In my world, Dominico Stranta was my best friend and one of my trusted ally." He said while formed a sad smile. He sighed.

"Yeah, used to."

* * *

 **Okay! Finish!**

 **I hope you like it! Review please!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **Ja Mattane! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Haloo!  
**

 **As usual, thank you for my reviewers, for Lulumo, Natsu Yuuki, Lacie, Aiwataru, guest and for the people who put my story in alert and favorite it. Thank you very much! I love you all! :D**

 **This story plot my be rather confusing, but I hope you will understand this. .**

 **So, let's just read it, nee~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammars, slow update, etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought_ '

 _Flashback_

* * *

Chapter 18

 _ **Dominico Stranta (original world) POV**_

 _I hate mafia._

 _I despise it._ Very much _._

 _Well, of course fate was very cruel. Both of my parents work in that world, join with one of the famiglia mafia named Stranta which was founded by my uncle. My mom, as a hacker, was one of the best in the world. While my father work as assassin. However, both of them died, assassinated by the enemy who held grudge for them._

 _From that day, my uncle, Leonardo Stranta, adopted me._

 _I felt like I live in the living hell._

 _No, the true hell was when I was chosen to be the heir of Stranta famiglia._

 _They push me. They fill me with the darkness of the underworld. Everything. From how must a don act, how must I act in front of other don, how to gain royalty, how to choose a guardian, how to choose a trustworthy man, how to make an alliance, how to choose a side when a mafia war erupted, how to detect lie, how to detect an enemy, how to detect a spy, learning self-defense, and the list still go on._

 _Yes, include how to kill and not to be killed._

 _It's suck_ _._

 _I never smile after my parents death, and I will never smile. Never ever again._

 _No, when I'm still in this world._

* * *

 _The man smiled at me. He has brown spiky hair, which suspiciously fluffy, big doe eyes with same color. Pale asian skin and authority aura surrounding him. He wore a suit just like me. I furrowed my brows. He looked so young. While in this party, everyone must be related to mafia somehow, but this kind looking guy..._

 _'_ Nah, impossible he has something to do with the mafia. _' I thought as we talked._

 _"I'm never see you here before." The man said. I tried to smile._

 _"Yeah, I just replaced my father position." Nah, I'm not lying. My uncle_ adopted _me. Technically, he become my father, my_ step _-father. The talk was light. I like this guy. I felt that I can trust him. He don't have the uneasy aura as like when I was with other mafioso. Yes, he is interesting._

 _"So, who are you?" I asked. His answer, actually shocked me._

 _"I'm the current head of Vongola, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I stared at him wide eye. Before my face softened and I gave a smile back at him._

 _"I'm the don in training from Stranta Famiglia from France, my name is Dominico Stranta."_

* * *

 _Tsunayoshi and I become the best of friend. We often see each other. Whether it was in party, or I usually visiting him. We get to know each other. I was introduced with the other don, from Shimon, Kozarto Enma and form Cavallone, Dino Cavallone. I also have a chance to meet with the ex-arcobaleno Reborn, which, I found out lately was Tsunayoshi teacher. I inwardly laugh at that, remembering our first meeting. I started to see the world more brightly. And my thought that every mafioso was a bad man was slowly vanished from my mind. Not all of the mafioso bad, they just want to protect their precious friends and family just like what Tsunayoshi do. My smile, slowly come back to my face._

 _However, there is one event that I didn't expected._

 _In one of the rainy day, the storm brawling outside, someone sneak in to my room. I awake quickly and ready on my battle stance._

 _"Who's there?" I demanded as cold colored my voice. There was a chuckle. A chuckle that could sent shiver down to my spine. Slowly, the shadow in front of me shifted. I ready on my place as a figure moving out._

 _A man was standing there. He wore a hat with checkered pattern drawn on it. He also wore a mask and a robe, cover half of his upper body. My instinct gone haywire. This man is dangerous. I could tell that._

 _"Khu khu khu, Hello." His voice was cold, and low. It contain venom, hate and anger inside. I shivered._

 _"What do you want?" I demanded fiercely. He chuckled again._

 _"Nothing." I furrowed my brows at his answer._

 _"Then, what are you doing here?" I asked. He shook his head._

 _"Nah, don't be like that. I'm here because I just want to have fun with controlling you." He said casually. I flinched. Who could someone say something like that so nonchalantly?_

 _"I will not let you." I said firmly as I look at him with resolution. The man looked at me with his calculating eyes from behind the mask. I felt cautious under his scrutinizing gaze. Before I could reacted thought, I felt the darkness engulfed me._

* * *

 _I have a bad dream. The problem is, that was not a dream_

 _The man, it seems that he control my body like a doll. Although I couldn't escape from my own mindscape and move my body by my own wish, but I saw everything. What that man do with_ my _body. What he make me done to Tsunayoshi._

 _I betrayed Tsunayoshi. The man make me betrayed Tsunayoshi. I kidnapped his mother, and held her as hostages with the help of my famiglia, who seems to be under his control too. Not just that, I also kidnapped his bothers and sister, Fuuta de La Stella, Lambo Bovino and I-pin. I tortured them, and almost kill them and Tsunayoshi's mother if not Reborn-san, Tsunayoshi's tutor stopped me by hit my foot. And then hit me on the heart._

 _I should feel the pain of my heart being shoot._

 _However, I didn't feel anything._

 _I still didn't feel anything when two bullets lodged on my body and I still laughing like insane._

 _I scream in agony. I cried silently while I saw Tsunayoshi betrayed and hurt face. I called him name again and again, but then my vision glared and my consciousness was taken from me._

 _In the darkness I felt helpless. While those event that I hope was a dream was playing in my head all over again._

 _The realization struck me and will haunt me until the day I dead._

 _Yes, I have betrayed my best friends Tsunayoshi._

* * *

 ** _Dominico Stranta (Parallel world) POV_**

 _I like to kill._

 _Because it is interesting._

 _I like to torture._

 _Because I like to hear their scream._

 _I like to manipulated._

 _Because I like to make other people live miserable._

 _Yes, this is me. This is my self, the Don of Stranta Famiglia, Dominico Stranta._

 _My life was dull. And I don't like it. So, that's why when the man, the mysterious man came to me and gave me his proposal I accepted right away._

 _"So, what did you want me to do?" I asked mischievously. The man with the checkered pattern hat and a robe, d_ _on't forget the mask, chuckled._

 _"Khu khu khu, I want you to destroy this world." The man said. I felt my grin widened._

 _"Well, that is interesting. How can I do that?" I asked enthusiastically. The man stopped talking, and I could feel his gaze on me._

 _"You alright with destroying this world?" He asked slowly. I laughed._

 _"As long as it is interesting, I will do that." From behind the mask, I could feel the man smirked._

 _"Well, for fist step, let's make a new group to cover your identity."_

* * *

 _"Haha Boss! This is fun!" Ian said. I laughed with him._

 _"Indeed it is."_

 _"Did you see their face? Did you see them?" Ilyus chuckled._

 _"Boys." Rossa snickered. I just smirked while bloodlust still on my eyes._

 _"Let's move forward." I said again. This time gain all of my guardian attention._

 _"Let's make the 'Unknown' well known."_

* * *

 _"You did a great job." The man said. I scoffed._

 _"It is. So, what is the next step?" I asked while my eyes following the man who move to the other side of my room._

 _"Steal the mare ring from Gesso famiglia." The man said. I narrowed my eyes._

 _"Why?"_

 _"The mare ring have a power that you may like. It can make you to travel through parallel world. Communication with your other self." I perked up at that. Communication with my other self, travel through parallel world. Well, that sounds interesting._

 _"I'll do it." I asked with finality in my voice._

 _"There's a problem though." The man said again. I stared at him._

 _"The ring can not be controlled without Byakuran Gesso, and can only be controlled by him." The man said. I clicked my tongue in annoyance.  
_

 _"However, you can do that if you using this." The man said again. Mist flame started to emerge and gathered on the middle of the room. When the mist gone, I widened my eyes in shock at the figure floating there, unconscious._

 _"This..."_

 _"Yes, it is you." The man said. I could feel the adrenaline pumped inside. I ginned widely._

 _"Oh yeah, this will be interesting!"  
_

* * *

 _Just like I said, I hate a boring life._

 _And so, I like something interesting._

 _When the man come back to me and bring my counterpart self, I was very surprised, but also felt exited. From my counterpart self memory, I absorbed that 'I' have a very best friend. Which 'I' betrayed afterward while 'I' was in the control of that man. 'My' best friend name, is Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 _And I interested in him._

 _So, I ordered my men to search for him, his counterpart self. Later, I found him in a small famiglia name Corphecio. He is the heir. I decided that it may be useful for me if I could get closer to the guy, and that's why I slowly approached him. It didn't take long time for the heir to realized what I've been doing. He knows that I've been doing a human experiments for the sake of controlling the mare ring._

 _That's why, I decided to eliminated his famiglia and using them for the experiment._

 _I captured them all, included the assassination squad, Varia. However, something going wrong with the experiment, and the heir was escape._

 _Imagined my surprise when I attacked Vongola estate for revenge-not actually a revenge, it just that they have everything interesting happened in their life, not in my life, and I pissed because of that-and found the heir was there, with his guardians. The most surprising thing though, they were shrunk, to a child not older than ten._

 _I smirked gleefully._

* * *

 **And so, in this chapter I write about the Dominico memories, parallel and original world.**

 **Dominico Stranta from the parallel world don't know yet that the tri-ni-sette was called Sawada Tsunayoshi from the other world. And Tsuna using his counterpart self body to move in that world. While Dominico Stranta from the original world was in his counterpart self possession.**

 **I know that maybe you will confused. Just free to ask, okay, I will try my best to answered it as simple as possible.**

 **I hope you like it though.**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So, hello!**

 **Nice to meet you again guys!**

 **Firstly first! Thank you for the reviews! Favorites! And put my story on your alert story list!**

 **For Lulumo, Knight Yuuki, Natsu Yuuki, go2sleep, and Lacie.**

 **Knight Yuuki: Hello too Knight Yuuki! Nice to meet you! :D**

 **Lulumo: thanks for the information, by the why, I hope you could stay with it...? .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammar errors, Slow update, etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Chapter 20

 **Normal POV**

-Vongola Mansion, 400 years ago, parallel world-

" **Welcome to the Vongola Mansion, Sephira.** " Giotto greeted politely. He smiled at the guest before him. Beside him G, Cozart adn Rino doing the same. Sephira Giglio Nero, the head of Giglio Nero famiglia just nodded and smiled at Giotto.

" **Nice to be here, Giotto. I'm sorry so suddenly coming here.** " Sephira said. Giotto just smiled.

" **Nah, It's alright. I just... surprised. So, what can I do for you, Sephira? It's rare for you to be here, didn't mean that Vongola don't like it though.** " Giotto said. Sephira chuckled.

" **It's okay. Actually, the reason we come here because we need your protection, Vongola protection. We think, you are the only one who can provide us with the protection we need.** " Sephira said seriously. The air around her changed dramatically. Giotto looked at his friends with confusion evident in his eyes. G, Cozart and Rino just shrugged off. They didn't understand it either.

" **Protection? Protection from what if I may ask?** " Giotto asked.

' _What make them, The Giglio Nero, one of most strongest and oldest famiglia in Italy, need our protection? I mean what the thing that_ strong _enough to make them need our protection?_ '

" **From someone known as Dominico Stranta.** " Sephira said. Giotto snapped from his thought, as so as G, Cozart and Rino.

" **Dominico Stranta? You know them?** " G asked incredulously. Sephira nodded grimly.

" **Yes, we know.** " Sephira said. Giotto and G looked at each other.

" **You said 'we'.** " Giotto stated, narrowed his eyes slightly. Sephira nodded. However, it wasn't her the one who answered.

" **Yes, we are, Giotto-kun~** " a sing song voice answered from behind him. Giotto, G, Cozart and Rino snapped their attention to the retreating figure from behind Sephira. A teen, as old as Giotto emerge. He has white long spiky hair. His eyes was violet. He has a flipped crown tattoo under one of his eyes. The one who make Giotto alerted though, because of his sly smile which kinda say I-know-things-that-you-didn't-know-but-I-will-not-tell-you-because-I'm-this-awesome, which also make him felt annoyed.

" **Nice to finally meet you, Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola~** " The teen said. His mouth chewed what suspiciously seems like marshmallow.

" **My name is Byakuran Gesso, I'm from the Gesso Famiglia which destroyed by the 'Unknown' few weeks ago~** " Byakuran Gesso introduced himself. Giotto's eyes narrowed with recognize.

" **Gesso famiglia, the newly build famiglia?** " Giotto confirmed. Byakuran nodded. Giotto stared at Byakuran before realized something.

" **Wait, what do you mean with destroyed by the 'Unknown' few weeks ago?** " Giotto asked.

" **Of course you didn't know about it, Giotto-kun~ Sephira-chan keep it a secret for protecting me~** " Byakuran said. Giotto looked at Sephira who smiled at him grimly.

" **And so that's why I need your protection. I have ordered my family to gather all arcobaleno to help us. However, because of that, both of us don't have any protection. And Byakuran just wake up from his coma. The attack from 'Unknown' make him heavily wounded and in coma. He's been in my mansion for protection and just wake up a days ago.** " Sephira explained. Giotto looked at G, Cozart and Rino beside him. After few minutes of debate, Giotto turned back to looked at Sephira.

" **Of course, we will provide it, Sephira. Our enemy is the same. We will protect you from him.** " Giotto smiled. Sephira beamed as he nodded in thank you. Byakuran on other hand looked at his surrounding before turned back to stared at Giotto, G, Cozart and Rino whose been staring at him.

" **By the way, Giotto-kun~ Where is Tsunayoshi-kun and his friends~?** "

* * *

Hayato really really worried about his boss. His Juudaime has been unconscious for the past two hours after his arrival. His blood bleeding finally stopped. However, there is no sign of him waking up.

Lambo and Chrome got restless as they still stay beside Tsuna. Hibari had gone for god-knows-where, maybe biting some people to death. Mukuro, was playing with his illusions on the corner while his eyes staring intently at Tsuna's limp body. Takeshi was shifting uncomfortably beside Hayato while his eyes solely on Tsuna. Ryohei was still sitting beside Tsuna, checking for another injury.

"Juudaime, please wake up." Hayato whispered.

"Maa, maa, Tsuna will be alright." Takeshi said tried to reassured his friend. Though his body betrayed him with his still tense body. Hayato glared at the rain, ready to scolded him, when he felt Tsuna body stirred. This, of course, was go unnoticed by the rest of guardians.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Bossu!"

"Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"TSUNA!"

* * *

Tsuna didn't expected himself to woke up in his guardians hugs. Really.

He just, make an agreement with his counterpart self to save the Varia and sneaked to Dominico Stranta HQ from this world to search for any information. Both of them agreed that there still something missing from this whole fiasco. Both their Hyper Intuition give them warning was enough prove.

Let's back to the how-Tsuna-woke-up-in-guardians-hugs.

"M-minna! O-ouch!" Tsuna stuttered as the wound still sting from his abdomen.

"Sorry Juudaime!" Hayato apologized as he positioned him self in perfect dagoza.

"Haha, sorry Tsuna!" Takeshi cheerily said.

"Tsuna-nii!" Lambo wailing as he hugs his brother tightly.

"Bossu." Chrome smiled softly. Mukuro behind him smirked creepily.

"Kufufu, finally wake-up Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna smiled softly at his friends.

"So you finally arrived, Hayato, Takeshi, Onii-chan." Tsuna smiled. Again, Hayato positioned himself in dagoza while hitting his head this time.

"I humbly apologized for my tardiness, Juudaime!"

"H-Hayato! Please stop hurting yourself!" Tsuna shouted in exasperation. It was already few years after they finish school, and Tsuna still remember that Hayato already over this habit of his. Why it was turning back now!?

"Hai, Juudaime!" And the next minute, Hayato was sitting beside Tsuna. Tsuna sighed.

"Onii-chan, please fix Hayato." Tsuna said. Ryohei nodded while shouting 'extreme' and started to fix Hayato bleeding forehead. Tsuna looked at his surrounding to notice all of his guardians was present, except...

"Where's Kyoya?" Tsuna asked.

"He has gone to biting people to death, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said. Tsuna raised his brows.

"For what?"

"Release his emotions, of course."

Tsuna really want to facepalmed.

He shook his head before stood up with the help of Hayato and Takeshi. He looked thoughtful for a minute before a devilish smirk appeared on his face. Tsuna stared at Mukuro who looked really interested. Well, it is rare to see the saint (read: Tsuna) itself to smirk mischievously.

"Please call Kyoya back. We have something interesting to do."

* * *

" **What did you said?** " Giotto asked Byakuran with emotions on his voice. Byakuran raised his brows.

" **I ask you, where is Tsunayoshi-kun~?** " Byakuran replied back. Then his eyes widened as he realized something.

" **Wait, they are not here? You said that they'll be here, Sephira-chan~** " Byakuran turned to the woman beside him. Giotto looked at both of them with disbelief and confusion evident on his eyes. G which was standing beside him was at the same state while Cozart and Rino who didn't know anything just looked at each other in confusion.

" **I don't know, Byakuran. My communication with them was cut off.** " Sephira sighed.

" **Wait, wait, you know those kids?** " G asked with incredulous tone. Both Sephira dan Byakuran turned their attention to G before Sephira nodded.

" **Yes, we know about them.** "

" **Well, could you please tell us what happened~?** " Byakuran asked. Giotto looked at his friends again, before turned his attention to Sephira.

" **Few hours ago, the 'Unknown' also known as Stranta Famiglia was attacking us.** " Giotto started. At this statement, both Sephira and Byakuran looked surprised. " **Somehow, we managed to hold out. But when Dominico shown himself to us, Both he and Tsuna met each other. They talk, something that we don't really understand, but we have a guess. After that, Tsuna was gone with his friends and we can't found them anywhere near the mansion. I think it has something to with the Daemon-look-alike child who can use illusion to hide their hideout.** " Giotto explained. Sephira and Byakuran just looked at each other as silent message was passed through them.

" **I will order my funeral wrath for looking for them. We need to find them quickly.** " Byakuran said in surprisingly serious tone. Sephira nodded.

" **Yes, we need to find them. Until we know, what is that man plan.** " Sephira said. Byakuran looked suspiciously at Sephira.

" **You have vision?** " Byakuran asked. Sephira nodded.

" **Yes, and it's better you don't know about it.** " Sephira said grimly.

Without them knowing, Giotto, G, Cozart and Rino still pay attention to their conversation, took every bit information to them. Giotto on the other hand, was thinking furiously as his intuition keep telling him that something was missing.

* * *

 **Okay, this is short.**

 **But I hope you like it.**

 **Until next chapter, Ja mattane! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Halo! :P**

 **Firstly, thanks to the favers and followers and reviewers! I never expected it to be over 200 fevers and 200 followers and 100 reviewers! :D**

 **YOU ARE AWESOME GUYS!**

 **So, thank you for Lulumo, Natsu Yuuki, Hime-chan Natsume, Asa N, and Lacie, Thank you for reviews~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. The awesome Amano Akira does.**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, slow update, wrong grammars, etc**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought_.'

* * *

Chapter 21

"What is it that you want to talk with us, Omnivore?" Kyoya said impatiently.

"The reason why we here." Tsuna said seriously. Instantly all guardian tense as they watched their boss in his boss mode. Kyoya straightened himself as he stared at his boss.

"This world is in danger. Because of that, the tri-ni-sette from this world choose to call all of us for help this world." Tsuna said. He gazed his guardians carefully before start explaining.

"You may never imagined it, because of Giotto-san existence. However, we already born in this world." A chocked sound was heard. Tsuna watched in amusement as his guardians tried to regain their composure. He cringed though, when he felt his cloud burning stare.

"I was born in small famiglia named Corphecio, and all of you were my guardian. My uncle was Timoteo with Enrico, Massimo, Frederico and Xanxus as my cousin. Also, I was born from the second marriage, with Nana as my mother and Iemitsu as my father. Both of them died because assassinated."

"Second married?" Takeshi asked in confusion. Tsuna nodded.

"The first married was between my father, Iemitsu and Auntie Alvoila. Auntie Alvoila death after gave birth to a child, named Giotto, and had been missing for ten years know." Tsuna explained.

"You don't mean Giotto di Vongola, don't you?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"It's actually him. The Corphecio current head, my uncle, Timoteo, never contacted him though. Because various reason."

"Wait, Tsuna how did you know this?" Takeshi asked again in bewilderment.

"When I was unconscious, I accidentally went to my mindscape. There, I met with my counterpart self and had a chat with him. It seems, while we are here, we borrow our counterpart self's body, while our counterpart self will stay inside our mindscape. However, they could see everything happening." Tsuna explained. His face darkened instantly when he remembered the main problem from this explanation.

"We also have other problem. I got an information from my counterpartself, that Dominico Stranta is exist in this world." Tsuna said tensely. This of course, gained reaction from the guardians. Hayato clicked his tongue annoyingly, Takeshi's smile sharpened, Lambo's face scrunched, Mukuro smirked wickedly, Kyoya let out his bloodlust, and Chrome gripped his trident hardly with dark aura surrounded her.

"My counterpart self said, that he is involve in human experiment and human trafficking business which was just figured out. And so, to eliminate it, my counterpart self intended to ask Vongola's help. However, before he could do it, their estate was attacked by the Stranta famiglia. All of our counterpart self, successfully escape and met up with the Varia. My counterpart self was careless, though. When he decided to come back to Corphecio Mansion, he was trapped by the Stranta famiglia and captured. Fortunately, they managed to run away when suddenly they were transported. From what I guess, it was the tri-ni-sette's power that transported them so we can borrow their body."

Tsuna finished his explanation. Slowly, he could feel that he was drifted out from his Hyper mode as the heat went away. He waited patiently until one of his guardians broke the silence.

"So, the reason why we shrunk?" Kyoya asked finally while raised his brows. Tsuna smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Kyo. I don't know about that too, nor my counterpart self." Tsuna said.

"Em... so that's mean that we here because of this world is in danger, all of us had born in this world, along with the first generation. We borrow our counterpart self's body while they stay at our mindscape." Takeshi trailed off. Tried to took every information.

"And _Dominico Stranta_ is exist in this world." Hayato spat out. Tsuna nodded grimly. He really didn't want to meet with his _used to_ be best friend. It was surprise for him to see that man here, albeit different person.

"I see! I EXTREMELY understand it now!" Ryohei proclaimed as he heard Takeshi's words. Tsuna smiled while Hayato growled.

"Beside all of that, few hours ago, the Vongola Mansion was under attack. The one who attacked us was a group named 'Unknown' which was lead by Dominico Stranta. The 'Unknown' itself was a group that suddenly arise and started to destroying mafia famiglia just a few months ago. Their last attack before attacking Vongola mansion was stealing Mare Ring from Byakuran Gesso and made Byakuran in coma." Tsuna sighed exasperatedly.

"Byakuran had born too?" Lambo asked in incredulous tone. Tsuna nodded. He stroked his hair.

"The fact that the arcobaleno asked my help didn't help either." Tsuna sighed.

"You met the arcobaleno?" Kyoya asked suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at Tsuna.

"Yes, they contact me when I got hurt from protecting Alaude." Tsuna said, which he immediately regretted it.

"What? Tsuna! You hurt yourself?! Let me see your wound!"

"Juudaime!? You alright?! Anything hurt?!"

"Tsuna! Don't be so reckless! Are you alright? Where is hurt?"

"I'm alright guys!" Tsuna shouted desperately. Geez, his guardians was worrying all over again!

"Kufufu~ So that's mean, that all of this was Dominico Stranta doing?" Mukuro finally spoke. The silence that come next was unavoidable.

"I'm not entirely sure..." Tsuna trailed off.

"What do you mean, Juudaime?" Hayato asked. Tried to push his anger back. He really hate Dominico Stranta. His last actions, not just make his previous Juudaime shocked, but also hurt and depressed. _Very hurt_ if he must say.

"My counterpart self and I agreed that something still missing from this whole fiasco." He said seriously. "It feels like someone was planning all of this while pulling the string from the shadow."

Silence feel upon. All of then fell to their own thought as the newly information was given. The tense atmosphere was oblivious, which actually not very suitable with their chubby face and child body.

"If that's what you said, Juudaime." Hayato finally said. Tsuna widened his eyes in surprised. He could still remember how furious Hayato when he knew that Dominico betrayed him. Well, all of his guardians was furious. However, Hayato was the most furious than all of them. Tsuna still remembered how Hayato's face was like a monster back then.

"You have your own reason Juudaime. I know that. I believe in you." Hayato said while smiled cutely with his chubby face.

"Maa, I also agree with Hayato, Tsuna. I believe you. You never want to endanger all of us!" Takeshi laughed good naturally.

"Bossu, I will follow you everywhere." Chrome said with determinate.

"Kufufu~ If may dear Nagi said that, I have no other choice then." Mukuro smirked.

"EXTREME follow!" Ryohei shouted with full energy.

"Hn. I follow no one, Omnivore." Kyoya merely replied.

Tsuna smiled softly at his friends. Then, his smiled turned to one of devilish smirk. Immediately, it sent shiver down to the guardians. However, they cannot hide the excitement which was visible on their face. When Tsuna smirked, usually he planned something interesting.

"Now~ Let's do the interesting part, Minna!"

* * *

" **You haven't explained to us about something, don't you, Gio?** " Cozart eyed his friends accusingly. Giotto stared at his friend and sighed. They were on their way to Giotto's office after escorting Byakuran and Sephira to their respective room. Along the way, Cozart and Rino was staring at Giotto intently until finally Cozart decided to spoke.

" **I intended to tell you, Cozart.** " Giotto sighed. Cozart and Rino looked at each other, once again don't have any idea to what was happening.

" **It was all started few days ago when we found a kid with extremely similar face with Giotto, badly injured because protecting Alaude.** " G started to explained.

" **The hell? Protecting Alaude?** " Rino asked with incredulous face. Cozart state was not different.

" **Wait, similar face with Giotto?** " Cozart asked. G nodded eagerly.

" **Extremely similar face with brown hair and brown eyes.** " G answered. Cozart and Rino sweatdropped at G unusual phrase of words.

" **So?** " Cozart asked.

" **He woken up after few hours sleep, and was suddenly gone missing. The next time we found him was, in a very wrecked town, with four other children. Two who fighting with Daemon Spade while the other cheered on the safe line.** " G said, somehow deadpanned written all over his voice. Cozart and Rino stared at each other in disbelief.

" **The most shocked things was, that they have freaking similar face with us! Daemon-look-alike, Alaude-look-alike, Lampo-look-alike, and-fortunately-a cute girl.** " G said again exasperatedly. Cozart and Rino shivered when he heard the word Daemon-look-alike and Kyoya-look-alike leave G's mouth.

' _Nooo! If they were another Daemon and another Alaude... the end of the world!_ '

" **That's not the real problem.** " Giotto pipped out. Both of the looked at him.

" **When the assault happened, those children, seem like they knew Dominico Stranta.** " Giotto said seriously. Cozart and Rino gone to their serious mode instantly.

" **They knew him?** "

" **We don't really know it, though. Because after they met with Dominco Stranta himself, the gone.** " Giotto sighed.

" **Yeah, even we still couldn't find them.** " G said.

" **Don't forget, they also capable of protecting them self and very trained fighter.** " Giotto added. G nodded in agreement.

" **And the biggest problem is, that Sephira-san, and Byakuran-san seem to knew them.** " He added.

* * *

"Something wrong with that world." Checkerface finally said after he watched from the monitor. Byakuran stared at the monitor before them. His smiled gone from his face completely. There was no amusement left on his face.

"I can't contact my other self there." Byakuran said suddenly. Checkerface turned his attention back to Byakuran. Byakuran stood up from his seat as he eyed the screen warily.

"I can't contact my counterpart self there. Something is blocking it."Byakuran hissed. Checkerface stood up abruptly.

"Go, Byakuran. Contact all allies that you may gathered." Checkerface said suddenly. Byakuran stared at the man before nodded grimly. Quickly, he walked to the door which just suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

After Byakuran's depart, Checkerface turned back to watched the monitor. Mist flame surrounded him as the illusion fell of, showed a man with green yukata, white long hair and wearing a spectacles.

"What are you doing at there, my other self?"

* * *

"It's good plan, Omnivore." Kyoya smirked.

"Haha, it's good right?" Tsuna smirked back.

"Kufufu, what's an interesting thing to do, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro chirped in too gleefully.

"As expected of Juudaime!" Hayato stared with awe.

"Maa, it sound fun!" Takeshi laughed, however, Tsuna didn't miss the excited glint entered his eyes.

"Lambo-sama approved the plan." Lambo said with the similar smirk on his face.

"Bossu, it's great plan." Chrome said smile cutely.

"EXTREMELY EXTREME PLAN!" Ryohei shouted. Tsuna chuckled. It's been a long time since all of them roam freely. Thus, while this was not his original world, he is not the Vongola Decimo. And so, he will not doing anything about the damages fees, and paperwork. Yes, paperwork. He didn't need to sigh those hellish army.

Tsuna smiled gleefully.

"Okay, Minna~ Time to go!"

* * *

 **And... that's it! I hope you will like it! I'm sorry for the very long update~!**

 **Thus, Until we meet again,**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	22. Chapter 22

**First, Thank you for Lacie, Natsu Yuuki, sasunaru1010723, EXTREME, Maester Ta, and TheDancingMelon. Thank you for the followers and the favers! I love all of you guys! 300 followers!**

 **Sorry for the late update though!**

 **But hope you like it!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammars, slow update, and some other things.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 22

-parallel world-

 **NORMAL POV**

"So, guys, you know what we need to do, right?" Tsuna whispered with excitement. Hayato nodded along with Takeshi in front of him.

"Kyoya? You heard me?" Tsuna said to a device on his ear. There was a grunt answered him, followed by a unique laugh of 'kufufu'. Tsuna nodded.

"It is good that Haya brought along the communication device, ne~" Takeshi said cheerfully.

"Of course I am! I'm Juudaime's right hand man for nothing!" Hayato barked. Tsuna smiled gleefully.

"Bossu, please be careful." Chrome said timidly.

"Tsuna-nii, we'll watching from here." Lambo added determinedly. Tsuna nodded.

"Thank you, Chrome, Lambo." He then turned to both his storm and rain before nodded to them. A smirk, plastered on his face.

"Saa, let's save the Varia and destroy the base."

* * *

BOOM!

CRASH!

DOOR!

" **THERE! CATCH THEM!** "

" **SHIT! THE HELL-!** "

" **FU-!** "

" **CATCH THEM! CATCH THEM! NOW!** "

" **THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE!?** "

Tsuna smiled triumphantly. Beside him, Takeshi swing his sword cheerfully while dodging the enemies attack from behind. In front of themm, Hayato throws his dynamites to the enemy who attacked from the front of them.

"Tsuna, this is fun!" Takeshi's shout excess the noises around him. Tsuna laughed.

"It's been a while we didn't roar around freely!" Tsuna shouted back.

"Of curse Juudaime! I'm glad you didn't looks depressed!" Hayato shouted back from the front. Tsuna just nodded eagerly.

"So! Where's the Varia?!" Tsuna shouted as he ducked from the bullets.

"From the skylark's gathered information, they should be just in front of there!" Hayato shouted again. Tsuna nodded.

"Free them, Hayato! I will looking for another information in this base! Takeshi! You will help Hayato!" Tsuna shouted again as he avoids another attack.

"Juudaime! I can do this alone!" Hayato shouted his disapproval.

"Maa, Hayato! Don't be like that!" Takeshi countered. All of them ducked in right time when rain of bullets passed them. Tsuna and Takeshi jumped highly as Hayato tossed another pile of dynamites to the enemies behind. Another explosion was heard.

"I need both of you together! You're my right hand man, Hayato! I trust the Varia's safety to you!" Tsuna shouted again. Hayato stared at Tsuna as a gleam entered his eyes. There was a moment when Tsuna caught the imaginary flowers surrounded his right hand man before it was gone the next second. Tsuna blinked rapidly.

"If that what you want, Juudaime! I will protect the Varia as what you ordered to me!" Hayato shouted gleefully. He dashed forward and tossed another dynamites at the enemies who waiting in front of them crazily. Takeshi laughed.

"Then, we'll see you later Tsuna!" Takeshi shouted as he too, jumped at the war. Tsuna inwardly sweatdropped then sighed exasperatedly, accepted the fact that his guardians really are crazy.

' _Typical of my guardians, really. Why I even wondered how they produced that damn hell paperwork?_ '

Tsuna thought exasperatedly. He watched as his guardians started to fade. He turned to one of the intersection. He kept running as he passed many doors, and the plain white hallway. From the communication device, he could heard his cloud and his male mist have fun by terrorizing the enemies and bite them to death.

' _-lp_ '

Tsuna stopped abruptly. He looked at his surrounding cautiously.

"What was that?" He murmured. He heard something. After he certain that there were no one in the hallway, and there were no devices no camera watching him, he continued his pace.

' _Help._ '

Tsuna stopped again. He furrowed his brows as he gazed at his surrounding. He knew he heard something. And why the hell his intuition started to ringing crazily?!

"Who's there?" Tsuna spoke calmly. He waited and waited. When he thought that the voice will not answered him, it spoke.

' _Help me,_ '

Tsuna snapped his head. He, once again, stared at his surrounding and so frustrated when he found nothing.

' _Please, help me._ '

Tsuna's attention turned to one of the door there, one on his left side. It seems that the voice was coming from that door. Cautiously, Tsuna took one step closer as he raised his defense.

' _Please,_ '

' _Help._ '

Tsuna furrowed his brows when he heard that faint voice getting stronger. Slowly, he opened the door. He creep inside as he walked slowly in the darkness. There's nothing there. And he couldn't see anything. There's no voice, and that faint voice suddenly gone silent. What he could hear now was his faint steps.

His eyes caught a light far in the inside. He narrowed his eyes as he walked slowly, closer to the light. There's something float there. He couldn't see it clearly, however, he pretty sure that it was a figure of man.

When he close enough to see who the figure was, that he finally recognized him.

He caught at his breath as his body froze. His body stiff as he stared at the unconscious figure floating there. His mind gone haywire, and his Hyper Intuition nagging at his back more frequent. He gasped as a pang of pain stabbed his heart.

There, unconscious and floating, was one Dominico Stranta.

* * *

Xanxus clicked his tongue annoyingly as he heard some ruckus from the outside. He opened one of his eyes, as his red eyes swept the cell he had been for this few weeks.

" **VOIIII! BOSS! YOU HEARD THAT!?** " Squalo, from another cell beside him shouted. Xanxus glared at the wall as if trying to send his glared to the shark.

" **Shut up, Trash!** " Xanxus bashed. He tried to relaxed himself again and started to sleep.

" **VOI! STUPID BOSS! DON'T SLEEP AGAIN! IT'S TIME TO GET THE SHIT OUT OF HERE!** " The vice captain shouted one more. Xanxus opened his eyes as he glared at no one.

" **Ushishishi, prince want to massacre those imbeciles.** " Another shout was heard from the other side of the cell.

" **Shut up, Bel. I'm still trying to look for the baby boss.** " another voice, rather annoying sounded.

" **Trash! You haven't found him!?** " Xanxus barked. He heard a grunt from the other side as his answer coming.

" **Not yet, boss.** "

There was a loud smacked voice echoed. Xanxus sneered at no one as his mind started to think all of the possibility as to _why_ his mist couldn't detect one Sawada Tsunayoshi presence.

It's been a week after the baby boss's disappearance. It happened rather sudden as to when they were have a nice _chat_ with the damned Dominico Stranta. Suddenly, when all of them on their way to their respective cell, the brat's body suddenly engulfed in bright orange light, and so with the other guardians of his. The next second, they were gone.

Xanxus thought at the time, that maybe, they were managed to run away. And so, after all of the guards had sent them back to their cells, Xanxus ordered Mammon to detect his cousin location, before break away from the prison to follow and catch up with him. Unfortunately, until now, they didn't get anything about Tsuna's location.

BOOM!

CRASH!

Another ruckus was heard. Those voices, surprisingly were so close to where they were now. Xanxus furrowed his brows in thought as another explosion sounded and it was closer than they were before.

" **I found him!** " A shout was heard from the other cells. Xanxus snapped his head at Mammon supposed to be direction.

" **Where, Trash!?** " He barked.

" **I couldn't detect him very clearly, but I think I found the bomber brat and the sword kid's location.** " Mammon said clearly. There were some grunt and affirmative sound.

" **Where?** " Xanxus demanded. There was a silent before Mammon answered.

" **Approximately few meters from us... and getting closer each time.** "

Xanxus raised his brows. He was about to ask what the meaning of it, when a big, bigger that before, explosion suddenly was heard, and so _damn_ closer to their location.

Debris and dust covered their sight. Xanxus must hold his urge to cough, because _the_ Xanxus didn't cough. As if it was already not so out of character this time, so, no, he didn't cough.

"Maa maa, Haya! You make a mess!" A cheerful voice, which so familiar for him and the rest of the Varia was heard.

"Tch, shut the hell up! Baseball freak!" Another sound of angry followed next. They easily recognized both voice, which answered with Squalo rather exited voice.

" **VOIIIIII! BRAT! YOU'RE HERE!** " He shouted.

" **Oh! Squalo!** " The cheery voice answered.

" **Tch, so the Varia really are here.** " The other voice clicked his tongue. The figures, two figures of something that suspiciously like _children,_ emerged from the dust. As the dust cleared, all of the Varia member watched the figures came closer.

" **Yo!** " A cheerful black haired kid with black eyes, smile plastered on his face, sword in hand and some scratched on his body greeted.

" **Tch,** " The other kid, with silver octopus hair like, scowl on his face, intelligent green eyes glared at them and dynamites in both hands said.

This time, Xanxus didn't bothered to hide that he just stared.

* * *

Tsuna walked slowly as he watched his used to be best friend floating. He's not moving, and look so lifeless. He ignored his Hyper Intuition that say to him to save that man. His eyes hardened.

No, he will not. As much as his guardians or the mafia said that he is the saint, he will not forgive the person who dared to endanger his famiglia, his _family_. He clenched his fits and gritted his teeth as he prepared to turn around and continued to look for any information.

He of course, did not miss, that something was wrong with the place. Like why the hell they didn't put a guard to the boss of the Stranta Famiglia as he was _the_ mastermind of this whole fiasco?

He stop abruptly when he heard the door opened, and a figure walked in. Tsuna hurriedly stared at his surrounding, looking for any place to hide, when he found a big table behind in the back of the room.

Hurriedly, without make any sounds, Tsuna walked, almost run to the table and hide behind it. He took some breath to calm himself, before peeked through the table to see who is coming.

Once again, he widened his eyes, as he saw _another_ Dominico Stranta stood there, while watching as the floating Dominco fascinatingly. There were excitement shine brightly from his eyes.

" **So poor, huh?** " The now-stood Dominico Stranta said. He smirked.

" **I couldn't believe that you are my other self, from other world.** " He said again, then chuckled.

" **That man, was really really a devil. He even made you betrayed your _bestfriend_ , by controlling you. You even couldn't resist when he made you to _kidnapped_ your bestfriend's mother and siblings. You really are a poor thing.** "

Tsuna tried his best to hide his gasp when he heard this.

' _Dominico was controlled? He didn't do that because of his own will?_ ' Tsuna's mind frantically thought

" **Who's again your best friend? Ah, yeah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, The Vongola Decimo, right?** " The other Dominico taunted. Tsuna could feel his blood boil when he heard that.

' _So that's why my intuition kept trying to tell me about something._ ' Tsuna mind supplied. He clutched his fist tightly until his knuckle gone white.

" **Yeah, because of the memories I got from you, I interested with the boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. I started to search him, and found him immediately in the form of The Heir of Corphecia, you know? And indeed, he is interesting.** " He chuckled menacingly as his eyes glinted dangerously.

" **Yes, that man was amazing. He even could bring your body to this place, from the other world.** " The other Dominico ended as he turned back and walked away out from the room Tsuna watched as the door closed and the shadow from behind the door gone.

When his HI didn't say anything, he move out from behind the table and started to come closer to the Dominico Stranta, which he just found out, from his world, which now was floating in mid air.

Tsuna stared at him for few minutes before come to a decision.

Tsuna put his hand on his communication device as he tried to reached his guardians.

"Guys, change of plan. Hayato, Takeshi, bring Varia to the pick up location. Kyoya, Mukuro, please distract the enemies. Chrome, Lambo go to the destined location and prepare the first aid kit, we got new addition." Was all Tsuna said. There were chorused of 'understood' before the line gone silent.

Tsuna closed his eyes and let the flame inside him roam freely. He stared at Dominico with his now amber eyes and state certainly.

"I will save you, Dominico." He said. When he flew and picked up Dominico which surprisingly so lightly, and headed outside. He heard a faint voice, full of gratefulness.

' _Thank you._ '

* * *

 **Yah, Finish!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	23. Chapter 23

**So So!**

 **Thank you for favers! followers! and reviews! For Maestre Ta: Yes! A telephaty!  
For Frwt, TheDancingMelon, Lulumo, Akemi .Tourou, Natsu Yuuki adn CrisTPST!**

 **And this is Ryohei!**

 **I hope you like it! Happy Reading Minna!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, wrong grammars, slow update, etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 23

-Parallel world-

 **NORMAL POV**

Tsuna glanced at his back when he heard ruckus. To his surprise, he saw his mist and cloud was fighting at each other in the same time, take down the enemy. This, of course, make him sweatdropped.

' _Okay, let's just pretend that I don't see anything._ ' Tsuna thought. On his shoulder was a boy with messy shoulder length hair with the color of black, wore an oversized shirt with another oversized leather pant. He looked like he was no older that ten years old. The boy, is Dimonico Stranta.

Tsuna silently glanced at his shoulder to check to the boy if he has awake. Surprisingly enough, when he got Dominico out from the strange machined that keep him floating on the air, his body suddenly shrunk. And now, he was as older as Tsuna and co. Still unconscious.

He waited his most violent guardians to come closer before call them.

"Mukuro! Kyoya!"

Both of the still fighting kids, turned their head immediately. They recognized their boss immediately. After glaring at each other, they use their attack to knock down the remaining enemies before strode to Tsuna.

The boy hanging on their boss shoulder didn't miss from their observation.

Kyoya eyes narrowed immediately when he recognized who it was. His eyes glinted dangerously as black aura started to surrounded him. Mukuro on the other hand, was not different from the cloud. His smirk sharpened as his eyes glinted dangerously with his infamous laugh occasionally escape from his mouth.

"Omnivore." Kyoya's voice was full of venom.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro greeted, but hate and anger inside was obvious.

"Explain." Kyoya demanded.

"Why are you bring _that man_ with you, Tsunyaoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked, voice full of venom. He stared at the man disgustingly.

It was clear as day, that Tsunayoshi's guardians hate, _despise_ , the existence of one Dominico Stranta, including Mukuro and Kyoya. After his epic betrayal to Tsuna, all of the Vongola had put the name Dominico Stranta to the top of their hate person list. Of course, all of the guardians, the allies, and some close friends of Tsuna was the one who hate that man the most.

That man, _dare_ to make Tsuna hurt. By kidnapped Tsuna's lovingly siblings and kidnapped Maman (the mother of all people), and make Tsuna worried until he didn't has the appetite to eat for few days (until Reborn forced him, with the help of Bermuda who surprisingly care for the brunette, with the two of them Tsuna finally eat), it was unforgivable. Tsuna had done to much for them. He was so selfless and just think of make other people happy, even Dominico Stranta was once one of those people. And make he hurt after what he had done, was unforgivable. Even the ex-Arcobalenos (who after their curse was break took some affection to the brunette) couldn't forgive him.

Even if the man hanging on Tsuna's shoulder now was shrunk to a ten year old boy, all of the guardians will recognized him easily, indicate how much they hate him. Both Mukuro and Kyoya really want to maim the said person, but one question on mind.

Why the hell Tsuna shouldered the man who had make his few days miserable so casually? Hell, even Mukuro and Kyoya could see the tint of happiness and relief on his face before it morphed to seriousness.

"I have my reason. I will tell you later, firstly first, we need to get out from this place." Tsuna said seriously. His eyes glowed in amber, indicate that he was serious and there's no room for argument.

Mukuro and Kyoya nodded reluctantly. Tsuna nodded.

"Come on, let's go. I sure that Onii-san have already done his job."

The three of them with one unconscious body hurriedly ran to get out from the base.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei, or also known as the Sun Guardian of Vongola, silently walked inside in a building that suspiciously like an office. His little Brother, a.k.a Sawada Tsunayoshi, had given him a very important job to gather the information to another building which stick close to the base.

When they were arrived at the base, they found another building, more small than the base, but looked suspicious. Tsuna, decided to sent someone to that building to check it and to gather information if they found any. Ryohei, as have declared himself an extreme man, decided to be the one to do the very important job (or so he thought). Typical of him, he ran away before Tsuna could do anything, and didn't bought his communication device (Tsuna just sighed exasperatedly "Relax, it's happen everytime, it's just Onii-chan. And the last time he destroy everything! Even if we get the information, if become no use!" "Juudaime! Let me boom that boxer then!" "No! Hayato! Just no!" "Haha, sounds like fun!").

Uh-huh.

So, right now, the sun guardian was sneaked from room to room, then to another room, until he stopped in one of the door. He put his ear on the door, and heard something which suspiciously like cries. Ryohei widened his eyes when he realized that it was children voice.

The next second, the door was blown to kingdom come.

Like the hero in the movie, Ryohei walk confidently to the room as his eyes swept around. There were some children there. Around five and more older. The crying stops as all of them stared at Ryohei. The said person, on the other hand, grinned widely.

"COME ON! WE'LL EXTREMELY GET OUT FROM THIS PLACE!"

* * *

Chrome opened her eyes as he swept the perimeter.

"Something wrong, Chrome-nee?" Lambo beside her asked. Chrome stared at one direction when she saw a familiar whiter hair ran towards them, followed by some other children around five if not older. There are six of them.

"It's Sun-man." She whispered. Lambo turned his head to stared at the same figure before nodded.

"Continue your job, Chrome-nee. I will be the one who help him." Lambo said as he get up from his seat and ran to Ryohei. Chrome nodded as she put her hand to communication device.

"Bossu, Sun-man has come, he brought another children with him." Chrome stated. He heard his boss voice the next second.

"Good Chrome. I found Mukuro and Hibari, and we headed out." Chrome nodded. She slowly closed her eyes and started to concentration again.

* * *

Hayato and Takeshi continued to havoc everything that stop them. Now, with the Varia with them, it just make the destruction more more worse. It seems like, the Varia was super damn exited about destroying the base.

" **Trash! Where your baby boss!?** " Xanxus shouted between the noises.

" **Tch! He's waiting in the appointed place!** " Hayato shouted as he shoved another dynamites to the enemies.

" **VOIII! BRAT! YOU STILL PRACTICING DON'T YOU!?** " Squalo shouted as he swings his swords crazily.

" **Haha! Of course!** " He said cheerfully, didn't realized that he just knocked out another enemy behind.

It didn't take long for them to get out from the base. When they finally out, Hayato and Takeshi, as the only one who know where to going, lead their way to the forest, where his Juudaime should wait.

They ran faster and faster, leaving the chaos behind. The noises from behind started to fade as they ran more deeper inside the forest. Until, they saw a clearing and some figure stood there. All of them, immediately recognized them all.

One Sasagawa Ryohei was stood there, while talking to Lambo. Behind him, where some children that they did not recognized. Few steps from them was Chrome, she closed her eyes and trying to concentrate to something. When they ran closer though, she opened her eyes abruptly and turned her head to them.

" **Storm-san! Rain-man!** " She shouted. Lambo and Ryohei snapped their head immediately as they saw Hayato and Takeshi move closer with the Varia behind them.

" **YOO!** "

" **Haya-nii! Take-nii!** "

Lambo and Ryohei shouted. Both of them ran to greeted their fellow guardians as well as the Varia.

" **Mou~ Ryo~ Lambo~ You look so cute!"** Lussuria squealed.

" **Ushishishi, it seems the peasant is here.** " Bel snorted.

" **You must pay me for locating you, Brats.** " Mammon greeted.

" **VOIIII!"**

Hayato looked at his surrounding, ignored all of the voices around him. Where was his boss? He didn't see him anywhere.

" **Oi! Chrome! Where's boss!?** " Hayato shouted. His shout of course gained the attention from the people around him as they to, stared at Chrome. She shook his head.

" **He still hasn't come yet. Cloud-man and Mukuro-sama is with him.** " Chrome stated.

Hayato clicked his tongue annoyingly as he stared at his surrounding. Takeshi gripped his katana while Lambo and Ryohei choose to kept silent. The rest of Varia stood with guard stance as they too, surveyed their surrounding. Until a voice, no, a shout called to them.

" **Hey!** " All of them, I mean all of them simultaneously turned their head to see Tsuna with Mukuro and Kyoya behind him, one with scowl the other with dark aura, walked towards them. Some of the wondering, why both of them like that and what make them into the bad mood.

" **Juudaime!** " Hayato shouted. He was about to ran to his Juudaime side, when a figure catch his attention. There is a figure leaning on his Juudaime shoulder. A boy, which he easily recognize.

His eyes narrowed, while his body tensed. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fits. Beside him, and behind him, the rest of guardians, and the Varia stiffened at the sight of that figure. He stared at his boss in deadly serious mode.

" **Juudaime, What the hell is _that man_ doing here?** " He spat out.

* * *

Tsuna know that that question would eventually come. He gave his right hand man a wry smile as he stared at the sight of Varia behind him, decided to ignore that question first. He smiled in relief when he saw they are alright.

" **I'm glad you alright, Xanxan.** " Tsuna said, a little amused by his own antic. Xanxus left eye twitched at that, while the rest of the guardians stared at Tsuna as if he just grown another head. The former question immediately forgotten and replaced by one question which showed in every guardian's face (even Mukuro and Kyoya, surprisingly).

' _Xanxan?_ '

" **Trash, stop calling me that!** " Xanxus barked.

" **Ushishishi, baby boss still calling him that.** " The prince laughed.

" **Mou~ Tsu-chan is so cute~** " Lussuria squealed again.

" **VOI! Good one!** " Squalo didn't bother to hide his amusement as he snickered. Xanxus face reddened at the insult. He shot his companions his hellish glare before turned back to Tsuna.

" **You avoided the question, Brat!** " He hissed. The silence took over. Tsuna sighed as he watched his guardians and the Varia.

" **Ushishishi, You don't think that we would not recognized that that man, don't you peasant?** " Bel commented.

" **We could figured it our that much. With all of you... somehow shrink, I could easily recognized that face as Dominico Stranta. Although now, he is no more than a boy.** " Mammon added.

" **So, answer us, Trash. Why the hell are you bring _him_ with you?** " Xanxus growled with venom. Tsuna sighed.

" **I have my own reason, Guys.** " Tsuna said. Hayato snapped.

" **Forgive for my rudeness, Juudaime. But please, do you forget what he have done to you!?** " Hayato said patiently as he held his anger. No, he not angry to Tsuna, he angry _for_ his boss. That man just done too much to Tsuna and had hurt Tsuna.

Tsuna widened his eyes before his mouth morphed to a smile. He never heard Hayato raised his voice before. However, he knew that Hayato doing that because he is worried about him. And Tsuna very very much grateful because he has someone like Hayato as his right hand man.

" **No, Hayato. I don't forget. But now, I know the reason why he doing that.** " Tsuna state. His eyes glowed slightly. His guardians stared at Tsuna and so the Varia. Until a voice surprised them.

" **Maybe I can help you with that.** "

* * *

 **FINISH!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating, but I still have school examination and you know how hellish it was T.T**

 **So, I would like to say thanks for the fevers and followers and reviewers! For Frwt, TheDancingMelon, Lulumo, valery-chan, Miyaka Himizuka, Jgood27, Vhyna sii semeleketee, Lacie, and Natsu Yuuki!**

 **For Frwt and valery-chan : the voice is the mysterious girl! Ilyussia! :P  
**

 **For Miyaka Himizuka : Nah, it's alright, thank you for review by the way!**

 **For Lulumo: I think you need to wait for it, The 1gen will show up soon!**

 **This is the story, and I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, bad grammars, slow update etc**.

"Japan."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought_ '

* * *

Chapter 24

Everyone turned their heads simultaneously. Tsuna with co stared at the new figure who walking casually to them with smile on her face. It was a girl, with black hair which shine like obsidian, her green eyes shine brightly. She wore a black knee dress with soft cream cardigan which longer at back side. She also wore light brown leather boots. The girl stopped few feets awat from them as she stared at every one of them, still with her smily face.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as his intuition give a ring about her departure. The others, both Varia and guardians circled around Tsuna who right now is vunerable with Dominico on his shoulder and the children who gathered around Tsuna scaredly. Tsuna could feel his guardians tensed, and so the Varia. So, it is not just him who feel the sheer power radiated from the girl.

" **Who are you?** " Tsuna asked in his boss mode. The girl smiled softly.

" **Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo.** " The girl greeted. Tsuna widened his eyes as he stared at the girl cautiously. The guardians around him tensed when they heard the girl saying. The Varia on the other hand just stared at her confusingly.

" **Who are you? How did you _know_?** " Tsuna hissed. His intutition didn't say anything about her being dangerous, however, there's something that make Tsuna wary of her. It was the same feeling that he felt when he met Kawahira-san as Checkerface for the first time. She merely smiled.

" **I think it's better if you send the children to the authorities before we talk, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " She said.

" **Do you really think we will freaking follow your order!?** " Hayato shouted. Tsuna stared at the girl as he tried to tell if she lying or not, or maybe she prepared an ambush for them or if it is a trap. Apparently, it seems that she was telling the truth.

" **Stop Hayato.** " Tsuna said suddenly. " **She didn't mean any harm.** "

Hayato stopped in his tracks as he spun around to stare at his boss. Tsuna stared at him as if he was sending a message to his right hand man. Hayato didn't say anything as he pulled back his dynamites, but he didn't put down his guard. The other guardians do the same as him as they stared at the girl warningly, while the Varia still have their guard on.

" **Trash, you know her?** " Xanxus growled. Tsuna shook his head.

" **No, but I think that she just want to talk with us.** " he said uncertaintly. He still stared at the girl warryly.

" **I think we better send the children to the closest orphanage first, Tsuna!** " Takeshi said cherfully, but there's dangerous glint in his eyes. Tsuna nodded in agreement.

" **What Takeshi said is true. We better send the children back before we talk about this matter.** " Tsuna said finally. He turned his attention to Ryohei and Lambo.

" **Onii-san, Lambo, could you please do me a favor? Would you please bring the children to the authorities or an orphanage?** " Tsuna asked. Ryohei nodded as he shouted his cathraphase while Lambo just nodded. Both of them walked to the children, and talk to them for some time before they turned around to went back to the forest. Tsuna nodded to Ryohei and Lambo when both of them bid their goodbye.

Tsuna went back to stared at the girl.

" **So, who are you?** " Tsuna finally said. The girl stared at Tsuna before she bow slightly as her greeting.

" **Hello, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo and his guardians. Hello to you too Sawada Tsunayoshi, the heir of Corphecio Famiglia and his guardians. And last, greeting for you Xanxus, the head of Varia and his companions.** " The girl greeted. Tsuna narrowed his eyes when he heard the greeting while the Varia just silent, half confused and half cautious. However, no one expected what the girl said next.

" **My name is Ilyussia. I am the watcher of the tri-ni-sette.** "

* * *

There just one word to describe the situation. Tense.

Kawahira watched as the occupants, almost all of them sans Byakuran and Yuni, stared warily at him. There were Bermuda too, who perched on Jagger shoulder with his Vindice uniform. The ex-arcobaleno were also present, including Yuni and Gamma. The close ally of Vongola, Cavallone with Dino as the representative and Shimon with Enma both also present. On the other side of the room Varia with Xanxus and Squalo had already claimed their side. Don't forget the invetors of Vongola and also the CEDEF.

"So, could you please explain what the hell is going on here?" Reborn asked in annoyance. His student is still missing damnit! He still need to located him before tor-ehem-punishing him for going missing so suddenly (which actually wasn't his student's fault, but whatever, who dare opposed him, the greatest hitman in the world?).

"I'm sorry for calling all of you out of sudden, but something terrible was actually happened and it involved Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said seriously. At this, everyone becoma alert.

"What do you mean?" The CEDEF head, Basil asked. After the inheritance ceremony, Tsunayoshi choose Basil as the CEDEF and thus, send his father home to accompany his mother. His father didn't objected Tsuna decision as he too, felt that it was time for him to resigned himself from the CEDEF and mafia to spent more time with his beloved wife. Somehow Tsuna and his father become more close after that.

"Ehem, I think that I must be the one who explain that." Kawahira said. He didn't shown up as Checkerface, rather as Kawahira which somehow looks so awkward in the meeting with his carefree clothes (green yukata, spectacles, you know what I mean) and his playful aura which very opposite with the serious aura in the meeting right now.

"So, their missing must have something to do with you, Checkerface?" Verde stated. Kawahira just glanced at him before started to spoke.

"Yes, it have something to do with me. The reason of the dissapearance of Tsunayoshi and his guardians, it's because I send them to a parallel world to save othe said parallel world from destruction." Kawahira said. Reborn twitched. The other fell t silent.

"You just what to my brother!?" Dino asked, surprised. Enma face paled when he heard his bestfriend was thrown to a parallel world and asked to save the said world without asking his best friend opinion. Again.

"Do you mean that the trouble had something to do with the reason of destruction of the parallel world?" Enma whispered in dread.

"That is actually true." Kawahira said. Enma paled.

"So what is the trouble Trash!?" Xanxus growled as he glared at the white haried person. Kawahira stared at the occupants before start explaining.

"Few days ago, I got a message from the parallel world, sent by the tri-ni-sette's will. It was a request for help to the Vongola of this world." Kawahira started. Reborn and so the ex-arcobaleno narrowed their eyes at the mention of tri-ni-sette.

"It seems that something happened to the tri-ni-sette of that world that make it's to call Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran chided.

"The situation in that parallel world was not very good. From my observation, that's world is different from our world, but similar." Kawahira said. "In that world, Vongola was a newborn mafia famiglia with all of the first generation still alive and they still young. The Vongola with the Shimon and Cavallone was allied, and so with Giglio Nero. Shimon in that world was lead by Shimon Cozart, the first Shimon boss and Rino Cavallone, the first Cavallone boss. While the Giglio Nero was lead by Sephira."

There were different reaction from that explanation. Some of them just nodded, while the other show some surprised and incredulous stared at the former tri-ni-sette watcher.

"In that world, Tsunayoshi-kun and co were also already had born. He was born from the second marriage of Sawada Iemitsu with Sawada Nana while the first marriage was with Alvoila, who was dead after give birth to her child. From the first marriage, Giotto was born, but then was gone missing because kidnapped. And after that, while loking for Giotto Iemitsu met Nana and both of them married."

"Wow, even in that world Tsunayoshi-kun was related to Giotto-san although it was half-brother." Enma murmured silently. Awe was visible on his voice.

"Iemitsu and Nana then died because of assasination, and after that Tsuna was taken care by Timoteo who was the head of Corphecio famiglia. He made Tsuna to become the heir of Corphecio because all of his sons, Enrico, Massimo and Federico and his adopted son, Xanxus already have the Varia and thus refused to took over." Kawahira continued. Xanxus twitched at the mention of his name. He sent his infamous glared who could make a mafioso man cower in fear, but vunerable to Kawahira. Squalo on his side snorted in amusement. Reborn pulled his fedora down as he too smirked at the story. Somehow he found it amusing. Even in the parallel world his idiot student become the heir of a mafia famiglia when he refused it when Reborn first come.

"Byakuran also had already born. However, a group known as 'Unknown' lead by one Dominico Stranta from that world was attacking Byakuran and steal the mare ring from him. Thus make Byakuran in coma." When the word 'Dominico Stranta' was out from Kawahira mouth, the temperature dropped drastically.

" _That man_ is exist in that world?" Dino hissed in disdain.

"Tsuna-kun is damned." Enma growled. He didn't want his bestfriend to meet _that man_ of all people. Xanxus growled dangerously as he itched to reach for his gun and shoot it to someone head. Beside him, Squalo eyes glinted dangerously. Reborn smirk gone from his face as dark aura surrounding him, and so with all of the ex-arcobaleno.

"It is not good, kora!" Colonello hissed angrily. Basil froze when he heard the name. As the head of CEDEF regain his composure a strained smiled showed on his face as the temperature dropped around him. Yuni frown and Gammar narrowed his eyes in disgust at the mention of that name. Byakuran didn't do anything as he too crushed the marshmallow in his hand before eat it. Bermuda and Jagger seemed like they were not affected but deep inside, they were somehow furious. The brunette magic had already take their heart it seems.

"Is he making some trouble in that world?" Reborn said calmly. Right now, he thought about the most possible pained way to tortured the said man. It would be fun.

"Well, he is involved in some human experiment and human trafficking. He also the one who attack Byakuran with the group 'Unknown' and steal the mare ring. And he also was the one who attack Tsunayoshi-kun from that world, and Xanxus from that world before captured them." Kawahira stated. Now, it's not just the temperature that dropped more drastically, dark aura started to surround all of them. Shadow was on their face.

"I'll kill him." Xanxus said in Venom.

"Let me break him first, would you." Surprisingly, Enma was the one who said it.

"Maa, don't forget about me, alright? I still have some method to make him gone insane." Dino joined it, sweet smile on his face but dark aura surrounding him.

"My explanation is not finished yet." Kawahira cut them. Everyone attention turned to him.

"Tsunayoshi-kun managed to run away from them by the help of someone. I don't know who is he or she, but that person managed to transfer Tsunayoshi-kun out from that place. It was then our Tsunayoshi-kun come to that world and resided on his counterpart self." Kawahira explained.

"Nah, we go to the main problem." Kawahira said. This of course, make everyone turned serious.

"Wait do you mean, Dominico Stranta is not the main problem?" Dino asked. Kawahira glanced at him before sighed.

"At first, I thought that he will not become a big problem, Tsunayoshi-kun can take care of him, and both of us, me and Byakuran are also monitored that world so nothing bad will happen. However, in the middle of it, we found something strange." Kawahira said.

"First, I could contact my other self there although I see that he had already awake." Byakuran said grimly.

"And, I couldn't found my other self anywhere in that world." Kawahira said seriously. This statement, make the other occupants alerted. They knew Kawahira as Checkerface was very serious abut taking care about the world, he will do anything to keep the world safe. They didn't knew about the other world though.

"That world, is one of the world where I supposed to be the one who become the watcher of tri-ni-sette. But I couldn't find him anywhere even when all of the fiasco happened. He should be at least appeared to help Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira said at no one. More to himself. The silence was back.

"Move aside that, we also found out that Dominico Stranta mover because of someone ordered him and we don't know who he or she is." Byakuran added.

"That mean, we still don't know yet who is our enemy. The worst, we couldn't do anything because it seems that there is a barrier which keep that world isolated." Kawahira said. All of them lost in their thought, after finally, someone broke the silence.

"So what will we gonna do know, now? I mean, we still need to bring Tsuna-kun and the other back. Although Kawahira-san said that we couldn't contact them, maybe we could do something to destroy anything that keep us from communicating with that world." Enma finally said. He stared at every occupants.

"Huh, it seems that dame-student of mine has bumped to another trouble." Reborn finally said. He stood up from his seat.

"Then we will do just that. Found anything that keep that world isolated, destroy it, help that world, then bring Dame-Tsuna back." Reborn said his plan. there were grunts of agreement all over the place.

"Good idea, kora!"

"I will order my men to help." Dino exlaimed.

"I'll help too!" Enma shouted.

"It cost too much money." Mammon sighed.

"Trash." Xanxus grunted. Yuni smiled as she turned to stared at Byakuran.

"Everything will alright then, Byakuran." Yuni smiled. Byakuran turned his head and smiled back, showed his usual sly fox smile.

"You're right, Yuni."

* * *

 **That's it. Please review!**

 **I see you next time!**

 **Ja Mattane! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Em, Hello.**

 **So, yeah, I have examination this past week, which also my reason for my late update.**

 **Okay next, thank your for the reviewers, fevers, followers! For Miyaka Himizuka, Lulumo, Natsu Yuuki, Pineapple-lady-sama, Frwt, I-AM-SUPER-SADIST, and Lacie.**

 **For Natsu Yuuki: Nah, the Vindice will not come out until few chapters later.**

 **Pianeapple-lady-sama : Maybe, but its up to you. Just spread your imagination and thinks from different angel. It could help. I mean it!**

 **So, Happy reading?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't oen Katekyo hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, wrong grammars, slow update, etc.**

"Japan."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 26

" **WHAT!?** "

Surprisingly, it wasn't Tsuna who shouted.

Tsuna-with his guardians-simultaneously turned their attention to the Varia who were suprisingly enough, shouted at that revelation. Xanxus widened his eyes, Squalo jaws dropped, Bel blanched, Mammon froze, Levi in the ferge of fainting, Fran just widened his eyes, and Lussuria had a look of horror on his face.

" **Eh?** " Tsuna asked, really confused. While Ilyussia just stood there with her very innocent smile.

" **The hell!?** " Hayato exclaimed in shocked, a little bit of horror invaded. The other guardians were not different. Because it is not every day you saw the _Varia_ getting shocked by something. And it was just plainly _creepy_.

" **Trash you said you are the watcher of the tri-ni-sette!?** " Xanxus growled. Tsuna blinked at the unpredictable question.

" **Is _Xanxus_ just asking something?** " Takeshi asked in disbelief. He then turned his head to his boss. Worried on his face.

" **Tsuna, I think it's better to assumed that they just have some overloading information that make them crazy.** " He said in worried. Surprisingly again, Xanxus just ignored that one comment. Takeshi thought about something and added aftermath. " **And it is creepy.** "

" **Okay, guys, seriously, stop it. Don't take my left sanity.** " Tsuna deadpanned when he saw Mukuro opened his mouth to add another unhelpful comment. Mukuro huffed before shrugged.

Tsuna cleared his throat.

" **Why are you looked so shocked, Xanxan?** " Tsuna asked, inwardly snickered at the nickname. Xanxus glared at Tsuna.

" **She _is_ the watcher of the tri-ni-sette.** " Xanxus said in the-matter-of-fact tone like his words explained everything. Tsuna groaned. Why is everyone always saying something so distinct as an explanation when the fact, it didn't explain everything? It's just like asking why are you scared of demon and the answer because he _is_ a demon.

Yeah, right, like it's explain everything.

" **I think I could explain this, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " Ilyussia chuckled lightly. All attention turned to her.

" **Please,** " Tsuna said. Ilyussia cleared her throat.

" **As you know, Tri-ni-sette is a set of three things that hold the balance of the world. The Vongola Rings, The Mare Rings and The Arcobaleno Pacifiers. Each set contains of seven. However, different with your world who not many people knew about tri-ni-sette, in this world, every mafia men or women knew about this fact and considered it as a legend in this world.** " Ilyussia said. Xanxus blinked in wonder when that explanation came out.

" **Wait, do you mean that the Vongola Rings and the Mare rings were also one of the tri-ni-sette?** " Mammon blurted out. Tsuna raised his brows, along with his guardians.

" **You don't know?** " Lambo asked in bewilderment.

" **No, they don't know. They just know one of the part of the tri-ni-sette, also known as Arcobaleno pacifiers which guarded by the strongest in the world. It is to be keep secret for the sake of the world. We couldn't take any danger with people knowing it.** " Ilyussia continued.

" **Which also explained why not many people could meet me. It was always known that once in few decade, there will be some tournament to choose the next holder of the arcobaleno pacifiers, and that's the only time when I will show myself to the world.** " Ilyussia explained. " **That's also how the arcobaleno was chosen.** " Ilyussia added aftermath.

" **Okay...** " Tsuna said slowly.

" **So that's mean you know what the hell actually happening here?** " Hayato spoke. All attention turned to him. Ilyussia face turned serious at this.

" **Yes.** " She said coldly.

" **Trash!** " Xanxus growled. His eyes blazed in anger.

" **The hell is happening here!?** " He barked. There were silent in the air.

" **Few months ago, there is a group name 'Unknown'.** " Tsuna break the silence. All attention turned to him. " **This group, was lead by Dominico Stranta. No one knew the adjective of this group, but it turned out that this group was looking for an object, widely known as Mare rings. And thus, this group stole it from the respective owner.** "

Tsuna glanced at the Varia when he felt they tensed.

" **It happened exactly after one Dominico Stranta attacked us and restrain us in their base.** " Tsuna continued.

" **In the same time, with the help of the arcobaleno, the tri-ni-sette of _this world_ send their message of help to _another tri-ni-sette_ of the _other world_. In return, they send their Vongola holder to us. To help us.** " Ilyussia spoke.

" **And so, they send us.** " Tsuna said as he turned his attention to the blank faces of Varia. He smiled and snickered inwardly when he saw their hilarious face. Hey! It was something that rarely happened! And he need some amusement for himself ('Shit, reborn personality had rubbed on me!').

" **What?** " Was the intelligent respond from the Varia. Tsuna hold his snicker before cleared his throat and the serious face came back to him.

" **Yes, them. They are your cousin counterpart self who came from the other world. However, because two same person couldn't exist in the same place, I make them to resident in your cousin body, and thus, make your cousin body to shrunk because of holding two different soul in one body.** " Ilyussia replied. She could heard the groaned response from the Vongolas.

" **...** "

" **Is that mean, you are not... our... this world's Tsuna?** " Lussuria asked bemusedly. Tsuna nodded.

" **Yes, right now, I controlled his body. However, my counterpart self still could see what happening from our mindscape.** " Tsuna supplied. The Varia stared at him with blank voice.

" **Let's get this straight. Dominico Stranta is going mad by destroying base and stole one of the tri-ni-sette, and so the tri-ni-sette call some help from freaking parallel world, so the parallel world send their Vongola holders to this world, and eventually the holders are our cousin counterpart self, and so they resident in our cousin body.** " Mammon said in deadpanned. Tsuna nodded.

" **Is that mean you are Vongola?** " Fran asked in his usual monotone voice. Tsuna nodded again.

" **Ah, let me introduce myself again. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am the holder of Vongola ring and also the tenth boss of Vongola from the parallel world.** " Tsuna introduce again with his innocent smile while spreading flowers and cuteness.

" **THE F***!** "

* * *

" **I HATE PAPEWORK!** " Giotto di Vongola whined desperately. G who stood beside him just stared at his friends with pity on his face.

" **Just accept it Giotto. There are still much more to work.** " G said consolingly. Giotto turned his friend.

" **But, G!** " He whined again. " **We still couldn't find Tsuna and co. We still didn't know where Dominico Stranta exact location. And I still don't have any idea about this whole fiasco!** " He shouted.

" **I know. Right now, Alaude is doing his best to find information from his informant. Knuckle and Asari is doing damage control. Lampo is also gone for information gathering. That left Daemon, me and you in the mansion to take care of any difficulties. We don't have many men, you know.** " G explained.

" **I know.** " Giotto massage his forehead. " **But something is definitely wrong. My intuition keep bugging me about something and it getting worse. This is the first time.** "

G looked at his friend worriedly.

" **Then don't let our guard down. Who know what your intuition try to tell us. It could be something very dangerous.** " G said finally.

" **Yeah, let's do just that.** "

* * *

" **Okay that's a lot of information.** " Bel finally said, for once, didn't have amusement in his voice or insulting or threat.

" **Then, explain why you are bringing _that man_ with you, Scum?** " Xanxus growled. Again, the atmosphere become tense. Tsuna sighed, he saw that question coming.

" **Because he is Dominico Stranta from _my_ world. He is my best friend.** " Tsuna stated. This gained response, not just from the Varia, who looked startled-if their wide eyes was any reaction-but also the guardians who tense.

" _ **With all respect, Tsuna.**_ " Hayato, for once, use Tsuna's name with anger radiated from his voice. Anger _for_ Tsuna. Tsuna stopped Hayato before he gone any further.

" **I have my own reason.** " Tsuna said again while sighed. He stared at Hayato with pleading eyes.

" **It is not entirely his fault.** " Ilyussia stated. The guardians, who understood what Ilyussia mean stared at her furiously.

" ** _What do you mean it is not his fault!?_** " Takeshi words was cut in half as Tsuna clear, full of commanding, anger, relief and happiness was heard.

" **He was controlled.** " Tsuna said coldly. All of the guardians with the Varia stared at Tsuna.

" **What do you mean?** " Dare Lambo asked.

" **All of Dominico doing, the kidnapped, the tortured, and all of it, it wasn't Dominico's doing. Someone controlled him.** " Tsuna said with controlled anger. Aura around him shifted as dark aura was leaked from him. All of the guardians eyes widened in shock as that truth was revealed.

" **Yes, and that same person is the one who also the mastermind of this whole fiasco. The one who ordered the 'Unknown' as Dominico as it's leader from the shadow. Our true enemy.** " Ilyussia said.

" **Someone who widely known as Checkerface.** "

* * *

 **Jang jang jang jang!**

 **Please review!**

 **Ja MAttane!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Holaa!**

 **Thank you for still supporting this story.**

 **So, basically, thank you for Miyaka Himizuka, Lulumo, Frwt, Natsu Yuuki, and Lacie. Thank you for the favers and the followers!**

 **Sorry for the short story and the very late time uploading this story.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammars, slow update, etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

 **OMAKE-The Beginning of Overprotective Guardians  
**

"I hate my life sometimes." Tsuna grumbled.

"Eh, why is that Tsuna?" Takeshi asked in confusion.

"Is someone bothering you, Juudaime?" Hayato asked seriously.

"No, It just that somehow I attract trouble when I don't really want it." Tsuna scowled.

"Kufufu, you just realized it Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked while raised one of his brows. Tsuna had the tendency to look startled by that statement.

"Eh?"

"Omnivore, you always attract trouble, from the beginning." Kyoya stated. Tsuna stared at him in wonder.

"What do you mean, Kyoya?" Tsuna asked. Kyoya sighed.

"You don't realized? Should I listed it?" Kyoya said.

"At age of ten when you Elementary School, you got in a robbery situation and eventually become the main hostage." Tsuna cringed when he remembered that time. "Age eleven, almost get hit by truck, however he slipped and saved because of the large gap between the truck and the road and thus he didn't get hit." Tsuna winced at that. That was one unpleasant memories.

"Age twelve, get in Yakuza war, and almost get sliced, punched, etc, if not because his carelessness but saved until the war is over. Although he got dragged to the police office to become witness." Tsuna gulped as he felt all of his guardians stare at him.

"H-how did you know about all of that, Kyoya?" Tsuna said. Kyoya stared at him. Is that resigned he saw on his cloud eyes?

"I always there to watch it. I was the one who bite the robber to death, on my patrol when you got hit by truck, and bite the yakuza to death when you stumbled in." Kyoya said. Tsuna sweatdropped at that.

' _Wrong timing alright._ '

"Kufufu, don't forget when at age fourteen you become the heir of Vongola, meet me, fight with Varia, sent to the future, fight with Byakuran, the inheritance ceremony, Shimon affair, arcobaleno inheritance ceremony, etc, etc. You really are troublesome individual Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro stated. Tsuna was dazed.

"I don't know you have that much problem, Tsuna." Takeshi asked awkwardly.

"EXTREMELY EXTREME SITUATION!" Ryohei shouted his agreement.

"Poor, Tsuna-nii." Lambo said.

"It's alright Juudaime! I'll protect you!" Hayato shouted in determination.

"I'll protect you too, Tsuna!" Takeshi said.

"Damn it! Juudaime don't need you! Baseball freak!"

"Ehhhh? But I want to help Tsuna!"

"EXTREMELY HELP OTOUTOU!"

"Kufufu, Interesting, interesting."

Tsuna sighed. As expected of his guardians.

' _I hate my life sometimes._ '

* * *

Chapter 26

" **Giotto, Are you inside?** " G knocked from the door. Giotto snapped his musing as stared at the unfinished paperwork in front of him before sighed.

" **Come in.** " Giotto said. The door opened, revealed his ever loyal right hand man. G stared at the paperwork on Giotto desk before decided to ignore it.

" **Is something wrong, G?** " Giotto asked. G nodded.

" **It's been a days after the children is missing. We still don't get any information about them while Daemon and Alaude investigate it. However, we have a slight problem.** " G said. Giotto put down his pen before folded his arms in front of him.

" **What it is?** "

" **Few hours ago, Alaude reported that there have been activity regarding Dominico Stranta well being. It seems that 'Unknown' started to move again.** " G reported. Giotto scowled at that information.

" **Warned the Shimon and Cavallone, and also the Giglio Nero about this. We don't to take surprise attack again, don't we?** "

" **Ah, also there is a guess for you.** " G said. Giotto raised his brows.

" **Who?** "

" **It's Enma, Cozart's little brother.** " G supplied. Giotto furrowed his brows before nodded.

" **It's seems that we finally get our information about those children.** "

* * *

-Somewhere-

It was silent.

All of them sat in silent, watching Tsuna as he put down Dominico Stranta on their temporary base. Hayato stared at his boss, as Tsuna caressed Dominico cheeks. Soft smile on his lips.

He didn't know what to think.

In fact, all of the guardians didn't know what to think.

Before the truth was revealed, all of them, include their ally and arcobaleno, had loathe the presence of Dominico Stranta. Hate him, despise him, because of his betrayal toward their sky. Even Varia hate that man. However, it turned out that Dominico Stranta was controlled.

He didn't really know what to do.

Hayato then stared at his boss, his sky but also his light. The one who finally reached out towards him. He could see the relieved expression on his face. Happiness was also one of the emotion on his face. And something clicked on his head.

Could it be...?

" **Juudaime?** " Hayato asked hesitantly. Tsuna turned his attention and smiled at Hayato.

" **Something wrong?** " Tsuna asked. Hayato shook his head. He could feel the other guardians watching this conversation.

" **Could it be... could it be you already know that Dominico never doing any of... any of this?** " Hayato asked. If you thought about it again. Hayato could remember the doubt in Tsuna when he reached the news about Dominico Stranta back then. He still could see the doubt when Tsuna confronted Dominico, even after Reborn killed that man.

Tsuna was silent, before he answered.

" **I... I don't really know about it, but I could feel that something was wrong. I-I mean my Hyper Intuition was never wrong before, it had save my live many times.** " Tsuna explained.

" **But?** " Takeshi trailed off. Tsuna contemplated.

" **... When that.. happened, my HI never stops alarming me about something. I know that something didn't feel right back then, but I couldn't figure out what. With the shock of... the betrayal, my mind clouded. And when Reborn killed Dominico, should have killed him, the thought was gone from my head.** " Tsuna explained. There were silent after Tsuna statement. The Varia choose for not saying anything. As much as they want to say something, ask something, it was not their place as they didn't know exactly how sore the situation based on Tsuna story.

" **... forgive me, Juudaime.** " Hayato exclaimed. Tsuna looked up and stared in surprise. **  
**

" **What are you doing, Hayato?** "

" **Kufufu, you maybe not telling us, Tsunayoshi-kun, but our hatred to Dominico Stranta had cause your heart hurt right?** " Mukuro drawled. Tsuna flinched at that. Unconsciously, his heart will hurt when his guardians talked about Dominico with venom in their voice. But he never voice it, because as far as he knew, what Dominico's doing is unforgivable.

" **We're sorry Tsuna-nii.** " Lambo said softly, already teared up of the thought hurting his Tsuna-nii.

" **Sorry, Bossu.** " Chrome said softly with regret.

" **Maa, I'm sorry Tsuna.** " Takeshi said. Tsuna hurriedly stood up from his position.

" **It's not your fault! And you don't need to ask my forgiveness!** " Tsuna shriek.

" **But-!?** "

" **A-a, not your fault.** " Tsuna said. He smiled softly at his guardians.

" **It is not your fault. Everything that happened here is not your fault.** " Tsuna said again. The guardians smiled softly at the kindness that is their boss. Even Mukuro and Kyoya pulled their lips upwards a little at that.

" **Then, let me extremely take care of Dominico!** " Ryohei shouted as he hurried over to the slumped figure of Dominico.

Tsuna smiled. He got his best friend back.

His smiled frozen in spot when he felt the familiar feeling nagging at him.

He frowned as his eyes grew cold.

' _However, this is not over yet._ '

* * *

" **Oya, what is this?** " Daemon exclaimed as he stared at the many traps around him. not just traps, but also illusion around them. He smirked in amusement. He never knew that there were an illusionist that could make a first level illusion like him and very skillfully at that.

His smirk grew larger as he felt the familiarity with the mist flame in front of him. This mist flame, was that heterochromatic eyes brat. Rokudo Mukuro.

" **Nufufu, of course this could get really interesting.** " He said, as he one by one dispelled each illusion.

* * *

Giotto stared at the redhead in front of him in wonder. He couldn't help it.

" **Are you sure you are no Cozart? You just looked like him. You even surpassed a twin at this!** " Giotto said incredulously. The namely teen before him, had a same appearance with his best friend, Cozart. However, the problem was, this is not Cozart, rather, his little brother Enma.

" **N-no! My name is Enma. I am Cozart-nii little brother.** " Enma said timidly. Rather intimidated by the blonde exposing figure. The blond stared at him again as Enma fidgeted nervously.

" **Okay,** " Giotto trailed off before his attention was pulled back by G who stood beside him. Giotto smiled sheepishly at that before cleared his throat and his business like stance change immediately.

" **So, Enma-kun, is there any reason as to why you are here?** " Giotto asked softly. Enma cleared his throat as he too stood more straightened.

" **I'm here wanted to talk about Tsuna-kun.** " Enma said. Giotto nodded as he gestured for both of them to sat at the chair there, while G still stood behind Giotto.

" **So, you know about Tsunayoshi-kun?** " Giotto asked. Enma nodded, not bothering to pick up the already cold tea that was served by the maid in front of him.

" **Yes, you could say that me and Tsunayoshi-kun is best friend.** " He said. " **He was born as the heir of Corphecio Famiglia along with his guardians. However, that fateful day changed everything.** "

Giotto glanced at G before turning back to stare at the red haired teen.

" **Could you please explain everything to us, about Tsunayoshi-kun?** " The redhead nodded at the request. He said anything he knew about Tsunayoshi-kun, that fateful day, how everything gone down from that.

Their discussion was cut short when a load booming explosion was heard

* * *

 **Sooo, that is.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Please review! Thank you!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sooo, hello again it's been a long time.**

 **Yeah, finally I update. I must say thank you for the followers and fevers and the reviewers. Really appreciate your reviews. For Lulumo, Miyaka Himizuka, Frwt and Natsu Yuuki.**

 **After somehow read the KHR wikia, I just realized something unexpected and shocking that Asari is family name, while Ugetsu is the given name. And so, I change everyname from Asari to Ugetsu, from chapter 1 to chapter 27.**

 **I hope you like this. So, Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, wrong grammars, slow update, etc.**

" **Italian.** "

"Japanese."

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 27

" **The hell was that?** " Giotto blurted out. He and Enma was in the middle of the discusion and they were getting to the part where the massacre of Cophercio happened.

" **I-I don't know, Giotto-san.** " Enma muttered in worry. The situation was getting tense, he knew that. With his bestfriend gone, and that has something to do with the 'Unknown', he getting retless. He glanced at the blonde man beside him. It seems, that Tsuna-kun hasn't telling the man about their true relationship as half-brother. Of course he knew about that, but it was not his place to say. He sighed.

When Tsuna gone so suddenly, he asked his brother to help him with the investigation, and it was found out that Dominico Stranta was the one who destroyed the Corphecio. However, from the story he got from his brother, Tsuna was save, his guardians too, they still be able to turned up in front of the Vongola before disappeared again.

And that's the reason he finally agree to help Giotto. He knew Giotto and his brother had become best friend before everything. He had meet the man himself and he found out the man was someone who need to be respected and someone with honor. It was before he found out that Tsuna was that man half-brother and that Giotto himself didn't know about that fact. So he decided, when his brother Cozart asked him to explaining everything he knows about his friend to Giotto, he gladly help. Just to see how much Giotto care about his friend.

And it seems, even if he didn't know about his relationship with Tsuna, Giotto really care about Tsuna and his guardians too.

" **Giotto!** " The door opened with a loud bang. Giotto and Enma turned their head instantly just to see G and Ugetsu stood with tense aura surround them.

" **What happened?** " Giotto asked as he stood up from his seat. Hyper intutition ringing in his head.

" **Giotto, we are under attack.** " G said immediately. Giotto widened his eyes. Enma behind him was no different as he too stood up from his seat and now was standing beside Giotto.

" **How about the other?** " Giotto asked as he walked outside, followed by G, Ugetsu and Enma who seems nervous about the new development.

" **Alaude is fight them off in the frontline. Knuckle already jump in the fray. Lampo with him.** " Ugetsu explained.

" **How about Daemon?** " Giotto asked.

" **I couldn't find him anywhere.** " Ugetsu applied.

" **That B-!** " G cursed. Giotto sighed.

" **Then, who is the one attacked us?** "

" **The 'Unknown'.** " G answered grimly. Giotto halted from his steps as so with Enma. Giotto furrowed his brows with scowl on his face. He didn't like it a bit. Giotto sighed.

' _I mean, they just attacked us few days ago. Why they attacked us again? And it seems their target is not Tsunayoshi-kun and his friends, or maybe they are his target, but the 'Unknown' itself do not know that Tsunayoshi-kun and the others are not with us again._ '

" **Okay, we stop this discussion. First, we kick their ass and then asked them _politely_.** " Giotto growled. G, Ugetsu and Enma stopped in their track and stared at him with blank face. Giotto raised his eyebrows.

" **What?** "

" **Wow, Gio, I've never dreamed you said something bad ass and ungentlemanly.** " G blurted out. Ugetsu and Enma nodded their head. Giotto face heated up at that comment.

" **What!? This pissed me out! They just add more paperwork for me!** "

" **Yeah, right.** "

" **Hey! I'm serious G!** "

* * *

Mukuro jerked from his staring as he narrowed his eyes. Someone was breaking his layer of defense. Someone with strong mist flame. Chrome who stood beside him also doing the same as she gripped his trident tightly. She turned her head to her Mukuro-sama with worried face.

" **Mukuro-sama.** " Chrome whispered. Mukuro nodded. He turned his attention to his boss.

" **Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, it seems we have a problem here.** " Mukuro chirped. Tsuna looked up from Dominico as he narrowed his eyes in wonder.

" **Something wrong, Mukuro?** " He asked as he walked to Mukuro. Hayato stared at both of them before turned their attention to Dominico again and the Varia who now, was getting relaxed after all of the explaining via Takeshi. He sharpen his hearding at his boss and Mukuro converstation.

" **It seems, that there is intruder. One person and have strong mist flame, if our barriers were destroyed easily was any indication.** " Mukuro said seriously. The closer the person get, the more familiar the mist flame. He knew this flame. The feeling is the same as that flame few years back, but not with the tainted eight flame, and it is still pure.

" **You don't know who is it?** " Tsuna asked. Shadow passed his face before it gone the next second.

" **It seems I recognized this flame.** " Mukuro growled out. He didn't like the source of it. Not. A. Bit.

" **Is it Daemon Spade?** " Tsuna asked. Mukuro stared at Tsuna in blank face. Tsuna sighed at that.

" **I don't ask you for forgive Daemon Spade, Mukuro.** " Tsuna said slowly as he stared at his mist. " **But I want you to really understand that _this_ Daemon Spade was not _that_ Daemon Spade who controlled Chrome, steal your body, and massacre Enma family. You don't need to act friendly with him, but you also don't need to hostile to him.** "

Mukuro stared at his boss. It felt like just yesterday when he fight with the brunette and tried to possessed him. Nonetheless, that event was the turning point for his life. He didn't realize it, but Tsuna's worry for his well being actually mean something for him. From their fight with Xanxus, until his free from the Vindice, he always drawn to the little bunny. He didn't even realize when he started to trust Tsuna, and saw Tsuna as a friend, someone he can trust, and eventually a boss, a family nonetheless. He didn't even realize when he started to never questioned Tsuna's kindness and just accept it. And then, he also become dutiful to his order.

" **I'm sorry, Mukuro.** " Mukuro stared at his boss again. He raised one of his eyes.

" **Kufu? Why's that, Tsunayoshi-kun?** "

" **I know you really _really_ _really_ hate Daemon Spade, but I think that he from-this-world is not a bad person. I don't ask you to think the same as me, of course. I just th-** "

" **Kufufu, you don't need explain everything, Tsunayoshi-kun. I understand.** " Mukuro chuckled at his boss attempt to explain. He sighed silently as he contemplated what Tsuna said. He turned to Chrome who smiled softly at Tsuna with adored expression.

" **Juudaime.** " Hayato spoke. Tsuna turned his head as he stared at the every person that now staring at him (even the Varia). It seems, everyone heard their converstation.

" **Yes, Hayato.** " Tsuna said as he walked closer to him, followed by Mukuro and Chrome, the rest of the guardian that scattered around the room, and also the Varia walked closer as they hundled together in front of Dominico Stranta and protecting him from the view. Tsuna turned back before his face become serious and boss aura leaked from him. He cleared his throat as he stared at the empty space before him.

" **Welcome to our base, Daemon Spade.** "

Flame mist suddenly emerged. When the mist gone, one Daemon Spade stood there with scythe in one hand and amused smirk on his face.

* * *

" **Where the hell is Daemon when we need him!?** " G cursed as he punched another mafioso. Giotto beside him was no different with Ugetsu and Enma behind them. The fight was getting heated. They were overpowered by the enemy in number. But it was not big problem for the Vongola if their bickering is any indication. Enma easily beat his enemies with his gravity manipulation with easier their way. Ugetsu use his flame to neutralized the enemies, while G and Giotto use their flame and their amazing martial art to finish their enemies.

" **We finish with this place. I couldn't sense any enemies come from this side. Let's go to other place.** " Giotto said in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

" **Understand.** " Ugetsu said. G nodded.

" **I will go with Enma to south, you and Ugetsu can go to north.** " Giotto ordered.

" **You'll be alright?** " G asked. Giotto nodded as he turned his attention to Enma who also in his HDWM.

" **Let's go then.** " Giotto said. He and Enma hurriedly ran to the opposite direction to where G and Ugetsu go. with using their flame, they decided to just flying.

" **I'm sorry with this inconvenient, Enma-kun.** " Giotto said suddenly. Enma stared at the Vongola boss before nodded.

" **It's alright, Giotto-san.** " Enma said. Giotto nodded.

" **Let's finish this quickly and then continued our conversation.** " Giotto said as they flew to the direction of many explosion was heard.

* * *

" **Nufufu, it seems that you already expected my coming, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " Daemon Spade greeted the bundle of children and few teenagers that hundled together in front of him. He raised his brows when he saw Ugetsu-look-alike, G-look-alike, and the last Knuckle-look-alike joined their group.

" **Hello, Daemon-san.** " Tsuna greeted back. Daemon smirked in amusement at the change of aura with the brunette. He really is similar with Giotto it seems. No, all of them similar to Vongola. Daemon turned his head at the teenagers who stood behind them. One teenager with raven hair red eyes and scowl on his face, one teenager with hood and purple tattoo under his or ... her eyes, one with long white hair and sharp eyes, one with beard on his face piercings on his mouth to his eyes and spiky black hair, one with mohawk-like hair style and black glasses on his face and the last one has blond hair which covered his eyes and a crown on his hair. Daemon recognized them.

" **Ah, the Varia is with you, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " It was not a question, but a statement. Daemon watched in fascination as the Varia reacted but the Vongola-look-alike stay calm with that statement.

" **You really are interesting person, Tsunayoshi-kun. Care to explain why?** " Daemon trailed off.

" **And what will you do if you find out, Daemon-san?** " Tsuna asked. Daemon stared at them.

" **Nufufu, dependent.** " Daemon said. Tsuna stared at the man before him. After few minutes of staring he finally sighed. That demeanor relaxed more of his friends.

" **Very well, Daemon-san. We know that sooner or later you will find out.** " Tsuna said. He stared at Daemon seriously.

" **Would you help us if we say that we want to save this world from destruction that maybe will caused by Dominico Stranta and his minions?** " Tsuna asked. Daemon stared at the brunette in blank face before his smirk widened even more.

" **Oya? And that is more interesting than what I thought.** "

* * *

 **Okay, that's it**

 **Please wait for the next chapter cause I need to think how to write the next action**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Review plz!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, I update again.**

 **So thanks for your followers, and favers, and also reviewers. For Miyaka Himizuka and frwt.**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katetkyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, wrong grammars, etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 28

" **Nufufufu** **and how do you exactly want to save this world, Tsunayoshi-kun?** " Daemon asked as he stared at his scythe before looking back at Tsuna. Tsuna stared at Daemon before glanced back to where Dominico was laying. He cleared his throat before started asking Daemon.

" **Do you know what exactly happened here, Daemon-san?** " Tsuna asked back. Daemon narrowed his eyes.

" **Unfortunately, I must say no. Even with my intelligent, I couldn't find the bottom of this.** " Daemon sighed dramatically. Tsuna nodded.

" **Then, I will explain everything to you. Firstly, do you know about the Tri-ni-sette?** " Tsuna asked again. Daemon narrowed his eyes again.

" **I know about the legend.** " He said eventually. Tsuna shook his head.

" **There is something you need to know. The tri-ni-sette is not a legend. It is true and happening now.** " Tsuna said as he pointed at Daemon's finger where the Vongola ring was. " **Your Vongola ring is ones of that set.** "

Daemon jerked from his mused as he stared at his ring in wonder. After few minutes, he turned back to Tsuna. Face fully with serious.

" **Kindly explain? Although the legend itself was very worldwide, but I don't really know the details, and you seems to know more about it.** " Daemon pointed out.

Tsuna smiled wryly before nodded. " **Tri-ni-sette, is a three set of things, which contains seven Vongola rings, seven Mare rings, and seven Arcobaleno pacifiers. These things is the one that hold the world from destruction as the world foundation. To make sure that anything happened to this foundation, was the job of the Watcher of the tri-ni-sette. One of the watcher, called Checkerface, had betrayed the other watcher and now was on his way to destroy the world. By Dominico Stranta aid, and the 'Unknown', they managed to steal the Mare ring from the right owner and now controlling it.** " **  
**

Daemon stared at Tsuna in deadpanned. He stared and stared at the brunette who keep his eyes on him.

" **I know that you hide something interesting, Tsunayoshi-kun, but _not_ that big.** " He said, deadpanned. He furrowed his brows again. " **And that complicated.** "

They were silent for a moment.

" **Nufu, I really want to know how you managed to get pulled into this whole fiasco, Tsunayoshi-kun.** " Daemon blurted out of nowhere. That comment fortunately managed to break the tension. Tsuna groaned in despair, Hayato looked deadpanned as he didn't know what to say about that one (because that was definitely true), Takeshi laughed weakly, Lambo yawned, Chrome choose to stay silent, Mukuro smirked and Kyoya kept his stoic expression. Xanxus snorted at the comment, before his face turned back to one of his angry expression with scowl on his face.

" **Yeah, that is mostly true.** " Tsuna mumbled. Daemon chuckled at their reaction.

" **So, let's said I believe you. Why are you the one doing the save the whole world thing?** " Daemon asked again. Tsuna glanced at his friend guarded expression before turned back to Daemon. He sighed.

" **Yep, better tell him, before it become a misunderstanding.** " Daemon stared at Tsuna with raised eyebrows.

" **Do you believe in parallel world?** " Tsuna asked. Daemon stared at him. After this whole things, he started to think that the question Tsuna asked to him, was close to the real thing.

" **Oya? You want to say that you are from parallel world?** " Daemon asked playfully. When the Vongola-kids (Daemons started to calling them that than Vongola-look-alike) didn't say anything and the Varia didn't respond to his joke Daemon deadpanned.

" **You are from parallel world.** " He stated. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head.

" **That is mostly true. We, my friends and me** " He gesture to the rest of Vongola kids. " **Come from another parallel world, some time in the future. The watcher of the tri-ni-sette send us here to save this world, because we are the current holder of the Vongola rings from the older world.** " Tsuna explained.

" **However, because of some complicated things, we couldn't bring our bodies here, and that make us to borrowing our counterpartself in this world.** " He continued. Daemon looked at them with a hint of incredulously, which he rarely show to anybody.

" **Okay. What else do you want to tell me?** " Daemon asked finally.

" **The Varia already know about this of course and no, they are from this world.** " Tsuna stated. " **In this world, I was born in a famiglia, named Cophercio. I was the heir and my friends were my guardians, before Dominico Stranta slaughtered all of my family, captured me and Varia. I managed to run away though.** "

Daemon look thoughtful as he heard the word. Before his departure, Giotto held a meeting for them and tell them about what he found out about the 'Unknown' and Dominico Stranta, and the name Cophercio come up. He heard about the famiglia and it's downfall. So it seems, the news that Dominico Stranta was the one who destroyed it is true. He looked up to stared at Tsuna.

" **How about your... original world?** " Daemon asked.

" **In my original world, I _am_ the Vongola Decimo, they are my guardians, _you_ are my ancestor. And yeah like that.** " Tsuna said flatly.

" **Wait a minute, you are Vongola Decimo?** " Daemon asked as Tsuna nodded. Daemon stared a whole minute to all of them.

" **Is that it?** " Daemon asked. Tsuna furrowed his brows in thought before nodded.

" **Ah, one things Daemon-san. In my original world, Giotto-san is my great-great-great grandfather.** " Tsuna said.

Daemon stared at Tsuna for a long time before he blurted out again.

" **I... don't really know how to respond to that one.** "

* * *

" **You haven't answer my question yet.** " Daemon asked finally, again after long silence engulfed them. He stared at the now relaxed figure of vongola kids and the varia. He may know it better, but they hiding something behind their back. Something that they didn't want him to see it. He smirked.

' _Oya? It seems they hiding something, huh?_ '

" **Of course we need to defeat Checkerface.** " Tsuna said easily.

" **And how will you exactly want to do that?** " Asked Daemon again. Tsuna sighed, again after so many times.

" **Firstly, we decided that we need to go back to Vongola to protecting the primo famiglia. The arcobaleno have agree to help us. The mare ring holder already wake up from the coma Dominico put him in. We already save the Varia, and I think we ready to attack Dominico at any times now. The other watcher, already give her support by visiting us not long ago.** " Tsuna mused. " **However, all of it dependent on how when and where Checkerface will decided to show up. His action will caused many change in the situation.** "

" **So you know who is the holder of the mare ring and the arcobaleno? And you even met with the other watcher of the tri-ni-sette?** " Daemon asked, rather impressed. He didn't miss the smirk that Mukuro brat give him thought (with a hint of pride).

" **Yes, the Mare ring holder is Byakuran Gesso and the sky arcobaleno is Sephira.** " Tsuna said. " **And the other watcher name is Ilyusia.** "

" **Which almost freak the hell out of me.** " Xanxus muttered darkly. Daemon chuckled. Of course anyone who meet with the watcher of the tri-ni-sette will freaking out. He will too. Just imagine your surprise that the legend that you think is a legend suddenly become real and you are one of the holder of it. Kind of creeping him out. No one will know of course.

" **Nufufu, you really are interesting guy, Tsunayoshi-kun. You attract trouble, and from your reaction this is not your first time. You attract interesting people with you. And you make the impossible to become possible. Like the world destruction things is any indication.** " Daemon conclude. He smirked as he stared intently at Tsuna. " **You are telling me this, that mean one things, I presume**?"

Tsuna nodded. " **And you know what it is. So what is your answer Daemon Spade?** "

Daemon chuckled as he stared at the Vongola Decimo. His chuckled turned to a blown laughter. He didn't car if that was too out of character for him. This whole thing just downright amusing and interesting. Like hell he will let this go. He could feel his smirk grow wider if that could happen.

Tsuna watched as Daemon Spade laughed. He rather shocked, before not one in his life he see Mukuro laughs so freely and now, this, he just saw one _Daemon Spade_ laugh like he didn't care. Tsuna waited with tense as the laughter died down. He stared at Daemon who stared back at him.

" **Nufufu, you know Tsunayoshi-kun? I will help you with this. How could I missed this opportunity?** "

* * *

" **Shit! I missed it!** " G shouted in annoyed tone. He ducked from another punch and hurriedly hide behind a tree to avoided the rain of bullets. He glanced from the corner of his eye that Ugetsu already move forward. His irregular swords in hand and blazing with rain flame. G sighed in resigned tone.

" **Yeah, finish this quickly before the paperwork building up, and I don't want Giotto's whines again.** " He said. He move from his hiding place and ran forward, followed by Ugestu. G pulled out his archer and started to shoot as many enemies as he could. He stopped in his track when he saw the enemies started to retreat for whatever reason. He stared at Ugetsu who also furrowed his brows in wonder.

That was when he felt the building flame energy that heading towards them. Both of them widened their eyes. G cursed that he didn't feel that energy sooner and prepared for the unavoidable impact.

" **Sistema C.A.I!** "

" **Shigure Soen Ryu! 7th Form! Shibuki Ame!** "

And the impact never come.

G and Ugetsu watched as two figure descended in front of them and the attack was deflated from them. G, with mild horror, watched as one of them who have a very similar hairs style with him, with the same scowl on him, silver hair, green stormy eyes and a child no older that ten stood before them. The other child also no other that ten, with sword covered in rain flame, black hair and soft brown eyes, with easy going smile on his face, which also very similar with Ugetsu stood beside the first child.

" **Maa, that was close.** " The second child commented.

" **Tch! Insolent. And we are late because of you baseball freak!** " The first shouted. The black haired child just laughed.

" **Maa, don't be so mad Haya! We managed to safe them!** " The black haired child said again as his attention turned to G and Ugetsu who stood behind them. The silver kid clicked his tongue in annoyed before also stared at them.

" **Let's bring them to Juudaime.** " He said finally. The black haired child nodded. He stared at G and Ugetsu with his smiled still on his face.

" **Please come with us! Tsuna want to meet you!** "

* * *

 **Yeah, it fast.**

 **I hope you like it though.**

 **Ja Mattane!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello!**

 **Firstly, I would like to say that all of you wonderful. This story with very common theme (send to the past, meet the first generation) could reach 300 followers and 300 fevers. I really lover you guys!**

 **So, thank you for the reviewers, followers and fevers. For annaita816, Nanoha333, Miyaka Himizuka, Lulumo, and Frwt. Also for the guest justsomeone.**

 **Yeah, I see the logic on your opinion Lulumo. Thank you for your opinion. I already change it.**

 **For the rest, this is the update. I hope you like it. Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, wrong grammars, etc**

" **Italia.** "

"Japanese."

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 29

Knuckle could feel the heated of the war around him. He could feel the flame being thrown, weapon and punch will be given to any poor souls that unfortunately walked passed. He could feel the screams, foe and allies alike. With dreaded feeling, Knuckle hurriedly heal the person before him. Just a minute, and then he got to help other people.

Knuckle couldn't say that he like to fight. After the whole things about he killed someone, he refused to join any battle which using his punch. That the reason he become a priest. To participated in a tournament was different with participating a war. He didn't regret anything though. He was really glad when Giotto asked him to join his odd family. He already told Giotto that he will not fight, yet Giotto just shook his head and say that he could join them as a priest and healer. Giotto had amazed him, that's the reason Knuckle followed the man.

However, this condition was unbelievable. He could feel his friends aura flickered some distance away. Some were flickered dangerously close to fatigue. He really want to dash out there to help his family. Knuckle frowned in thought as he felt another foreign flame entered his sensor (which included the Mansion to it's yard). He could feel there were eight of them. He gasped in surprise though, as the last person stepped on his sensor, and he knew the flame.

" **Daemon?** " He muttered. He brought people with him? But whom?

Knuckle duck in right time when another rain of bullets passed him. The loud voice, screams, and bone breaking resonated around him. He rolled over as he still healing the person before him.

" **You, go back and treat yourself.** " Knuckle ordered as the man regained consciousness. The man nodded, he waited until the rain bullet was gone before dashing back to the mansion. Knuckle nodded in approve had barely enough time to dodged another bullet directed to him. He looked up sharply as he saw some mafia men flanking him.

" **Find y-!** "

" **MAXIMUM CANNON!** "

The man didn't have time to finished his sentence when a shout cut him out, followed by a burst of sun flame. Knuckle blinking, stunned at the event that suddenly happened to him. Knuckle stood up from his crouched position to stare at the attacked, who was surprisingly a child no older that ten with white hair, band aid over his nose and fist lifted in the air. A boy that really really looked like him. He didn't have time to contemplate the situation as the child turned to him and shouted really _really_ loudly.

" **PLEASE FOLLOW ME! TSUNA WANT TO MEET YOU!** "

* * *

Lampo ducked under another tree as another bullet gaze pass him. He glanced at Alaude who still fight with no tomorrow on the front. He watched with dread when the screams of Alaude victims reached his ears. He sighed.

Oh why he need to be the one ended up with Alaude? Of all people why must be Alaude?

He didn't have time to regret his life when a blast of cloud flame head to him. Lampo widened his eyes as he prepared the unfortunate hit.

" **Electtrico Cornata!** "

A childish voice interrupted his train of thought. Sound of lightning and many of green blinded his eyes. Lampo stared at the small figure who stood protectively before him. Black wavy hair, white shirt with cow pattern on it, black pants. Lampo could feel Alaude landed beside him. Both of them watched as the small figure turned around and Lampo immediately recognized the face.

" **Lambo?** " Lampo whispered. The brat closed one of his eyes as he yawned.

" **Yare, yare, Hello, Lampo, Alaude. Could you please follow me? Tsuna-nii want to meet both of you.** "

* * *

Giotto didn't really know if fate really hate him when his life took a very ridiculous turn.

" **What the hell?!** " was his first word he said when they arrived at the supposed to be battle place. It's not just him, Enma who flew with him also stood there jaw opened in surprised. The Vongola men, who should be fighting with the enemy also there. No one hurt but they had gobsmacked face planted on their face.

" **Ah, Giotto-san, ohayo!** " One Tsunayoshi Sawada casually called between the piles of bodies of unconscious man, and maybe barely alive. Beside him was one Kyoya Hibari with satisfied gleam on his eyes. More behind was one Mukuro Rokudo and Chrome Dokuro with Daemon who crackling like madman behind them. Amusement dance on his face as he took the whole situation.

" **T-Tsuna?** " Giotto spluttered. Tsuna smiled brightly. Flowers and sparkles followed behind. Giotto blinked and wondered if his eyes decided to play tricks on him.

" **Tsu-Tsuna-kun!?** " Enma shouted in shock. Tsuna turned his attention to the redhead as he too, widened his eyes in surprise.

" **En-Enma-kun!? What are you doing here?** " Tsuna shrieked. Enma raised his trembling hands and pointed at Tsuna.

" **What happened to you? Why are you become like that?** " he asked, voice chocked.

" **Ah, this? I shrunk.** " Tsuna said casually.

" **S-shrunk!?** " Enma chocked. He look like he wanted to say something else, but decided to close his mouth.

" **Ah, I will explain every thing to you. But first, we wait for everyone to gather.** " He said. Then they heard it. Some shout from the forest. Giotto raised his eyebrows as he seems to recognized the tone.

' _Is that G? But... his voice sound more younger than it should be._ '

Then, two small figure emerged from the forest. Followed by two other figure behind them.

" **I told you to shut up, Baseball Freak!** " A silver haired child shouted.

" **Maa, Haya! Don't be so meanie!** " the black haired kid, the object of the silverette shout laughed good naturally. Giotto bugged his eyes out at the sight. He took a glance at G and Ugetsu who followed behind. Their face were blank and confused and also shocked at the turn of events.

" **Ah, Haya! Take! You here!** " Tsuna shout happily. Both the silver and black haired kid turned around and smiled at the sight of Tsuna. Both of the hurriedly come to Tsuna while G and Ugetsu walked to him.

" **Don't ask.** " G said when he saw Giotto opened his mouth. " **Cause I don't have any idea. And that child is not mine.** "

They stopped their little chat when they heard another shout.

" **EXTREMEEEE!** " This time Giotto sure that was not Knuckle. At least Knuckle never shout that loud and that was extremely not his voice even if the catchphrase was the same.

All of the first generation watched in bemused expression as a blur of white passed them towards Tsuna. That blur, who was actually a person-no, a child, stopped dead in track in front of Tsuna. The child, was a white haired kid. Giotto couldn't description his face because he faced the kid's back.

" **TSUNA! I'LL BRING HIM TO YOU!** " This time the kid did turned around while pointing at someone, and Giotto didn't know how he must reacted with the similar face that belonged to the kid. In fact, he choose to turned around to face his sun guardians who just barely out from the forest, following the kid. Confusion latched on Knuckle face as he took the view.

" **Later.** " he said at the unspoken question. Their attention turned back to Tsuna who seemed ignored his surrounding. Their attention shifted again as they heard another movement from the side. A black haired kid emerged from the bush. Lambo looked at his surrounding with his half lidded eyes before his attention focused on Tsuna. He walked casually passed the dumbfounded mafiosi and crossed the clearing to Tsuna. Tsuna smiled warmly at his little brother figure before he shifted his attention to the confused Lampo and calm Alaude who followed behind.

He turned at Giotto with beaming smile.

" **So! Everyone is here! Let's talk about what happened here, Giotto-san!** " Tsuna said cheerfully. Too cheerful for Giotto liking.

Giotto shivered at the foreboding feeling that he felt. What ever Tsuna said, either it will good or bad, if not really _really_ big revelation.

* * *

 **I see you next chapter!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dear my reader, I have some minor change in chapter 28 and 29, you can read it again, or not. It your choose. The reason was, because of Lulumo's review. So, when I reread it again, I felt that I need to change it.  
**

 **I say my thanks to my fevers and followers. Thank you very much.**

 **Another thanks for TheDancingMelon, Visually Dreamer, Frwt, valery- chan, Miyaka Himizuka, jezko1, Angela and RandomUserGirl for the review.**

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammars, etc.**

" Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 30

...

...

...

" **Okay, that is, absolutely crazy!** " was the first word come out from, surprisingly, Enma. That, wake everyone up from their dazed state. Tsuna titled his head innocently at his best-friend-counterpart-self while secretly enjoying the reaction.

Giotto still in dazed at the overloading information, G face was blank, Asari stared at the window distantly, Knuckle sat on the chair while praying with hope that things will not get worse, Lampo didn't know how to react as his jaw still on the floor, Alaude just stood there while Daemon snorted at them. G, despite his blank face, didn't miss Daemon's reaction.

" **You know!** " G accused as he pointed Daemon. Daemon chuckled merrily. Giotto who just snapped from his dazed state sighed at the start of the fight.

" **Of course I know.** " He said smugly. A vein popped up in G and Alaude head. G, because that attitude of him was really annoying and Alaude, because that just wound his pride (for the best at gathering information).

" **Stop it, G, Alaude, we have more serious matter at hand.** " Giotto glared. He turned his attention to Tsuna and the others Vongola children.

" **So, Tsuna, if what you said is true, that Checkerface, one of the watcher of the tri-ni-sette is the one who caused this whole fiasco and he want to destroy this world, the person behind 'Unknown's and Dominico's movement, and they already steal the mare ring, and so the tri-ni-sette send someone from the parallel world to deal with it and that person is you and your guardians. Is that mean that you are not from this world?** " He asked. Currently, The Vongola first generation, tenth generation, and Enma were in the war room. In there, Tsuna explained everything that about himself and the whole fiasco to the first generation and Enma. He just explained the outline though.

" **Yes, we are from parallel world. In my world, I am Vongola Decimo, and this is my guardians.** " He said. Giotto raised his brows at that. When Tsuna told him everything, he immediately believe him. His HI didn't give him any warnings that Tsuna lied. And he couldn't find himself more surprise to hear Tsuna explanation, maybe except when he said that his Vongola rings was one of the tri-ni-sette, that creeps him out. He wanted to say something when Tsuna continued. " **And in my world, you are my great-great-great grandfather.** "

Giotto froze, and so the ruckus behind.

He stared.

And stared.

" **What? Great-great-great grandfather?!** " G shrieked.

" **No wonder they are extremely have the same face.** " Knuckle muttered uncharacteristically silent. Lampo liked he was on the edge of fainting. Alaude just nodded in acceptance as it was the obvious thing (maybe it is).

" **Okay, somehow that was not so surprising for me. With both our similar face and yeah.** " Giotto drawled out. " **But really? Great-grandfather? How _many_ great was that? I thought we are more like son and father!** "

Tsuna smiled sheepishly. Mentally, he added ' _In this world, you are my half-brother Giotto-san._ '

" **But Tsuna-kun, you haven't told us why you are shrunk.** " Enma voiced his thought.

" **Eh, but they were like this when we first met them.** " Ugetsu said.

" **Actually, our counterpart selves in this world are in the same age with Enma-kun.** " Tsuna explained. Giotto in response just stared. He sighed then. He decided that he just accepted everything that Tsuna said. If traveled between parallel world is possible, then why not with body shrunk?

" **I have question thought. You know Sephira of Giglio Nero and Byakuran Gesso?** " Giotto asked again. Tsuna nodded.

" **I haven't told you before, but Byakuran Gesso is the true holder of the mare ring, while Sephira is the sky Arcobaleno.** "

...

...

...

" **WHAT!?** "

" **Wait, I know about Byakuran, but you never said anything with Sephira is the Sky arcobaleno.** " Daemon accused.

" **Sephira is the sky arcobaleno!?** " G shrieked again.

" **Byakuran is the holder of the mare ring?** " Giotto asked incredulously.

" **You never ask, Daemon-san. And yes Sephira is the sky arcobaleno, and Byakuran is the mare ring holder.** " Tsuna said once again.

" **You've got kidding me.** " G muttered.

" **Seriously?** " Ugetsu for once, lose his composure. The other just stay silent. Tsuna watched with a little sadistic glee when he saw his ancestor face (Seriously, Reborn really are rubbed on him). He stared at his surrounding to stare at his guardians who just chatted with themselves as the first generation consume the information. The Varia in other hand, choose that moment to fell asleep as they didn't get their sleep after escaping.

He cleared his throat.

Everyone turned their attention to him.

" **I think it's time for us to prepare for the next attack.** " Tsuna said seriously. Boss aura leaked around him. Giotto followed suit as he too getting serious.

" **The arcobaleno had agree to help us and Ilyussia will come too, I think.** " Tsuna muttered, loud enough for the other to hear.

" **The arcobaleno will help?** " G asked incredulously. Before anyone could response at that, Tsuna and Giotto simultaneously jerked in their place as their eyes narrowed simultaneously. Both of them looked at each other before grim expression settle on their face.

" **I think... we must postponed that.** " Giotto said. He grimace as he stood up and stared at the meeting room's door. His guardians on his side, weapon ready, posture guarded. Tsuna took a step behind as he stood with his guardians. The Varia, who woken up at Tsuna's words stood behind them, surrounding them protectively.

" **We have uninvited guest.** "

* * *

- **The Original World, Present** -

"What the hell?" Byakuran blurted out as he stared at the monitor before him. Not just him, the whole audience in the strategist room fell silent as they digest everything that they just heard. One particular person, namely Kawahira stared at the monitors with narrowed eyes.

"So that's why that world is so strange." He muttered slowly. He contemplated everything that he heard before nodded, as if agreeing to something.

"I have an idea." he said suddenly. All occupants jerked their heads to him.

"And that idea should be?" Reborn drawled out dangerously. Even if this all was for the sake of his student, he still didn't like the man, a bit.

"As we finally know the truth behind Dominico Stranta epic betrayal towards Tsunayoshi-kun, the reason why Byakuran can not contact his other self there, and why I didn't see my other self there. It seems that my counterpart self is the one who make the trouble itself. By any mean, until Tsunayoshi-kun beat my self, they will likely couldn't get out from that world because of the barrier my other self has put." Kawahira stated.

"Beat your other self? Isn't that too overwhelming?" Skull drawled out. "I mean you are an ancient creature that exist before human! How does Tsuna beat you!"

Kawahira sighed. "You forget two things," He said. Now, every attention were on him.

"First, you forget that Tsunayoshi is one of the holder of the Tri-ni-sette, namely the Vongola rings. He also the Vongola Decimo who widely known as the Neo Vongola Primo." Kawahira drawled. A smirk emerged from his face.

"And second, he is the successor of the sky arcobaleno pacifier, one of the strongest seven, should he didn't broke the curse."

Realization hit their face. Kawahira's smirk grew wider as he said his next word.

"And if something happened, we still have the Vindice, don't we?"

* * *

- **Parallel world** -

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" A shriek of man voice sounded.

"That what's I must say to you dimwit!" shouted another voice.

"Seriously? Can both of them stay silent for a minute?" someone sighed with exasperation in her voice.

"Are you kidding?" one asked incredulously.

"That, never happen. When they are come in term with each other, end of the world." another voice chided in.

"Right. But we gathered to fight to help the Vongola to fight Checkerface. Not fight within ourselves." Someone said again.

"Sephira will not like this." Another one sighed.

"Yeah."

"Oi, Benigno, Anzio, stop your quarrels! We need to go meet Sephira now!"

"WE ARE NOT QUARRELING!"

"Huh, I wonder when I finally free from those noises."

"You can die."

"Not helping, Alcee."

* * *

" **Oh, what's this? Waiting for me?** " Dominico smirked wickedly. Everyone present stared at the man in shocked before G snapped out.

" **How did you managed to come here?** " G hissed. Dominico laughed.

" **Oh, it is not me the one who want to talk to you. I do have some business with you, like what you've done to my secret base, destroyed many things, save the Varia, etc, but, well, the big boss want to talk to you first.** " He said as he move aside to show someone that the tenth generation recognized very well. Tsuna chocked, ignoring the widened eyes and the shocked face of the fist generation and Enma at what Dominico mentioned.

" **Checkerface.** " he said ghostly. Every heads, sans the tenth generation, snapped to him before turned back to face the masked man with hat, a tuxedo and a cane. Tense covering the room as the man known as Checkerface walked a step closer. His face is emotionless and he didn't even gave any indication of cowering with many enemies in the same room with him. Tsuna would say that he just plain suicidal if he didn't know any better.

" **My, my, it's nice to see all of you.** " He said in low cold voice that held no malice but hard as steel. He said with a playfulness, but it sent shiver down to their spine. He stared at each occupant before his eyes stayed at Tsuna in particular.

" **Ah. Greetings,** **Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Heir of Corphecio.** " He said slowly. He nodded to Tsuna's guardians. " **The same for you all.** "

He then turned to Giotto. " **Greetings for you too, Vongola Primo, Giotto di Vongola, and his guardians.** " And then, he turned to Xanxus. " **And you too, Varia.** "

" **What do you want, Checkerface?** " Tsuna asked. Checkerface didn't make any move as a small confident smirked passed his face.

" **What you do was beyond your power, Sawada Tsunayoshi.** " Checkerface face said. That, make the occupants more guarded. Suddenly, a familiar indigo flames started to come out of nowhere. It covered the entire room. Tsuna furrowed his brows as immersed pain attack him. Without any warning, he dropped to his knee with loud thump alerting the other occupants. His guardians, and so with the first generation, Varia and Enma snapped their eyes to tsuna. Checkerface smirked. His smirk widened as he saw Tsuna opened his mouth, expecting him to scream in pure agony. What he didn't expect was the chuckled that escaped form him.

" **Do you think this is enough to stop me?** " Tsuna tauntingly said. He looked up. Sweat covered his forehead, his hand shaking, and from his face, you could see the pain that he held. Both of the stared at each other, no one back down.

" **Do you understand what this mean?** " Checkerface said. Tsuna smirked.

" **Of course he is.** " Another voice answered. Checkerface jumped away as a sword and dagger planted on to where he was before. He tore his attention as four figure jumped inside from the window and two others attacked him from behind. He landed in the middle of the room watched at the arrived.

There were six people there. One of the two that attacked Checkerface has untidy red hair and black eyes. He wears a long coat with white undershirt, black pants, and a pair of dark brown boot. Hanging down on his neck was a red pacifier. Smirk plastered his face. The other one, wears green shirt and black pants, and a pair of plain shoes. His hair is curly brown and his eyes green. He also wears green pacifier of his neck. His didn't expressing any emotion except the lazy serious face on him (and how the hell he managed it?).

' _Anzio, Benigno._ ' Tsuna's mind supplied. His eyes moved to the other four. Eyes trailed to each person as he took their appearance and recalled back his memories.

The other four, respectively have indigo, purple, blue, and yellow pacifier hanging down their neck. One with indigo pacifier was a man. He wears an indigo scarf, long coat with white T-shirt, brown long pants, and plain shoes. He has long blonde hair to his back and light blue eyes. A sinister smirk plastered on his face as a knife twirled around his finger.

' _Illario._ '

The other man, with the purple pacifier has stoic expression on his face. He has shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes. He wears a trench coat, white pants, and a pair of grey boots.

' _Cleto._ '

His eyes move to the other two person that left. The woman who hold the yellow pacifier has short light brown and eyes with the same colors. She wears yellow dress with white coat, black legging and a pair of light brown boots. Her face didn't show any emotion but her body tense. The last was a man with black short hair and blue eyes. Blue pacifier hanging down on his neck. He wears blue shirt with long brown coat, black pants, with boots. The smile that Tsuna saw on their first meeting was gone, replaced by black expression which surprisingly sent shiver down to Tsuna's spine.

' _Alcee, Lucca_ '

" **The arcobaleno.** " Checkerface's statement was met with several gasp and shocked face. " **Don't interrupting.** "

" **Che, we are not.** " Anzio scoffed.

" **We'll not follow you, Checkerface.** " Alcee said coldly.

" **We have choose our side.** " Cleto said as he moved to stand before Tsuna. Checkerface eyed all of them with calculating glint from behind his mask.

" **If that what you want.** " He said with venom visible on his voice. Tsuna tried to stood up. He shook his head when he saw Hayato took a step closer. He turned his attention to Checkerface and Dominico who stood behind him when mist flame started to surround him. Tsuna watched their every move. His eyes hardened when he heard what Checkerface said before he gone.

" **This means war.** "

* * *

 **Wuh! Finally finish!**

 **Review plz!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, finally I'm update this story.**

 **Just like usual, I will say my thanks to the followers and reviewers and favoriters, The follow reaches 400! It's awesome! :D**

 **And also thanks to I-AM-SUPER-SADIST, Lacie, valery-chan, justsomeone, jezko1, UnderTakerxXxMadnesS, and evelynche258.**

 **For valery-chan: In the manga, after Tsuna wins against Bermuda, Checkerface show himself and personally said that Tsuna is the first one in the list that will become Arcobaleno successor. Tsuna said he already prepared for it, before Talbot arrived with the cure for the Arcobaleno curses.**

 **For Lacie: Yes Dominico and Checkerface is different person. And no he will not win against Tsuna. The reason is, that world actually weaker that Tsuna-Vongola's world.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammars, etc**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

" _Phone._ "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"I still have something in mind." Enma suddenly said. Every attention turned to him. He scratched his cheek in wonder. "How are we going to make plans if we don't know anything about that happened in the other world?"

...

...

...

"That's actually a good question." Dino said eventually. Byakuran waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it. We of course, monitored that world that word." he said. Everyone, sans Checkerface, stared at him. Byakuran who realized a little to late that the others didn't know about the monitored things pointed at Kawahira who watched some monitor that magically appeared out of nowhere. Kawahira who self conscious of the attention looked up before pointed at the many monitor before him in very casual manner. He smiled innocently

"So, this is the reason why you are so calm in a situation like this?" Mammon asked dryly. Kawahira raised one of his brows elegantly.

"Eh? You think?" He said.

There were many sighs followed.

* * *

Chapter 31

" **How is Tsuna?** " Giotto asked worriedly at Knuckle and Alcee walked out from the infirmary and faced Giotto, G, Lampo, Enma and the rest of tenth generation. It was just them that stay on the infirmary while the rest of the first generation and the arcobaleno were scattered away to check the perimeter and the situation around the mansion. Enma was standing a little to far for them as he called his brother and supplied with what happened the few hours before.

" **He is alright. Right now, Daemon, Mukuro and Illerio take care of it.** " Knuckle said reassuringly. Giotto furrowed his brows.

" **Wait, why them?** " Lampo asked.

" **Checkerface attacked his inner world.** " Alcee explained. " **And as we all know, it was attack from inside, not outside. Which, his metal state that will be hurt, or maybe his mindscape, not his physical.** "

" **So in order to heal him, we must heal his inner world and prevent any damage from whatever Checkerface doing with Tsunayoshi-kun's inner world. The one who can do that are Daemon, Mukuro and Illerio who are illusionist. We couldn't really do anything from outside.** " Knuckled stated. Giotto stared at the infirmary worriedly.

" **He will be alright, Giotto.** " Knuckle said reassuringly. His attention shifted to the Tenth Generation who huddle together not far away from them. They were talking to themselves in hushed tone. It was surprising that the Ryohei kid, his look alike managed to talk in low tone and Kyoya, Alaude look alike willingly joined the discussion.

" **It's clear then.** " Hayato said suddenly. Knuckle snapped from his reverie as he watched the silverette nodded to his companions.

" **I will go to the south.** " Kyoya said as he turned around and start to walked away.

" **Don't forget to bring Alaude-san with you! We need his tools!** " Takeshi shouted. Kyoya nodded before ran away. Knuckle furrowed his brows. He glanced at his boss, G and Lampo who also staring at the scene before him.

" **It seems little Vongola have some plans.** " Lampo said lazily. Knuckle turned back his attention to the children.

" **I will looking for Ugetsu-san!** " Takeshi said as he ran away. Hayato sighed.

" **I will stay here. Just hope Tsuna will extremely awake by then.** " Ryohei said as he turned back and walked to their direction and went into the infirmary.

" **I have tell Mukuro-sama everything via telepathy. The preparations will given to you Lambo.** " Chrome said seriously. Lambo nodded as he saluted before ran away to god know where. Lampo raised his brow at that action. The rest which consist of Hayato and Chrome stay to where they were.

" **Well, I hope it will went well.** " Hayato sighed. " **It was good that the technology here almost as advance as our world. So, we can make our move.** "

" **Good for us.** " Chrome said as both of them walked over to the rest of the first generation who have been watching.

" **So, kindly tell us what you've been planning for?** " G asked as he raised his brows. Hayato give the red headed man a look.

" **What? Of course we planning some counter attack.** " Hayato said. " **What else?** "

Chrome sighed. " **We are planning on taking them by surprise. They need to pay for what they've done to Boss.** "

A dark gleam passed his eyes. Giotto and G stared at each other.

" **I thought you are more worried about Tsuna.** " G asked again in wonder. Hayato and Chrome glared at G. G gulped at the dark look that sent to his way.

" **We are worried about Boss.** " Chrome stated as she calmed down.

" **But we know that Juudaime is stronger, a lot stronger that us and he believe that he will be alright.** " Hayato continued.

" **So, instead of worrying about Juudaime who _certainly_ will be fine, it's better to plan how we will _make them pay_ by tor-ehem-punish them thoroughly.** " Hayato smirked darkly. Dark aura started to form behind him. Beside him, Chrome started to crackled madly. Giotto, G, Knuckle and Lampo paled slightly at the slipped that Hayato made. They took a steps back and wondered what happened to the tenth generation that make them to become like this (Reborn, definitely Reborn).

' _He would say torture, wouldn't he?_ '

* * *

Tsuna groaned.

His body hurt, his head dizzy, he really didn't want to wake up. What the hell happened anyway? He feels like he forgets something important.

"You alright, Tsunayshi-kun?" Someone asked. Tsuna slowly opened his eyes and turned to the someone that spoke to him, only to found Mukuro crouched beside him. Tsuna tried to sat as he stared at Mukuro.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Checkerface attacked your inner world, the last battle will happen soon Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said. Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"So, where are we?"

"Your mindscape." Mukuro said as he stood up. "It seems he tried to kill you from within or maybe make you crazy, but it didn't happened, thanks to your other self."

Tsuna sighed. "Where is my other self then?"

"He is resting. It took a whole energy of him to prevent Checkerface from invading." Mukuro said. Tsuna nodded as he too stood up.

"Let's go back then, it's time to do the strategy meeting." Tsuna said as he slowly closed his eyes and tried to grabbed his consciousness.

When the next he opened his eyes, bright light assaulted him.

* * *

" _Hello?_ "

" **Nii-san!** " Enma shouted.

" _Enma? Is som-?_ "

" **Yes, something happened. Could you please come here immediately? Bring my guardian too.** " Enma cut his brother's sentence.

" _What happened?_ "

" **I don't have time to explain everything, but the situation is worse than we imagined, Nii-san. You need to come here, fast! Giotto-san will explain everything.** " Enma said. There were silence from the other side.

" _I get it. I'll call Rino too._ " Enma nodded although his brother couldn't see it.

" **See you soon,** "

Enma turned around as he walked back to where the first and tenth generation were.

" **I called Nii-san, and he said he will bring Rino-san with him.** " Enma said. Giotto nodded.

" **Thank you, Enma.** " Enma then turned to Hayato and Chrome who talking with each other now.

" **Actually I have a question for you,** " He said. Hayato looked up, and so Chrome.

" **What?** "

" **... When Checkerface attacked us, he called Tsuna-kun with the title the Corphecio Heir. Could it be he don't know that there are two Tsuna in one body?** " Enma asked. Hayato stared at him as Giotto, G, Knuckle and Lampo stared at him.

" **Yes, Checkerface do not know that Juudaime is here.** " Hayato finally explained.

" **Somehow, we managed to keep it a secret for us.** " Chrome added.

" **And it also become one of our advantages in this war.** " Hayato said afterthought. Giotto opened his mouth to say something when the infirmary door opened and Tsuna walked out. He was follwed by Ryohei, Mukuro, Daemon and Illario.

" **Juudaime!** "

" **Bossu!** "

" **Tsuna!** "

Tsuna turned around as he saw Hayato, Chrome and Giotto walked to him hurriedly with G, Knuckle and Lampo with more slow pace behind them.

" **Juudaime, are you alright?** "

" **Bossu, How are your condition?** "

" **Tsuna, You alright?** "

The three talked in the same time. Tsuna just smiled as he nodded.

" **Yes, I'm alright.** " He then turned around, realizing that some of his guardians were missing. " **Where's everyone?** "

" **I send them to get some things and prepare some things, Juudaime. We are waiting for you to wake up to planing the counter attack.** " Hayato said dutifully. Tsuna nodded before turned his attention to Giotto who already compromised himself.

" **The Shimon head and Cavallone head are on their way here. We just waiting the news from Giglio Nero and Gesso family.** " Giotto informed. Tsuna nodded in understanding.

" **Give a rest, Brat.** " G said suddenly. " **Let the adults take care of everything for the strategy meeting.** "

" **What G said is true, Tsuna.** " Giotto added. He stared at Tsuna as his eyes glimmering with orange. " **You may be the person that was sent to stop this fiasco. However, we are the host of this place, let us take care of everything. Left this to your ancestor.** "

Tsuna stared at his great-great-great grandpa before smiled and nodded. G meanwhile grinning like a madman.

" **You do realize right, Gio, you just accepted the fact that you are his great-great-great grandpa?** " he said teasingly. Giotto sighed in exasperation.

" **Oh, just shut up.** "

* * *

Sephira sighed as he stared at the mansion before him. She and Byakuran just went back from this very same place yesterday before she got the news that the 'Unknown' attacked this place and that Tsunayoshi-kun had come back. She took the damaged mansion as she looked at her surrounding. It really like the Vongola took a great damage with the many evidence that still around. She turned her attention to Byakuran who stood beside him with his usual sly smirk that just too sinister at the time.

" **Byakuran, stop applying the killing intent.** " Sephira sighed and she felt the pressure gone.

" **Sorry, Sephira, but I just too eager for the war.** " Byakuran said innocently.

" **I know you want to get revenge, but don't included the bystander.** " Sephira scolded lightly. Byakuran just stared him amused at her doing.

" **You know Sephira, you really looked like Uni.** " Byakuran chortled. Sephira shook her head.

" **Really, I'm usually so wise, but it seems that it don't work on you.** " Sephira murmured, deadpanned. Byakuran just snorted at that before walking to the mansion with Sephira following behind, face straight to the front with determined gleam on her eyes.

* * *

Cozart hurriedly went out from his limo with Rino following behind. Both of them though, stopped on their track as they surveyed the damaged mansion. The half of the mansion was destroyed, though the worker started to rebuilding it again, there were many burnt trace on the walls. Some of the woods were broken down, there were some body that littered around as well.

" **The hell!?** " Rino shouted.

" **What happened here!?** " beside him Cozart exclaimed. Both of them glanced at each other before hurriedly walked to the mansion. Face contorted in scowl and shoulder tense.

' _I have a really bad feeling about this._ ' Cozart thought grimly.

* * *

" **Khu khu khu, foolish human.** " Checkerface chuckled lightly as he strode away from the mansion that they just breaking. Walking beside him, one Dominico Stranta walk casually as he put his arms on his suit pocket.

" **Nee~ Checkerface, why we not just kill him?** " He asked innocently. Checkerface snorted.

" **Kill him? Where's the fun of it?** " He sneered. Dominico glanced at him.

" **Then, what do you suggested?** " He snorted. Checkerface smirked.

" **If you want to make their life miserable, took their love one, erase their hope, before crushed them.** " Checkerface said casually. Dominico stared at him before blown up to full laughter.

" **I think, Checerface, you and I will become a very good friends.** " He said in humor. Checkerface glared at the man before continued to their destiny with Dominico still following behind. Their figure was engulfed by the shadow of the forest.

* * *

 **Refiew plz!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for your reviews, fav, and followers, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR Amano Akira does**

Warnings: OOC, typos, grammar error, etc

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 32

" **THE HELL!?** "

" **SERIOUSLY?!** "

Tsuna watched in amusement as the Cavallone and Shimon bosses let out a girly shriek. Not only him, but almost all of the tenth generation plus Enma and the rest of the first generation including Giotto had amusement dance on their eyes. Sephira was more subtle, but Byakuran just outright smirked at the bosses.

Not too long after Tsuna awake from his slumber, Rino and Cozart arrived. Sephira and Byakuran arrived just a minute later. While Sephira and Byakuran were informed to what was happening, Rino and Cozart were informed about Tsuna's whereabouts and everything. And just like the first generation, there were many shout followed.

" **That... that...** " Rino stuttered at loss of words. Giotto snickered. Cozart narrowed his eyes.

" **Wait, you enjoy this don't you.** " He accused. Giotto grinned.

" **Hey, it's not everyday you saw your bestfriend lose his composure.** " Tsuna chuckled.

" **It's alight Cozart-san. Giotto also lose his composure when I said that I am his great-great-great grandfather**." Tsuna said. Giotto glared at Tsuna while Rino and Cozart snickered. There was amusement in the air as they neared the meeting room. Tsuna's face morphed to serious as his aura started to change. This, followed by the other bosses and guardians as they started to walk inside the meeting room.

They took their seat, with The first and tenth generation face each other, Rino, Cozart, Byakuran and Sephira beside each other. Giotto who was on the head of the table stood up and stared at his surrounding. He took a depth breath and release it. The Varia who arrived before them was stood on the wall behind the tenth generation with eyes like hawks. In the opposite wall were the Arcobaleno.

" **Okay, with this, the strategy meeting for fighting the 'Unknown' and Checkerface begins.** "

* * *

Knuckle sighed as he watched the boy before him before turned around to write the report. He looked at the clocked and sighed again when he realized that the meeting should start now. It was an agreement between Tsuna, Giotto and himself that he will be the one who will be looking for Dominico Stranta. And with the boy-who-turned-to-child was fall them in slumber, he had nothing to do except to watch over him until he awake from his coma.

And that was what happening.

He just sat on the chair before he felt the movement from behind. He turned around to see one Dominico Stranta awake and sat on his bed, looking around with unfocused eyes and a little bit of sleep on it. He hurriedly walked over and check thoroughly. After that he looked up to saw a pair of black eyes was staring at him.

" **Hello, you finally awake.** " Knuckle said softly. Dominico blinked several times before titled his head in confusion.

" **Who are you?** " he asked hesitantly. Knuckle smiled.

" **I am Knuckle, the first generation sun guardian of Vongola.** " Dominico furrowed his brows in confusion.

" **Vongola?** " he asked. Knuckle nodded. A foreboding feeling settled on his stomach. The boy then looked up from his musing to stare at Knuckle with confusion clearly evident on his eyes.

" **What is Vongola?** "

* * *

The meeting stop in halt as someone knocked the door. Knuckle, peeked his head inside as he searched for the right person and when his eyes fall on Tsuna he nodded before turned his attention to all of the occupant.

" **I'm sorry, but I need Tsuna now.** " He said. He looked at Giotto who nodded before walked out. Tsuna stood up from his seat rather confusingly, after sending his right hand man reassured glance he hurriedly walked outside the room to meet Knuckle who waited outside.

" **Knuckle-san?** " Tsuna asked.

Knuckle turned around before gestured the brunette to follow him. Both of them walked passed the hallway and to the infirmary. Tsuna eyes widened in realization.

" **Knuckle-san is something happened to Dominico?** " He asked. Knuckle looked grim.

" **Dominico is awake.** " He said. Relief was present on Tsuna face. But it was short time as serious expression replace it.

" **But?** "

Knuckle didn't answered as they started to walk towards the open door of infirmary. Tsuna could feel dread that suddenly setled on his stomach as foreboding feeling invaded his mind.

" **Kn-** "

Before Tsuna could asked anything, a blur of black suddenly crushed him and a pair of little hand encircled his neck, followed by a shrill of voice.

" **Tsuna-nii!** "

* * *

Dominico stared as the face of the kind man who talked to him morphed to one of horror.

" **Sir?** " he asked confusingly.

" **You don't know about Vongola?** " he asked. Dominico shook his head slowly. Vongola? What is Vongola? Why the man-Knuckle-very adamant about him knowing Vongola?

' _It seems familiar though._ ' he thought

" **What about Tsunayoshi? Sawada Tsunayoshi?** " Knuckle asked again. Dominico beamed as he heard the name. Of course he know Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii was his brother!

" **Of course I know him! He is my big bro!** " he said. Knuckle widened his eyes as he sighed. He straightened his body and rubbed his forehead tiredly. Dominico stared at Knuckle curiously.

" **Sir, do you know where is Tsuna-nii?** " he asked. Knuckle stared at him before sighed again.

" **Wait here, I'll call him.** " he said. Dominico beamed as he watched the man walked out from the infirmary. He pulled out his feet from the blanket and hummed softly and old tune that familiar to him but he forget where he had heard it before. He smiled as he remember his Tsuna-nii, and he couldn't wait to meet him. He furrowed his brows when the word Vongola popped out in his mind. Where he had heard that word before?

Every thought that he had gone instantly as he heard his Tsuna-nii voice. Squealed in delight he jumped out from the bed and run to the coming figures that were his brother and the man, Knuckle. With speed he ran to his brother figure and screaming in glee.

" **Tsuna-nii!** "

* * *

Tsuna stared with horror evident on face as he watched Dominico hugged him fiercely. He turned his attention to Knuckle who looked grim with a hint of amusement on his face. Speechless, he was stunned for a mere second before awake from his reverie.

" **What the hell happened?** " he almost shrieked. Knuckle sighed.

" **From what I conclude, he get an amnesia** " Knuckle said. Tsuna stared, dumbfounded.

" **Amnesia?** " he asked. Knuckle nodded.

" **Yes, he don't remember anything about Vongola, but he do remember you. Though in his memory, you more of older brother than that of friends**." Knuckle explained. Tsuna opened his mouth and closed it again before settled to one question.

" **How?** " Knuckle oepned his mouth to answer, but his words was cut of by an explosion that shook the whole mansion.

* * *

Giotto, and every occupants in the meeting room looked up from their meeting as another explosion sounded and the ground shook. The door suddenly opened with a loud bang as one of the guard ran inside with breathless breath.

" **Primo! We are under attack!** "

Giotto stood up as hard glint entered his eyes. orange flame started to flickered on his forehead and hand. He turned his attention to G.

" **G, inform Knuckle-** "

" **Let me inform Juudaime.** " Hayato cut Giotto before dashed out in hurry. Giotto nodded to G and G followed behind. Giotto turned his attention to the rest of the occupants.

" **Be prepare, its start.** "

* * *

 **23/11/2016**


	33. Chapter 33

**Emm... Please don't kill me?**

 **I'm really really sorry I haven't update for too long. My life kind of busy, and ... I don't have any motivation to write...**

 **SORRY!**

 **So, as usual, I say my thanks to the people who reviewed, faved, and followed this story. Thank you very much!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: Ooc, typos, grammars, etc.**

"Italia."

"Japanese."

'Thought.'

* * *

Chapter 33

Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Is it ready yet?" He asked, eyeing Checkerface-now Kawahira-who was staring at the monitor seriously.

"I still trying to broke the barrier. We need to wait until he lowers his guard." Kawahira said. Reborn hissed in annoyance. Behind him, in all of his glory, Fon stood tensely. He watched as Reborn started to face around the room. In the other side of the room, Verde typed on his laptop in complete concentration. The green haired man hissed when he realized that Reborn would not stop anytime soon.

"Reborn, if you're not stop facing around, I'll make you a dummy for my next experiment, and god I'm serious with this! I can't concentrate here! And you are not the only one who are worried!" Verde threatened before turning back to his laptop. Reborn glared at his fellow ex-arcobaleno before took a big step to the couch and sat there.

Byakuran and Uni, also Dino who have taken to themselves to aid this fight, were waiting in the same room. All of them sat on another couch beside Reborn, who now leaked dark aura around him, with stiff shoulder and cold eyes. They waited in masked patience which hide their fury. Well for Uni and Dino, while Byakuran was crushing his marshmallow before throwing them to his mouth and chewed forcefully. As usual, devious smirk accompanied him.

The door opened. Everyone turned around to see Enma stood there with straight shoulder and ace full of venom and a look that seems like he wanted to strangle someone to death. He walked inside, followed by his guardians who have blank face and strangely air of pride around them.

"I will bite them to death." He spatted out in disgust. Reborn raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. Byakuran smirked knowingly while Uni chuckled rather darkly as Dino nodded in agreement (It was good that Gamma didn't present or he will crying his eyes out for his little innocent princess that somehow being corrupted by the Vongola noneducational escapades).

"Wow, that's the first time I heard you so angry, Shimon." Spanner commented monotonously from his seat.

"What?" Enma snapped. "Tsuna-kun is in trouble. _Again!_ And this time, not in the future nor past, but a freaking Parallel world. Not only that, he also found out that Dominico never betrayed him in the first place, rather he was controlled by Kawahira-san other self, and Dominico _other self_. Which mean, of course, he need to fight those damn b***** to make it back here. " He rambled. Shadow fell on his eyes as he spoke the next world. "And Daemon Spade is _alive_ there."

The temperature dropped in an instant.

"Ah~ I forget about that fact." Shouchi commented airily. He turned his attention from the device in front of him to the laser beside it. Silently contemplating the many possibilities that could happen if he come with the rest to the parallel world to kick some sense to a melon head.

"That's mean I can shoot a bullet through his body then." Reborn said calmly. Even he has his own vindictive streak to Daemon for crushed his student. Damn Vidince and their stupid revenge he couldn't do that previously.

"Oh, I heard about him. It's a pleasure to finally meet him, then." Fon chided with sickly sweet smile on his face. Black aura started to swirled around him. Well, it's not really his fault that in the past few years he gotten closer to the brunette (that he want to crush anyone who dare make the brunette sad or hurt him mentally, emotionally, and physically). With the fact that Tsuna has become a brother figure to his only student and he was the one who broke their curse few years back, it was not a surprise for Fon to become one of the closer friend the brunette have. Not that the rest of the ex-arcobaleno any better.

"You guys are creepy." Spanner, once again commented.

"Maa, we could stop this very dangerous conversation about maiming someone before it escalated to something that we could not stop. The fight started. The Unknown, with Dominico and my counterpart self in tows, are attacking the Vongola mansion as we talk now. I managed to break the barrier and will send you there to the battle field in one place, as closer as Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira clapped his hand as he stared at the spectators. "And I need another mist user to hold the portal."

"Trash, the Varia is here." Another voice, deep, rough and furriousd, pipped in. Everyone turned their attention to the door (again) as The Varia strolled inside. Followed by CEDEF head, Basil, and-

"Colonello? Lal? What are both of you doing here?" Fon asked, a little surprise with the sudden arrival. Colonello grinned with a very bloodthirsty grin, followed by Lal who has strange glint passed her eyes.

"You want to go to the other world, right,? And Tsuna's there? So that's mean I need to come too, Kora!" He shouted. Lal just huffed in annoyance as she stood beside his husband, without really answering Fon's question. Reborn titled his fedora down and smirked. His dame-student really did charm the ex-arcobaelno, didn't he?

"It's enough with the chit-chat." He said finally. He stood up from his seat. Followed by Fon, Dino and Byakuran. Xanxus walked to him, and so Squalo and the rest of the Varia. Collonelo and Lal straighten their body as they waited in anticipation. Enma looked up eagerly.

"I'll coming." He said gruffly, missing his catchphrase. Squalo followed behind. Reborn stared at him and sighed.

"We couldn't bring many people with us, Xanxus. The Vongola will be at it's weakest state if you are coming with us. You are our last defense." He said curtly. Xanxus glared at the hitman.

"You don't have any right to prevent me to save baby trash! He is my nephew before my boss, Trash!" He growled with pierce protectiveness. Reborn sighed. Whoever thought that the Xanxus would hate Tsuna could throw that thoughts anywhere.

"Fine. That's mean CEDEF will take control until we are back. And that's mean just you and Squalo who'll come. The rest will stay here." Reborn said as he turned around.

"Viper, I need you to hold the illusion." Kawahira spoke suddenly. Mammon grumbled under his breath. He move nonetheless to the where the portal will be opened. Reborn nodded to Kawahira as he felt a tug in front of him. He smirked and caressed his gun as the black portal slowly opened.

"Saa, let's the fun begin."

* * *

Tsuna gripped the closest thing from him to keep his balance. He hugged Dominico tightly as another tremor coming to shook the mansion. Explosion and war cry, metal clashed to metal or fighting noises started to resound from outside. Tsuna hurriedly walked to the closest window as another explosion was hear. Still gripping Dominico tightly with his hand he stared at the battlefield-the mansion ground to be exact-with hardened eyes.

He turned around.

" **It is start.** " Knuckle declared seriously. Tsuna nodded. He turned his attention to his left when he heard another shout, shouting his name this time. A mop of silver and Tsuna know who's coming.

" **Hayato.** " Tsuna greeted. Hayato nodded. He glanced at Dominico who stared at him before turned back to his boss. He handed the communication device and turned to his back when few seconds later G popped out.

" **Knuckle!** " G shouted as he stopped in front of him. He also handed a similar device like Tsuna's to Knuckle before started to explaining the situation.

" **We need you quickly at the infirmary.** " G said. Knuckle nodded. Both of them turned to Tsuna, Hayato and Dominico who still holding hand with Tsuna.

" **We will find a safer place for Dominico before join you.** " Tsuna said. G nodded. Both of them turned around and started to ran to the infirmary. Tsuna stood as he watched until the first generation gone before turned to his right hand man.

"Help will coming." He stated. Hayato stared at the now amber eyes and nodded.

"I can feel them. Just a flicker, but it also mean that the gate between world will open soon. It seems they found a way to bring us back." Hayato conclude. Tsuna nodded.

"It was faint. But my HI told me that it was not a fluke." He said. After some contemplation he nodded. "Let's find where they would popped out."

He said as he started to walked to the opposite direction from where Hayato's coming. Hayato nodded as he followed his boss, and Dominico who trailed behind Tsuna hesitantly. He do understand what they were talking but he didn't understand the conversation itself.

"Boss..."

"He didn't remember." Tsuna said softly. Hayato glanced at Dominico for a brief moment.

"Amnesia?" He asked seriously. Tsuna shook his head.

"No, he do remember me, but he also seems to remember me as big brother. A best friend and big brother." Tsuna said. Hayato narrowed his eyes as he eye Dominico from behind. Thinking furiously.

"Come on Dominico, we'll find a safe place for you." Tsuna said as a flicker of orange flame sprouted from his forehead.

* * *

The landing was not pleasant, they could agree on one thing. Many groans, cusses and scowls were present.

"That's not something I want to experience," Dino grumbled. He stood up, dusted himself and looked at his surrounding.

"Well, no one will happy if they fell so suddenly from the sky a few feet away from earth." Enma hissed as he rubbed his sore bottom and back. He may like high place like Tsuna, but fell was not one of it.

"Ma~ I could see all of the fighting here." Byakuran said as he stood in the edge of wherever they were landing. On roof it seems. Dino and Enma walked to where Byakuran was while the other tried to regain their balance with cussed (mainly Xanxus, Colonello, and Squalo) the others observed their surrounding cautiously (Reborn, Fon and Lal).

"Well, it is war." Dino commented.

Enma narrowed his eyes. "I could see my counterpart self from here. Me with all of my guardian, in their teenager. Wow, I look young." He also commented.

"Maa, I could feel my other self fighting with the rest of arcobaleno from this world. Sephira also there. Strange huh~?" Byakuran said as he chewed yet another marshmallow.

"Alright, we need to move." Lal said as he glared at Colonello who still sat on the ground.

"No." Reborn objected as he stared at the route out there. Lal stared at him before turned her attention to the same direction. Enma who noticed this also stared at the door. Dino waited with confused glance, hand on whip ready to attack if it was enemy. Xanxus glared half heartedly, body tense and hands on his gun when he felt the familiar flame and relaxed. Byakuran smirked knowingly as he continued to chewed his marshmallow. Colonello and Fon stared at their surrounding for any surprise attack.

The door opened to reveal a short boy with mop of spiky brown hair-which suspiciously soft-a pair of caramel eyes and soft smile on his face. Behind him, followed closely on his back was another kid with black hair and familiar face to all of them, staring curiously at every person in his vicinity. The pair was followed by another silverette who wears a calm mask as his hands in his pocket. He positioned himself a little back right beside Dominico, a normal behavior of a right hand man.

"Hello, everyone." Tsuna beamed. Dino widened his eyes in surprise. Enma brightened. Xanxus let a small smile at the sight of his nephew. Lal nodded in greeting. Reborn smirked back, tipped down his fedora to shadow his face in the same time. Colonello grinned. Fon smiled softly Squalo just stared at the nine year old body, couldn't help but staring at it.

"Tsuna-kun!" Enma exclaimed a he walked to the boy. Tsuna brightened as he walked to his best friend-the real one from his world-and hug him on his hip shortly before moved back. He glanced at Dominico behind him who seemed content to stood beside Hayato before turned back to greeted the others.

"Otuotu." Dino greeted warmly, smiled at the little boy. Tsuna smiled at Dino before turned to Byakuran. He sighed before offered a resigned smiled to him who just smirked back.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn drawled out. Tsuna froze and couldn't help but flinched a little at how furious his tutor sounded. He looked up and smiled grimly.

"Hello Reborn." Tsuna said. He nodded to Lal who stood behind Reborn and smiled at Fon. Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"We will take care of this later when we finish this fight." Reborn said finally. Tsuna let out a relieved sigh before turned to Colonello who grinned broadly.

"Yo, Kora!" He said cheerfully. Tsuna beamed again. He turned to Xanxus, a little surprised but happy nonetheless to see him.

"Zio!" He chirped happily. Xanxus grunted in response. Tsuna turned to Squalo.

"And Squalo! Hello! Takeshi will happy to see you!" He said again. Squalo smirked.

"Yeah, figure it out Voi. The hell happened to you?" He asked eyeing Tsuna up down (Actually Squalo did not know that Tsuna's shrunk, inculding Lal and Colonello and Fon, but they just ignored it because obviously it was Tsuna, so it's normal). Tsuna shrugged before smiled sheepishly.

"I'm shrunk. It have something to do with this body contain two soul at once. Me and my other self." Tsuna explained. He turned to Hayato who greeted the newcomers, leaving Dominico to stood to where he was in rather awkward manner. He watched as every person attention drawn to him after Hayato's greetings.

"Tsuna... is that?" Dino trailed off. Tsuna nodded. He gestured to Dominico to come closer. Dominico brightened as he rushed to Tsuna's side, seemingly relieved.

"Guys, this is Dominico. He... didn't remember everything but he do remember me." He said. Face soft and happy. The spectators relaxed.

"Why?" Lal drawled.

"I think it have something to do with our travel to this parallel world." Hayato said. All eyes turned to him, even Dominico. "Different than us, although he were not happy or ready to be send to this world, at least we are aware.''

"And Dominico was not." Tsuna continued. Seemingly aware of where this conversation going.

"Yeah, from what you said before, Juudaime, it seems right after his fake-epic-betrayal, he was taken here immediately, and unconscious. And when you save him, he suddenly shrunk." Hayato said. Tsuna stared as realization dawned on him.

"His mind's not ready for the change, and so his mental state." Reborn conclude, after heard everything Tsuna nodded in understanding as he stared at Dominico who seemed half understood half confused.

"Though what don't make sense is how is he shrinking?" Hayato said. "I mean we all have two soul in one body, he just have one soul. Everyone who come here didn't sure even though they have their counterpart here. Like Byakuran and Xanxus for example."

"But we will talk about this later." Tsuna said finally. He put his hand of his own personal communication which only the tenth generation Vongola have.

"Guys." he spoke in commanding tone.

" _Bossu."_

" _Tsuna-nii!_ "

" _EXTREMEEE!_ "

" _Kufufufu._ "

" _Omnivore._ "

" _Heya Tsuna!_ "

"Help is coming." he stated.

" _Help?_ " Lambo voice was static.

"Yes, Reborn, Fon, Enma, Dino, Lal, Colonello, Xanxus, Squalo, and Byakuran." Tsuna said. There was an overjoyed cheer which he knew was coming from Takeshi.

" _Squalo is here! Our real Squalo!?_ " Takeshi cheered. It was rather loud that Squalo who stood not far from Tsuna heard it very clearly and scoffed.

"VOIIIII! BRAT! SHUT UP!" Tsuna snickered.

"Where are all of you?"

" _I'm EXTREMELY with Lambo! We are in front of the mansion, EXTREMELY guarding the door. Knuckle-san is behind us with the medic._ "

" _I'm with Chrome here Tsuna! We are rather in front, in the forest. We also with Ugetsu-san, and Lampo! I see Enma-younger Enma I mean-fighting on the left side a minutes ago, with his guardians too._ "

Tsuna raised his brows. "I do remember that Chrome told me she will with the medic and Lambo will be in front?"

" _Ahaha, change of plans. The enemies just to much that even make G, Byakuran and Illario to step in. The only on in information room is Cleto. And I don't have any idea where are Kyoya and Alaude._ "

Tsuna nodded. "Considered that I bring Hayato with me at the moment." He murmured softly, a little guilty.

" _Cozart and Rino is fighting on the side. Opposed to Enma._ " Takeshi informed again. " _And so with the rest of the Arcobaleno. Sephira is with Byakuran I don't really know their exact location but Byakuran is at disadvantage considered that he just recovered from his last wounds. While Mukuro, Daemon Spade and G are protecting the back._ "

Tsuna could feel the people around him tense when they heard the name Daemon Spade.

"Giotto-san?" Tsuna asked.

" _Not in my sight._ " Tsuna nodded in understanding.

"How about the enemies?" He asked again.

" _Nowhere in sight. There's no higher ups, just small fry._ "

"Okay, thanks Takeshi."

He turned to the people around him.

"So, that sums all up." He said.

"Brat," Xanxus gruffly spoke. Tsuna turned.

"Yes?"

"The Varia?" He asked again.

"Oh, I asked them to destroy the base." Tsuna shrugged nonchalantly. He ignored the stare that were aimed at him.

"So..."

"I will come with you to chase Primo." Reborn said.

"And I will come to my counterpart aid." Enma nodded.

"So do I~" Byakuran commented.

"I will come to help my ancestor." Dino said as he recognized the name Rino from the conversation.

"I will stay in control room." Lal said.

"And I will wreak Havoc to the enemies." Colonello.

"I'll come with you." Xanxus grunted.

"I will aid that baseball brat." Squalo snorted.

"I think I will help G. He really need a sane one with him if he is with Daemon and Mukuro." Hayato muttered.

Tsuna felt everyone tensed again.

"I want to make a clear statement to all of you." he said wryly. "You will not do anything to one Daemon Spade. Whatever he do, he haven't do it yet, or maybe he will not do it. In fact, he is the one who helped us."

"B-!"

"No, Enma. This is parallel world. Not in the past. This Daemon Spade is _different_ than that Daemon Spade. Is this clear?" Tsuna said again in his boss voice. Everyone nodded. Enma took a deep breath before release and stare at Tsuna in determined.

"I understand. I will push aside my hatred to him. For now." He said begrudgingly. Tsuna nodded. He said softly so just Enma and Reborn who moved to stood closest to Tsuna, and Hayato who also close to Tsuna that could hear him.

"And maybe you will found out if this Daemon Spade will do the same to Shimon or not, because I have a hint that he'll join Vongola not because Elena." he whispered before turned around to face the others, not missing the startled expression on Enma's face.

"I will left Dominico on your care, Squalo-san. I will personally accompanied him to the medic. That's the best place for him now." He turned to Dominico.

"Will you?" He asked softly. Dominico stared at Tsuna and nodded.

"Okay, but you will come back, right, Tsuna-nii?" He asked. Tsuna nodded. He turned his attention back to everyone.

"Let's move."

* * *

 **HOpe you like this!**

 **plz review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Erm, yeah, so this basically another update.**

 **Thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it very much, for the favorites and followers. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.**

 **Warnings: OOC, slow update, grammar errors, typos, etc**

"Japanese."

" **Italian.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 34

It was ugly. G decided.

No, the enemies were not that strong. Instead, they were weak, average the most. G could easily took them down. He was not Vongola storm guardian for nothing.

Their number was the thing that G did not like. Every time he took down an enemy, another one will replace him. It's like there were never ending army send from the opposite side. G may be strong, but he still a human, which stamina was limited. And thus, after thirty minutes of fighting with the never ending enemies, he started to fell strained.

' _This is ridiculous._ ' He thought as he avoided another jab at him from his right side. He jumped and kicked the man before landed gracefully. Not two seconds later, he already jumped again to avoid another attack.

" **Daemon!** " He shouted and suddenly, mist flame started to covered the place. Next second, the enemies started to screaming like crazy. G jumped back a few steps before stop and observed his surrounding for enemies. When he saw none, he sighed in relief and turned at his side.

" **Nufufufu.** " Daemon emerged beside him. He had a smirk on his face, but it was a little on edge.

" **How is it? Find anything?** " G asked seriously. He watched as the enemies started to fell unconscious one by one.

" **No.** " Daemon growled. " **There's just small fry here. I don't see any higher ups.** "

" **Oya oya, don't take conclusion too fast, Melonhead.** " Mukuro appeared in front of them. Hand on his trident and face full of mischievous. G narrowed his eyes while Daemon glared at the pi-ehem-Mukuro heatedly.

" **What the hell, Brat?** " he hissed. Mukuro chuckled lightly and turned around.

" **Ah, our guest have come.** " He said airily. G and Daemon turned their attention at once. They could hear it faintly two different steps that walked to them. G narrowed his eyes as he readied his weapon, the same goes to Daemon. Yet, Mukuro just stood there without change his stance and watched the figures walked out from the shadows.

Two figures. One of them, still a teen, has blue eyes and blank face on him. On his ring was the lightning mare ring. The other, a big man with black suit, eyes violet with white hair. Mist mare ring circle around one of his fingers. Both of them stopped right in front of Mukuro, G and Daemon, obviously ignoring their suffered subordinates.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes a strange glint passed.

" **Oya, oya, and who might you be?** " he asked. The blank face took a step forward.

" **My name is Castella, I am the current holder of the Lightning Mare.** " He said monotonously. The big man move forward.

" **And my name is Montassa, the holder of Mist Mare.** " he said. Mukuro narrowed his eyes. Behind him, G and Daemon tense instantly.

" **We are here, with the order of our boss, Dominico Stranta to eliminate you.** " Castella said as a spear suddenly appeared on his hand. Daemon and G took a defense stance when Mukuro chuckle.

" **Kufufu, you think we just let you do that?** " He asked eerily.

" **Boss order is absolute.** " Montassa said. He pulled out a pair of twin dagger with mist flame covered it.

" **If he said, eliminate, that's mean eliminate.** " He said. In a blink of eye, he's gone and appeared the next second behind G and Daemon. Both of them who were not prepared with such a speed turned around but not fast enough to avoid the hit. G blinked himself as he covered his upper body and hand with storm flame to minimal the damaged.

" **SISTEMA C.A.I!** "

G snapped his eyes open as a kind of barrier appeared in front of him and successfully stop the attack. The same barrier also stood before Daemon in similar manner. He watched as Montessa took some jump backwards and another figure descended in front of him. A familiar glint of silver and short figure which he immediately recognized.

" **Took you long enough, Puppy.** " Mukuro drawled as he walked slowly to them. Hayato growled in annoyance. Gaze shifted between Mukuro, Montassa and the first generations.

" **Situation?** " He asked.

" **Montassa and Castella, Mist and Lightning guardians and mare ring holder.** " Mukuro said as he stopped right beside G. " **Order, to eliminate us.** "

G watched as the kid clicked his tongue and turned around to finally face him, Daemon and Mukuro. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself. When he open them again, what G saw was a hardened eyes with determined resolve in them. A face of fighter.

" **Mukuro, Boss said that this will help us.** " He said as he thrown something to Mukuro. Mukuro catch it easily and stared at the device. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Hayato.

" **Is this what I think this is?** " Mukuro asked. Hayato nodded as he pointed at his own device who was now wrapped around securely on his wrist. He turned to G and Daemon who still stared at them.

" **Leave this enemies to us, G, Daemon.** " Hayato said. G opened his mouth ready to retort when Hayato spoke again. " **They are holding the mare ring, and we have fight with the holder of the the very same ring before in our world. And you have seen their power, with Montassa's speed you cannot react in time, if not for me, you would die.** "

" **Then what? Are you saying that you can level up with his speed?** " Daemon sneered. He was annoyed with what this kid thought of them. Hayato smirked.

" **We haven't yet show our true strength yet you know.** " Was all he said as he stared back at the two enemies in front of them. In the time when Hayato spoke, Montassa had returned to his original place.

Both Hayato and Mukuro took a few steps so they were standing in front of G and Daemon.

" **Ah, I see, you are Gokudera Hayato and Rokudo Mukuro, I assume?** " Castella said as an excited glint passed his eyes. Hayato and Mukuro smirked as they lit up the device on their wrist with their respective flame. Instantly, the devices reacted as burst of flame suddenly surrounded them, created a big vortex.

G and Daemon covered their heads with their hands at the power and the push. It didn't said that both of them was slow, they instantly took the conclusion that the flame was from Mukuro and Hayato respectively. G glanced from behind his fingers and stared at the violet flame that surrounded Mukuro. Strong flame indeed, who knows that the boy has this much power inside him, G wondered. He shifted his gaze to where Hayato should be and let out a startled gasp.

Red angry flame, with s streak of yellow, green, purple and blue. All of them mixed together and created a rainbow. He watched on silence awe as the flame continue to swirl around one Gokudera Hayato, instantly forgetting to cover his body from the wind and decided to ignore it completely.

" **Seriously?** " He whispered.

" **Five flame, it was a surprise.** " Daemon said from his side. And just like how the flame suddenly come, they suddenly gone.

There, where Hayato and Mukuro were standing before, were two different men.

One of them, was a tall man, as tall as Daemon with a hairstyle that similar to a pineapple, with long ponytail on the below back that reached to his waist. His hair is blue, and they could see the mismatched eyes, one red with kanji on it and the other blue. He wore a black long sleeves military coat, black pants and purple t-shirt with a pair of boot.

The other, was a silver haired man with a hairstyle that similar to an octopus. His eyes are green. He is shorter than the other man. He was wearing a suit with white undershirt and red tie. On his lips, was a cigarette.

Both of them have similar smirk on their face while G and Daemon openly gape at the new appearance of-obliviously-Hayato and Mukuro.

" **Kufufu, greetings, Name is Mukuro Rokudo, The mist Guardian of Vongola Tenth Generation.** " Mukuro chuckled eerily.

" **And me, Hayato Gokudera, the storm guardian of Vongola Tenth Generation and Right hand man.** " Hayato said confidentally. A smirk on his face and five different flames consumed five different rings on his fingers.

" **We are your opponents.** "

* * *

Knuckle looked up from whatever he was doing as he stared at a group of people that ran to him. He recognized the two little body in the front but didn't recognized the rest. There were four of them. The first one was a man with scarred face. His hair is black with blazing furious red eyes. He was wearing a long coat with fur, and some feather hanging down on... his ear?, a black pant and a pair of boots. His face in scowl and angry expression. Knuckle furrowed his brows a the familiar appearance of this man.

The next was a man with braided long hair that have eerily similarity with Alaude and Kyoya. He was wearing a red traditional China clothes with dragon embroidery on it. He smiled peacefully, but Knuckle could sense the power on him, with his graceful steps and silent movement.

The next man was a blonde haired man with military pattern bandana around his head. He was wearing a black T-shirt with military pattern jacket and pants, and also a pair of military boots. He was grinning broadly, and anyone would think this guy as an easy going one, but the riffle on his arms deflated all of that.

The last one, Knuckle admitted, sent shiver down to his spine. It maybe because of his appearance, or maybe because the aura he emitted. Black fedora with black suit, black pants and black tie, with white undershirt. Curly sideburns farmed his face and eyes as black as obsidian stone. Dangerous, silent, and powerful. A _demon_.

Beside him, he could feel Lambo vibrated with energy.

" **Tsuna-nii!** " He shouted and dashed to greeted his older brother figure. Knuckle watched as Tsuna chuckled in amusement as he greeted back. Lambo then talked to the people beside Tsuna and he could hear words being thrown.

" **Knuckle-san!** " Tsuna shouted as he neared the white haired priest. Kncukle shifted his attention to the mini Vongola.

" **Tsuna, what are you doing here? Who are they?** " he asked cautiously. Tsuna turned to Dominico and nodded. Dominico nodded back and hurriedly move to Knuckle side, followed by Lambo. Knuckle watched all of this in bemusement.

" **Dominico will stay here, Knuckle-san. This is the safest place that I could think of. And this people here are help from my world. Apparently my inventors managed to open the door to this world and sent some reinforcements.** " He explained. He gestured to the people behind him.

" **This is Xanxus, yes Xanxus leader of Varia. But he is form my world, and my Zio too. And this is Colonello, the ex-arcobaleno of rain, works for CEDEF. This is Fon, he is ex-arcobaleno of storm, an assassin who long time ago worked for the Triad but now he works for Vongola. And the last one is my tutor, Reborn, also an ex-arcobaleno of sun, the strongest hitman in the world, also one of my best advisor.** " Tsuna introduced. Xanxus narrowed his eyes before grunted in acknowledgement, Colonello grinned, Fon nodded with the same smile on his face, and Reborn just tipped his fedora down with smirk on his face.

Knuckle widened his eyes as he took the information, It was indeed shocked him that the arcobaleno, an ex-arocbaleno to be exact, but still the power were working for Vongola, it was unbelievable.

" **O-okay. This place mostly become an infirmary because closer to the battle field and in protected place. Right in the middle of target. So I think Dominico will be alright.** " Knuckle said. Tsuna nodded. He then turned to Lambo with serious face.

" **This Lambo, Shouichi make this at last minutes.** " Tsuna said as he handed Lambo a device. Lambo took it, examined it and widened his eyes when he realized what the device was. A big grin, then turned to smirk formed on his face. He looked up and nodded. A glint, that Knuckle translate as excitement.

" **Thank you Tsuna-nii!** " Tsuna nodded. He looked up, and so the others when he heard a familiar shout getting closer. Not a minute later, a familiar boxer dashed inside and stopped right in front of them with wide broad grin on his face.

" **Onii-san!** " Tsuna greeted.

" **TSUNA!** " He said excited. Tsuna smiled as he handed a similar device to Ryohei. Ryohei's eyes lit up in recognize.

" **OHHH! EXTREME! THANK YOU TSUNA!** " he shouted jovially. Tsuna nodded.

" **I think that's. I will looking for Giotto-san and help him. Take care, Lambo, Ryohei, Dominico, Knuckle-san!** " He said as he nodded to Knuckle, thrown a reassuring smile to Dominico and smirk to both of his guardians before hurriedly walked outside, followed by the four reinforcements. Knuckle shook his head in wonder and turned back to his work, with help of Dominico as Lambo and Ryohei walked outside to fend off the enemies.

* * *

Takeshi ducked as he avoided another attack. Sword in hand, he swung back with his trademark style. He grinned as he glanced at Squalo who just arrived few minutes ago and now was swinging his sword around like a madman. He shifted his gaze to Chrome who stood back a few steep behind them while casting illusion that protected them.

" **DIE!** " He avoided the attack in time. He moved to the side and attack the man from his side in the blink of eye. He watched as yet another enemies was knocked unconscious because of child (well technically he is not a child but he was in the body of child, so that's mean he is a child, for now).

Takeshi stared at the battlefield that surround them. Bodies, on the floor, some unconscious some conscious. The sound of war still ringing around him as he stared as more enemies walked out from the tress to attack them. Takeshi readied his stance as he prepare to preformed one of his attack when he felt a familiar sky flame come to him with four others familiar flame. He turned around in time to see Tsuna, with Reborn, Fon, Colonello and Xanxus emerged. He grinned as he hurriedly come to them.

" **Yo, Tsuna!** " He greeted cheerfully. He noted Squalo took a glance at them before continuing his activities. Chrome come closer to them. Tsuna smiled as he watched both of his guardians traded greetings with the rest of them.

" **Hello, minna!** " He said cheerfully too. He pulled out two similar device and handed them respectively to his guardians who watched with confusion before those confusion morphed to one excitement.

" **Hell Yeah!** " Takeshi whooped loudly. He grinned at Tsuna and nodded gratefully.

" **Thanks Tsuna!** " He said as he put the device around his wrist. Tsuna nodded as he watched Takeshi and Chrome do the same. He pulled out another device and handed it t Chrome.

" **I couldn't find Kyoya on the way here. Could you please give this to him?** " He asked. Chrome nodded. Tsuna then turned at his surrounding.

" **I thought you said that Ugetsu and Lampo were here?** " He asked titled his head slightly. Takeshi nodded as he pointed some direction. To where the sound of metal hit metal, electric attack come from. Tsuna nodded.

" **I see.** " He said. He turned back to Takeshi and Chrome.

" **I need to go. Protect the first generation.** " Tsuna said before he hurriedly passed them, not missed the nod Takeshi and Chrome give, followed by the four others who have become some kind of followers to him.

* * *

Enma growled in annoyance as he stared at the sea of black suit men with guns. His guardians were scattered around him. All of them rather tired out after thirty minutes of fighting. He silently wondered where did this Dominico guy found all of this many men to aid his assault.

It was probably one of his little mistake. He was tired with the fight, and all of the event just scattered to fast. Emotions swirled around him, as he worried about his friends for weeks. And it didn't help that he was getting thrown right in the middle of it.

" **I want to kill someone.** " He said resignedly. Koyo who was standing beside him sent him sympathy look. Well, he didn't expected someone other than his guardians to answer him though.

" **You know, you _could_ just kill all of the flies.** " it was accompanied by chuckle. And from above. Simultaneously, he and his guardians looked up and stared at the red haired man who have the same eyes like him, with same bad aid, same red hair chuckled from above with earth flame on both hand. Both hand and both feet.

" **Ah, hello. I am Enma Kozato from other world, practically you other self, but more older than you. About... five years older?** " he said as he descended in front of still frozen Enma and gaping guardian. He chuckled again.

" **Ah, forget to mention, I'm also the Shimon Decimo. Nice to finally meet you.** "

Enma do every sane person will do.

He fainted.

" **Ah, he fainted. Anyway, to not ensure any confusion you could just call me Kozato, okay?** "

* * *

G took back his words. Not ugly, but awesome.

He watched in astonishment and awe as the now older Hayato and Mukuro wracked around the ground. Poor poor enemies never see them coming.

The battle itself was started just by a mere comment. After the very big revelation that apparently, the tenth generation were in the same age as the rest of the first generation (" **And you didn't tell us at the explaining time, why?** " One Daemon Spade countered. Hayato shrugged while Mukuro chuckled. " **We didn't remember about that.** "), they hereby declared that they will fight the enemies.

And as he said, it was started by a mere comment.

" **Oh? Is that your real self?** " Castella asked, another glint passed his eyes. Hayato and Mukuro turned around. A trident in Mukuro's hand and many many dynamites in Hayato's hand (G didn't has any idea how he got those).

" **Of course we are. And it seems that your boss have told you about us.** " Hayato said. G, Daemon, Mukuro and Hayato watched as Castella sighing in dramatic manner.

" **Yeah of course. And all of this was so annoying. I mean, you possibly not that different with your counterpart self. And we captured them easily.** " He said mockingly. Hayato and Mukuro narrowed their eyes at that.

" **Castella, Boss said that we should eliminate them. Don't bully them.** " Montassa said as he sighed. " **I'm jealous of Ian. He got the best mission, while we are her to eliminate some random guy and a pineapple haired man.** "

Hayato's eyes twitched being dismissed as some random guy while Mukuro bangs covered half his eyes as eerily smirk formed on his face, accompanied by very crazy laugh.

" **Did he said pineapple?** " Mukuro drawled out slowly, finally letting out all of his killing intent that he had hide during his time as a child. G and Daemon shivered. Never, never in their live, in their twenty years of live did they experience this kind of bloodlust. And it was saying something when G was coming from a destroyed mafia famiglia, and familiar with death and killing other. The same goes to Daemon who although from a noble family, overcome many enemies more that the other guardians (except Alaude and Giotto of course).

" **Please don't worked them up, Montassa. Let's end this quickly so we can hunting down that Vongola brat. I have enough workout, and boss said that this will over after we kill that... no-good Tsuna? Is that what boss said?** " Castella said, the glint still on their face. That, spiked another wave of killing intent, surprisingly from two figure. G and Daemon winced at the sheer of it. It even worse that before.

" **You know, what do you think of them?** " Hayato said as he lit up his cigar (his old one fell out from his mouth when he talked). He let out smoke from his mouth calmly. Mukuro laughed with his trademark laugh. His trident swirled in his hand.

" **You the one who worked them up, you know.** " Montassa sighed as he readied his stance. Hayato blown of a batch of smoke and turned around to face both G and Daemon.

" **Just precautions, please cover yourself behind something unbreakable**." Hayato said calmly as strong storm flame suddenly burst out from his Vongola ring, which G noted change shaped as it become a buckle. He also stared at Mukuro's Vongola ring who turned to... an earrings?

" **Now, all out, Boss order.** " Hayato said again. Both of them walked forward, and readied their stance. That was when, another burst of strong flame emerged from both of them.

" **EX-CAMBIO FORMA!** "

* * *

 **Hehe, please review...?**


	35. Chapter 35

**...**

 **...**

 **So...**

 **I finally update...**

 **I'm so sorry, Well, I do hope that you like this though.**

 **Thanks for the followers, fevers, and reviewers, Happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, grammars, slow update etc.**

"Japanese."

" **Italia.** "

' _Thought._ '

* * *

Chapter 35

Enma fluttered his eyes open. That was one bad dream. He just dreamed that Tsuna-kun got in really big trouble that somehow involved two different worlds, two Tsunas and two Dominico Strantas, then the arcobaleno, and somehow he got involved in all of the mess. Ah, and he met his older self. From other world.

This must be the paperwork. Yeah, that dreadful paperwork.

" **Ugh, I just have a very bad day.** " He groaned as he opened his eyes. The light blinded him slightly. He adjusted and then stared at the blue sky with white cloud freely drifted around. The breeze blew past him. Birds chirped lovingly. The sound of fighting as a background, ah, but it stopped now. Such a beautiful day. Such a peaceful day, without paperwork, without any fight. Ah, so peaceful.

He blinked.

Wait.

Since when he was outside?

And, Fighting...?

Enma bolted up instantly when he realized the oddity of the situation.

" **Are you alright, Enma?** " someone spoke. He turned to his right side to saw Adelheid kneel beside him with slight worried expression on her face. His other guardians, he realized were surrounding him with the same worried face. He stilled for a moment before nodded hesitantly.

" **What happened?** " he asked softly as he rubbed the back of his head. It formed a bump there. Ugh, he must hit the ground pretty hard then.

" **Your other self appeared and help us. He beat all of the enemies right now.** " Adelheid answered as she stood up, now that Enma looked alright. Enma rubbed his face desperately.

" **It's not a dream?** " he groaned.

" **Well, unfortunately no.** " someone answered him. He looked up to see the exact same reason he was fainting was there. He froze. The man stared back with the same intensity as Enma.

Silence.

" **... Hi?** "

Kozato laughed at his younger counterpart. He offered his hand casually and watched as his counterpart stared at it. Enma on the other hand, did stared at the hand as if it was the most fascinated thing before he snapped from his daze and accept it hesitantly.

" **Well, that's fun. I managed to spent all of my frustration in one go.** " he said nonchalantly after Enma stood beside him. Enma furrowed his brows in confusion as he once again surveyed his surrounding more thoroughly. His jaw dropped at the sight.

" **Maa, your other self sure so strong Enma.** " Julie whistled and got smacked by Adelheid in the end. Kozato chuckled.

" **It just for warming up, you know. And they are weaks.** " He said as he stretched his body casually. Enma stared at his older self in kind of awe.

" **Y-you did this? For warming up?** " He stuttered. Kozato raised his brows as he stared at the carnage that he left behind. Burn, carter, bodies, weapons, broken woods, etc, that loitered around them. He nodded.

" **Yup.** " He shrugged. Enma closed his jaw slowly and nodded.

" **We need to move on. Help the arcobaleno I suppose. Or maybe help Knuckle and Lambo in infirmary.** " Kozato said finally. He stared at Enma, waiting for his confirmation. Enma nodded again, still dazed for the bizarre situation.

"... **Good idea.** "

* * *

Chrome looked at her surrounding and smiled softly when she spotted the person she's been looking for. Hurriedly, she walked to the figure that was surrounded by the carnage he left behind, and stomped at the enemies when she was at it.

"Cloud-man." She called. Kyoya turned around and raised his brow when he spotted the half mist guardian. Chrome hurriedly gave the skylark the device from Tsuna.

"Bossu asked me to give this to you." She said. Kyoya took the device and examined it then stared at Chrome with silent question on his eyes. Chrome nodded, understanding the question. She bow a little then gone in swirl of mist.

Kyoya stood there as many thoughts swarming on his head before finally a smirk formed on his face. Bloodlust visible on his eyes and black aura with killing intent appeared on his surrounding. He put back his tonfas and nudge the hibird. He waited until the yellow canary was safe before he put on the device.

Instantly, a burst of cloud flame formed around him. It formed a vortex that surrounded him.

Takeshi, Ugetsu and Lampo looked up from where they fight to where the strong flame suddenly appeared. Lampo shivered.

" **What was that?** **Enemy?** " He gulped. Takeshi stared for a few seconds before shook his head. Smirk formed on his face.

" **Nah, it just Kyoya.** " He said cheerfully, firmly ignored the look of horror from Lampo and disbelief from Ugetsu.

The vortex gone, and in place of Kyoya, instead the little boy he was, was a man. Smirk on his handsome face and bloodlust still visible and growing stronger by any second.

"I'll bite them to death."

* * *

Byakuran looked up from where he was fighting as he felt the strong flame that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He watched as the other arcobaleno felt it too.

" **Maa, that was one strong flame.** " Benigno commented. Anzio grunted beside him as he knocked down another enemy.

" **Three burst of flame then. One storm, one mist and one cloud. Anyone know what was that?** " Alcee asked. The rest of Arcobaleno, sans Sephira and Byakuran who was with them, shrugged nonchalantly. Why they care about it? It's not like it was something strange with it? It was normal thing for them. They are the arcobaleno, the strongest seven, that burst of flame was nothing for them, not that they admitted they were a little intimidated by those flame.

Byakuran munched his marshmallow quietly as he contemplated the situation. He gazed at his surrounding and stopped at Sephira who has this I-know-things-more-than-you-but-I-will-not-tell-you.

" **You don't seem so worried about it?** " He stated. This gained the other arcobaleno attention. Sephira just smiled and shook her head.

" **They are here to helping us. They are from the other world.** " she said softly. Byakuran stared.

" **Ara? From other world? This should be interesting nee~** " He said mischievously and many thoughts about many of his plans emerged. He didn't expected another voice to answer him though.

" **Eh~? This is interesting you know~** "

Everyone stopped on their track and looked up to see a person with similar face. White hair, sly smirk, and birthmark under one of his eyes which shaped like reversed crown, munching on a bag of marshmallow, and expression like he owned the world, descended from the sky. Which make the situation more bizarre was the pair of wing sprouted from his back.

Silence.

" **My, what a convenience way to travel~** " Byakuran commented. Everyone stared at him with bemusement.

" **Is that what we should be worried about?** " Anzio deadpanned. They watched as the other Byakuran descended and stood in front of them. Now, that he closer they could see that he was more older than their Byakuran.

" **Oh, Hello~** **! I am Byakuran from the older world! I'm here to bring Tsunayoshi-kun back.** " he said.

" **Mou~ And he didn't even bring me with him! Every interesting thing always happen when he was around~** " He pouted and yet plopped another marshmallow to his mouth. Byakuran smirked.

" **Is he that interesting?** " He asked his counterpart. The older Byakuran smirked back.

" **Very much~** " He answered back. They both stared at each other. The spectators watched with interest at the upcoming confrontation. The older Byakuran's smirk grew wider as he thrust his marshmallow.

" **Marshmallow?** "

Cue anime fell.

" **Oh~ Thank you~ I've been caving that lately.** " the younger Byakuran said in delight. Everyone, except the two Byakurans deadpanned as they watched the scene.

" **Why, I should not be surprised.** " Lucca facepalmed. Benigno shook his head with muttering 'I should have know.'

" **This is the stupidest thing that happened in a battle field that I have countered in my life. Ever.** " Anzio said exasperated.

And that, my readers, was how the two Byakuran meet at each other.

* * *

Ugetsu sighed as he sheathe his sword back. He then stared at his surrounding cautiously. This fight... he couldn't say for sure, but he had this feeling that this fight was useless, and distraction. The enemies that attacked them, all of them for sure was average. No one strong were there. It's like they checking their strength, and Ugetsu didn't like it at all.

He jerked out from his thought when he felt four presence entering his radar. One of them was familiar, Tsuna he recognized, the other three was unknown, but he knew for sure, the other three was not a joking matter. The bloodlust that surrounded them was unbelievable.

He glanced at Lampo, then at the enemies that started to reduce. Lampo seems to hold himself alright. He should check on them. He stopped though, when he felt another two presence that approached the newcomers. He furrowed his brows when he realized that it were Takeshi and Chrome.

Is that mean that the unknown presence... Takeshi and Chrome knew about them?

The encounter was short. The four presence walked away, while Takeshi come closer to him. Chrome... he couldn't feel her presence anywhere his radar. He glanced at the forest behind him and hurriedly walked backwards when he spotted Takeshi walked out.

" **Who are they?** " he asked bluntly. Takeshi stared at him for a minute with confused gaze before a light materialized in his eyes.

" **Oh, do you mean Tsuna, Reborn, Xanxus and Fon?** " He asked. Ugetsu frowned at the name before nodded.

" **They are from our world to help us. It seems our inventor managed to found a way to open a portal to this world. They have been monitoring us to make sure nothing happened.** " Takeshi explained. Ugetsu nodded as he didn't feel any lie on it.

" **As much as I appreciate the talking, I need help here!** " Lampo shouted, followed by multiple gunshot. Takeshi and Ugetsu snapped their eyes as they watched Lampo ducked behind a tree while tons of bullets were shoot to him. In unison, Takeshi and Ugetsu drew their swords out and hurriedly come to aid the lightning guardian. But as sudden as they come, the bullets suddenly stop. Takeshi and Ugetsu narrowed their eyes as they felt something off. Lampo, who somehow realized that the bullets has stopped stood up from where he was hiding.

" **Ara~ are we late?** " A voice spoke from behind the shadow.

Takeshi, Ugest and Lampo turned their attention simultaneously. They watched as a figure steppe out from where the rain of bullets come from. A teen with long black hair and black eyes, black hoodie, with 3/4 white pant. A grin stretched on his face. Storm mare ring circled one of his finger nicely.

Takeshi narrowed his eyes as he stared at the ring.

" **The 'Unknown'.** " He stated. Ugetsu glanced at him before narrowed his eyes to the teen. Lampo tried to be brave and set his toughest face.

" **Ah, just like that masked guy said.** " He said mischievously. Takeshi straightened his stance as he walked forward and stood in front of Ugetsu and Lampo. Ugetsu stared at Takeshi like he want to say something but then cut off by the enemy.

" **That the other world Vongola have come to aid this world and beat him up. Boss didn't like it very much you know, Takeshi Yamamoto, Vongola Rain guardian I assume?** " he said. Takeshi stared at the teen before smirked.

" **Takeshi Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian of Vongola Tenth Generation. And it's very rude to not introduce yourself you know?** " he said calmly.

" **They call me Traice. I am the holder of Storm mare, and the storm guardian of my boss, Dominico Stranta.** " he said proudly. Takeshi snorted. Traice narrowed his eyes at that.

" **And what so funny?** " he sneered. Takeshi laughed softly.

" **Nah, just found it so funny you could be proud to have a boss like that.** " Takeshi said. Traice hissed while Ugetsu and Lampo watched from behind Takeshi with the same thought as Takeshi.

" **And your boss is better?** " He mocked. Takeshi narrowed his eyes as dark aura stared to gather around him.

" **At least I know my boss is _better_ than you.** " He state.

" **I'll kill you.** " he said venomously. Takeshi stared at the teen before shrugged.

" **You sure?** " He said indifferently. He glanced back to Ugetsu and Lampo. " **Would you please move back a little? He is my opponent.** "

" **Yamamot-!** " Ugetsu words was cut as a blast of powerful rain flame suddenly appeared of nowhere. Ugetsu bend over in instinct as he protected his head with both his hand. Lampo behind him crouched down with his shield in front of him.

" **What was t-!** " Lampo shouted in panic. Ugetsu peered through his fingers carefully. He widened his eyes in alarm as he watched the flame surrounded the boy. And just like that, as suddenly as the flame appeared, it was gone.

" **And I don't take lightly to anyone who mocked my boss.** " a deep voice said seriously. Ugetsu and Lampo snapped their head as they stared at the new figure that stood in front of them. Tall man, with black hair, and black suit. In his hand was the sword that familiar for Ugetsu and Lampo. Takeshi's bamboo sword to be exact.

" _ **Who?**_ " Lampo whispered. The man glanced back. Ugetsu widened his eyes in surprise, the same goes with Lampo who gasped with fascinated air around him. The familiar face was enough proof that this man is Takeshi Yamamoto.

The man turned back and the aura around him changed drastically. His stance relaxed as he tapped his sword on his right shoulder.

" **Let's the begin shall we?** " Tracie taunted. Ugetsu could feel the smirk on Takeshi's voice.

" **Of course.** " he said. Ugetsu couldn't contain his surprise this time when again, another burst of flame surrounding Takeshi.

" **CAMBIO FORMA!** "

* * *

" **There again, another burst of flame.** " Benigno commented. The older Byakuran looked up and shrugged.

" **It just the tenth generation. Our Tsunayoshi and his guardians from our world~** " he said nonchalantly. The arcobaleno stared.

" **What they do to release that amount of flame?** " Lucca asked quizzically. The older Byakuran freeze then stared at her strangely.

" **Of course they didn't do anything~ It was just release of their true power after all~ They just turned back to their real body~** " He said. There were choke and gasp.

" **W-wait, _WHAT!?_** "

* * *

G couldn't help but stared at them.

" **Is that my _bow!?_** "

" **Is that my _lens!?_** "

Hayato ignore those question as pulled back the arrow while Mukuro dissipated into mist.

" **Gatling arrow!** " he shouted as four storm enchant arrow shouted from the bow at shoot to the two enemies. Montassa jumped high to avoid it, while Castella ducked and started to dashed to Hayato. Hayato, anticipated the move, dashed sideaway while shooting another series of arrows.

G watched with fascination as Hayato avoided Castella's while in the same time attacked. He turned his attention when he saw Montassa appeared out of nowhere behind Hayato.

" **HOI! Beh-!** "

It seems G didn't need to get worried as Mukuro appeared behind Hayato just in time to blocked Montassa's attack. Both side jumped back to their original place and stance while eyeing each other cautiously. G watched with interest as Hayato and Mukuro started to converse.

" **So?** " Hayato asked quietly. Mukuro stared at the enemies. His smirked and his stance relaxed.

" **As my doubt. Not as strong as Enma. Between Future Byakuran and Enma at least.** " he said indifferently. Hayato furrowed his brows with incredulous expression. He turned to face Mukuro.

" **That's it?** " he asked. Mukuro nodded smugly. He raised one of his brows as if asking 'are you doubting me, now?'.

" **This, is so anticlimatic.** " Hayato deadpanned. Mukuro shrugged off.

" **Better anticlimatic than another Vindice.** " he said sadistically. Hayato suppressed a shudder at that. G and Daemon who listened it stared at each other with G mouthed.

' _ **Vindice?** '_

Mukuro smirked and swirled his trident a little bit cheerfully.

" **Want me to take over, Puppy? I need some stress reliever.** " Mukuro offered. Hayato scoffed. He inhaled the smoke from his cigar before throw it away.

" **Then let you traumatized them? No, thank you, but boss wouldn't like it. At all.** " he said as he prepared his stance again. Mukuro shrugged off. Hayato eyed him suspiciously before sighed.

" **Just prepare some torture when I am finished.** " he said. He cracked his fingers as Mukuro dissipated once again in mist.

" **Are you done talking?** " Castella asked. Montassa just watched them with eagle eye. Hayato smirked.

" **Shouldn't you be more worried about your selves there?** " he mocked. Castella raised one of his eyes elegantly.

" **I should say the same to you.** " He said.

" **I wouldn't be sure if I were you.** "

The voice was spoken behind Castella. Castella widened his eyes and barely avoided Hayato's attack. Montassa beside him, also taken by surprise as he side stepped from the silverette. G and Daemon widened their eyes in surprise at that move.

' _Since when he move?!'_

Castella crouched down as his breath labored. He stared at Hayato with dangerous intensity, but Hayato just stared back with bored eyes. He smirked.

" **Surprise?** "

Castella straightened his body and went to his attack stance.

" **I will not, for the next time.** " Castella strained out. Hayato stared at him impassively.

" **Double bomb.** " he spoke. Castella narrowed his eyes before he looked up in surprise to see the dynamites right above his head. He jumped back, in time for the dynamites to blow up, but still in range to thrown off balance because of the power. He didn't have time to calculated everything as yet another voice shouted from the front.

" **Tornado Flame Arrow!** "

Castella rolled over to his right to meet with another batch of dynamites sprung in front of him.

" **Double Bomb!** "

Castella didn't had time to evaded the explosion. He covered his body with soft lightning flame and covered his head and face with both hands.

From afar, Hayato watched, completely at ease, as the dynamites exploded.

" **Don't get to cocky!** " Montassa shouted from above. Hayato sighed as he stayed to where he stood.

" **Sistema C.A.I.** " he said and barrier appeared above him and stopped Montassa's attack completely. Montassa jumped back and readied himself when suddenly the world around him blurred and zombie started to appeared out of nowhere, accompanied by the most and creepiest thing he ever see on his live. He narrowed his eyes when he realized that he indeed in illusion. He took a breath and then released his flame. He let out a frustrated yell when anything happened after his fourth try.

" **Nothing can dispel this illusion.** " Mukuro voice echoed from within the illusion. Montassa stared at his surrounding.

" **This illusion is one of the strongest in the world. You better give up or you'll lose your sanity. Just a warning, kufufufufu~** " the voice echoed again. Montassa growled in annoyance before his focus was drawn back to the zombies that he momentarily forgotten. He punched the zombie in front of him and turned back to get the hell away from those zombies. That was the start of him fight within illusion.

On the outside, he just looked like having seizures.

" **Mukuro, keep the sanity. Boss will not like it if you sent another person to metal hospital. Again.** " Hayato deadpanned. The 'kufufu' was the only one who answered him. G and Daemon looked at each other, half wondering what the hell Hayato mean by that word, and is the tenth generation even sane?

Though, it didn't stop the awe that they feel when Hayato did the combination attacks.

" **I haven't lose yet.** " Another voice broke through the thoughts. Hayato stared at the slouched body of his opponent with bored expression.

" **I know you haven't unconscious yet.** " Hayato said calmly. Castella sneered at Hayato before he started to dart forward to where Hayato was. Hayato sighed as he ducked from his opponent's attack then move to Castella back and kick him. He then processed with another series of dynamites that exploded right above their head.

On the other hand, Montessa started to gained control as his face become more and more aware of his surrounding. It didn't take long before his eyes focused and he bolted up from where he was laying down.

" **Not so fast.** " before he had any change to stood up, a figure appeared before him and pin him down with a trident, and lotus illusion that spread around his body.

Hayato ducked as Castella managed to get to his close range attack. He jump to the defense while Castella continuously attacked him. He could feel his enemy smirked at him. Hayato sighed at that.

" **Not much thing you can do, huh?** " He mocked. Hayato grunted in annoyance.

" **Not really.** " he said. As he watched the mini bomb he released before fused off and blown up right behind Castella. He could feel a vindictive pleasure as Castella face contorted in shock followed by pain.

He jumped back and landed on his feet, watched as Castella tried to stand up.

" **You far more young to fight us.** " he said indifferently. Castella glared at Hayato.

" **You think you stronger than us?!** " he snapped at that. Hayato stared at the teen before he shrugged off.

" **That is a fact, you know. As much as you are stronger than the first generation, it is impossible for you to be as stronger as us.** " Hayato said. " **Not because you are weak, but because that was how the world work.** "

" **Kufufufu, I never know that you have that side of you, Puppy.** " Mukuro chuckled from beside the gasping Montassa. Hayato glared at the illusionist before sighed exasperatedly.

" **I just getting tired of them underestimate us.** " he said tiredly. Castella snarled at the comment. He tried to stood up, and managed it. With last resort power, combined with desperation, anger and adrenaline, he launched his last attack to Hayato. Hayato who could see the attack very clearly avoided it with just a step to the right. He throw a series of bomb to Castella as a counter attack.

Castella looked up from where he stood, and knew that he couldn't avoid it.

When the smoke cleared, Castella already unconscious.

Hayato stood to where he was as he stared impassively to the form of unconscious Castella. He slowly walked up to the body with leisure pace. He crouched down and took the mare ring from his finger. He took a glance at Mukuro who also do the same to the already unconscious Montassa. He stood up and then continue his walk to where the first generation watch from the sidelines.

" **And just for your information. We have our share amount of war you know.** " Hayato spoke suddenly, gaining the attention of the spectator in the now silent battle ground. " **When we are fifteen, we have three wars that we have experience, and fair amount of fight to. A fight to choose the candidate with the deciom. A war in the future to save the world, against albino marshmallow loving freak. A fight with Shimon, which actually a big misunderstanding, that include a ghost who have possessed people for 400 years. The last and the most dangerous, the battle of the rainbow, to choose the next generation of Arcobaleno. And of course, the last battle ended with us fighting against the Vindice.** " he said. Completely ignoring the gaping form of G and Daemon in front of him.

" **And if we survive those, then why not this?** "

* * *

 **Aaaand, CUT!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

" ** _What?_** "

G had seen many things in his short life. With one Giotto as his bestfriend, storm guardian as his job and Vongola as his home, that saying something. But really, he had seen many things in his short life, as a child, teen, and adult. Some of those are good things, the other are bad. Human experience, he has seen and took a part to tear down the famiglia that involved. The same goes for human trafficking, slavery, drugs, and many things. He had eliminated a famiglia, kill a man, torture spy, yet the most terrifying thing that he had ever witness is Vindice. The Mafia Police. A group of people that use the eight flame that he never see before, using chains as their weapon, bandages that covered every inch of their body (How the hell did they see _through_ that? And breathing for that matter?), black torn cloaks and black hats. They show no mercy and the most feared group in the mafia. No one mess with them and get away from it.

Yet, the man before him said otherwise.

" **What?** " Hayato stared at their ancestor with an expression that clearly said are-you-stupid-or-what. G closed his eyes. This brat really...

" **Let make this clear. You fought Vindice.** " Hayato nodded slowly. " **And alive, not only that but you _won_?** " Hayato nodded again not understand where this conversation headed to.

" **DO YOU KNOW WHO SURREAL THAT SOUND!?** " G exploded fiercely. He glared at the silver haired man with annoyance clear on his face. Hayato scowled at his ancestor when the words registered on his brain. Really, what with him today, he usually not this dense.

" **As much as it sound so unbelievable for you, that is the truth. I don't care if you believe that or not.** " he said again.

" **And we need to fight them if we want to alive. After all, they are the one who started that event, we were merely defending ourselves.** " Mukuro chided in. The illusionist was examined his fingernails casually. Daemon stared at his descendant with some kind of fascination.

" **Whatever that are mean?** " G asked.

" **Well, the Representative Battle of The Rainbow, is a battle to break the curse for who ever win it. Apparently, it was a very big fat lie, and the truth of the battle itself was to eliminate the candidate for the next set arcobaleno who will bear the curse. If that happened, the former arcobaleno will die.** " Hayato explained. He pulled out a cigar from his pocked and lit it up. " **The boss of the Vindice in our world, Bermuda von Veckenschtein and all of the Vindice at that have a very long grudge against Checkerface. Later, we found out that all of the Vindice were an ex-arcobaleno. They hate Checkerface as he was the one who cursed them and wanted a revenge against the man.** "

" **Bermuda tried to force Reborn to join them, but Reborn refused, and so Tsunayoshi-kun who was with him at the time. Tsunayoshi-kun refused because it will lead to the dead of Reborn and the other arcobaleno. In the end, Tsunayoshi-kun found the solution, we joined forces with other teams, we fought Vindice, and we won.** " Mukuro continued. He watched as the first generation tried to wrap their mind at the information with amusement.

Hayato sighed, though amusement dance in his eyes. " **As much as I want to stay. There still other things that we need to cleaned up.** "

G snapped from his reverie with a slap. Daemon blinked his eyes several times before shrugged carelessly and in an instant was gone between mist. G scowled.

" **That ba, at least he could say where he was fu* going.** " G grumbled heatedly as he turn around. Hayato raised his brows before turned back to Mukuro who waited patiently.

" **So, what do you think?** " Hayato asked. He eyes the illusionist. Mukuro stared at his surrounding.

" **It's too easy. They planned something. That something is dangerous, big or both. Fact is, I know I will not like it when their plan start.** " Mukuro answered truthfully.

" **As usual just waiting until someone drop the shoes, huh?** " Hayato mused. Mukuro stared at Hayato with a strange gleam that sent alarm on Hayato. He smirked gleefully.

" **You go warn boss, I will go playing with them, kufufu~** " Mukuro sing songed and gone instantly. Hayato stared at the empty spot blankly before stared at the sky with resigned air.

" **I swear that pineapple head is more troublesome than the melon head.** "

* * *

" **Is that-!?** "

" **-you swords? How the hell did he has your sword?** " Lampo as bemusedly as he stared at his fellow guardian in confusion. Ugetsu, still in shock, was gaping rather alarmingly at the sight in front of him. Takeshi, the subject of the stares, look so oblivious and causally tapped the sword on his left hand to his shoulder. Smile forming on his face while his eyes closed.

" **Maa, so, why are you doing this anyway?** " Takeshi asked conversationally. Tracie pulled out a pair of curved dagger from wherever he hide them and point them to Takeshi.

" **An easy question. I am following my boss. Isn't that what you are doing now?** " He dashed forward followed by Takeshi. A loud clank echoed through the woods, followed by a big burst of wind.

" **Blindly? No.** " Takeshi smiled charmingly and ducked then swung his leg.

" **Oh? I heard story there.** " Tracie smirked as he jumped and swung his dagger, followed with some of thrust.

" **Haha, a very long one indeed.** " Takeshi laughed. He swung his sword again and blocked another attack. Both of them keep attacking with each other with Takeshi more of defense and Tracie to attack. With their speed,their movement was blurred.

" **Wow, they are fast.** " Lampo awed. Ugetsu ignored the comment. His eyes darted from one side to other, following both attacker's movement.

' _He...is a pro. A very skilled swordman... and natural hitman for that._ ' he thought as Takeshi jumped backwards. There was a pause before they move again simultaneously. The sound of metal hit metal, flesh hit flesh echoed through the clearing. Their speed increase as time goes by.

Ugetsu Hold his breath when a very loud explosion shook them. He ducked and Lampo down with him as the wind knocked them out. He snapped back his attention to the fighting that still going despite that. He could see Tracie frustration as Takeshi avoided yet another attack. Takeshi on the other hand looked like he enjoyed the fight. His calm eyes was analyzing the situation. Ugetsu could see the gear in Takeshi brain move.

' _He looks like playing. I could tell that he avoided all of those attacks with instinct. One of the best instinct that I've ever see in my life._ ' Ugetsu thought absentmindedly.

" **Is that all you get?** " Takeshi said bemusedly. He watched as Tracie's movement become sluggish and he out of his breath. Tracie growled at the clear mockery on Takeshi's voice. He took a depth breath.

" **Don't get to cocky with that, I still could beat you.** " he hissed threateningly. Takeshi shrugged nonchalantly as he readied his stance. He stared at Tracie with cold eyes that so contrast with the warm eyes that he usually wear. A smirk was forming on his face. The air around him looked suffocated all of sudden. The temperature drop, and tension high in the air. Ugetsu gulped in anticipation at the next confrontation.

" **Nee, Ugetsu, what happened?** " Lampo tugged vigorously on his clothes. Without looking at the green haired man, he answered with a whisper.

" **The next attack, will be the end.** "

* * *

" **...Cozart?** " Knuckle trailed off. Uncertainly on his voice. Enma chuckled nervously, eyes darted around to prevent him to stare at the sun guardian. His hand rubbed his neck as his eyes wandered to the figure that stood beside him who wave cheerily to Knuckle.

" **He is not Cozart.** " Adelheid said seriously as usual. Enma watched in resignation as his older self smiled widely and nodded. Why is his older looks so ignorant with everything that happened around him? Or why he was take everything in stride? What happened in other world that make him lose his common sense? Enma paled in realization. Is he'll going to be like that?

Older Enma noted the white sheet face of his younger self in curiosity.

" **...then who?** " Knuckle asked faintly. Older Enma smiled widely.

" **Heya Knuckle-san, I am Enma from the other world.** " He beamed widely. Knuckle widened his eyes and opened his mouth.

" **VOIIIIIIIIII! BRAT!** " Everyone snapped their head at the sudden shout. The door blasted open and flying off it's hinges. Enma winced at that. Dust blown inside the room they were in and a figure appeared behind it. Long silver hair swayed as the wind blown over.

" **Ah, Squalo! What are you doing here?** " Older Enma greeted. Enma widened his eyes in horror as he saw his older self bounded over to the newcomer. Scowling face surveyed the room and stopped at the sign of a terrified black haired child, before the gaze fell down on Enma, and move to the older Enma. He deadpanned.

" **What the hell are you doing here you stupid Shimon!?** " He shouted very loudly and pointed Enma with his sword, which apparently attached to his artificial arm. Enma stared at his older self with dread. His face paled when he saw the wide grin that the other wear, not slightly affected by the killing intent rolling from the white haired man (?).

" **Mou~ don't be like that! You are not acting like that when Tsuna greeted you in the most unusual place!** " He pouted. Squalo stared at the red haired man strangely as silence descended on the room.

" **You spent too much time with Reborn and Baby Boss.** " He said blankly, for once not shouting and using his official 'Voi'. Older Enma shrugged before deadpanned.

" **And whose fault is that? I don't even realized I becoming more and more sadistic until today.** " he said monotonously too. Squalo facepalmed.

" **I need f* holiday.** " He muttered. Older Enma put his hand on the other shoulder in sympathy.

" **Me too Squalo, me too.** "

The other occupant in the room watched the drama unfold and sweatdropped in the process.

" **What the hell just happened?** " Kiyo summed up.

* * *

Fon sighed as he followed the brunette deeper to the forest. His face looks calm and controlled, yet inside he was worried with the decimo. He could feel the new scars that married the brunette body, and he had seen how the fight had gone between he and Alaude's attacker, and the other attack to. What worried him the most was his mental state. Oh, he knew Tsuna is strong. He had face many hardship along the way. He had betrayed by people before, but this betrayal by Dominico was different. His hyper intuition didn't warn him about that, didn't even ringing when he make a friend with one Dominco Stranta. They had become a best friend so quickly that it surprise him. Well, he amended, more like a little brother. Dominico is younger that Tsunayoshi by a year if not two from what he remembered. His mature face often fooled many people. Dominico too, often looked up at Tsuna if something bothered him or if he didn't know hoe to process with some things. That's why, when Dominico betrayed them all, Tsuna took it hard. He was gone in a mess. Because, not only he was a best friend of him (maybe not as close as Enma to him, but still it stands), someone he had thought as a little brother to him, suddenly kill his own famiglia, massacred them all, but also kidnapped his little brother and sister and his mom. ANd his hyper intuition never ring a bell. Fon still remember how Tsuna blamed himself and fell to depressing state, and almost gone to self hurt. He shuddered when he remember Tsuna's condition at that time.

That's why, when they watch and found out that Dominico was controlled, they also gone to shock. Fon especially didn't know how to process this information. And he still hasn't yet adapted with this information.

"Fon?"

Fon stared back at the brown caramel eyes that watching him with full of concern. Fon shook his head slightly and smiled softly at his boss.

"I'm alright Tsunayoshi-kun." he said softly. He didn't look convicted with that, but decided to drop the subject for now. There's more pressing matter to do.

"I sense something. Be careful." Tsuna warned softly, yet loud enough for them to hear. Reborn nodded while Xanxus grunted in affirmative. Fon smiled grimly. When Tsunayoshi free him from the Triad and welcome him on Vongola, he make a vow to always protect the young boss.

And he didn't plan to broke that vow.

" **I think we finished with this side.** " Alcee said softly. Benigno scoffed.

" **What is this shit? They didn't even trying. Are they really a mafiosi?** " he sneered. Sephira rolled his eyes softly hearing the comment.

" **Don't jinx us Benigno, I had enough fight in my arcobaleno days. Thanks god the battle will come sooner. I can let go my status as an arcobaleno and spent my day relaxing as a doctor. No need to protect the tri-ni-sette, no meeting, no dangerous job, no running around.** " Lucca said dreamily.

Sephira who heard it just nodded in symphaty and understanding.

* * *

Checkerface stared at the monitor in front of him with deep thought. Something is off. There's somethint wrong going on with all of this scene.

"What do you think Bermuda?" he stared at the baby who took residence on the now empty room. Spanner and Shouichi also Verde move to the other room to watch the transportation device.

"He is not targeting the Arcobaleno." Bermuda stated with his usual hollow voice. Checkerface shook his head, also notice the strange things.

"That he is not. Though, if he want to destroy the world, he need all three set of tri-ni-set. And he only have the mare ring now." he explained. Silence descended.

"If, Tsunayoshi didn't found the Arcobaleno cure, who you will choose as the next arcobaleno?" Bermuda asked suddenly. Checkerface shifted.

"The sky would be Tsunayoshi of course. The storm will be Xanxus, Lightning Byakuran Gesso, Rain Squalo, Sun Cavallone Dino, Mist and Cloud will be Rokudo Mukuro and Hibari Kyoya." he answered, shifted again and suddenly straightened.

"All of them is there," he whispered, realized. Bermuda nodded.

"All of them are." he confirmed. "But they are not the Arcobaleno, aren't they? What I want to say is we are strong then. They couldn't beat us easily considered another set of arcobaleno is there."

"No, it is not like that." Checkerface spoke, voice urgent and sharp.

"What?" Bermuda frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Bermuda, do you know why the sky arcobaleno is different than the others?" he asked. Bermuda shook hie head slowly, not really understand where the converstation going.

"A sky arcobaleno, couldn't become one if the position itself is forced to he or she. He or she at least need to accept the position, and then the fate and the responsbility to control the sky pacifier. They can't be force." Checerface answered. "That is the difference with the others arcobaleno holder, they can be force if it need. The burden of the sky arcobaleno in the other hand need to be taken willingly by the next sky arcobaleno. Not only the burden as the sky pacifier holder, but also to watch over the tri-ni-sette and keep the balance between them. That is another reason why almost all of sky arcobaleno always look in peace and serene, because the are accepted their fate."

Bermuda nodded, absentmindedly remember his time as a Sky arcobaleno before the pacifier removed from him and he gained the night flame. He did accept his role as the sky, though he still hate his end, and the man besode him, but for now...

"Tsunayoshi had accept the role as the sky arcobaleno." Checkerface continued. "And he is strong enough to maintain his other role as the Vongola holder. Although the arcobaleno is no more, the fact that Tsunayoshi had agree and accept that role will never change, not until another sky accepted with another set of acobaleno, his role as sky arcobaleno still exist although he didn't hold the pacifier."

"That's the reason you respect him." Bermuda pointed out. Checkerface nodded.

"If my counterpart is anything like me, he would like to take the easy way, but have more profit for him." he said meaningfully. Bermuda stared at the other before realization dawned on him.

"Rather than capture the Vongola Primo and Sephira respectively, he will capture Tsunayoshi who is the holder of two."

Checkerface nodded, tone grim and sharp. "Exactly."

* * *

 **I'm evil mwuhahahahaha**


	37. Chapter 37

Tsuna knew, that when his HI start ringing on the back of his mind, he was screwed.

It was always been like that. In every counter that he experience since he met his devil tutor, somehow his plan always gone to hell. It even started that their plan just as a beginning of something happening, and it _always_ happening. Oh, he have many example. The Ring battle for one. Oh! Let's fight to decided who'll become the Decimo and BAM! it ended with death battle between him and Xanxus. And then there is the future battle. Don't even start with the Shimon affair. Oh yeah, that include the rainbow representative battle too. See, nothing normal.

Seriously, couldn't their plan start normally and work normally?

Then, his life was never considered normal either.

So, he was not so very surprised when his makeshift group was suddenly blocked with a dozen mafiosi that apparently not a small fry and brought a very high technology weapon plus box weapon with them.

Really, it was just his every day life.

He want to roll his eyes, or deadpanned, or maybe bang himself to nearby trees, but he knew that his tutor will kill him later. He really want to bury his face to his hand and cry, wailed to someone up there, what he has done bin his previous life to deserve this? But of course he is to dignified to do something as low as that (again, Reborn world from 1001 To Become Mafia Boss).

Instead, he light up his flame, and without further ado, dashed forward and start kicking someone ass to oblivion.

* * *

"We need to do something." Checkerface announced. Bermuda glared at him.

"If you are nor playing with something like this, this will not happen." He snapped. Checkerface stilled.

"I would like you to watch yourself Bermuda." he said coldly.

"Both of you better stop this now." Another voice interrupted. Both of them snapped their head. Uni, with Jaegar on her side and Gammar more closer to her, stop defiantly while watching them with sharp eyes.

"What have done, we will not discuses it anymore. Right now, the important part is to find a way to communicate with them." Uni said sternly. Checkerface and Bermuda stared at the ex-sky arcobaleno and nodded. There are tension on them, Bermuda would never forgive Checkerface, ever, and Checkerface would never trust Bermudan implicitly. Uni on the other hand, both of them fond of her, the same way as they are fond of Tsunayoshi. She is neutral party, and just like Tsunayoshi, she could cease the confrontation that often happened when they are meet. Just like now. They are not Tsunayoshi, who would forgive someone wholeheartedly, but for now, they would took that aside and find a way to make sure that Tsunayoshi would not be harm and will come back to their world safely.

For that will become their vow.

And that's when Checkerface face turned to one of smirk.

"About this, I think we will get some help from unexpected place." he said finally. Bermuda stared and so Uni.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Uni asked questioningly.

"I'm not the only one that know of Tsuna status as the sky arcobaleno." Checkerface stated. He stared at Uni.

"As you know, many people know you as the ex-sky arcobaleno, one thing that they didn't know is, Tsunayoshi has taken over your status as the sky arcobaleno." Checkerface continued. Uni nodded, she already knew this. Even if there is no arcobaleno anymore, the sky arcobaleno will still exist. He or she will not hold the curse, instead becoming the watcher and guardian for the flame container. And that is what Tsunayoshi's doing, despite not many people know of this, except his guardians, and some other people. Her eyes light up at that.

"Do you mean...?" she asked. Checkerface nodded.

"That person already worked as a spy for a long time. He is the first person that found out about Tsunayoshi's other status. The only person, as far as I know, that could think all possibilities in that situation."

* * *

"...You are strong." Ugetsu commented, right after Takeshi beaten up their enemy with one big deadly attack. On his side, Lampo openly gaped at the sight in front of him. Who ever thought that a brat like him this strong!?

"Maa, I'm not that strong. Though, this is not my full power." Takeshi said offhandedly. Ugetsu smiled, eyes twitched when he heard the response. His eyes slide over to the beaten up figure lying in the ground that not too far away from them. He stared back at Takeshi and nodded.

"This place is clear then?" He said finally. He didn't sense any enemies, or any aura at that mater. The bodies lying around them was ignored. Not all of them is dead, mostly unconscious.

"True, we need to move. I have this very bad vibe that something will happen." Takeshi said, eyes serious and hand gripped his sword tightly. Ugetsu didn't comment for he too had the same feeling.

"Well, shall we move?" he said finally. Takeshi nodded. They turned their attention and slowly strode to the woods that surround them. Lampo snapped from his daze and hurriedly followed his fellow guardian.

* * *

Mukuro didn't like what he found. At all.

"Oya? What are you doing here, Primo?" he asked casually at the panting figure that looked like he just gone from a very hard battle. Giotto, for his credit didn't flinch. Instead he turned his orange eyes to Mukuro with scary intensity that resembled his descendant.

"...Mukuro, right?" he said. Mukuro nodded, eyes blank and no amusement shown on his face. He stared at the tattered shirt and pants, the black dot that colored some of the part (that he know is blood, he recognize that smell anywhere), dirt and grime that covered his face and hair. He took the surrounding with sharp eyes and noted the crater, dust and fallen tree that adorning the clearing.

"What happened here?" He asked seriously. Giotto stared at him for a few times before he closed his eyes. Dying will flame slowly died out, and when he opened his eyes open, the blue was the one who meet him.

"I was fightning with Dominico Stranta of this world." he said as seriously as the mist. "As you can see, he is strong. I have hard time to fight him, though we are even. But something happened in the middle of our fight. He suddenly gone still and mad grins spread on his face. He looked distracted after that. When I carelessly made an opening for him, he use it to thrown a dynamite to me, some of which I missed." Here, Giotto gestured to the burn mark on the ground and some of the tress.

"I managed to protect myself, but when the explosion was done, he attack me ruthlessly and I don't find any opening from it go to defense. And again, something happened,from the looks of it, he had a communication device and he just receiverd a very wonderful news if his face was a big give away. That's when he decided that enough was enough and sent me a very powerful flame coated kick to my abdomen. I lost my balance from that, and when I refocused, he already gone." He explained as he comb his hand through his hair. Mukuro frowned.

"That's... strange." He trailed off. Giotto sighed and nodded. All the while with Mukuro watching his every move.

"You didn't meet Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Giotto looked up from his musing and and frowned.

"Tsuna? No. I was fightning alone this whole time, from the start of this invasion. Why? Is Tsuna looking for me?" He asked, face contorted to one of worried. Mukuro nodded.

"Some of our friend from our world come to help us. After he picked them, he with four other come looking for you. It strange that you here, meanwhile Tsunayoshi looking for you on the opposite direction." Mukuro said. His face look thoughtful. Giotto sighed.

"Dominico keep muttering about something." he continued. Mukuro perked up at.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, on one of his monologue," in here he make a face. "He keep saying that they only need one person to complete their plan. Keep saying that this person hold two of what he need."

Mukuro face contorted to one bewilderment.

"He was saying that, after he talked that he need the Vongola Rings and the Arcobaleno Pacifier for their plan. When I said that like hell I will let them take the ring from me so easily he just laughed and told me that." Giotto explained. Mukuro stared at the blonde haired Primo in dawning horror. His mind whirled with different thought.

' _Two of them, the tri-ni-sette have three pieces. They already have the Mare ring. The rest is Vongola ring and the Arcobaleno pacifier. Right now, Sephira is on the other side of the mansion, if my sensor is right, she is with two Byakuran from this world and our world. They need the Vongola ring, that mean Primo. But he said that they said that they just need one person that hold two... one person that hold Vongola ring at the same time Arcobaleno pacifier?_ '

Mukuro frowned, no he go to the wrong direction. Something... just something that slipped his attention.

 _"Do you know that he just not merely save your life? The extent of his sacrifice?"_

He started. That voice...

' _Wrong direction. What they are looking is not from this world. The only person that I know could hold the Vongola ring and the arcobaleno pacifier at the same time..._ '

Realization dawned on his face.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

 **Andddd cut!**


End file.
